LOOK AT ME !
by Desta Soo
Summary: [CHAPTER END-UP, GUYS!] "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?" GS / KAISOO / HUNHAN / CHANBAEK.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Leght : CHAPTERED | 1 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Mengajak wanita yang berbeda-beda kedalam apartemen mereka setelah putus dengan masa lalunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah-nya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**.**

**DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP DIKIT ^^**  
**HALLOOOOO... DESTA SOO DATANG LAGI BAWA FF KAISOO YANG BARU ^^ *BBUINGBBUING*. HANYA SEKEDAR INGIN MENUANGKAN APA YANG ADA DIKEPALA DESTA SOO MENGENAI COUPLE KAISOO YANG SEMAKIN HARI SEMAKIN UNYU-UNYU DAN MOMENTNYA SEMAKIN SWEET SAJA INI ^^... PENGEN DESTA SOO GIGIT LOH YANG NAMANYA 'KAISOO' ITU XDD.**  
**FANFICT KAISOO FT. HUNHAN DAN BAEKYEOL INI BERGENRE MARRIED LIFE DENGAN SEDIKIT DIBERI BUMBU-BUMBU PENGHIANATAN (HURT) DAN BUMBU-BUMBU MANIS (ROMANCE) SEBAGAI PELENGKAPNYA ^^.**  
**OKAI! TANPA BANYAK BICARA LAGI DESTA SOO INGIN BERKATA...**

**CHECK IT OUT !**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO BECAUSE TYPO IS MY STYLE ! :P**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0*0*0*0*0*0* === HAPPY READING === *0*0*0*0*0*0***

**.**

**#Author Prov**

Do Kyungsoo atau saat ini telah resmi menjadi Kim Kyungsoo yang merupakan istri dari seorang Kim Jongin, putra bungsu dari pasangan Kim Joongwon dan Kwon Yuri itu saat ini merasa sangat bahagia. Pasalnya, apa yang telah Ia impikan sedari kecil akhirnya tercapai juga.

Kyungsoo sendiri merupakan putri sulung dari pasangan Do Donghae dan Im Yoona yang merupakan rekan kerja dari Kim Joongwon maupun sahabat dekat dari Kwon Yuri, jadi tak ayal jika pernikahan ini dilatar belakangi oleh 'perjodohan' dari kedua orang tua yang bersangkutan bukan?

Saat ini Jongin dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sebuah meja tamu dimana teman-teman terdekat mereka berada.

Disitu terdapat Do Sehun (adik Kyungsoo), Luhan, Chanyeol dan juga Baekhyun yang tersenyum sesaat setelah pasangan pengantin baru ini telah tiba dihadapan mereka.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau akan mendahului kami untuk menikah Kyunggie" ucap seorang yeoja dengan eyeliner yang menghiasi mata sipitnya, -Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku juga tidak menyangka Baekkie jika teryata aku lah terlebih dahulu menikah diantara kita semua" balas Kyungsoo

Chanyeol dan Sehun tersenyum melihat dua yeoja cantik didepan mereka itu yang saat ini tengah berpelukan hangat seperti anak kecil yang baru bertemu dengan teman lamanya, tapi tidak untuk dua orang tersisa disana yang saat ini hanya diam tanpa bicara apapun selain sang namja yang terus menatap yeoja bermata rusa didepannya itu yang tengah menunduk takut akan tatapan elang dari pemuda tersebut.

"Ah Jonginie.. bisa bantu aku menarikan kursi ini" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang berada disebelah kananya.

Jongin memandang Kyungsoo sebentar lalu menarik mundur kursi putih tersebut untuk diduduki Kyungsoo dan setelahnya Ia juga mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo" ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada yeoja yang saat ini berada tepat didepannya.

"_Noona_, apa kau bahagia hari ini?" tanya Sehun.

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari sang adik. "ne.. _Noona_ sangat bahagia hari ini Sehunie, karna mulai hari ini, _Noona_ akan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk akak ipar mu ini" ucap Kyungsoo dengan pipi yang memerah.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun terpaut selisih usia yang berdekatan yakni satu tahun. Tapi jangan heran jika Sehun bisa berteman dengan Jongin, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan juga Luhan yang sudah pasti memiliki umur yang sama dengan Kyungsoo karna saat ini Sehun juga berada dikelas yang sama (kuliah) dengan teman-teman _Noona_-nya itu karna otaknya yang pintar.

"Ah.. kalau tahu begini aku juga ingin menikah muda Yeol" ucap Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Semua yang berada disana terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, tapi tidak untuk Kim Jongin yang saat ini masih mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok cantik didepannya yang tengah tersenyum canggung karna Jongin tidak pernah berhenti menatapnya.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

"Ahh.. akhirnya selesai juga acara hari ini" ucap Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya disofa apartemen tempat tinggalnya yang baru.

Apartemen ini adalah hadiah dari Ayah Jongin -Kim Joongwon- untuk anak dan menantunya atas pernikahan mereka beberapa saat yang lalu.

Memang apartemen ini tidak terlalu besar jika dibandingkan dengan rumah kedua orang tua mereka yang bagaikan istana-istana di negri dongeng, tapi jika apartemen kecil ini bisa membawa kebahagiaan yang sama besarnya dengan cerita-cerita indah di negri dongeng kenapa tidak?!

_**-CKLEK-**_

Pintu apartemen terbuka yang memperlihatkan seorang namja tampan dengan balutan jas putih beserta celana yang senada dengan warna jasnya menambah kesan tampan pada pemuda itu berjalan masuk kedalam apartemen, -Kim Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang sebelumnya duduk disofa apartemen mereka langsung berdiri kala mata bulatnya menangkap tubuh sang suami yang baru saja tiba.

"Apa kau lelah Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin.

Jongin menolehkan sebentar pandangannya pada Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka yang berada disebelah kanan ruangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yeoja cantik itu.

"Diabaikan lagi" lirih Kyungsoo.

Tapi seberapa dingin 'pun seorang Kim Jongin terhadapnya, Kyungsoo akan selalu berusaha menghangatkan situasi diantara mereka berdua dengan senyum tulusnya karna sesungguhnya Ia sangat mencintai namja tampan berkulit tan itu, yang telah menjadi cinta pertamanya ketika Ia berusia 12 tahun.

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Matahari perlahan-lahan menyinari seluruh penjuru kota Seoul dengan sinarnya yang terang mengingat saat ini telah memasuki musim panas disana.

Didapur sebuah apartemen, terlihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan tubuh mungilnya yang terbalut kemeja biru tua dengan hotpants putih sebagai bawahnnya tengah sibuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya dan juga sang suami yang masih setia terlelap dikamar mereka.

"Aww.." ringis yeoja tersebut saat tangannya tak sengaja bersenggolan dengan sisi teko yang panas didepannya.

Yeoja tersebut -Kyungsoo- buru-buru mematikan api kompor yang Ia gunakan untuk memasak air tadi lalu beralih menuju kamar mandi untuk memberikan pertolongan pertama pada tangannya.

Setelah mengoleskan pasta gigi pada tangan kanannya yang terluka -sedikit melepuh- Kyungsoo kembali ke dapur dan melanjutkan kegiatan menyiapkan sarapan paginya.

"Dua roti panggang dengan olesan mentega serta sedikit gula dengan ditemani dua gelas susu adalah menu yang Do Kyungsoo buat dihari pertama sebagai istri dari Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo bermonolog sendiri lalu terkekeh pelan setelah melihat hasil masakannya yang cukup memuaskan.

"Semoga Jongin menyukainya" ucap Kyungsoo lalu kembali menata makanan tadi diatas meja makan.

.

.

.

"Jongin..." panggil Kyungsoo pelan setelah Ia duduk disisi ranjang kamar mereka.

Tidak ada pergerakan dari tubuh yang sempat Ia goyangkan lengannya itu.

"Jongin-ah bangun lah, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita berdua" ucap Kyungsoo masih sabar.

Satu fakta yang Kyungsoo ketahui bahwa orang yang teramat Ia cintai ini sangat susah dibangunkan ketika tidur, kecuali dengan hal-hal yang menurut Kyungsoo 'ehem', tapi Kyungsoo terlalu malu untuk melakukannya meskipun saat ini statusnya adalah istri sah dari Kim Jongin. _Morning Kiss_ hal yang biasa bukan bagi sepasang suami-istri ?

"Jongin..."

"Sebentar lagi Lu, aku masih mengantuk"

**DEEGGG**

Nama itu lagi yang terucap dari bibir Jongin.

Rasanya Kyungsoo ingin menangis saat sebuah 'panggilan sayang' masa lalu Jongin untuk 'seseorang' keluar dari bibirnya begitu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo tidak boleh menangis karna Ia ingin dilihat oleh Jongin bahwa Ia wanita ceria meskipun hatinya tidak seceria wajah cantiknya.

"Aku tunggu dimeja makan Jongin" lirih Kyungsoo kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan keluar kamar menuju meja makan.

Jongin membuka kedua matanya setelah mendengar suara tersebut lalu membalikan badannya menuju pintu kamar yang telah tertutup dengan pandangan datar.

"Sudah tahu ini semua hanya perjodohan tapi masih bersikap sok baik" ucap Jongin mendecih lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, dari pukul 07.00 pagi Kyungsoo menunggu Jongin keluar kamar sampai saat ini jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.25 tapi pintu yang sedari tadi Ia tunggui untuk terbuka tidak terbuka juga.

Kyungsoo melipat kedua tangannya diatas meja lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada lipatan tangan itu kemudian memejamkan matanya karna kelelahan.

Tentu saja Kyungsoo kelelahan. Semalam pesta pernikahannya dengan Jongin begitu meriah sampai-sampai Ia harus tidur lebih dari jam 11 malam karna banyaknya tamu yang ingin melihat betapa cantiknya anak dari Do Donghae dan Im Yoona yang merupakan menantu dari Kim Joongwon dan Kwon Yuri dan juga ingin mengajaknya berbincang-bincang sebentar.

Belum lagi pagi tadi Kyungsoo bangun jam 05.00 pagi guna membersihkan apartemen mereka -yang sebenarnya sudah bersih- lalu membuat sarapan untuk Jongin dan dirinya, bisa dibayangkan betapa lelahnya tubuh mungil itu 'kan?

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari saat ini pintu yang sedari tadi Ia tatap untuk terbuka itu akhirnya terbuka dan tampaklah sosok Kim Jongin yang keluar dengan pakaian santainya lalu menuju meja makan.

Jongin berhenti tepat dimeja makan yang saat ini telah tersedia dua porsi roti bakar dengan olesan mentega dan sedikit taburan gula diatasnya dan tak lupa dua gelas susu yang berada disisi piring berisi roti tadi. Tapi bukan itu yang Jongin lihat saat ini, melainkan sosok yeoja yang tengah tertidur diatas meja dengan kedua tangannya yang Ia sanggah sebagai bantal.

Jongin masih memandangi kepala Kyungsoo yang tengah tertunduk -posisi tidur Kyungsoo diatas meja- lalu berdehem sedikit keras yang mampu membuat yeoja cantik itu bangun dari mimpinya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang menggunakan celana putih panjang dengan kaos oblong warna hitam sebagai atasannya yang tampak begitu segar. Mungkin Jongin sudah mandi, -pikir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan tersenyum canggung pada Jongin yang menatapnya intens.

"Maaf, tadi aku ketiduran saat menunggumu-" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan senyum canggung. "-ah.. maaf juga karna aku hanya bisa menyiapkan ini untuk sarapan kita, mungkin sekarang roti dan juga susunya sudah dingin" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi aku bisa membuatkan mu yang baru Jongin, jika kau ma.."

"Tidak usah!" balas Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo bertautan dengan erat saat mendengar nada dingin itu yang selalu keluar dari bibir Jongin jika Ia sudah berbicara berdua saja dengan Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang menunduk lalu menurunkan pandangannya pada tangan Kyungsoo yang bergetar itu.

_"Apa dia terluka?"_ ucap Jongin dalam hati saat melihat tangan kanan Kyungsoo yang diolesi pasta gigi pada permukaannya.

"Aku makan diluar saja. Jika hanya ini yang kau buat untuk sarapan ku, aku juga bisa membuatnya sendiri" ucap Jongin lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar kata-kata dingin yang menusuk hatinya itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pintu apartemen yang terbuka lalu tertutup kembali.

"Sabar Kyungsoo sabar... bukankah Jongin pernah bersikap lebih dingin dari ini? Kau harus sabar menghadapinya. Kim Kyungsoo Hwaitting!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang bergetar menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi dengan seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah berjalan beriringan ditrotoar pinggir jalan sambil tersenyum lalu memasuki sebuah cafe sebagai tempat singgah mereka.

Setelah melihat adanya kursi kosong untuk dua orang yang berada disudut cafe mereka berdua 'pun menuju kesana dan duduk saling berhadapan.

"Kau mau pesan apa baby?"

"Aku bubble tea saja" jawab yeoja itu.

"hanya itu?" tanya sang namja.

"sama kan saja dengan mu"

Sang namja mengangguk lalu memangil seorang waiter untuk memesan makanan.

"1 bubble tea stoberi, 1 cappucino ice dan 2 porsi tiramisu cocoa chocolate plate. Itu saja" ucap namja tadi yang langsung dicatat sang waiter dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka setelah menanyakan lagi apa yang dibutuhkan dua orang itu.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu dan tak lama dari itu pesanan yang mereka pesan sudah datang.

"Terima kasih" ucap namja tinggi tadi.

Waiter itu tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan pasangan itu setelah sebelumnya menunduk dan mengucapkan selamat menikmati makanan mereka.

"Pelan-pelan baby nanti kau tersedak" ucap pria tinggi itu setelah melihat sang kekasih menyedot minumannya disusul memasukkan satu potong tiramisu kedalam mulutnya.

"Ini enak sekali Chan" ucap sang yeoja kembali memasukkan potongan tiramisu yang sedikit lebih besar dari tadi kedalam mulutnya.

"Aku tau Baek, tapi kau juga harus memakannya pelan-pelan. Lihat ini, belepotan kemana-mana coklatnya" ucap namja tinggi itu sambil mengambil tissue dan mengelap sudut bibir sang kekasih yang terdapat bubuk coklat dari tiramisu yang Ia makan.

"hehe..gomawo Chan" ucap yeoja cantik itu tersenyum.

Chanyeol -pria tinggi tadi- menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Apa kau sudah mengajak Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk kencan hari ini Baek?"

Baekhyun -sosok yeoja cantik tadi- menepuk pelan keningnya lalu tersenyum -lebih tepatnya nyengir- karna lupa menghubungi kedua sahabat mereka yang kemarin baru menikah itu.

"Ya sudah, biar aku saja yang menghubungi Jongin" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai menghubungi Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah taman kota terlihat seorang namja tampan berwajah tegas yang tengah menatap intens yeoja bermata rusa didepannya itu yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kita tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi Lu?" tanya namja tan itu, -Jongin.

Yeoja yang ditanyai-nya hanya diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Aku tahu kau masih mencintai ku Lu, dan aku 'pun sama. Sampai saat ini aku masih mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Lu"

"Aku juga masih mencintaimu Jongin, tapi saat ini kau sudah menjadi milik sahabat ku. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan Kyungsoo" ucap yeoja bermata rusa itu.

"Tidak usah menyebut nama yeoja itu Lu. Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Hanya ada kau dan aku"

"Maaf.." ucap yeoja tadi yang mulai terisak.

"Ssst.. Ini semua bukan salah mu Lu, ini semua salah yeoja itu. Dia yang menghancurkan hubungan kita" Jongin membawa tubuh bergetar Luhan kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan dalam pelukan Jongin seraya berucap, "ini bukan salah Kyungsoo, Jongin. Ini semua sudah takdir dari hubungan kita. Kau dan aku memang tidak berjodoh, dan jodoh mu itu adalah Kyungsoo"

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dan mengakup wajah basah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau jodoh ku Lu, hanya kau yeoja yang aku cintai. Bukan dia ataupun yeoja-yeoja lainnya. Hayan ada kau dihati ku Lu" ucap Jongin meyakinkan yeoja didepannya itu.

Jongin menghapus air mata Luhan dan menarik wajah yeoja cantik itu mendekat padanya dan mempertemukan bibir keduanya dalam sebuah ciuman hangat.

Luhan kembali menangis saat merasakan ciuman Jongin yang sama sekali tidak berubah padanya meski saat ini Jongin sudah menjadi suami dari sahabatnya sendiri, Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Luhan membalas ciuman Jongin dan memberi sedikit lumatan pada bibir tebal namja itu, dan Jongin semakin menekan tengkuk Luhan untuk memperdalam ciuman keduanya sampai sebuah getaran ponsel milik Jongin mengintrupsi mereka untuk melepaskan tautan itu.

Jongin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan tertera disana nama 'Park Chanyeol' sebagai orang yang menggangu kegiatannya tadi.

"Ada apa?" ucap Jongin dingin setelah meletakkan ponsel pintarnya pada telinga sebelah kanan setelah Ia mengangkat panggilan itu.

". . . .

"Mengapa aku harus ikut dengan kalian" ucap Jongin sambil melirik Luhan.

". . . ."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan sore ini"

". . . ."

Jongin kembali melirik Luhan sebelum menjawab panggilan dari sebrang sana. "Araseo. Aku akan ikut kalian!"

**PIP**

Jongin langsung mematikan panggilan tersebut setelah memberi jawaban bahwa Ia akan ikut dengan acara yang dibuat oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengajakku untuk _double date_, dan aku ingin pasangan ku itu dirimu Lu, bukan dia"

Luhan tersenyum lirih. "Kyungsoo itu istrimu Jongin, sudah sepantasnya kau berkencan membawa dia bukan aku"

"Tapi Lu.."

"Sssttt.. kembalilah, Chanyeol pasti menghubungi Kyungsoo juga, dan itu artinya kalian harus bersiap-siap dan berangkat bersama. Aku akan pulang ke apartemen ku setelah ini" ucap Luhan berdiri.

Jongin menggenggam pergelangan tangan Luhan mencegah pergerakan selanjutnya dari yeoja itu.

"Biar aku mengantar mu sampai ke apartemen" Luhan tidak bisa menolak itu dan membiarkan Jongin mengantarnya sampai dengan selamat di apartemen miliknya.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !  
**

* * *

"Hai Baek.." sapa Kyungsoo setelah melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri bersama namjachingunya -Chanyeol- didepan pintu masuk Lotte World tempat mereka memulai kencan ganda mereka.

Saat diperjalanan tadi Baekhyun menghubungi Kyungsoo dengan mengatakan bahwa kencan ganda pertama mereka ini dimulai dari Lotte World. Dan disini lah mereka berempat berada, didepan pintu masuk Lotte World.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Anniya Kyung, kami juga baru sampai disini" balas Baekhyun.

"Karna semuanya sudah datang, kajja kita memulai _double date_ pertama ini" ucap Chanyeol yang dibalasi dengan anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

Mereka berempat memasuki Lotte World menuju kawasan taman bermain (indoor) dan mencoba wahana bermain yang ada disana.

"Aku ingin naik itu" tunjuk Baekhyun pada wahana _Komedi Putar_. -salah satu wahana yang terdapat dilantai satu Adventure di Indoor.

"Kajja Kyung kita naik itu"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo 'pun menaiki _Komedi Putar_ itu meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tersenyum melihat tingkah dua yeoja dewasa itu yang sangat unik untuk yeoja berumur 22 tahun, tapi tidak dengan Jongin karna saat ini namja berkulit tan itu terlihat sedang bosan.

Setelah turun dari komedi putar, Baekhyun menggandeng Kyungsoo menuju tempat Chanyeol dan Jongin berada.

"Apa kau senang Baby?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku ingin main wahana _Ice Skating_ Yeollie" ucap Baekhyun imut.

"Kau mendapatkannya sayang" jawab Chanyeol kemudian mengecup puncak kepala yeoja ber-_eyeliner_ itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menoleh kesamping dimana posisi Jongin berada.

"Apa kau ingin bermain _Ice Skating_ Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya.

"Saat ini kita sedang kencan Kyung, jadi Jongin juga harus ikut" ucap Baekhyun menatap Jongin. "-Kajja Kyung, aku sudah tidak sabar bermain dan berputar-putar disana" sambung Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju area _Ice Skating_.

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti dua wanita cantik itu.

"Sebenarnya disini yang berkencan kita berempat atau hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaan itu lalu melangkah menyusul dua yeoja cantik tadi yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue or END ?**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**.**

**23-08-14**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Apa kau ingin bermain Ice Skating Jonginie?" tanya Kyungsoo tersenyum._

_Belum sempat Jongin menjawab, Baekhyun sudah memotongnya._

_"Saat ini kita sedang kencan Kyung, jadi Jongin juga harus ikut" ucap Baekhyun menatap Jongin. "-Kajja Kyung, aku sudah tidak sabar bermain dan berputar-putar disana" sambung Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo menuju area Ice Skating._

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol dan Jongin mengikuti dua wanita cantik itu._

_"Sebenarnya disini yang berkencan kita berempat atau hanya Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol._

_Jongin tak menggubris pertanyaan itu lalu melangkah menyusul dua yeoja cantik tadi yang sudah mulai menghilang dari pandangannya._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Xi Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Leght : CHAPTERED | 2 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Mengajak wanita yang berbeda-beda kedalam apartemen mereka setelah putus dengan masa lalunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah-nya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**^0^ DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP ^0^**

**Annyeong... Desta Soo comeback bawa kelanjutan ff "LOKK AT ME !" ^^**

**Huahh... Desta Soo seneng banget karna ff gaje bin absurd ini banyak peminatnya XD Terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW fanfiction ke-4 Desta Soo ini. Gomawoyo Redears-nim semuanya (termasuk siders yang masih berkeliaran) ~ *Bow.**

**oKAI.. tanpa banyak mengulur waktu pembicaraan, Desta Soo cuma mau bilang..**

**CHECK IT OUT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 2 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**#Author Prov**

Setelah memasang sepatu roda (khusus untuk bermain Ice Skating), mereka berempat -Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo dan Jongin- mulai masuk kedalam lapangan luas wahana Ice Skating itu yang mana sudah terisi banyak orang-orang yang bermain disana.

Sebenarnya Jongin terlalu malas untuk ikut bermain, namun setelah mendapat ancaman dari Baekhyun -berupa tatapan yang tajam- akhirnya Jongin mengalah dan ikut masuk kedalam arena ice skating.

"Huaahh... Aku suka bermain disini" ucap Baekhyun girang.

Setelah mereka berempat melewati pintu masuk, Baekhyun langsung memacu kedua kakinya yang terbalut jeans hitam panjang serta sepasang sepatu roda khusus bermain ice skating langsung menuju tengah-tengah lapangan luas itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah_ yeojachingu_-nya itu.

"Hati-hati Baek.. nanti kau terjatuh" teriak Chanyeol pada Baekhyun dan dibalasi dengan anggukan kepala dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang sepertinya kesulitan menggunakan sepatu roda itu.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri tanpa ku pegangi Kyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat ini masih memegangi lengan kiri Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar Chan.."

Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menegakkan badannya yang tadi sedikit membungkuk guna menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya lalu mencoba berdiri tegap tanpa bantuan Chanyeol.

Jongin? Ahh.. jangan harapkan pria tan itu untuk membantu 'istrinya' yang tengah kesusahan itu, karna saat ini wajahnya hanya menoleh malas pada dua orang disamping kirinya itu.

"_Sudah tahu tidak bisa bermain, malah menyanggupi ucapan dari nenek sihir itu untuk bermain disini_" ujar Jongin dalam hati.

_**PLAKKK**_

"Aww..."

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau tidak lihat istri mu sedang kesusahan seperti itu huh! kenapa kau diam saja? Bantu dia Kim Jongin bodoh!" ucap Baekhyun sengit setelah memukul lengan kanan Jongin cukup keras sebelumnya.

"Aishh.. sakit Baek!" ringis Jongin sambil mengusap lengan kanannya. "-Apa kau tidak lihat jika sudah ada Chanyeol yang membantunya eoh? itu sudah lebih dari cukup nona Byun!" balas Jongin tak kalah sengit.

**_PLAKKK_**

Satu pukulan lagi mendarat ditempat yang sama.

"Kyungsoo itu istri mu tuan Kim! Jadi kau yang harus bertanggung jawab padanya bukan _namjachingu_ ku"

"Terserah.." ucap Jongin hendak pergi dari sana sebelum kaki Baekhyun menghalanginya.

**_BUGHH_**

Tubuh tegap yang terbalut dengan kaos berwarna kuning yang dilapisi dengan jacket hitam itu roboh setelah mendapat _takel_ dari kaki mungil seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"Rasakan itu tuan Kim" ujar Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya tanda mengejek.

"Aishh _jinjja_!" kesal Jongin sambil mengacak rambut coklat tuanya.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi masih memegangi Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh melihat apa yang dilakukan yeoja chingunya itu terhadap sahabatnya sendiri yang saat ini tengah terduduk dilantai berlapis es beku itu.

Kyungsoo? Oh.. Jangan ditanyai sedang apa _yeoja_ itu, karna sekarang pipi _yeoja_ cantik bermata bulat itu tengah memerah setelah melihat gerakan Jongin yang mengacak frustasi rambutnya sendiri yang telihat mempesona dimata nya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun itu benar Jongin. Kyungsoo adalah istri mu jadi sudah sepatutnya kau menjaga dan melindungi dia, bukan mengabaikannya seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol yang sedari tadi terdiam melihat pertengkaran 'kecil' antara Baekhyun dan Jongin.

Jongin berdiri dengan muka masam pertanda Ia tidak suka dengan ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

Kyungsoo yang mengerti _mood_ Jongin semakin buruk mencoba membuka suara setelah lama terdiam.

"Sudahlah Baek. Aku 'kan memang tidak bisa bermain ice skating, jadi apa salahnya aku belajar dulu"

"Oleh karena itu Kyung, karna kau belum bisa bermain ice skating sudah kewajiban tuan Kim ini untuk mengajarimu bermain karna dia ini suami mu" tunjuk Baekhyun didepan wajah Jongin. "-dan kau tuan Kim! Apa salahnya mengajari istri sendiri oeh? kau 'kan paling ahli bermain dibidang ini" ucap Baekhyun.

"Sudah Baby.." ucap Chanyeol melerai. "Biarkan Jongin mengajari Kyungsoo disini, bagaimana kalau kita bermain disana, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjuk tengah-tengah lapangan yang saat ini sudah sedikit kosong. -karna sebagian besar pengunjung bermain dipinggir lapangan.

Sepeninggalan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menuju ketengah lapangan, tinggalah Jongin dan Kyungsoo saat ini masih di pinggir lapangan.

"Kau bisa pergi Jongin, tak usah memperdulikan aku. Aku akan belajar sendirian disini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum tulus.

Jongin menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo lalu pergi meninggalkan _yeoja_ cantik itu mencari kesenangannya sendiri. -masih dalam ice skating area.

Kyungsoo tersenyum getir karna lagi-lagi Jongin mengabaikannya.

Mencoba untuk berdiri tegap, Kyungsoo perlahan-lahan menggerakkan kaki kanan dan kirinya melangkah kedepan dengan tangan yang sedikit ia rentangkan guna menjaga keseimbangannya.

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

_**TAP**_

Perlahan-lahan senyum Kyungsoo mengembang setelah berhasil melangkah sebanyak enam langkah dari posisinya semula dan terus melangkah maju tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada sosok _namja_ berperawakan tinggi tengah memacu kaki jenjangnya dengan cukup cepat mengarah pada posisi Kyungsoo berada.

Cepat! Kejadian tabrakan itu sangat cepat sampai membuat dua orang dewasa yang bertabrakan tadi jatuh terduduk dengan ringisan masing-masing.

"Aww..." ringis Kyungsoo sambil menahan sakit dibagian siku kanannya.

"_Mian._ Aku tadi tidak melihat mu nona" ucap _namja_ tadi -pelaku penabrakan- sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

"_Aniya_, ini juga salah ku tuan. _Mianhada_" ucap Kyungsoo berdiri dan membungkuk setelah menerima uluran tangan dari pria tinggi itu.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Katakan dimana bagian tubuhmu yang sakit nona? Apa kita perlu kerumah sakit sekarang? Aku akan menanggung semua biayanya" ujar pria itu panjang lebar saat melihat Kyungsoo masih meringis memegangi siku kananya.

"_A-aniya_ tuan. _Nan gwenchanayo_.." balas Kyungsoo.

"Syukurlah jika begitu. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf nona, karna aku tadi benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrak mu"

"_Ne, gwenchanayo._ Aku berterima kasih karna kau sudah bersedia membantu ku" ucap Kyungsoo menatap lawan bicaranya itu.

"Baiklah. Aku permisi nona. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf pada mu" ucap si pria membungkuk lalu pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa Kyungsoo ketahui, sedari tadi sepasang mata menatap sinis pada dirinya dan namja tinggi itu setelah melihat kejadian barusan.

"Menyebalkan!"

**#Author Prov End**

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Dikediaman keluarga Do, terlihat dua orang manusia yang memiliki golongan darah sama itu tengah menonton televisi bersama yang sedang menayangkan berita seputar Korea.

"_Eomma.._" ujar pemuda putih pucat itu manja pada sosok cantik disamping kirinya.

"Ada apa Sehunie.." balas sang _eomma_ yang masih fokus pada layar televisi.

Sehun -sosok putih pucat itu- bergelayut manja pada lengan kanan sang _eomma_ seraya berucap, "Boleh aku pinjam mobil hari ini _Eomma_?"

Menolehkan kepala pada sang anak yang kini menatapnya dengan _puppy eyes_ andalanya, Yoona -sosok yang dipanggi eomma tadi- berkata, "Memangnya kau mau kemana sayang?"

"Aku ingin ketempat Kyungsoo _noona_, _eomma_. Aku merindukannya" ucap Sehun dengan bibir bawahnya yang maju beberapa senti kedepan.

Yoona terkekeh melihat tingkah anak bungsunya itu.

"_Noona_ mu sudah menikah sayang, kau harus terbiasa tanpa _noona_ mu mulai saat ini" ujar Yoona sambil mengelus pipi tirus sehun.

"Tapi aku sudah terbiasa dengan _noona_, _eomma_. Apapun hal yang aku lakukan pasti berhubungan dengan _noona_" ucap Sehun yang semakin memajukan bibir tipisnya itu.

Perlu diketahui bahwa Sehun akan sangat terlihat _manly_ dan _dingin_ jika diluar rumah saja, tapi tidak untuk _eomma_ dan _noona-_nya yang sangat tahu sifat _bunglon_ pria tampan ini.

"_Eomma_.. izin kan aku memakai mobil ne? Aku ingin bertemu dengan _noona_ sebentar saja... _Bbuing bbuing_" ucap Sehun disertai _aegyeo_ andalannya.

Yoona hanya bisa menghela nafas pada putra bungsunya ini lalu perlahan menuju meja disamping guci besar dipojok ruang tamu dan mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Hati-hati sayang. Jika _noona_ mu tidak ada diaprtemennya segera pulang, ara?" ucap Yoona seraya mengulurkan kunci mobilnya.

"Yes! _Gomawo eomma_. Aku mencintaimu" ucap Sehun senang lalu mencium pipi sang _eomma_ dan pergi meninggalkan _eomma-_nya yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala milihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan putranya yang berusia 21 tahun itu.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Disebuah apartemen dikawasan _Gangnam_, terlihat seorang _yeoja_ bermata rusa yang tengah memandangi foto dirinya bersama seorang pemuda tampan berkulit tan yang tengah tersenyum mengarah pada kamera, foto selca yang diambil saat pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan dimusim gugur.

"Aku mencintai mu Jongin" ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu seraya memeluk foto mereka yang terbingkai dengan rapi.

_**Drrttt Drrttt**_

Suara getaran ponsel mengintrupsi _yeoja_ cantik tadi dari kegiatan bernostalgia dengan kenangan masa lalunya.

Luhan -sosok tadi- mengambil benda persegi berwarna pink yang terletak diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya sore ini.

"_Eomma_?" gumam Luhan lalu mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Yeobseyo eomma_" mulai Luhan.

"_Jinjja_?" Kapan dia sampai _eomma_?"

"_Ah.. araseo_. Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang"

"_Mwo_?"

Tak lama setelah itu bel apartemen Luhan berbunyi menandakan ada orang yang bertamu.

"Baiklah _eomma_. Aku tutup _ne_. _Annyeong_"

Setelah menutup panggilan dari sang _eomma_, Luhan perlahan berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya dan mendapati sosok _namja_ tampan didepannya

"Luhan.." ucap namja itu.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Setelah puas bermain di Lotte World, empat orang yang -katanya- sedang berkencan itu berjalan menuju bioskop yang terdapat disana untuk menonton film.

Setelah membeli tiket untuk empat orang dan beberapa cemilan beserta minumnya, Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memasuki bioskop dan mencari tempat yang strategis guna menonton film yang sebentar lagi akan diputar.

Semua orang yang berada dalam bisokop tersebut mulai mencari posisinya masing-masing setelah lampu penerengan bioskop dimatikan yang menampilkan satu-satunya cahaya yang berasal dari film dilayar lebar dihadapan mereka.

"Woahhh.." kagum Baekhyun setelah melihat potongan -awal- dari film yang baru akan dimulai itu.

Namun tak lama dari itu menculah sosok seram yang perlahan-lahan maju kearah layar dan tak lama setelah itu teriakan kaget dari orang yang berada disana keluar bigitu saja kala sosok seram tadi memenuhi layar film secara tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun disamping kanannya tanpa sengaja mengahadap kekiri dan memeluk lengan kekar Jongin.

Tersadar akan gerekannya barusan, Kyungsoo melepaskan tangannya dari lengan Jongin dan mulai menonton film tersebut dengan sesekali memeluk lengan Baekhyun guna bersembunyi dari sosok hantu yang terdapat dalam cerita yang mereka nonton.

.

Film dengan durasi 1 jam 52 menit itu 'pun telah habis beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang mana telah membuat keadaan dalam bioskop sudah terang kembali karna semua lampu yang ada disana telah dihidupkan.

Perlahan-lahan semua orang yang berada disana menuju pintu keluar bioskop menyisahkan ruangan luas yang tadinya berisi penuh dengan manusia itu menjadi kosong.

Baekhyun becerita panjang lebar mengenai film yang mereka tonton tadi dengan semangatnya.

"Apa kau melihatnya Yeol? hantu tadi seram sekali hih" ucap Baekhyun sambil bergidik ngeri pada sosok yang mereka tonton tadi.

Chanyeol mengusap sayang kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum.

"Bukan kah kau sendiri yang memili film itu nona Byun? Kenapa kau yang berteriak paling kencang saat di dalam tadi" ujar Jongin sinis.

"Aish kau ini Kamjong! Kenapa selalu mengajak ku ribut eoh? ini tempat umum, kau ingat?" ujar Baekhyun meninggi.

"Siapa juga yang mengajak mu ribut eoh? aku kan hanya mengatakan 'fakta' yang terjadi sebenarnya disini bukan mengada-ngada" jawab Jongin masih dengan nada sinis.

"Sudah lah Jongin, Baekhyun, apa kalian tidak malu bertengkar ditempat umur seperti ini eoh? kalian sudah dewasa. ingat itu" ucap Chanyeol kembali melerai pertengkaran yang entah kapan akan selesainya jika tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka.

"Yang dikatakan Chanyeol itu benar Baekhyunie. Kalian berdua sudah dewasa, dan kalian juga sudah bersahabat semenjak senior high school tapi kenapa kalian tidak pernah akur, hm?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyung.. Suami hitam mu ini yang selalu memulainya"

"_Mwo_? Aku? Kau salah orang nona Byun! Kau lah yang memulai pertengkaran ini, kenapa menyalahkan ku?" ucap Jongin tidak terima.

"Ini salah mu Kim Jongin!"

"Salah mu Byun Baekhyun!"

"Salah mu Kammjong"

"Salahmu!"

"SUDAH! DIAM KALIAN BERDUA!" teriak Chanyeol cukup kuat.

Untung suasana pintu depan bioskop sudah sepi yang hanya meninggalkan mereka berempat saat Chanyeol berteriak tadi. Jika tidak, sudah dipastikan semua mata menatap mereka dengan penuh tanya.

"Baekhyun, minta maaf pada Jongin" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Senyum dibibir Jongin mengembang saat mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan.

"_Kena kau Byun Baekhyun_" ucap Jongin dalam hati.

"T-tapi Chan.."

"Minta maaf Byun" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

Baekhyun menghela nafas sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah Jongin yang ber-_smirk_ ria.

"Maafkan aku Kim Jongin" ujap Baekhyun dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

Jongin semakin menaikan sebelah sudut bibirnya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Sekarang, Jongin minta maaf pada Baekhyun"

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol

"T-tapi Chan.."

"Minta maaf tuan Kim yang terhormat" ucap Chanyeol dingin.

"Nona Byun, maafkan aku" ucap Jongin dengan nada tidak ikhlasnya.

"Nah, beginikan lebih baik dari pada harus bertengkar" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum. "-Mau kemana lagi kita sayang?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Kita naik bianglala saja Yeol" usul Baekhyun.

"Baiklah"

_**Drrttt Drrttt Drrttt**_

Suara getaran ponsel itu mengintrupsi pembicaraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari bahwa ponselnya yang bergetar lantas mengambil benda berwarna hitam itu dan melihat nama sang adik yang melakukan panggilan suara dengannya.

"_Yeobseyo_ Sehunnie" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mengangkat panggilan dari Sehun.

"Sekarang? _Noona_ sedang di taman bermain Sehunnie. _Waeyo_?"

"_Araseo,_ _Noona_ akan pulang sekarang. A_nnyeong_"

Kyungsoo memutuskan panggilan tersebut lalu menoleh pada pasangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, _mianhe_. Aku harus pulang sekarang karna Sehun sudah menunggu didepan apartemen kami"

"Yah Kyunggie.." ucap Baekhyun kecewa.

"_Mianhe_ Baek. Tapi kalian berdua masih bisa melanjutkan kencan ini. Maafkan aku ya Baek" ucap Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

Entah kenapa Jongin terdiam setelah melihat mata Kyungsoo yang berbinar memohon maaf pada Baekhyun.

"_Araseo_.. Hati-hati dijalan ya Kyung" ucap Baekhyun mengalah lalu memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Kalian hanya berpisah sebentar, kenapa terlalu mendramatisir seperti ini" celetuk Jongin.

"Terserah.. Wlee" balas Baekhyun sambil menjulurjan lidahnya pada Jongin. Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya Baek, Chanyeol. Selamat menikmati kencan kalian" ujar Kyungsoo lalu keluar dari Lotte World menuju parkiran.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

"Jongin, bisa temani aku ke supermarket sebentar? Aku ingin membeli beberapa kebutuhan kita untuk satu minggu kedepan" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka berada dalam mobil Jongin yang berada diparkiran.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membelinya sendiri? Naik _taxi_ mungkin? Aku mengantuk!" jawab Jongin tanpa melihat Kyungsoo.

"Sebentar saja Jongin-_ah_... Ku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo dengan _puppy eyes-_nya.

Jongin memang tidak menatap mata bulat itu yang saat ini tengah berbinar lucu, tapi Jongin dapat melihat kejadian itu melalui kaca spion yang terdapat didalam mobil.

Tanpa menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengendarai mobil _Kia Rio_ merahnya menuju supermaket terdekat sebelum sampai di apartemen mereka.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Di sebuah supermarket terlihat seorang _namja_ tinggi dan _yeoja_ cantik berkulit putih tengan berjalan beriringan dengan trolli besi yang sedang didorong sang _namja_.

Sang _yeoja_ terlihat benar-benar teliti dalam memilih belanjaan yang akan memenuhi kebutuhannya beberapa hari kedepan, namun tidak dengan _namja_ tampan berwajah _blasteran_ disampingnya itu yang kini memasukkan asal belanjaan yang menurutnya akan diperlukan oleh sang _yeoja._

"Yak! Berhenti memasukkan semua barang itu" ucap _yeoja_ tadi sambil memegangi tangan _namja_ itu yang akan memasukkan _ramen_ ke lima dalam troli besi yang Ia dorong.

_Namja_ berwajah_ blasteran_ itu tidak mengidahkan ucapan _yeoja_ cantik tadi lalu kembali memasukkan _ramen_ kedalam troli didepannya.

_Yeoja_ cantik tadi menggeram lalu membalas dengan mengembalikan semua _ramen_ yang sempat dimasukkan _namja_ tampan itu ketempat semula.

"Luhan kau memerlukan _ramen_ itu" ujar sang _namja_.

"Aku tidak memerlukan makanan _instan_ itu Tuan Wu" jawab sang _yeoja_ yang dipanggil Luhan tadi dingin.

"Tapi Luhannie aku ingin makan _ramen_ saat di apartemen mu nanti" ujar sang _namja_ -mencoba- _beraegyo_.

"Kau menjijikan Kris Wu" balas Luhan lalu berjalan mendahului Kris.

Kris hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh lalu kembali mengambil ramen yang telah dikembalikan Luhan kedalam troli didepannya dan mendorong troli tersebut menyusul Luhan.

.

"Apalagi yang kurang ya?" gumam Kyungsoo pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengecek barang belanjaanya.

"Susu!" seru Kyungsoo lalu menuju _etalase_ yang menyediakan berbagai macam jenis dan rasa susu disana.

Setelah mengambil beberapa susu yang Ia butuhkan, Kyungsoo kembali mendorong troli yang berisi belanjaannya menuju kasir.

"Jongin-_ah_, _kajja._" ucap Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin yang sedang melamun.

Tak ada pergerakan yang berarti dari _namja_ berkulit tan itu selain menatap pada satu arah dengan pandangan sulit dimengerti. Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menatap wajah Jongin lantas mengalihkan pandangannya pada arah yang tengah dipandangi Jongin.

"Luhan" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Yak! Kris bantu aku" ucap Luhan masih mampu untuk didengar Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengingat arah jalan mereka saat ini menuju kasir yang sama.

"Lu.." panggil Jongin.

"Jongin.. Kyungsoo" gumam Luhan setelah melihat sahabat dan juga 'mantan kekasih' nya itu berada tak jauh dari posisinya.

Mereka berempat -termasuk Kris- terdiam beberapa detik sebelum Kris memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi disana.

"Hai.. kau nona yang ku tabrak di _ice catting_ tadi kan?" sapa Kris pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada _namja_ tinggi _blasteran_ yang berada disebah kiri Luhan lalu membungkuk dan tersenyum sebentar padanya.

"Wahh.. Dunia sempit sekali ya? Aku tidak menyangka kita bisa bertemu untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam waktu yang cukup berdekatan nona cantik" ujar Kris dengan senyum mempesonanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kris barusan dengan pipi yang sedikit merona malu.

Jongin mendelik pada _namja_ tinggi didepannya itu tanda tidak suka. Entah karna _namja_ itu barusan memuji 'istrinya' atau sedang berjalan berdua dengan 'mantan kekasihnya'.

"Ah.. perkenalkan.." Kris menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Nama ku Wu Yifan, tapi kau cukup memanggilku dengan Kris Wu atau Kris" ucapnya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menjabat tangan kanan Kris dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo, tapi kau cukup memanggil ku Kyungsoo, Kris-ssi" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Kau cantik sekali nona" ucap Kris tanpa sadar setelah melihat senyum _heart shape_ dibibir Kyungsoo.

"EKHEM!"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kris langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka setelah mendengan deheman kasar dari Jongin.

"Ah.. iya Kris-_ssi_, perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dia-"

"Kim Jongin..." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris dan langsung dijabat oleh Kris. "Mantan kekasih Luhan" sambungnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue ...**_

**.**

**Desta Soo | 28-08-14**


	3. Chapter 3

_"Ah.. perkenalkan.." Kris menjulurkan tangan kanannya. "Nama ku Wu Yifan, tapi kau cukup memanggilku dengan Kris Wu atau Kris" ucapnya tersenyum pada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menjabat tangan kanan Kris dengan tangan kanannya. "Aku Kim Kyungsoo, tapi kau cukup memanggil ku Kyungsoo, Kris-ssi" balas Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum._

_"Kau cantik sekali nona" ucap Kris tanpa sadar setelah melihat senyum heart shape dibibir Kyungsoo._

_"EKHEM!"_

_Baik Kyungsoo maupun Kris langsung melepaskan tautan tangan mereka setelah mendengar deheman kasar dari Jongin._

_"Ah.. iya Kris-ssi, perkenalkan ini Kim Jongin. Dia-"_

_"Kim Jongin..." Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kris dan langsung dijabat oleh Kris. "Mantan kekasih Luhan" sambungnya._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Xi Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Leght : CHAPTERED | 3 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Saya. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Saya lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Mengajak wanita yang berbeda-beda kedalam apartemen mereka setelah putus dengan masa lalunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah-nya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**^0^ DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP ^0^**

**Haiii.. Desta Soo comeback bawa chapter 3 FF "LOOK AT ME !" ^^**

**Aigoo~ Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah me-REVIEW dichapter 2 kemarin, Gomawoyo Redears-nim semuanya (termasuk siders yang masih berkeliaran) ~ ^_^. Desta Soo seneng banget karna chapter 2 kemarin yang nge-RIVIEW lebih dari yang nge-RIVIEW di chapter 1 *0* Woahh...**

**kalo REVIEW-nya selalu bertambah setiap chapternya, Desta Soo tambah semangat ngetik FF nya dan juga Desta Soo bakalan fast update setiap harinya ^^. Sekali lagi terima kasih yang sudah me-REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW FF ini, -ketjup atu-atu :***

**oKAI.. tanpa banyak mengulur waktu, Desta Soo ucapkan...**

**CHECK IT OUT !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 3 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

Setelah mendengar Jongin yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai 'mantan kekasih Luhan' pada Kris, keadaan disana -khusus mereka berempat- menjadi hening. Kris yang sama sekali belum mengenal Jongin hanya tersenyum mendengar pengakuan Jongin barusan.

Kyungsoo yang sempat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Jongin kembali tersadar dari lamuannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka bertiga menuju antrian kasir yang sudah mulai sepi.

"A-aku bayar ini dulu, permisi" ucap Kyungsoo sambil mendorong troli besi yang berisi kebutuhannya menuju kasir.

Jongin hanya menatap tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang menundukan kepalanya berjalan sambil mendorong troli yang cukup berat itu tanpa enggan menyusulnya.

**BUGHH**

"_m-mianhe_, aku tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo setelah troli besi yang Ia dorong itu menabrak tubuh seseorang.

Kris yang melihat kejadian itu langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo dan _Ajhuma _itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maafkan dia _Ajhuma_, dia tidak sengaja" Kris membungkuk hormat.

"perhatikan jalan mu ketika kau berada ditempat umum nak, sehingga kau tidak celaka nantinya" nasihat _Ajhuma_ tadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku _Ajhuma_, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja" ucap Kyungsoo lagi.

Sungguh, Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak sengaja menabrak _Ajhuma_ ini. Saat berjalan tadi Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepalanya menahan rasa sakit didadanya saat mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan, terlebih Kyungsoo baru tahu bahwa 'Lu' yang selama ini sering Jongin ucapkan padanya adalah nama salah satu sahabatnya.

"Kau.." ucap _Ajhuma_ tadi pada Kris. "-kenapa bukan kau yang mendorong troli besar ini eoh? kenapa malah menyuruh istri mungil mu ini" deliknya pada Kris.

Baik Kris dan Kyungsoo tidak menjawab ucapan _Ajhuma_ tadi yang mengira bahwa mereka adalah pasangan suami istri. _Ajhuma yang salah paham..._

"Kyung, _gwenchana_?" tanya Luhan setelah Ia berada disamping Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan dia _Ajhuma_, dia memang orang yang ceroboh" ucap Jongin dengan satu tangan yang dimasukkan kedalam saku jeansnya.

Kyungsoo semakin menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengarkan ucapan Jongin. Dadanya yang sudah sesak sebelumnya bertambah sesak setelah mendengar ucapan 'suami'nya itu. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, tapi sebisa mungkin Ia tahan air matanya agar tidak tumpah karna Ia takut dibilang _yeoja_ yang lemah, terlebih didepan Jongin yang notabennya adalah 'suami'nya.

Luhan menatap Jongin tak percaya setelah apa yang Jongin ucapkan pada _Ajhuma_ itu dan Jongin hanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih menunduk.

_Ajhuma_ tadi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat pemuda-pemudi ini. '_anak muda zaman sekarang_' -pikirnya- dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka berempat.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

"Aishh.. _Noona_ kenapa lama sekali sampainya" gerutu _namja_ putih berwajah dingin itu.

Sehun -_namja_ yang menggerutu tadi- mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jaketnya kemudian menekan beberapa tombol pada layar ponsel berwarna hitam itu yang menampil kan sebuah _game_ favoritnya.

Berdiri menyenderi dinding apartemen sang _noona_ yang berwarna putih dengan sebelah kaki yang Ia tekuk dibagian bawahnya sehingga menempel pada dinding dengan mata yang masih fokus pada layar ponsel menambah kesan _cool_ yang melekat ditubuh pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku bosan!" seru Sehun sambil menyimpan ponsel pintarnya kedalam saku jaketnya setelah tertera tulisan "YOU WIN" pada layar ponsel itu.

**TING**

Pintu lift apartemen yang berjarak tujuh meter dari posisi Sehun terbuka yang langsung menampakkan seorang _yeoja_ cantik dengan beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangan kanan dan kirinya serta seorang _namja_ tampan yang berjalan angkuh dengan kedua tangan yang Ia masukkan kedalam saku jeansya.

"_Noona.._" teriak Sehun dengan mata yang berbinar.

Untung suasana lorong apartemen tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dan Jongin tengah sepi saat ini, jika terdapat orang yang berlalu lalang maka akan menambah daftar orang yang mengatahui sifat '_bunglon'_ _namja_ tinggi berkulit putih ini.

"Sehun.." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apa kau sudah lama menunggu _noona_, Hunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Ia sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

Sehun menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai _noona_, ya sekitar tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu" ujar Sehun jujur.

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan sang adik yang telah menunggunya selama lebih dari setengah jam. Selama itukah Ia berbelanja tadi?

"_Jinjja_, Hunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Mianhe_" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mempererat peganggannya pada kantong belanjaan yang berada dikedua tangannya.

"Biar ku bantu _noona_" ucap Sehun lalu mengambil alih semua kantong belanjaan yang berada ditangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sehun. "_Gomawo_ Hunnie" ucap kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat dua kakak-beradik ini yang sedang menebar kemesraan mereka.

Setelah Kyungsoo membuka pintu apartemen dirinya dan Jongin, Ia mempersilahkan sang adik untuk masuk dan menyuruh Sehun untuk menaruh semua kantong belanjaan tadi didapurnya.

"Apa Jongin _hyung_ masih bersikap dingin terhadap _noona_?" tanya Sehun sambil memasukkan beberapa botol susu dan sayuran kedalam kulkas.

Sehun tahu bahwa 'suami' _noona_-nya ini orang yang dingin. Malah saat _Appa_ dan _Eomma_-nya berencana menikahkan sang _noona_ dengan putra dari rekan bisnis mereka yang merupakan Kim Jongin, Sehun sempat menolak dan mogok makan selama satu hari. Tapi setelah mendengar cerita sang _noona_ yang sudah lama menyukai Jongin, mau tidak mau Sehun menerima keputusan kedua orang tuanya dan juga _noona_ tercintanya itu.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu, Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"_Ani_. Hunnie hanya ingin tahu saja _noona_. Saat ini 'kan kalian berdua sudah menjadi suami-istri, Hunnie takut kalau Jongin _hyung_ akan menyakiti _noona_ karna bagi Hunnie, _noona_ adalah orang yang sangat Sehunnie sayangi setelah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_" ucap Sehun menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terharu mendengar ucapan sang adik yang ternyata sangat menyayanginya. Kyungsoo langsung membawa tubuh sang adik dalam pelukannya sambil mengusap kepala sang adik dengan sayang. Sehun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo.

"_Noona_ baik-baik saja, Hunnie tidak usah kawatir _ne_.." ucap Kyungsoo. "Sedingin apapun Jongin terhadap _noona_, _noona_ akan bertahan untuknya sampai kapanpun" ucap Kyungsoo yakin.

Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memberi kekuatan pada _noona_-nya itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang mata dan telinga melihat dan mendengar percakapan dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Satu minggu sudah berlalu begitu cepat, masa cuti Kyungsoo dan Jongin dari kampus 'pun telah selesai dan mengakibatkan sepasang 'suami-istri' itu untuk kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka sebagai mahasiswa dan mahasiswi di Kyunghee University.

Saat akan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, baik Jongin dan kyungsoo juga sudah megambil cuti dari kampus selama seminggu, jadi setelah pernikahan mereka yang berlangsung sukses mereka hanya diberi masa cuti selama tujuh hari karna mengingat mereka berdua ada di semester akhir pembelajaran.

"Hai Baek.." sapa Kyungsoo setelah Ia memasuki kelasnya dan melihat Baekhyun yang sudah duduk dibangku sampingnya.

"Oh! Hai Kyung.." balas Baekhyun lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku merindukanmu mungil" ucap Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya.

Kyungsoo yang tidak terima dibilang 'mungil' pun langsung mempoutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak mungil Baek, tubuh ku ini tinggi dan _sexy_ tahu!" seru Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangan yang dilipat dibawah dadanya.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh lalu menarik Kyungsoo untuk duduk disampingnya.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Baekhyun ambigu.

"Apanya yang bagaimana Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo balik.

**PLETAKK**

Baekhyun menyentil dahi Kyungsoo cukup keras karna _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu tidak mengerti akan 'maksud' dari pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan.

"Aww.. sakit Baek.." adu Kyungsoo sambil mengusap dahi lebarnya yang tak tertutup poni. -karna rambut poni Kyungsoo dijepit kesamping kiri.

"_Aigoo_.. kenapa aku bisa punya sahabat sepolos seperti dirimu ini Kyung" ucap Baekhyun cemberut.

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan mu itu Baek"

Bakhyun menghela nafasnya kasar lalu mengahadapkan tubuhnya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kalian sudah melakukan 'hubungan suami istri', Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun menjelaskan akan 'maksud' dari pertanyaannya tadi. Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya yang memang sudah bulat saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi bagaimana Kyung? Apa kau dan Jongin sudah membuatkan keponakan untuk kmmpptt.."

"Yak! kecilkan suara mu Baek" ucap Kyungsoo berbisik dengan tangan kanannya yang sedang membekap mulut Baekhyun.

Dikelas mereka berdua sudah ramai dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya yang saat ini tengah menatap dua _yeoja_ populer itu dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Kau kenapa Baek?" tanya salah satu teman Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sedang kurang enak badan Taeyeong-_ssi_, tidak usah diperdulikan _ne_.." ucap Kyungsoo tersenyum.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima dengan perbuatan Kyungsoo padanya langsung melepaskan tangan putih yang sempat membekap ulutnya tadi sedikit kasar.

"Yak!" teriak Baekhyun pada Kyungsoo.

Untunglah dosen Jung masuk ke kelas mereka beberapa detik setelah Baekhyun berteriak tadi, jadi Kyungsoo bisa selamat dari amukan sahabat cerewetnya ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya.. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran minggu kemarin yang sempat tertunda" ujar Dosen Jung.

Dan semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berada di kelas Dosen Jung mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku mengenai pelajaran minggu kemarin, termasuk Baekhyun yang masih cemberut karna gagal membalas perlakuan Kyungsoo tadi dan Kyungsoo sendiri hanya menahan senyum geli melihat bibir sahabatnya ini yang maju beberapa senti kedepan.

"_Jika aku tidak berhasil mendapatkannya darimu, Kyung, maka aku akan menagih 'keponakan' ku pada Jongin saja_" ucap Baekhyun dalam hati disertai serigaian yang terpatri diwajah imutnya.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang yang berarti kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun telah habis. Saat ini dua _yeoja_ populer itu tengah berjalan keluar area kampus menuju taman bunga sakura yang berada disamping bangunan kampus Kyunghee University.

Setibanya di taman yang dipenuhi pohon-hohon hijau dan juga tanaman bunga sakura, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun mendudukan diri mereka disalah satu kursi kosong yang berada dibawah pohon sakura yang rindang.

"Huaaa... Aku suka musim semi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya yang menyentuh bunga sakura putih yang sedikit turun, mengingat saat ini adalah musim semi di Seoul yang mengakibatkan bunga cantik itu tumbuh lebat dikampus mereka.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan laptopnya dan mulai mengetik tugas yang sempat diberikan oleh Dosen Jung sebagai kerja kelompok mereka tadi padi. Dan ya, Ia sekelompok dengan Kyungsoo karna Ia tidak akan mengizinkan Kyungsoo berdekatan dengan siapapun terutama Lee Jonghyun teman sekelas mereka yang sangat terobsesi pada Kyungsoo, -dalam artian menyukai Kyungsoo-.

"Jadi, bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _double date_ lagi, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun dengan jemari lentiknya yang menari diatas _keyword_ laptop putihnya.

Kyungsoo yang masih asik dengan bunga berwarna putih yang berada diatas kepalannya itu langsung menolehkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk mengetik kata-kata yang dirangkai dalam sebuah kalimat yang nantinya akan mereka sampaikan sebagai hasil presentasi tugas kelompok mereka.

Kyungsoo lantas mendudukan dirinya disamping kanan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk dengan pekerjaanya lalu menghela nafas cukup kasar.

"Aku tidak mau Baek" ucapnya.

Baekhyun langsung menghentikan aktifitas 'mengetik tugas dari Dosen Jung' lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat pucat.

"_Wae_? Apa kau tidak suka diganggu oleh ku dan Chanyeol, begitukah?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "_Aniyo_ Baek" sanggahnya. "-hanya saja.. kau lihat sendiri kan sikap Jongin kemarin, dia tiduk suka dengan acara _double date_-nya" Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya.

**PUUK**

Baekhyun menepuk pundak kiri Kyungsoo. "Itu artinya Jongin tidak ingin kencan kalian diganggu oleh kami Kyung. Mungkin Jongin hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu santainya hanya berdua denganmu, tanpa ada yang menggangu kalian." ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

Selama ini Baekhyun hanya tahu Kyungsoo akan sangat bahagia jika itu sudah menyakut _namja_ yang bernama Kim Jongin itu, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu hal yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sahabat tersayangnya ini. Baekhyun fikir, tindakan Jongin yang selalu dingin terhadap Kyungsoo adalah sebuah bentuk 'pengalihan' terhadap rasa cinta Jongin pada Kyungsoo secara tidak langsung, tapi Baekhyun tidak tahu jika selama sebulan belakangan ini Kyungsoo selalu tertekan dengan sikap Jongin yang tidak pernah berubah terhadap dirinya.

Kyungsoo berusaha tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Baekhyun yang sangat jauh dari fakta yang Kyungsoo alami.

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menatap air mancur yang berada didepan bangunan kampusnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"_Aku akan bertahan untukmu Jongin_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

.

.

.

Ditempat yang berbeda tetapi satu lokasi yaitu kampus Kyunghee University, terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kemeja hitam yang digulung seperempat dibagian tangannya dengan celana jeans putih yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya tengah mengejar seorang _yeoja_ cantik yang sedari tadi Ia tunggui.

"Lu.. dengarkan aku dulu" ucap _namja_ tadi seraya menggenggam lengan sang _yeoja_.

"Apalagi yang harus aku dengar Jongin? Kita sudah berakhir, dan ku mohon jangan dekati aku lagi jika tidak ada Kyungsoo disampingmu" ucap sang _yeoja_ yang sudah berhenti berjalan.

Saat ini keduanya tengah berada dilantai dua kampus yang mana merupakan kelas Luhan, sedangkan kelas Jongin berada dilantai bawah. Tempat mereka saat ini juga cukup sepi dari orang yang berlalu lalang disana, sehingga Jongin tidak terlalu cemas jika ada yang melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Kenapa kau jadi begini Lu? Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi eoh? atau kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku selama ini? begitukah maksudmu?" tuduh Jongin pada Luhan yang saat ini tengah memegang kedua bahu sempit _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu.

"Kita sudah berakhir Jongin, jadi jangan mengharapkan hubungan ini berlanjut untuk kedepannya" ujar Luhan dengan tenang. "kau sudah memiliki Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo itu _yeoja_ yang nyaris sempurna Jongin, jadi ku mohon berhenti menyakitinya dan mulailah untuk belajar mencintainya karna Kyungsoo sangat memmpttt"

Perkataan Luhan tidak dapat tersambung lagi karna Jongin sudah mencium bibirnya karna tidak sanggup mendengar gadis yang dicintainya itu terlalu membanggakan sosok Kyungsoo yang dimata seorang Kim Jongin tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan Luhan. Namun, tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka dari awal pembicaraan sampai Jongin yang mencium bibir Luhan tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Jadi beginikah hubungan kalian yang sebenarnya?" ucap sosok tadi.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Diparkiran kampus Kyunghee University, Kyungsoo sudah menunggu Jongin sedari lima belas menit yang lalu ketika jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore namun belum juga ada tanda-tanda akan hadirnya sosok Jongin yang memasuki area parkiran kampus.

**_Drrrttt Drrrttt Drrttt_**

Suara getaran ponsel yang berasal dari tas putih yang Kyungsoo pakai mengitrupsi sosok cantik itu untuk melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"_Yeobseyo eomma_?" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mengangkat panggilan dari _eomma-_nya, -Do Yoona.

"_apa kau ada acara hari ini sayang?_" tanya sang eomma.

"Sepertinya tidak ada, _eomma_. Ada apa?"

"_Kau mampir kerumah ya nak, eomma dan appa sangat merindukan mu_"

"Kyunggie juga merindukan _appa_ dan _eomma_. Nanti malam Kyunggie akan mampir kerumah, Kyunggie juga rindu masakan _eomma_" ujar Kyungsoo

Yoona terkekeh dari sebrang sana. "_Baiklah.. Eomma menunggumu sayang, hati-hati dijalan ya. Eomma menyayangi mu_"

"Kyunggie lebih menyayangi eomma"

Panggilan suara pun berakhir setelah keduanya memberikan ciuman hangat lewat ponsel masing-masing. Kyungsoo memasukkan kembali ponsel hitamnya kedalam tas lalu kembali menunggu Jongin diparkiran dengan bersender di mobil sport milik suaminya itu.

"Apa Jongin masih memiliki kelas saat ini?" tanya Kyungsoo -entah pada siapa-.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi berjalan menuju parkiran Kyunghee University dengan tas dukung berwarna hitam yang hanya Ia kenakan dipundak sebelah kanannya yang menambah kesan _cool_ pada pria berkulit tan itu.

Kyungsoo belum menyadari kehadiran sosok itu karna saat ini Ia tengah menunduk sambil melihat bagian belakang kakinya yang sedikit terluka akibat sepatu putih barunya -pemberian Yuri _eommonim_\- yang kekecilan ketika dipakai.

**TIT TIT**

Suara alarm mobil tersebut membuat Kyungsoo terkejut karna mobil yang sedari tadi Ia senderi berbunyi dengan cukup keras. Kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya -yang sebelumnya melihat kearah kakinya- menatap sosok tampan didepannya itu.

"Kelas mu sudah selesai Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jika kelas ku belum selesai aku masih berada dikelas saat ini, bukan menuju parkiran seperti ini" ucap Jongin cuek lalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebentar lalu menyusul Jongin memasuki mobil sport berwarna biru tua itu dan duduk disamping Jongin yang sudah siap untuk mengemudikan mobil BMW-nya menuju apartemen mereka di daerah _Gangnam_.

Keheningan melanda dua orang yang berada didalam mobil mewah itu. Jongin sibuk mengemudi dengan perhatian yang fokus pada jalanan kota Seoul yang tengah ramai, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menyampingkan wajahnya kekanan memperhatikan banyak orang yang berjalan di trotoar pinggir jalan.

Jongin sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang berada disamping kanannya melalui kaca spion didepannya dengan pandangan heran. Biasanya Kyungsoo akan mengajak Jongin berbicara meskipun Jongin selalu mengabaikannya. Namun, saat ini yeoja bermata bulat itu hanya diam dengan pandangan yang mengarah kejendela disampingnya tanpa mengajak Jongin berbicara hal apapun untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Saat Jongin kembali melirik Kyungsoo, saat itu juga mata elangnya bertemu pandang dengan mata bulat jernih Kyungsoo yang kebetulan juga menatap spion didepannya dengan tatapan polos. Jongin langsung mengalihkan pandangannya menghidari _eyes contact_ itu dengan kembali menatap jalanan didepannya yang sudah memasuki area apartemen mereka.

Setelah sampai di _basement_ apartemen, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka dilantai 3. Mereka masuk kedalam lift dan Jongin menaken tombol 'tiga' disamping pintu yang membawa dua orang itu menuju apartemen mereka.

**KLIK**

Pintu coklat itu tebuka dan masuklah Jongin diikuti Kyungsoo kedalam setelah melepas sepatu mereka masing-masing menaruhnya di rak sepatu disamping pintu masuk dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah berwarna putih -milik Jongin- dan warna biru muda dengan gambar pororo -milik Kyungsoo-.

Jongin meletakan tas punggungnya sembarangan disofa ruang tengah lalu berjalan menuju dapur mengambil sebotol air minum lalu meneguknya hingga tersisah setengahnya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya memerhatikannya saja lalu mengambil tas Jongin dan membawanya kedalam kamar mereka berdua.

Perlu diketahui, apartemen pemberian A_ppa_ Jongin ini tidak terlalu besar. Hanya ada satu kamar didalamnya disertai kamar mandi, ruang tamu yang tak terlalu besar namun cukup untuk menampung empat hingga enam orang didalamnya serta dapur kecil yang sudah lengkap dengan _kitchen set_-nya yang sangat minimalis. Khusus dirancang untuk pasangan pengantin baru itu.

**CKLEK**

Jongin memasuki kamar mereka yang mana sudah terdapat Kyungsoo didalamnya yang sedang merapikan buku-buku mereka dimeja belajar disamping kanan lemari pakaian mereka yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"Kau mau mandi Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya tanpa menoleh pada Jongin.

Jongin hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban untuk 'istri'nya itu lalu mulai membuka kancing kemejanya.

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang tepat pada posisi Jongin yang kini hendak membuka dua kancing terakhir kemeja hitamnya yang sudah memperlihatkan sebagian dada bidangnya yang berwarna _tan_ yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada buku-buku didepannya dengan muka yang memerah. _-Oh.. Uri Kyungsoo tengah memerah malu melihat tubuh suaminya sendiri. Ckck!_

"A-aku keluar" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah memerah yang berjalan menunduk melewati Jongin yang saat ini sudah melepaskan kemeja hitamnya sepenuhnya.

Jongin hanya menatap sekilas pada Kyungsoo yang menurutnya aneh itu lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamar mereka guna membersihkan tubuhnya.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju sofa ruang tengah dengan tangan putihnya yang mengipasi wajahnya yang terasa panas setelah mata bulatnya sempat melirik pada Jongin yang tidak mengenakan baju -untuk pertama kalinya- didepan Kyungsoo ketika Ia berjalan keluar kamar tadi.

"_Aigoo_ Kyungsoo.. Apa yang kau lakukan eoh? Seharusnya kau tidak meliriknya saat kau hendak keluar tadi" Kyungsoo merutuki tindakan yang 'menurutnya' bodoh yang mengakibatkan wajahnya panas saat ini serta detakan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang.

"Aishh _jinjja.._" ucap Kyungsoo masih mengipasi wajahnya yang masih memerah itu.

Setelah bisa mengontrol tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah tidak terlalu gugup lagi, Kyungsoo mengambil remot tv dan menyalakannya menonton sebuah tayangan favoritnya.

Kyungsoo masih asik menoton kartun favoritnya itu dengan sesekali tertawa melihat tingkah pinguin biru itu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang menurut Ia lucu tanpa menyadari bahwa Jongin sudah selesai mandi dan memerhatikannya sedari tadi ketika Ia baru keluar dari kamar.

Kyungsoo duduk bersila diatas sofa berwarna putih itu dengan bantal berukuran sedang diatas pangkuannya menikmati tontonanya sampai film kartun yang Ia tonton tadi berubah menjadi acara bola karna Jongin mengambil alih remot tv yang berada disamping kanan Kyungsoo dan mendudukan dirinya disofa yang terpisah dari Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang tanpa ekspresi itu lalu beralih pada tv didepannya.

"Jongin." panggil Kyungsoo.

"Hm"

"Boleh aku izin keluar malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari tv pada Kyungsoo. "Terserahmu. Aku tidak peduli" ujar Jongin dingin lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tv lagi.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan yang terkesan memang tidak pernah memperdulikan dirinya maupun menganggapnya 'ada' disisi Jongin.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Jongin menatap tubuh Kyungsoo yang berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut dengan padangan tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa dia?" tanya Jongin bingung dengan sifat pendiam Kyungsoo hari ini lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada acara yang Ia tonton lagi.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Disebuah rumah mewah dengan halaman yang luas terdapat seorang _yeoja_ cantik tengah duduk di ayunan yang Ia goyangkan sendiri dengan kaki-kaki jenjangnya sambil bertelpon ria dengan seseorang disebrang sana.

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya besok kau harus menjemput ku Chan!" ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu.

"_Tapi besok aku ada jadwal latihan basket, Baek. Aku akan terlambat bila menjemutmu lebih dulu_" sanggah orang dari sebrang sana.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan tuan Park! Apa kau ingin aku marah dan tidak menegurmu selama aku merasa mood ku baik kembali?"

"_Tapi baby, besok aku sangat sibuk. Ku mohon mengertilah.._"

**PIP**

Baekhyun langsung memutuskan panggilannya dengan Chanyeol secara sepihak tanpa menjawab ucapan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan menegur mu Park Dobi! Awas saja jika kau besok tidak menjemputku. Kupastikan hari-hari mu akan suram" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada ancaman sinisnya.

_Yeoja_ itu beranjak dari posisinya lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya dan masuk kedalam karna saat ini adalah waktu makan malam bersama keluarganya.

Sementara itu...

Park Chanyeol atau _namja_ yang tadi bertelpon ria dengan Baekhyun saat ini mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Ia tidak habis fikir dengan sikap manja _yeojachingu-_nya itu yang terlalu berlebihan.

Baekhyun bisa saja 'kan besok minta diantar dengan supir pribadi keluarganya yang akan selalu siap siaga menemani kemanapun dan kapanpun gadis cantik itu memerlukannya. Tapi kenapa disaat Chanyeol memiliki hal yang sangat penting seperti esok hari, gadis cantik itu malah minta dijemput olehnya dan mengancam tidak akan menegur Chanyeol sampai moodnya membaik. Itu hal yang konyol menurut Chanyeol. Tapi meskipun begitu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya dan mulai menghubungi seseorang yang dapat mengatur ulang waktu kehadirannya besok untuk berlatih basket dalam melakukan kompetisi antar University di Seoul.

"_Yeobseyo_, Sehun-_ah_" ujar Chanyeol setelah panggilannya tersambung pada orang disebrang sana.

"_Ne, hyung. Waeyo?_"

"Besok tolong izinkan aku pada pelatih tidak hadir di satu jam latihan pertama kita, _ne_? Aku mempunyai sedikit urusan besok pagi, jadi tidak bisa langsung ikut berlatih bersama kalian" jelas Chanyeol.

Orang yang disebrang sana terkekeh pelan. "Apa karna Baekkie _noona_ mengancam mu lagi, _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Hah~ aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi selain mengalah kepadanya, Hun-_ah_"

"Tapi hyung mencintainya kan?"

"Itu sudah pasti, Hun. Baekhyun itu cinta pertama ku semenjar Junior High School, bahkan untuk menaklukan hatinya aku perlu waktu dua tahun sampai Ia mau menjadi _yeojachingu_-ku" curhat Chanyeol.

"_Arraseo_. Aku akan mengatakan pada pelatih kau memiliki sedikit urusan besok. Jangan khawatir hyung, serahkan semuanya padaku"

"Kau memang bisa diandalkan, Sehun-ah" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Sudah dulu ya _hyung_, malam ini Kyungsoo _noona_ datang kerumah. Kami akan makan malam bersama" ucap Sehun.

"Baiklah. _Gomawo_ Sehun-_ah_" Chanyeol memutuskan panggilan suaranya dengan Sehun.

"Ini semua aku lakukan demi dirimu, Byun Baekhyun" ujar Chanyeol pada layar ponsel pintarnya yang menampilkan selca dirinya yang sedang mencium pipi kanan Baekhyun yang sedang sersenyum.

.

.

**CKLEK**

"Kajja, kita makan malam Sehunnie" ajak Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang masih sibuk menelpon.

"Sudah dulu ya _hyung_, malam ini Kyungsoo _noona_ datang kerumah. Kami akan makan malam bersama" ucap Sehun pada orang disebrang sana.

Kyungsoo mendekati adik-nya itu yang tengah duduk dimeja belajarnya.

"Siapa Hunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Oh, itu Chanyeol _hyung_, _noona_. Dia minta tolong Sehun untuk bicara pada pelatih bahwa latihan besok Ia datang agak terlambat karna punya sedikit urusan" jelas Sehun.

"Begitu... Kajja, _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah menunggu kita dimeja makan" ajak Kyungsoo.

Sehun langsung menggenggam tangan sang _noona_ dan mengajaknya keluar kamar menuju meja makan yang mana sudah terdapat sosok _appa_ dan _eomma_ mereka yang tengah tersenyum.

"Maaf menunggu lama" ucap Sehun lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping Kyungsoo.

"Karna anggota keluarga Do sudah berkumpul, mari kita makan malam bersama, keluarga kecil ku" ujar Donghae -sang kepala keluarga- pada ketiga orang yang sangat Ia kasihi itu.

Dan mereka ber-empat 'pun memulai acara makan malam bersama mereka yang terasa sangat hangat ditengah kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Yoona mengambilkan Donghae nasi secukupnya lalu memberikannya pada sang suami, sedangkan Kyungsoo menyedokkan nasi untuk mengisi piring Sehun karna anak itu ingin _noona-_nya yang mengambilkan segala kebutuhannya.

Setelah selesai makan malam bersama, Donghae dan Sehun duduk disofa ruang keluarga mereka sambil menunggu Yoona dan Kyungsoo selesai mencuci piring setelah mereka selesai makan tadi. Dua namja tampan itu tengah menonton berita seputar perkembangan bisnis di Seoul, dan Donghae pun memecah keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Apa kau sudah siap memimpin perusahaan _Appa_, Sehunnie?" Donghae memulai percakapan mereka mengenai perusahaan.

"Aku belum siap, _Appa_. Lagi pula Sehunnie tidak ingin jadi pengusaha seperti _Appa_" ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna Sehunnie ingin menjadi seorang Dokter" jawabnya.

Donghae terkekeh lalu merangkul bahu anak bungsunya itu.

"Kenapa kau ingin menjadi seorang Dokter, hm?"

"Karna aku menyukai anak kecil" ucap Sehun.

"Tapi, jika bukan kau yang meneruskan perusaahaan _Appa_ lalu siapa, eoh?"

"Suruh saja Kang _Ajusshi_ yang mengurusinya, _Appa_. Pokoknya Sehun tidak ingin menjadi pengusaha seperti _Appa_"

"'Tidak' untuk saat ini, tapi 'Iya' untuk beberapa tahun lagi" ujar Donghae pada Sehun sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda putra bungsunya itu. Sehun hanya cemberut mendengar ucapan sang _Appa_ sampai dua sosok yeoja cantik duduk disamping mereka berdua.

"Kau kenapa sayang?" tanya Yoona yang duduk disamping kanan Sehun.

"_Appa_ menyuruh Sehun utnuk meneruskan perusahaannya lagi, _Eomma_. Padahalkan Sehunnie ingin menjadi dokter anak-anak" adu Sehun pada Yoona.

"Eoh? Sehun ingin menjadi dokter anak-anak, begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah kiri Donghae.

Saat ini posisi ke-empat orang itu adalah Kyungsoo dan Yoona yang mengapit kedua namja tampan yang memiliki hobby yang sama itu -berselca ria- disalah satu sofa yang panjang diruang keluarga mereka.

Sehun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kenapa Sehunnie memilih jurusan yang sama dengan Jongin? Kenapa Sehunnie tidak memilih jurusan Dokter saja?"

"Tapi Sehun meyukai jurusan bisnis seperti Jongin _hyung_, _noona_" jawab Sehun.

Dan ketiga orang yang berada disana hanya menatap bingung pada namja paling muda itu. 'Sehun tidak ingin melanjutkan memimpin perusahaan Donghae yang notabennya adalah _Appa-_nya dan lebih memilih ingin menjadi Dokter, tapi kenapa Sehun menyukai bisnis ?' itulah yang kira-kira ada dipikiran Donghae, Yoona dan Kyungsoo sekarang.

"Ah iya.. Bagaimana dengan rumah tanggamu dan Jongin, sayang? Apa ada yang bisa _Appa_ bantu untuk kalian berdua?" tanya Donghae.

Kyungsoo menatap sang _Appa_ yang berada disebelah kanannya lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah _Appa_. Kyunggie tidak ingin merepotkan _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ lagi, jadi biarkan Kyunggie mengurus rumah tangga Kyunggie sendiri, _ne_?" balas Kyungsoo dengan memeluk lengan kekar sang _Appa_.

Donghae tersenyum dan menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Sehun dan Yoona yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kemesraan 'Ayah' dan 'Anak' itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aigoo~ Desta Soo tahu kok chapter ini lama banget updatenya dan juga rada-rada absurd gimana gitu, tapi semoga Readers-nim sekalian ngerti dengan alur cerita Fanfict ini yaa ^^**

**Untuk yang nanya Kyungsoo tau atau enggak hubungan Jongin dan Luhan, jawabanya ada di chapter ini, ne... :)**

**Chapter ini sengaja Desta Soo bikin rada netral tanpa 'hurt' yang berlebihan (menurut Desta Soo), mungkin chapter depan akan mulai ada konflik yang sedikit berat dalam 'percintaan' yang dialami para cast (muda) yang bersangkutan.**

**Kris disini nongol dikit aja yaa, karna Desta Soo belum punya kesempatan untuk bikin bagian Kris di chapter ini, mungkin chapter mendatang akan ada moment 'KrisSoo'nya juga ^^ -tapi Desta Soo ga janji buat bikininnya XD**

**.**

**oKAI... Gimana dengan chapter 3 ini Readers-nim sekalian ?**

**Jika RIVIEW chapter ini sampai 50 orang lebih (meskipun ga yakin), Desta Soo akan update chapter 4-nya BESOK~**

****Jika RIVIEW chapter ini sampai** 40 **orang **lebih, Desta Soo akan update chapter 4-nya TIGA HARI kemudian~  
**

****Jika RIVIEW chapter ini 30 **orang**, Desta Soo akan update chapter 4-nya DUA MINGGU kemudian~**  
**

******Jika RIVIEW chapter ini 20 **orang**, Desta Soo akan update chapter 4-nya SATU BULAN kemudian~**  
****

******dan.. **Jika RIVIEW chapter ini hanya 10 orang, Desta Soo update kelanjutannya AWAL TAHUN 2015~********

********keke~********

********.********

********So... Mind To REVIEW, Readers-nim ? ^^  
********

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**09-09-14**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Ah iya.. Bagaimana dengan rumah tanggamu dan Jongin, sayang? Apa ada yang bisa Appa bantu untuk kalian berdua?" tanya Donghae._

_Kyungsoo menatap sang Appa yang berada disebelah kanannya lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah Appa. Kyunggie tidak ingin merepotkan Appa dan Eomma lagi, jadi biarkan Kyunggie mengurus rumah tangga Kyunggie sendiri, ne?" balas Kyungsoo dengan memeluk lengan kekar sang Appa._

_Donghae tersenyum dan menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo beberapa kali. Sehun dan Yoona yang melihat kejadian itu hanya memutar bola matanya melihat kemesraan 'Ayah' dan 'Anak' itu._

_..._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Xi Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 4 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Mengajak wanita yang berbeda-beda kedalam apartemen mereka setelah putus dengan masa lalunya tanpa memperdulikan perasaan Do Kyungsoo sebagai istri sah-nya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**^0^ DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP ^0^**

**Haiii.. Desta Soo datang lagi bawa chapter 4 FF "LOOK AT ME !" ^^**  
**Ciyeeee... Yang mau chapter 4-nya 'fast update' jadi banyak yang nge-RIVIEW... XD. Hari pertama chapter 3 di-update, RIVIEW-nya udah 37 orang (W-O-W). Dan pagi hari ini Desta Soo liat pesan masuk di GMAIL, yang nge-RIVIEW-nya udah sampai 58 orang (W-O-O-W). Kalo Desta Soo ga bikin 'sedikit' peringatan di akhir chapter kemaren, pasti banyak yang jadi PEMBACA GELAP a.k.a SIDERS ! iya kan iya kan? Ayo ngaku ~~~**  
**Tapi Desta Soo ucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang se-MANY-MANY-nya bagi yang sudah me-RIVIEW di chapter kemarin *ketjup atu-atu*. Berbagai macam jenis MOTIVASI yang sudah Readers-nim sampaikan untuk Desta Soo adalah semangat tersendiri bagi Desta Soo untuk membuat Fanfict ini agar cepat di publish dan dapat berbagi dengan Chingu-deul sekalian :)**

**Baiklah... Untuk mempersingkat waktu, silahkan... CHECK IT OUT !**

**. **

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**. **

Park Chanyeol terlihat gusar dibalik kemudi mobilnya sambil sesekali melirik pada benda hitam yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kirinya guna melihat pukul berapa sekarang.

"Aish! Kenapa aku bisa kesiangan hari ini" gerutu Chanyeol.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan kurang lebih sepuluh menit, _namja_ tinggi itu sampai dirumah kekasih mungilnya, yang mana sudah memperlihatkan sosok _yeoja_ cantik tengah berdiri dengan wajah cemberutnya.

"Maafkan aku, baby. Aku bangun kesiangan hari ini" ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tidak menggubris ucapan _namja_ tinggi itu dan langsung masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

"Sabarlah Yeol.." ucap Chanyeol menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan mulai melajukan mobil tersebut menuju kampus mereka berdua. Saat diperjalanan, mereka berdua hanya diam tanpa ada yang memulai pembicaraan sampai mereka memasuki parkiran Kyunghee University.

Baekhyun keluar dari mobil Chanyeol tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang benar-benar mendiamkannya saat ini.

"Tunggu aku, Baek" ucap Chanyeol menggenggam pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun untuk mencegah _yeoja_ itu meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Bicaralah sesuatu Baek, jangan diam seperti ini terus" ucap Chanyeol saat menatap wajah Baekhyun yang dialihkan kearah lain.

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk mengatakan sesuatu karna Ia sedang kesal dengan Chanyeol saat ini.

"Baek... Maafkan aku. Tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangan, jadi aku terlambat menjemputmu" Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Ayolah baby.. Aku baru terlambat sepuluh menit menjemputmu, a-"

"Sepuluh menit kata mu?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang melotot.

Chanyeol langsung bungkam.

"Kau bilang sepeluh menit itu 'baru', tuan Park? Oh.. apa kau berniat menjemputku sepuluh jam kemudian, begitu?" tuduh Baekhyun.

Ayolah, Chanyeol terlambat menjemput Baekhyun karna Ia bangun kesiangan pagi ini, dan Chanyeol juga terlambat sepuluh menit. Apakah Baekhyun tidak bisa memaafkan keterlambatan ini? Jawabannya tentu TIDAK!. Baekhyun adalah orang yang disiplin waktu, jadi meskipun Chanyeol terlambat satu menit saja, Ia akan tetap marah dan mendiamkan Chanyeol sampai mood-nya merasa baik.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kembali menghadapkan wajahnya kearah lain, asal itu bukan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti anak kucing yang minta dirawat karna kehilangan Ibunya.

"Baek"

"Tidak!"

"Baby.."

"Tidak!"

"Park Baekhyun"

"Tidak Park Chanyeol!"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan dua kotak susu stoberi saat di kantin nanti?" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan wajahnya menatap wajah Chanyeol. "Sepuluh kotak susu! Jika tidak mau, ya sudah"

**CUP**

"Baiklah, sepuluh kotak susu stoberi akan kau dapatkan saat ke kantin nanti, baby" balas Chanyeol.

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan memasuki gedung Kyunghee University dengan Chanyeol yang menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat. Hanya dengan beberapa kotak susu kesukaan kekasihnya itu, Chanyeol kembali mendapatkan 'senyum'-nya. _Pasangan yang unik..._

_._

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Dikediaman keluarga Do, terlihat seorang _yeoja_ berkulit putih tengah menuruni tangga dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Do Kyungsoo namanya.

"Hati-hati Kyunggie, nanti kau jatuh nak" ujar Yoona saat melihat putri sulungnya itu menuruni tangga seperti dikejar-kejar orang dari belakangnya.

Setibanya dibawah, Kyungsoo menghampiri eomma-nya dengan cengiran khas miliknya. "Maaf" ucap Kyungsoo.

Yoona hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah laku putri dan putra-nya yang menurutnya sangat 'ajaib' meski telah memiliki umur diatas dua puluh tahun.

"Kami pergi dulu _eomma_, _Annyeong_" ucap Sehun dan Kyungsoo berbarengan.

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang" ujar Yoona sambil melambai pada mobil berwarna putih yang mulai berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah keluarga Do.

Setelah memastikan mobil yang dibawa Sehun menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoona berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan memulai beberapa aktivitas rutin yang sering Ia lakukan ketika dipagi hari.

.

.

.

Setibanya di kampus, Kyungsoo dan Sehun berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka. Banyak pasang mata _yeoja_ yang menatap pada putra bungsu keluarga Do itu yang tengah berjalan dengan _manly_-nya dengan pandangan kagum, berbinar, mencintai, dan fangirling.

"Fans mu membuat _noona_ takut, Sehunnie" ujar Kyungsoo masih dengan mata yang membaca sebuah buku ditangannya.

Sehun menoleh pada Kyungsoo dengan bingung. "_Kyungsoo noona membaca buku itu, tapi kenapa Ia bisa tahu kalau saat ini banyak yeoja yang menatapku?_" pikir Sehun.

"Kyung.." panggil seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata rusa.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun 'pun menoleh kearah sumber suara dan mendapati gadis cantik menggunakan baju putih berlengan pendek dengan balutan jeans biru tua membungkus kaki jenjangnya tengah tersenyum pada mereka.

Luhan menghampiri dua kakak beradik itu. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar, Kyung" tanya Luhan.

"Apa yang Luhan _noona_ ingin bicarakan pada _noona_-ku?" tanya Sehun.

"Bisa kita bicara berdua saja, Kyungsoo-ah?" tanya Luhan kembali tanpa menjawab ucapan Sehun.

"Baiklah" ucap Kyungsoo lalu berjalan mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, meninggalkan Sehun yang menatap Luhan dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"Sehun, ayo kita latihan basket" ucap teman Sehun membuyarkan lamunan pemuda itu.

Sehun menganggukan kepala dan berjalan bersama Jinyoung -temannya tadi- menuju tempat mereka latihan.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Lu... han?" tanya Kyungsoo sempat menjeda nama Luhan.

"Aku minta maaf saat kejadian di supermarket kemarin"

"Memangnya apa yang kau lakukan sampai-sampai kau harus meminta maaf seperti ini?"

Luhan menarik nafasnya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya pelan sebelum Ia menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Jongin sudah berpacaran hampir satu tahun belakangan ini" mulai Luhan. "Kami saling mencintai dan Jongin berencana untuk menikahi ku kelak ketika kami sudah lulus kuliah"

"Kami sengaja menyembunyikan hubungan kami karna Jongin tidak ingin aku celaka. Kau tahu 'kan fans Jongin dikampus ini terlalu banyak? Oleh karena itu kami menyembunyikan hubungan kami berdua dari kalian semua" ucap Luhan. "_kecuali Baekhyun_" sambungnya dalam hati.

SAKIT! Hati Kyungsoo sakit mendengar penuturan Luhan barusan. Sebegitu besarnya kah cinta Jongin pada Luhan sampai-sampai satu University ini tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan mereka? Itu sudah pasti!

"Tapi kami sudah berakhir, Kyung. Aku dan Jongin sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi saat ini. Ku mohon kau jangan salah paham pada ku" pinta Luhan.

Mata Kyungsoo sudah memerah menahan tangis saat ini. "Kenapa kau menceritakan masalah 'pribadi' mu pada ku?"

"Kyung.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh" ucap Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

Luhan tau sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan menangis. Luhan maju selangkah mendekati Kyungsoo, namun _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu mundur seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh. Jangan mengasihani ku seperti ini"

Air mata Kyungsoo sudah mengalir dengan sendirinya dari kedua mata bulatnya itu. Luhan juga menangis. Kedua _yeoja_ cantik itu sama-sama menangis sekarang.

"hiks.."

"maafkan aku Kyung"

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ini bukan salah mu, ini semua salah ku. Aku yang hadir diantara kalian berdua, aku hikss a-aku yang merusak hubungan kalian, hiks"

Isakan demi isakan keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. Luhan melangkah maju mendekati tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memeluknya.

"Ini salah ku Kyung, ini salah ku. Seharusnya aku bisa sedikit tegas terhadap Jongin mengenai hubungan kami yang telah berakhir ini. Maafkan aku" ucap Luhan memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri Kyung, aku juga akan berusaha melupakan Jongin dari pikiran ku. Ku mohon jangan membenci ku, Kyungsoo-_ah_" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan tak kala erat.

Saat ini, dua _yeoja_ cantik itu menangis sesegukan untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Kyungsoo menangis karna mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin, _namja_ yang sangat Ia cintai itu ternyata sangat mencintai Luhan yang merupakan sahabatnya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan, Ia menangis karna telah membohongi Kyungsoo untuk waktu yang cukup lama mengenai hubungannya dengan Jongin dan juga mulai saat ini Luhan harus rela melepas Jongin seutuhnya untuk sahabatnya ini.

"_Apa aku bisa menggantikan posisi Luhan dihatimu, Jongin?_"

.

.

.

.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Luhan selesai, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya dan masuk kedalam sebelum Dosen Ahn memulai pelajarannya lima menit dari sekarang.

"Hey.. Mata mu kenapa, Kyung?" tanya Baekhyun saat mendapati mata Kyungsoo yang sembab. "Kau menangis ya?"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dan memeluk sebentar tubuh yang lebih tinggi -sedikit- darinya itu lalu melepasnya dan tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tdak usah khawatir ya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau berbohong!"

"Aku tidak berbohong, Baek. I'm serious, trust me"

Baekhyun menghela nafas mencoba untuk percaya pada ucapan Kyungsoo kali ini.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Suasana kantin sudah ramai dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi Kyunghee yang tengah mengisi perut mereka setelah belajar pagi tadi dengan makanan dan minuman yang telah tersedia dikantin ini.

Disebuah meja pojok kantin, terdapat lima orang yang duduk disana yang terdiri dari dua _namja_ tampan dan tiga _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah memakan makanan yang telah mereka pesan sebelumnya.

"Apa kau sanggup menghabiskan ini, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menunjuk sepuluh kota susu stoberi yang sudah tersedia diatas meja mereka.

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku tidak sanggup, Kyung? Kau tau bahwa aku menyukai minuman ini kan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Bukan begitu, Baek. Maksud Kyungsoo, apa kau akan menghabiskan sepuluh kotak susu stoberi ini secara langsung atau kau akan membawanya ke dalam kelas kalian dan meminumnya disana?" Luhan mengoreksi pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga meragukan ku, Hannie?"

"'Hannie'?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya.. Aku sudah terbiasa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan 'Hannie', Kyunggie-_ya_" ucap Baekhyun.

"'Hannie', hampir mirip ketika aku memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan 'Sehunnie' yang menjadi 'Hunnie'" ujar Kyungsoo polos.

Baekhyun langsung tersenyum penuh arti pada _namja_ berkulit pucat disamping kanan Kyungsoo.

"Mwo?" tanya Sehun datar.

"'Hannie' dan 'Hunnie', kenapa kalian tidak pacaran saja?"

**BYURRR**

Luhan menyemburkan minuman yang berada di dalam mulutnya -yang tinggal sedikit- setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun.

"Yak! Luhan! Kau membuat baju ku basah" ucap Baekhyun menatap baju biru mudanya.

Chanyeol mengambil tissue yang sudah disediakan diatas meja dan mengelap baju sang kekasih.

"Lagian kau juga yang salah, kenapa kau bicara sembarangan seperti itu nona Byun"

"Aku kan hanya asal bicara, kenapa kau harus sekaget ini? Atau jangan-jangan..." Baekhyun menaik turunkan kedua alisnya menggoda Luhan.

"Selain cerewet, _noona_ juga suka menjahili orang" ucap Sehun dingin.

Baekhyun menatap Sehun dengan serigaian diwajah imutnya. "Kau kenapa Hunnie? _Aigoo.. noemu Kyeopta_" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada bicara ala fangirl yang mencapai level tertinggi dengan mata yang ber-_puppy eyes_ ria. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menatap datar Baekhyun yang seolah-olah mengidolakannya saat ini.

"Kau mau menjadi salah satu fans ku ya, _noona_?" tanya Sehun dengan PD-nya.

"Aku? mengidolakanmu, Hunnie? _Aigoo.._ dalam mimpi mu saja adik kecil" Baekhyun mengusap kepala Sehun. "Mana mau aku mengidolakan _namja_ berwajah datar sepertimu! Jika aku mau mencari seorang idola, aku akan mencari yang seperti Park Chanyeol. Yang berkharisma, tampan, ramah, penyayang, pokoknya semuanya yang perfect-perfect ada pada Chanyeol-ku" Baekhyun memeluk manja lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Begitukah? Chanyeol _hyung_ memang berkharisma, tampan, ramah, penyayang, pokoknya semuanya yang perfect-perfect ada padanya. Tapi, apa _noona_ tidak takut pada 'kelebihan' yang dimiliki Chanyeol _hyung_?"

"Maksud mu?"

"Apa _noona_ yakin kalau Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya memiliki 'satu' _yeojachingu_ saja?"

"Yak! Do Sehun! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak pada Baekhyun"

Baekhyun menatap wajah kekasihnya itu. "Apa kau memiliki kekasih lain selain diriku, Yeollie?" ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol yang mencium bau 'ketidak percayaan' dari kekasihnya ini langsung saja menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan berucap, "Kau satu-satunya Baek. Tidak ada yang lain, percayalah" Chanyeol berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

"Baek.." ucap Chanyeol.

". . . ."

"Baekhyun" panggil Luhan.

". . . ."

"Hey.. Baekhyunnie, katakan sesuatu" kali ini Kyungsoo ikut memanggil sahabatnya itu.

Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun tengah menundukan kepalanya pun merasa bersalah dengan ucapan yang Ia buat untuk 'membalas' Baekhyun yang tadi menggodanya bersama Luhan.

"_Noona_, aku tadi hanya bercanda. Chanyeol _hyung_ hanya mencintaimu. _Noona_ jangan salah paham seperti ini" ucap Sehun.

". . . ." Baekhyun tetap diam.

"_Noona.._" lirih Sehun pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap empat orang yang berada disamping dan didepannya itu. "Bagaimana dengan 'akting'-ku?" ucapnya polos.

Empat orang yang ada disana langsung menyenderkan tubuh mereka disandaran kursi masing-masing dengan helaan nafas frustasi -dari Luhan, Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol- dan putaran bola mata malas -dari Sehun-.

"Kenapa?" ucap Baekhyun polos -lagi-.

"_Seharusnya aku tidak minta maaf pada 'ratu akting' ini_" rutuk Sehun dalam hati.

Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi dari sahabat dan juga kekasihnya itu. Mereka berlima 'pun tidak memulai pembicaraan lagi karena sekarang mereka berlima hanya diam dengan sesekali memakan maupun meminum makanan dan minuman milik mereka hingga waktu istirahat habis dan mereka masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo telah berdiri disamping mobil Jongin, menunggu _namja_ itu di parkiran kampus untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Semalam Kyungsoo tidak pulang ke apartemen dirinya dan Jongin, melainkan menginap di rumah keluarganya (keluarga Do) karena Donghae melarang Kyungsoo pulang larut malam. Alhasil, Kyungsoo menginap dirumah kedua orang tuanya dengan Yoona -sang _eomma_\- yang berjanji akan menghubungi Jongin esok harinya memberitahu bahwa Kyungsoo menginap dirumah mereka dan berangkat kuliah bersama Sehun.

**TIT TIT**

Suara alarm mobil yang berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo menoleh pada _namja_ tampan dalam balutan kaos hitam yang dipadu dengan jeans putih sebagai bawahannya, tengah berjalan kearah mobil yang sedari tadi Kyungsoo senderi.

"Jongin" senyum Kyungsoo pada 'suami'-nya itu.

Jongin tidak menjawab melainkan langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan mendudukkan dirinya dikursi dibelakang kemudi.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo kaget! Jongin menawarinya masuk kedalam mobil dengan nada bicara yang -menurut Kyungsoo- tidak dingin seperti tadi? Benarkah itu?

"Jika kau tidak masuk, maka akan ku tinggal" ucap Jongin kembali dingin.

Kyungsoo bubu-buru membuka pintu mobil sebelah kanan Jongin, lalu mendudukan dirinya disamping Jongin. Jongin langsung mengemudikan mobilnya keluar dari parkiran setelah dirinya dan Kyungsoo memakai sabuk pengaman.

"Kita mampir ke kedai kopi itu sebentar, ya?" ucap Kyungsoo menatap Jongin.

"Aku malas. Jika kau ingin kesana sendirian saja" jawab pemuda _tan_ ini.

"Jongin.. Ayolah" rengek Kyungsoo.

**CIITTTTT**

Jongin mengerem mendadak setelah sampai disebuah kedai kopi ternama di Seoul.

"Turun"

"T-tapi Jongin"

"Kau ingin kesini 'kan? Maka turun lah" ucap Jongin.

"_Apa kau pernah bersikap seperti ini ketika bersama Luhan dulu, Jongin?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati setelah melihat mobil yang Jongin kemudikan pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Yeah~ Setelah menyuruh Kyungsoo turun, Jongin langsung mengemudikan mobilnya menuju apartemen mereka yang artinya membiarkan Kyungsoo sendirian di kedai kopi ini. _Suami yang kejam..._

.

.

Setelah memesan ice cappucino ukuran medium dan satu porsi tiramisu cocoa chocolate plate, Kyungsoo memilih kursi yang menghadap langsung kearah jalan raya yang mana dapat membuatnya mengetahui kejadian apa saja yang terjadi diluar kedai kopi ini.

"Selamat menikmati, nona" ucap pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanan Kyungsoo ke meja nomer 12 itu.

"Terima kasih"

Sepeninggalan pelayan tadi, Kyungsoo langsung memotong tiramisu cocoa chocolate plate miliknya lalu menyuapkan potongan itu kedalam mulutnya dan mengunyanya, merasakan betapa nikmatnya hidangan manis ini.

SATU SUAP

DUA SUAP

TIGA SUAP

Sampai suapan yang keempat Kyungsoo batalkan setelah mendengar seseorang berucap padanya.

"Boleh aku duduk disini nona manis?" ucap pemuda itu.

"Kris-ssi"

Pemuda tinggi berwajah blasteran itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hai Kyung, apa kabar?" tanya Kris -pemuda tadi- seraya mendudukan dirinya didepan Kyungsoo.

"Aku baik" balas Kyungsoo ramah. "Bagaimana dengan mu?"

"Sebelumnya aku merasa kurang enak badan, Kyung. Tapi setelah melihat _yeoja_ cantik seperti mu kabar ku langsung membaik" gombalnya.

Pipi Kyungsoo merona malu setelah mendengar ucapan pemuda ini yang baru tiga kali -termasuk ini- bertemu dengannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung? Kenapa pipi mu memerah?" tanya Kris -sok- polos.

Heyy.. Kris ini namja yang playboy! Namja berumur dua puluh empat tahun ini sudah sering bergonta-ganti pacar ketika Ia berada di Kanada maupun di Beijing sana, jadi tidak mungkin kan jika namja ini tidak mengetahui bahwa _yeoja_ dihadapannya ini tengah tersipu malu oleh gombalannya tadi ?

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kris-ssi" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku boleh duduk disini kan, Kyung?"

"o-oh tentu, Kris-ssi"

"Panggil saja Kris, Kyung. Mulai sekarang aku adalah 'teman' mu" ucap Kris.

"Baiklah, K-kris" senyum Kyungsoo

Mereka berdua menikmati makanan mereka dengan sesekali obrolan kecil yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing guna mengkrabkan diri mereka sebagai 'teman baru', sampai dimana akhirnya mereka menyelesaikan acara makan dan minum bersama itu yang terbukti dari melihat piring dan juga cangkir mereka yang sudah kosong tanpa tersisa sedikitpun.

"Pinjam ponsel mu, Kyung?" Kris mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo menyerahkan ponsel pintarnya dan hanya memerhatikan gerak-gerik _namja_ blasteran ini yang tengah sibuk dengan dua ponsel di kedua tangannya.

"Selesai" Kris menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kyungsoo pada pemiliknya yang langsung disambut oleh tangan Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan tadi?"

"Menyimpan nomor ponselmu. Di ponsel mu juga sudah ku simpan nomor ku, jadi kita bisa bertemu lagi dilain waktu" ucap Kris tersenyum.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum lalu melihat empat angka yang tertera dibagian atas kanan ponselnya.

"Aku harus pulang sekarang, Kris" Kyungsoo berdiri setelah membenahi pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut.

"Aku antar ya Kyung?"

"T-tapi.."

"Kita 'teman', bukan?"

Kyungsoo bingung. Apa Ia harus menerima atau menolak tawaran Kris yang ingin mengantarnya sampai ke apartemen miliknya dan Jongin saat ini, sampai ketika Ia merasakan tangan besar yang menggenggam tangan kirinya mengajaknya untuk keluar dari kedai kopi ini. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Kyung"

Kyungsoo pasrah saat Kris menggandeng tangannya menuju pintu keluar yang mana terasa sangat jauh bagi Kyungsoo karna saat ini pengunjung didalam kedai kopi ini menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang bermacam-macam, hingga dirinya dan Kris memasuki mobil putih milik Kris yang langsung melaju membelah jalanan kota Seoul yang cukup sepi menuju apartemen Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Kris" ucap Kyungsoo setelah dirinya dan Kris keluar dari mobil putih itu.

"No problem. Karna kita adalah 'teman'" ucap Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi" Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar pada Kris lalu kembali menegakan badannya. Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo halus kemudian tersenyum.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang _namja_ menggunakan kaos hitam tengah menggenggam stir mobilnya kuat saat melihat pria yang Ia temui di supermarket waktu itu tengah mengacak rambut 'istri'-nya lalu tersenyum manis.

"Dasar pengganggu" ucap _namja_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continue..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 IS UP ! ^^**

** .**

..

**...**

**...**

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?**

**Kasih masukan mengenai 'gaya tulisan' Desta Soo ya? kalo kalian kurang nyaman dengan kata-kata yang Desta Soo 'miringkan' kalian bisa tinggalkan RIVIEW mengenai bagaimana baiknya 'gaya tulisan' untuk Chapter kedepannya.**

**Ini udah ada momen HUNHAN-nya (meskipun belum bisa dikatakan 'moment' beneran sih) tapi ini sudah tanda-tanda akan bersatunya pasangan 'baru', ya ^^**

**Gimana CHANBAEK Ship dengan momen couple 'Happy Virus' ini? semoga suka yaaa... ^^**

**Untuk para KAISOO Ship, mian Desta Soo belum bisa kasih nuansa romance untuk pasangan 'suami-istri' itu. Jongin disini bener-bener GA CINTA ama Kyungsoo, cinta Kyungsoo hanya sebelah pihak. Tapi jika si Jongin sudah mulai memiliki rasa sama Kyungsoo, Desta Soo janji bikin romance mereka yang se-SO SWEET mungkin ^^, ditunggu aja yaaa... #WINK**

**.**

**REVIEW YANG SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA SANGAT DESTA SOO BUTUHKAN UNTUK MEMPERCEPAT UPDATE'AN FANFICTION INI ^^  
**

**So... Mind To REVIEW, Readers-nim ? ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**12-09-14**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Kris" ucap Kyungsoo setelah dirinya dan Kris keluar dari mobil putih itu._

_"No problem. Karna kita adalah 'teman'" ucap Kris._

_Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kalau begitu aku masuk dulu ya, sampai jumpa lagi" Kyungsoo membungkuk sebentar pada Kris lalu kembali menegakan badannya. Kris mengacak rambut Kyungsoo halus kemudian tersenyum._

_Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang namja menggunakan kaos hitam tengah menggenggam stir mobilnya kuat saat melihat pria yang Ia temui di supermarket waktu itu tengah mengacak rambut 'istri'-nya lalu tersenyum manis._

_"Dasar pengganggu" ucap namja itu._

_..._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Xi Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 5 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**^0^ DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP ^0^**

**Haiii.. Desta Soo comeback bawa chapter 5 FF "LOOK AT ME !" ^^**  
**Terima kasih banyak untuk Readers-nim sekalian yang setia MEMBACA + MERIVIEW Fanfiction ini, Jeongmal Khamsahamnida~ *bow***  
**Maaf jika chapter 4 kemarin sangat tidak memuaskan untuk dibaca. Desta Soo juga minta maaf jika KAISOO couple di chapter kemarin dikit banget, padahalkan ini ff KAISOO :(**  
**Semoga chapter 5 ini bisa menebus kekurangan momen KAISOO di chapter kemarin yaa.. :)**

**Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu silahkan... CHECK IT OUT !**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 5 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Setelah memastikan Kris dan mobil putihnya pergi, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan memasuki kawasan apartemennya menuju _lift box_ dengan sedikit terburu-buru yang akan membawanya ke lantai tiga apartemennya.

"Semoga Jongin sedang tidur saat ini" do'a Kyungsoo ketika Ia sudah sampai didepan pintu apartemennya.

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa dijit angka yang menjadi _password_ apartemen dirinya dan Jongin. Setelah itu Ia masuk kedalam dengan berjalan pelan-pelan, takut menimbulkan suara yang bisa membuat Jongin bangun. -_Kyungsoo fikir saat ini Jongin pasti sedang tidur, karna saat meninggalkannya di kedai kopi tadi Jongin mengatakan Ia sedang malas._

"Kenapa kau berjalan sepelan itu? Kau takut ketahuan oleh ku?"

Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakang tubuhnya itu.

"J-jongin" ucap Kyungsoo setelah Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap kebelakang.

Jongin yang juga baru masuk kedalam apartemen mereka menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dihadapan _yeoja_ itu.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"A-apa maksud mu?" tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Karna saat ini Jongin mencondongkan wajahnya kedepan, menatap mata bulatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Siapa _namja_ tadi? Selingkuhan mu?"

"Bukan. D-dia teman ku, Jongin. Namanya Kris"

"Aku tidak menanyakan siapa nama _namja_ tadi, tapi yang aku tanyakan apa hubungan mu dengan _namja_ itu?"

"Sungguh Jongin, dia hanya teman ku. Bukan kah kau pernah bertemu dengannya ketika kita di supermarket waktu itu?"

"Cih! Ternyata benar dia _namja_ yang waktu itu"

Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo tapi tetap dengan sorot mata yang tajam menatap mata bulat 'istri'-nya itu.

"Apa sekarang kau sudah mulai berani terang-terangan dengan ku bahwa kau selingkuh?"

"Jongin dia hanya te.."

"Sudahlah! Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan ikut campur dengan hubungan 'istimewa' kalian itu"

Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemen mereka setelah mengucapkan kalimat 'tuduhan' yang menusuk telak hati Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sekarang kau malah menuduhku selingkuh? Kris hanya teman ku, dan aku hanya mencintai Jongin.." lirih Kyungsoo menatap pintu apartemen mereka yang sudah tertutup.

Kyungsoo mengusap sebentar pipi sebelah kanannya yang basah karna air matanya yang mengalir. Setelah itu Ia memasuki kamar mereka, meletakan tasnya diatas meja belajar dan mengambil handuk untuk segera membersihkan tubuhnya yang hari ini terasa sangat lelah.

Setelah selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian santai, Kyungsoo menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi dirinya dan Jongin, mengingat saat ini hari sudah menjelang malam.

Di dapur, Kyungsoo tengah sibuk kesana kemari sambil sesekali melirik ponsel pintarnya yang tengah menampilkan cara membuat makanan yang akan Ia hidangkan untuk Jongin saat makan malam nanti.

Setelah menyiapkan seluruh bahan makanan untuk membuat _Samgyetang_ (Sup Ayam Ginseng Korea), Kyungsoo mulai mengisi bagian perut ayam -yang sebelumnya sudah Ia bersihkan- dengan beras ketan yang sudah direndam 1 jam dalam air dingin, buah berangan dan ginkgo serta ginseng basah.

Setelah mengisi ayam tersebut dengan bahan-bahan tadi, Kyungsoo menyiapkan air untuk kuah supnya yang sebelumnya sudah Ia panaskan dengan jahe, lobak, akar manis, akar kuning, dan bawang putih sebagai bumbunya. Setelah bumbu menyatu, Kyungsoo membuang bahan-bahan yang terdapat didalam kuah tadi menyisahkan bawang putih disana, lalu memasukkan ayam yang sudah Ia siapkan tadi kedalam kuah tersebut dan menunggu sekitar empat puluh menitan agar daging ayam yang sedang Ia masak itu menjadi empuk untuk dimakan.

Sesudah menyiapkan nasi dan beberapa sayuran diatas meja makan, Kyungsoo mengecek rasa _Samgyetang_ yang Ia masak lalu tersenyum puas dengan hasilnya yang enak -menurut Kyungsoo-. Mematikan api kompor, Kyungsoo lalu menyiapkan mangkuk untuk diisi dengan _Samgyetang_ yang telah Ia buat lalu menaruhnya di atas meja makan yang sudah terdapat beberapa makanan lainnya sebagai pelengkap makan malam mereka.

"Selesai.." ucap Kyungsoo seraya menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan senyum yang merekah di bibir heart shape-nya setelah melihat hasil tangan-nya yang sudah terhidang rapi di atas meja makan.

"Ku harap Jongin menyukai ini" ucap Kyungsoo sambil merapikan piring yang menurutnya sedikit kurang rapi.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Di taman kota, Jongin sudah duduk disalah satu kursi putih yang memang sudah disediakan disana dengan sesekali mengecek ponsel pintarnya berharap ada pesan maupun panggilan masuk dari orang yang sedang Ia tunggui saat ini.

Setelah tujuh menit mununggu, _yeoja_ yang sedari tadi Jongin tunggui akhirnya datang juga.

"Aku merindukan mu, Lu" Jongin langsung memeluk tubuh _yeoja_ cantik yang sedari tadi ditungguinya itu dengan erat.

Luhan -_yeoja_ tadi- melepaskan pelukan Jongin lalu menatap mata elang _namja_ didepannya itu.

"Jangan seperti ini terus Jongin, kau membuat ku semakin merasa tidak enak dengan Kyungsoo" ucap Luhan.

Jongin yang mendengar nama Kyungsoo dari bibir Luhan langsung saja menatap _yeoja_ itu dengan pandangan dingin.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebut nama _yeoja_ itu ketika sedang berdua dengan ku, eoh?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu Jongin. Kita sudah berpisah dan kau juga sudah memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai istri mu, ku mohon jangan menyakitinya terlebih dalam lagi. Dia _yeoja_ yang terbaik untuk mu, Jongin"

"Omong kosong" remeh Jongin pada ucapan Luhan. "Kau segalanya bagi ku. Aku tidak menginginkan apapun di dunia ini kecuali dirimu, Lu. Jadi berhenti membahas _yeoja_ itu ketika kau sedang berdua dengan ku, oke?" Jongin menangkup kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Kita sudah berakhir, dan aku harap kita tidak bertemu seperti ini lagi kedepannya, kecuali kita dengan pasangan masing-masing" ucap Luhan seraya melepaskan tangan Jongin dari wajahnya.

"Kau sudah tidak mencin-"

"Aku mencintai mu Jongin, aku mencintaimu!" potong Luhan. "Karena aku sangat mencintai mu, maka aku rela melepas mu Jongin. Aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia jika kau sudah mulai membuka hati untuk istri mu dan melupakan aku" ucap Luhan.

"Lu.. Jangan begini"

"Kau yang jangan begini, Jongin. Berhentilah bersikap egois! Kyungsoo itu istri sah mu, sedangkan aku hanyalah mantan kekasihmu! Ku mohon berubahlah sedikit" ucap Luhan sedikit membentak

"Tidak bisa! Aku hanya mencintai mu Lu, ku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku"

Luhan menggeleng. "Kita sudah berakhir. Kisah kita sudah berakhir, Jongin. Sekarang mulailah kisah hidup mu yang lebih baik bersama Kyungsoo, aku yakin kau akan lebih bahagia dari pada saat kau bersama ku dulu"

"Lu.."

"Aku pergi. Mulailah hidup mu yang baru dan lebih baik lagi, Kim Jongin"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Luhan pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang saat ini menatap nanar tubuhnya yang mulai menjauh dari Jongin.

"Luhan.."

.

.

.

Hari sudah semakin larut, Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi menunggu kehadiran Jongin dari jam delapan malam sampai saat ini jam sepuluh malam belum juga mendapatkan hasil yang berarti.

"Kenapa Jongin belum pulang juga" ucap Kyungsoo gusar.

Kyungsoo masih terjaga menunggu Jongin pulang meskipun saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan lebih dari pukul sebelas malam, tapi Kyugsoo menepis rasa kantuknya karna terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan 'suami'-nya itu yang sangat jarang sekali pulang larut seperti malam ini.

**TIT**

**BRAKKK**

Kyungsoo terlonjak setelah mendengar pintu apartemen mereka yang dibuka secara kasar yang mana sudah menampilkan Jongin, 'suami'-nya tengah dirangkul seorang _yeoja_ berpakaian minim memasuki apartemen mereka.

"Jongin"

Kyungsoo langsung mengahampiri dua orang yang baru memasuki apartemen itu dan mengambil alih Jongin dari _yeoja_ tadi. Namun, belum sempat Kyungsoo memindahkan tubuh Jongin pada tubuhnya, Jongin lebih dulu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

"Lepaskan aku" ucap Jongin, lalu beralih menatap _yeoja_ cantik yang tengah merangkulnya itu.

"Ayo kita ke kamar, baby" ajak Jongin pada _yeoja_ berpakaian minim itu yang disambut dengan anggukan semangat dari sang _yeoja_.

"Jongin.." cegah Kyungsoo memegang lengan kanan Jongin. "Siapa yeoja ini? Kenapa kau mengajaknya memasuki kamar kita"

Jongin tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo. "Dia _yeojachingu_-ku, jadi aku berhak mengajaknya masuk ke kamar ku" Jongin merangkul mesra pinggang _yeoja_ itu

"T-tapi Jong-"

"Sudahlah! Jika kau ingin tetap berada disini.." Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo. "-persiapkan telinga mu, karna kau akan mendengar suara desahan nikmat dari _yeoja_ ini" ucap Jongin dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

Airmata Kyungsoo mengalir begitu saja tanpa perlu dikomando oleh Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan. Jongin langsung mengajak wanita berpakaian sexy tadi memasuki kamar mereka tanpa menoleh sidikit pun pada 'istri'-nya itu. Setelah pintu kamar itu tertutup, Kyungsoo hanya mampu menangis dengan kedua tangannya menutup telinganya sendiri setelah Ia mendengar desahan dari _yeoja_ yang bersama Jongin tadi dari kamar mereka.

"Hiks..hiks"

Kyungsoo semakin kuat menutup telinganya agar Ia tidak mendengar suara-suara 'laknat' yang berasal dari kamarnya yang mampu menusuk hati Kyungsoo dengan telaknya.

Masih dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata bulatnya, Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dengan kedua tangan yang masih kuat menutupi telinganya agar tidak mendengar suara-suara yang sangat dibencinya itu, terlebih suara desahan yang berasal dari Jongin, sampai Ia kelelahan dan terlelap hingga pagi menjelang.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Mata bulat itu mengerjap perlahan-lahan membiasakan keadaan sekitarnya lalu terbuka sepenuhnya. Kyungsoo memandang posisi tidurnya yang berada di sofa ruang tengah lalu menatap nanar pintu kamarnya bersama Jongin yang mana sudah dimasuki _yeoja_ lain selain dirinya.

"Jongin.."

Satu air mata yang berasal dari mata sebelah kanan Kyungsoo turun begitu saja setelah mengingat kejadian semalam, yang mana sangat menyakitkan baginya.

Kyungsoo perlahan berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil air putih guna meredakan tenggorokannya yang saat ini terasa sangat kering. Belum sempat mengambil air minum, Kyungsoo menatap meja makan yang sama sekali tidak berubah dari malam tadi lalu tersenyu miris.

"Kau bahkan belum pernah mencicipi masakan ku, Jongin.."

Kembali air mata Kyungsoo turun dengan derasnya tanpa perlu Ia suruh terlebih dahulu. Berjalan mendekati meja makan, Kyungsoo mulai menyingkirkan masakan yang semalam Ia masak dengan susah payah lalu membuangnya kedalam kotak sampah yang berada didapurnya.

Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dengan isakan yang sesekali keluar dari bibirnya kala tangan putihnya itu mulai memasukan makanan yang semalam Ia masak dengan penuh cinta kedalam kotak sampah berwarna hijau disana.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku berjanji akan menghabiskan masakan ku ketika aku memasak lagi nanti"

Setelah membuang makanannya, Kyungsoo menuju westafel untuk mencuci piring-piring kotor tadi lalu menyusunnya di rak piring ketika Ia telah membilas bersih piring-piring itu setelah Ia mencucinya.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang menyusun piring terakhir, Jongin masuk ke dapur dengan celana pendeknya tanpa mengenakan baju lalu mengambil air dingin dari dalam kulkas. Kyungsoo tau kalau saat ini ada Jongin selain dirinya didapur ini, tapi Ia tetap mempertahankan tubuhnya memunggungi Jongin tanpa berniat menyapa namja itu.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo memunggunginya hanya diam saja tanpa melakukan apapun, selain mengerutkan keningnya heran. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak bergeming. Ia masih pada posisinya sampai ketika Jongin mulai mendekatinya.

"Hey.. Kau kenapa?"

"Jangan mendekat... Ku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar.

Jongin berhenti berjalan saat mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. "Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi ke kampus sekarang"

"Kau duluan saja, aku bisa naik taxi nanti" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin tak ambil pusing mengenai ucapan Kyungsoo karna itu yang memang Ia inginkan. Berangkat ke kampus sendirian, tanpa harus pergi bersama 'istri'-nya itu.

Setelah merasa Jongin meninggalkannya sendirian, Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya yang kembali basah akibat airmata lalu menyalakan kran air dan mencuci tangannya.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya ketika benda persegi berwarna hitam itu bergetar menandakan adanya panggilan masuk.

"Yeobseyo.."

"Keluarlah.. Aku sudah didepan apartemen mu sekarang" ucap seseorang dari sebrang sana.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung lalu melihat layar ponselnya yang mana tertera nama 'Kris Wu' sebagai penelponnya.

"K-kris?"

"_Ne_. Besiaplah nona cantik, aku sudah ada di bawah sekarang" ucapnya lalu mematikan sambungan telponnya.

"Aish! Dasar Kyungsoo _babbo_. Kenapa kau tidak melihat siapa yang menelpon mu terlebih dulu" Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri yang sembarang mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama yang tertera pada ponsel hitamnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika Kris mendengar suara mu yang serak tadi? _Aigoo_ Kyungsoo-_ah_.. kau harus jawab apa jika Ia bertanya tentang suara mu?"

_**Drrrttt Drrrttt**_

"_Ne_?"

"Apa kau masih lama nona cantik? Cepatlah turun. Atau kau ingin aku menjemput mu, hm?"

"_A-andwae_.. A-aku akan turun sekarang"

**PIP**

Kyungsoo langsung mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu utama dan keluar dari apartemennya, memasuki _lift box_ yang akan mengantarnya ke lantai dasar dimana Kris sudah menunggunya.

Terlihat seorang _namja_ berwajah blasteran yang tengah menyenderi mobil Porsche putihnya dalam balutan kemeja putih yang digulung sebatas siku, jeans hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupkan kaca mata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya yang menambah kesan tampan pada pemuda berdarah China-Kanada itu.

Kris melambaikan tangan kanannya setelah kedua bola matanya melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang berjalan kearahnya.

"Hai.." sapa Kris tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau kesini, Kris?"

"Aku akan mengantar mu ke kampus hari ini. _Kajja!_"

"Tapi-"

Kris langsung mendorong tubuh mungil Kyungsoo memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobil tersebut menuju kampus Kyungsoo, Kyunghee University.

Setibanya disana, Kris langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Silahkan keluar, Princess"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Kris. Sepertinya Kyungsoo sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gombalan _namja_ tinggi ini.

"Terima kasih, Kris. Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu"

"Tidak ada yang merepotkan bagi ku jika itu berhUbungan dengan cinta" ucap Kris berbisik pada kata terakhirnya.

"_Ne_?"

"_Aniya._. _Cha!_ Masuklah" Kris membalik tubuh Kyungsoo. "Selamat belajar Princess" Kris mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo lalu memberi kode pada Kyungsoo bahwa nanti Ia akan menelponnya. Kyungsoo melambai pada Kris sebelum Ia memasuki kampusnya.

Kris tersenyum lalu berjalan menuju pintu kemudi dan hendak membukanya sebelum tertahan oleh seseorang yang memegang pundaknya. Kris menatap pemuda itu dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Ada apa?"

"Jangan dekati lagi _yeoja_ itu, dia sudah memiliki suami" ucap sosok tadi.

"Suami? Benarkah?"

"Kau bisa menanyakan langsung padanya jika kau tidak percaya" Pemuda tadi langsung pergi meninggalkan Kris yang menatapnya bingung.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan _namja_ itu. Tapi kapan?" Kris bermonolog sendiri lalu mengangkat bahunya acuh dan masuk kedalam mobilnya. Mengemudikan mobil putih miliknya meninggalkan kawasan Kyunghee University menuju apartemennya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo berjalan di koridor kelas kampusnya dengan sesekali tersenyum ketika ada mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya yang menyapa dirinya hingga Ia sampai dikelasnya.

Setibanya di kelas, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursinya yang mana sudah terdapat Baekhyun disamping tempat duduknya.

"Hai Baek.." sapa Kyungsoo secarah mungkin.

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu tersenyum dan membalas 'sapaan pagi' dari sahabatnya itu. "Hai Kyunggie" Balasnya tersenyum.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas Dosen Jung, Baek? Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun memberi kode melalui tangannya yang mana ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya bertemu membuat pola lingkaran. "Semuanya sudah selesai Kyung. Kita bisa mempresentasikannya hari ini" jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Kau memang bisa diandalkan Baekhyunnie" puji Kyungsoo dengan dua ibu jari yang ditunjukannya kepada Baekhyun. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkekeh pelan lalu mengalihakan padangannya kedepan dimana Dosen Jung sudah memasuki kelas mereka.

.

.

Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi ruangan yang dihuni dua puluh lima orang ini setelah menyimak hasil presentasi dari kelompok Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Presentasi yang sangat bagus Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo" puji Dosen Jung pada dua _yeoja_ cantik didepannya itu.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun saling berpandangan lalu tersenyum sebelum menjawab ucapan Dosen Jung pada mereka tadi. "Terima kasih Jung _Sonsaengnim_" ucap Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun berbarengan sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Silahkan kembali ke tempat duduk kalian"

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kursi mereka lalu mendudukinya.

"Baiklah, tersisa lima menit lagi sebelum jam pelajaran saya habis. Saya memberikan waktu lima menit tersebut untuk kalian beristirahat lebih awal. Sampai ketemu minggu depan, semuanya" ucap Dosen Jung mengakhiri mata pelajarannya.

"Sampai jumpa Jung _sonsaengnim_" jawab mereka (satu kelas) serempak.

Setelah Dosen Jung keluar dari kelas, satu per satu mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lainnya keluar kelas menuju berbagai tempat yang ingin mereka tuju guna menghabiskan waktu beristirahat sebelum pelajaran selanjutnya dimulai.

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun memasukkan peralatan mereka yang sebelumnya mereka gunakan kedalam tas dengan obrolan ringan diantara keduanya.

"Kyunggie" panggil Baekhyun yang telah selesai mengemasi peralatan belajarnya.

"Hm?" jawab Kyungsoo dengan gumaman.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo yang baru selesai mengemasi peralatan belajarnya 'pun menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan pandangan heran. "Ada apa Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo yang sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya, A-aku menyembunyikan sesuatu dari mu" Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Kyungsoo. "Sebenarnya aku... a-aku mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Luhan sebelum Jongin menikah dengan mu"

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan.

"Maafkan aku. T-tapi sungguh, aku t-tida.."

"Berapa lama kau mengetahui hubungan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo dingin.

Baekhyun langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Kyungsoo setelah mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya itu yang terkesan dingin. "Maafkan aku Kyung. Ku mohon maafkan aku" ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku bertanya berapa lama kau mengetahui hubungan mereka Byun Baekhyun!"

"Kyung.."

"Apa Chanyeol juga mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Luhan?"

Baekhyun menggeleng cepat. "_Aniya._ Hanya aku yang mengetahui Jongin dan Luhan berpacaran. Chanyeol tidak mengetahui hubungan mereka" jawab Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Baekhyun yang sempat menggenggam tangannya lalu berdiri berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berteriak memanggil namanya tanpa berniat untuk menoleh kebelakang.

**BUGGGHH**

Tubuh Kyungsoo mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang setelah menabrak tubuh seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi darinya ketika Ia baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Kyung, _gwenchana_?" tanya pemuda tinggi itu hendak menyentuh pundak Kyungsoo.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" seru Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangan _namja_ itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kyung? Apa-"

"Tidak usah mengurusi ku. Urusi saja pacar mu itu, Tuan Park"

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Kyungsoo langsung pergi meninggalkan sosok tinggi tadi yang mengerutkan keningnya heran.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol -_namja_ tinggi itu- lalu mengalihkan pandangannya memasuki kelas Baekhyun yang mana memperlihatkan seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil tengah menundukan kepalanya.

Chanyeol langsung menghampiri sosok tadi yang sangat dikenalinya itu lalu mendudukan dirinya disampingnya.

"Kau kenapa, Baby?" tanya Chanyeol lembut.

"Channie, hiks.. Kyungsoo marah pada ku"

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun dalam dekapannya seraya mengusap sayang punggung _yeoja_ yang Ia cintai itu.

"Kenapa, hm? Apa terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian?"

Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya dalam dekapan Chanyeol.

"Tenangkan dirmu dulu, Baek. Jika kau masih menangis seperti ini, bagaimana kau akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ku?" Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya lalu mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun yang basah akibat air mata yang mengalir dari mata sipit _yeojachingu_-nya itu.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya sebentar, lalu menceritakan semuanya pada Chanyeol. Mulai dari dirinya yang mengetahui hubungan Jongin dan Luhan, sampai ketika Ia berniat mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo yang berhasil membuat Kyungsoo meninggalkannya sendirian tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun halus.

"Kyungsoo tidak marah pada mu, Baek. Malah Ia menyuruh ku kesini untuk mengurusmu, karna Ia tau kau pasti sedang menangis sekarang" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya yang menunduk untuk menatap _namjachingu_-nya itu.

"Maksud mu, Channie?"

"Tadi, Kyungsoo tak sengaja menabrak ku ketika Ia baru keluar dari kelas kalian. Dia bilang 'tak usah mengurusi ku. Urusi saja pacar mu itu, Tuan Park', lalu Ia pergi meninggalkan ku entah kemana. Dan saat aku memasuki kelas kalian, aku melihat mu sedang menangis. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Kyungsoo dengan 'Urusi saja pacar mu itu'" jelas Chanyeol.

Air mata Baekhyun kembali menetes setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol.

"Apa Kyungsoo akan memaafkan ku, Channie?"

"Tentu! Karna kau adalah sahabat Kyungsoo, Baby. Jika Kyungsoo menyayangi mu, maka Ia akan segera memaafkan mu" ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk tubuh Chanyeol seraya bergumam 'Gomawo, Channie..', dan Chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengusap sayang punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah meninggalkan Baekhyun tadi, Kyungsoo langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menyusuri lorong kampusnya sendirian. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak marah pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya kecewa. Kecewa karna Baekhyun menyembunyikan hubungan Jongin dan Luhan darinya.

Terdengar helaan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya yang keluar dari belahan heart shape miliknya. Kyungsoo berinisiatif untuk menemui Sehun yang saat ini berada di kelasnya, berharap sang adik akan menemaninya ke kantin waktu istirahat kali ini.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti didepan sebuah ruangan yang mana merupakan ruang latihan menari. Berniat melihat-lihat kedalam, Kyungsoo membuka perlahan pintu coklat tersebut. Detik berikutnya, mata Kyungsoo membulat setelah melihat apa yang terjadi didalam sana.

"Jongin...Luhan" ucap Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Dua orang yang tengah berciuman itu langsung melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Kyungsoo.." lirih Luhan.

Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan air mata yang membasahi wajahnya dan juga perasaan menyesal. Menyesal karna membuka pintu tersebut yang membuatnya mengetahui kenyataan pahit bahwa 'suami'-nya -Kim Jongin- dan salah satu sahabatnya -Luhan- tengah berciuman diruangan sepi itu.

Sementara di ruangan tadi...

Luhan menyuruh Jongin untuk menyusul Kyungsoo dan menjelaskan semua ini bahwa yang Ia lihat tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Susul Kyungsoo, Jongin. Ku mohon.." pinta Luhan.

Entah kenapa Jongin langsung menuruti ucapan _yeoja_ bermata rusa itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bernait mencari 'istri'nya itu.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Luhan menangis tanpa terisak sampai datang seorang _namja_ berwajah dingin yang menatapnya intens.

"Bagaimana, _noona_? Apakah rasa bibir Jongin _hyung_ nikmat?" tanya _namja_ berkulit putih itu.

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap orang yang berbicara tadi.

"Sehun.. Jangan salah paham. A-aku bisa menjelaska-"

"Ini kedua kalinya aku melihat mu berciuman dengan Jongin _hyung_" potong Sehun dingin. "Aku yang tak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan kalian berdua saja merasakan sesak di dada ku. Lalu, bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo _noona_?"

"Sehun.." lirih Luhan.

"Meskipun ini pertama kalinya _noona_ ku melihat kalian berciuman secara langsung, tapi aku yakin Kyungsoo _noona_ pasti merasa sangat tersakiti disini. Apakah kau pernah memikirkan perasaan _noona_ ku, Luhan _noona_?"

"Sehun, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Aku dan Jongin sudah tak memiliki hubungan apapun sekarang. Jongin yang mencium ku duluan dan aku sudah berusaha melepaskannya. Ku mohon percaya pada ku, Sehun-_ah_" mohon Luhan.

"Percuma _noona_ menjelaskan semuanya pada ku. Karna aku sama sekali tidak tersakiti disini. Kalian berdua menyakiti hati _noona_ ku, dan aku harap _noona_ menjelaskan semuanya pada Kyungsoo _noona_, bukan pada ku"

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Sehun keluar dari ruang latihan menari, meninggalkan Luhan yang saat ini menangis sambil memandang tubuh Sehun yang perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu coklat itu.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Jongin tengah berlari mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo yang menghilang begitu saja setelah melihat kejadian tadi. Terus berlari, Jongin menemukan sosok 'istri'nya itu di taman belakang yang sangat jarang dikunjungi mahasiswa yang lainnya tengah duduk membelakangi dirinya.

Dapat Jongin dengar isakan tangis saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan posisi duduk Kyungsoo.

"Hey.. Kau menangis?" tanya Jongin setelah Ia mendudukan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya kesamping kiri setelah merasakan adanya sosok yang duduk disamping kanannya.

"Hey.."

"Tinggalkan aku sendirian Jongin. Ku mohon" ucap Kyungsoo tanpa mengubah posisinya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan mu sendirian ditempat ini?" Tanya Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari posisinya hendak pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian jika memang _namja_ itu ingin berada disini.

**SRETTTT**

**CHUU**

Kyungsoo merasakan benda kenyal yang bertemu dengan bibir heart shape miliknya saat dirinya ditarik mengahadap belakang dimana posisi Jongin berada.

Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kini bibir Jongin tengah melumat bibir merahnya dengan lembut yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo melayang jauh diudara karna perlakuan manis _namja_ berkulit tan ini. Namun, seakan sadar apa yang terjadi saat ini, Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan tautan bibir mereka dan menduduk tak birniat untuk menatap Jongin.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin diam.

Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam. Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin tidak ada lagi yang membuka pembicaraan diantara keduanya, hanya isakan dari bibir Kyungsoo yang terdengar diantara keheningan mereka.

Jongin masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang saat ini terlihat sangat kacau. Wajah basah dan mata memerah _yeoja_ ini menjadi pemandangan sendiri bagi Kim Jongin. Entahlah, Jongin juga tidak tahu apa yang Ia rasakan saat ini setelah melihat Kyungsoo -untuk pertama kalinya- menangis dihadapannya, terlebih karna dirinya sendirilah penyebab _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu menangis sesegukan seperti sekarang.

Lama mereka terdiam, Kyungsoo mengusap pelan wajahnya yang basah oleh air mata lalu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya menatap Jongin.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak usah khawatir, Jongin-_ah_" ucap Kyungsoo sambil berusaha tersenyum.

Jongin hanya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum padanya saat ini tanpa berniat mengucapkan sesuatu pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Aku akan masuk. Lima belas menit lagi kelas ku dimulai. Sampai jumpa" ucap Kyungsoo lalu membalik tubuhnya pergi meninggalkan Jongin menuju kelasnya.

Jongin hanya memandangi tubuh Kyungsoo yang semakin menjauh darinya. Detik berikutnya, _namja_ tampan berkulit tan itu beranjak dari sana menuju kelasnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Jam pelajaran Kyungsoo sudah berakhir dua menit yang lalu. Saat ini, _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu tengah merapikan peralatannya dan berniat langsung pulang ke apartemennya jika saja Baekhyun tidak menarik tubuhnya sehingga Ia harus duduk kembali dikursinya.

"Kyung.." Panggil Baekhyun, namun tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggil.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan, tapi ku mohon jangan mengacuhkan ku seperti ini. Kau boleh berteriak pada ku, memukul ku, tidak percaya pada ku lagi dan lainnya. Tapi ku mohon maafkan aku, Kyungsoo-_ya_" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar pada sahabatnya ini.

Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan, tapi Ia menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya dengan ekspresi dingin -yang jarang sekali Ia tunjukan- sambil menatap Baekhyun.

"Kau ingin aku memukul mu? Begitu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun langsung menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang tanpa ekspresi itu lalu menundukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Jika itu yang kau inginkan Byun Baekhyun, dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Sekarang angkat kepala mu" ucap kyungsoo memerintah.

Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata yang terpejam, bersiap menerima apapun yang akan Kyungsoo lakukan padanya nanti.

**BUGHHH**

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Aku percaya pada mu, Baek. Kau tidak usah meminta maaf seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar saat ini.

Baekhyun langsung membalas pelukan Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggungnya. "Maafkan aku, Kyung. Aku bodoh. Seharusnya aku menceritakan ini padamu sejak awal, tapi aku malah menyembunyikannya dari mu" Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya.

"Apa sekarang kita masih bersahabat, Kyung?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sahabat terbaik yang pernah ku miliki, Byun Baekhyun" senyum Kyungsoo setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua tersenyum tanpa menyadari jika ada sosok _namja_ tinggi yang tengah berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka sedang tersenyum bahagia.

"Kalian berdua adalah sahabat ter-unik yang pernah ku temui" ucap Chanyeol.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Saat ini Jongin tengah menunggu Kyungsoo diparkiran kampus mereka untuk mengajak _yeoja_ itu pulang bersama.

_**Drrttttt Drrttttt**_

Merogoh saku _jeans_, Jongin mengambil ponsel pintarnya lalu mengangkat panggilan suara itu setelah melihat nama '_Yuri Eomma_' bertuliskan _hangeul_ tertera dibagian layarnya.

"_Yeobseyo, Eomma_"

"_Halo My Prince. Apa kabar sayang?_" tanya Yuri dari sebrang sana.

"Aku baik _eomma_. _Eomma_ dan _appa_, apa kabar?"

"_Kami juga baik sayang. Oh iya, bisakah malam ini kau dan Kyunggie makan malam dirumah? Ada yang ingin appa dan eomma tunjukkan pada kalian berdua_"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin penasaran.

"_Rahasia. Jika eomma beritahu sekarang, maka itu tidak jadi surprise lagi_"

"_eomma..._"

Yuri terkekeh dari sebrang sana. "_Eomma tunggu malam nanti ya. Eomma mencintaimu mu, Prince. Bye!_"

Jongin menyimpan kembali ponsel pintar itu kedalam saku _jeans-_nya setelah Yuri memutuskan panggilan mereka lalu kembali pada posisinya menyenderi mobil sport kesayangannya.

Menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi menyenderi mobil, dapat Jongin lihat orang yang sedari tadi Ia tunggui berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan wajah tak biasa, -menurut Jongin.

"_Eomma-_"

"Aku tahu. Tadi Yuri _eommonim_ juga melepon ku" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin.

"Lalu?" tanya Jongin.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum pertemuannya" Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Jongin. "_Dan juga aku terlalu lelah hari ini_" sambungnya dalam hati.

Jongin ikut masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesinnya sebelum Ia melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju apartemen mereka.

Kyungsoo menghadapkan kepalanya kesamping kanan sambil memejamkan matanya ketika mobil Jongin mulai meninggalkan kawasan Kyunghee University untuk membelah jalan raya kota _Seoul_.

Hening kembali menghampiri mereka berdua, dan Jongin juga terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan _tape_ yang tersedia dimobilnya. Alhasil mereka berdua tetap pada posisinya seperti itu sampai mobil Jongin memasuki _basement_ apartemen mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aduhhh.. ini FF makin absurd aja ya, Readersnim ?**

** Maaf jika cut-nya gantung kayak gini.**

**Hanya sedikit bocoran untuk chapter depan, bahwa akan ada cast baru yang muncul di FF ini.**  
**Yahhh semoga bisa meramaikan cerita yang gaje ini yaaa, keke~**

**Jika ingin memberi KRITIK &amp; SARAN, Desta Soo terima dengan senang hati chingudeul ^^ So.. jangan ragu untuk meng-KRITIK dan memberi SARAN Fanfict "LOOK AT ME !" ini yaa..**

**Bagi yang ingin kenal Desta Soo lebih banyak lagi, langsung PM aja. Pasti Desta Soo bales kok... #wink**

**oKAI.. bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?**

**SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN RIVIEW KALIAN ~~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**.**

**18-09-2014**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jongin menyimpan kembali ponsel pintar itu kedalam saku jeansnya setelah Yuri memutuskan panggilan mereka lalu kembali pada posisinya menyenderi mobil sport kesayangannya._

_Menegakkan tubuhnya dari posisi menyenderi mobil, dapat Jongin lihat orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggui berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan wajah tak biasa, -menurut Jongin._

_"Eomma-"_

_"Aku tahu. Tadi Yuri eommonim juga melepon ku" Kyungsoo memotong ucapan Jongin. _

_"Lalu?" tanya Jongin._

_"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu. Masih beberapa jam lagi sebelum pertemuannya" Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil Jongin. "Dan juga aku terlalu lelah hari ini" sambungnya dalam hati._

_Jongin ikut masuk kedalam mobil lalu menyalakan mesinnya sebelum Ia melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu menuju apartemen mereka._

_Kyungsoo menghadapkan kepalanya kesamping kanan sambil memejamkan matanya ketika mobil Jongin mulai meningglkan kawasan Kyunghee University untuk membelah jalan raya kota Seoul._

_Hening kembali menghampiri mereka berdua, dan Jongin juga terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan tape yang tersedia dimobilnya. Alhasil mereka berdua tetap pada posisinya seperti itu sampai mobil Jongin memasuki basement apartemen mereka._

_..._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)  
**

**-Kim Jongin  
**

**Support Cast :**

**-Xi Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 6 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**^0^ DESTA SOO CUAP-CUAP ^0^**

**Hai... Desta Soo datang lagi bawa kelanjutan ff "LOOK AT ME !" KaiSoo, HunHan &amp; ChanBaek couple ^^  
Diatas sini Desta Soo cuma sedikit ngomongnya, tapi dibawah nanti rada sedikit panjang penyampaiannya. keke~**

**Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu silahkan... CHECK IT OUT !**  
**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

.

.

Jongin memarkirkan mobil sport kesayangannya dihalaman utama keluarga Kim setelah kendaraan roda empat yang dikendarainya itu tiba disana. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada obrolan yang berarti dari sepasang 'suami-istri' muda itu ketika mereka tengah berdua seperti saat ini

Kyungsoo dalam balutan dress selutut berwarna soft pink dengan rambut hitam sepunggungnya yang Ia gerai bebas disertai poni yang menjutai menutupi dahinya yang lebar menambah kesan cantik pada wajah _baby face_ itu, tengah turun dari mobil Jongin .

Menarik nafas sebentar, kemudian membuangnya perlahan. Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dimana posisi Jongin berada. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat Jongin begitu tampan malam ini. Tubuhnya yang tinggi berbentuk dalam balutan kaos putih polos dilapisi jas biru tua beserta jeans biru tua sebagai bawahannya. Oh, jangan lupakan rambut coklatnya yang saat ini disisir kebelakang tanpa poni menambah kesan menawan pada wajah bungsu Kim itu.

Kyungsoo terpesona pada penampilan Jongin malam ini yang mau tidak mau membuat pipi-nya kembali memerah. Sepertinya _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu semakin jatuh cinta pada pemuda berkulit tan ini lebih dalam lagi.

"Sudah siap?"

ucapan Jongin membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo tentang penampilan menawan pemuda itu malam ini.

"_N-ne_" jawab Kyungsoo.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju pintu utama istana Kim ini, yang mana sudah terdapat satu pelayan pria dengan setelah jas yang rapi dan juga beberapa pelayan wanita yang tengah tersenyum pada mereka berdua. Kyungsoo sesekali membalas senyuman ramah dari pekerja di rumah mertuanya itu sampai sebuah suara dan derap langkah kaki yang menyambut mereka berdua dengan hangat.

"Halo.. Kyunggie..." ucap Yuri menghampiri Kyungsoo setelah dirinya diberitau salah satu pelayan bahwa tamu yang sedari tadi Ia tunggui telah tiba.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu membalas pelukan Ibu mertuanya itu yang langsung memeluk tubuh mungilnya ketika sang mertua selesai mengucapkan sapaannya.

Yuri melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah Kyungsoo. "Apa kabar Kyunggie?" tanya Yuri sambil mengusap kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

"Aku baik-baik saja _eomonim_" jawab Kyungsoo tersenyum. "_Eommonim_ apa kabar?"

"_Eomma_ sedang sakit, Kyunggie-_ya_"

Ucapan Yuri barusan langsung mendapat tatapan khawatir dari Kyungsoo, tak terkecuali bagi Jongin.

"_Eommonim_ sakit apa? Apakah harus ke rumah sakit? Bagaimana kalau Kyungsoo antar _eommonim_ ke rumah sakit, sekarang?"

Pertanyaan berturut-turut yang keluar dari bibir heart shapre milik Kyungsoo itu membuat Yuri terkekeh.

"Kenapa _eommonim_ tertawa?"

"_Aniya_.. Nanti _eomma_ jelaskan pada mu, Kyunggie. Kajja, kita masuk dulu. Joongwon _appa_ sudah menunggu kedatangan kalian sedari tadi"

Yuri langsung merangkul tubuh Kyungsoo menuju meja makan keluarga Kim yang mana sudah terdapat Kim Joongwon -_appa_ Jongin- yang tengah tersenyum pada mereka yang baru saja memasuki area ruang makan keluarga besar ini.

"Halo, Kyungsoo.. Bagaimana kabar mu, nak?" tanya Joongwon seraya berdiri dari posisi duduknya untuk menghampiri anak dan menantunya yang baru saja tiba.

"Kyungsoo baik, _appanim_. Bagaimana dengan kabar _appanim_?"

"_Appa_ juga baik sayang" jawab Joongwon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Karna kalian berdua sudah tiba, mari kita mulai makan malam kita hari ini sayang" ucap Yuri dengan mempersilahkan tamunya itu untuk duduk dihadapannya dan juga suaminya.

.

.

.

Empat orang yang berada di ruang makan keluarga besar Kim itu kini tengah makan dengan hikmatnya. Yuri menanyakan bagaimana kabar Yoona dan Donghae -orang tua Kyungsoo- pada _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu sebelum Ia memasukkan satu suap nasi kedalam mulutnya. Kyungsoo menjawab dengan sangat sopan bahwa kabar kedua orang tuanya saat ini baik-baik saja. Dan beberapa obrolan singkat lainnya yang menemani acara makan malam itu, sampai pertanyaan cukup serius yang Yuri lontarkan untuk pasangan muda di depannya itu.

"Apa kau sering memakan masakan Kyunggie, Prince?" tanya Yuri pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang hendak mengangkat satu sendok berisi nasi menuju mulutnya, kemudian melirik Jongin yang berada di samping kirinya.

"A-aku... Aku belum pernah memakan masakannya, _eomma_" jawab Jongin.

Yuri menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin bergantian dengan pandangan yang meminta penjelasan mengenai pertanyaannya tadi.

"Kenapa?"

"I-itu.. karena aku.. a-aku-"

"Aku belum terlalu pandai memasak _eomminim._ Jadi, aku belum pernah memasak untuk Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo dengan pandangan bertanya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikan wajah Jongin yang tengah menatapnya.

Yuri menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. "Nanti kalau Kyunggie punya waktu luang, Kyunggie bisa belajar memasak dengan _eomma_. _Eotthe_?" tanya Yuri. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Apa rumah tangga kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Joongwon tiba-tiba.

Jongin kembali menatap Kyungsoo guna melihat reaksi _yeoja_ disampingya itu setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari _appa_-nya barusan.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin dari sudut matanya sebentar, lalu meletakkan garpu yang berada di tangan sebelah kirinya diatas meja makan, kemudian menggenggam tangan kanan Jongin seraya menolehkan pandangan cintanya pada _namja_ berkulit tan itu.

"Rumah tangga kami baik-baik saja, _appa_. Benarkan Jonginnie?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya kikuk setelah merasakan tangan hangat Kyungsoo yang menggengam tangan kanannya saat ini.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. _Appa_ hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada rumah tangga kalian, terlebih kalian berdua masih sangat muda untuk menjalani ikatan sebagai sepasang 'suami-istri' seperti sekarang" kata Joongwon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menarik tangannya dari tangan Jongin yang membuat pemuda itu menatap tangannya yang sudah tak digenggam Kyungsoo lagi untuk beberapa saat, sebelum Ia melanjutkan makannya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Saat ini, empat orang yang terdiri dari dua _namja_ dan dua _yeoja_ itu tengah duduk di ruang keluarga sambil menonton televisi yang sudah tersedia disana yang menampilkan acara hiburan di kala _weekend_ tiba.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri Yuri lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada _yeoja_ berumur empat puluh limat tahun itu, lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat setelah Yuri memberinya intruksi selanjutnya pada pelayan itu.

Tak lama setelah pelayan wanita tadi pergi, datanglah seorang _yeoja_ tinggi berkulit putih dengan pakaian yang sangat fashion dengan merek ternama melekat di tubuh rampingnya tengah berjalan menghampiri empat orang di ruang keluarga Kim itu.

"Hello everyone, how are you? long time no see!" ucap _yeoja_ cantik itu menyapa empat orang yang tengah menonton di ruang keluarga besar Kim.

Empat pasang mata itu langsung menolehkan kepala mereka berbarengan setelah mendengar suara seorang _yeoja_ yang mengintrupsi kegiatan menonton mereka.

_Yeoja_ tadi tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati Jongin yang tengah duduk bersampingan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hai my prince. How are you, dear?" tanya nya pada Jongin seraya memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin.

Kyungsoo bergeser sedikit dari posisinya ketika _yeoja_ itu berada ditengah dirinya dan Jongin lalu memandangi dua orang yang tengah berpelukan itu, -lebih tepatnya sang _yeoja_ yang tengah memeluk Jongin dengan eratnya.

Jongin sedikit risih dengan _yeoja_ cantik itu lalu melepaskan pelukanya dan bergeser kesamping membuat jarak diantara mereka.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjauhi ku, eoh? Kau tidak merindukan Princess mu ini, Kim Jongin?" _yeoja_ itu menatap Jongin dengan kesal seraya memajukan bibirnya beberapa centi kedepan.

"Sudahlah Princess, apa kau tidak lihat siapa _yeoja_ cantik disamping kanan mu itu, hm?" tanya Yuri pada _yeoja_ yang baru datang tadi.

Mendengar itu, _yeoja_ cantik tadi mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _yeoja_ disamping kanannya.

Kyungsoo membungkukkan kepala sedikit kepada _yeoja_ berambut pirang itu lalu tersenyum padanya.

"_Annyeonghaseyo._. Do Kyungsoo _imnida_" ucap Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri pada _yeoja_ didepannya.

"Kyungsoo?" tanya _yeoja_ itu.

"_Ne.. E-eonni_"

_Yeoja_ tadi langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

"_Aigoo_.. Aku tidak tau kalau ternyata kau Kyungsoo" ucapnya tersenyum. "Aku menyukaimu, mata bulat" sambungnya lalu kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Cih! Kau tidak berubah Kim Taemin!" seru Jongin.

Taemin -_yeoja_ tadi- melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap Jongin dengan tatapan tidak sukanya.

"Apa kau bilang, Prince?" tanyanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi" jawab Jongin cuek.

**PLAKKK**

Satu pukulan mendarat di lengan sebelah kanan Jongin.

"Aww.. Yak! Sakit Kim Taemin" ucap Jongin sambil mengusap lengan kanannya yang menjadi korban pemukulan Taemin.

"Aku _noona_ mu, bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menganggil ku dengan panggilan sayang mu, hm? Biasanya jika bertemu dengan ku, kau akan mengatakan 'Taemin _noona_ yang cantik, ajak Jongin jalan-jalan yaa', kenapa sekarang tidak lagi, huh?" tanya Taemin dengan nada bicara yang Ia buat semirip mungkin dengan ucapan Jongin kecil.

"Aish! Itu kan sudah lama, _noona_. Lagian juga kenapa kau kembali ke Korea, _eoh_? Apa pekerjaan mu di Paris 'gulung tikar' sehingga kau memutuskan kembali ke Korea da- Aww.. Sakit Kim Taemin!" ucap Jongin kembali mengelus lengan kanannya yang kembali mendapatkan pukulan keras dari tangan sang _noona_.

"Rasakan itu, _Kkamjong_" Taemin menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Jongin lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada _yeoja_ disamping kanannya yang merupakan 'adik ipar'-nya.

"_Eonni_ menyukai mu, Kyungsoo-_ya_. _Aigoo_~ mata mu bulat sekali ya? Pipi mu juga berisi, hidung mu mancung, dan juga kulit mu putih bersih. Wahh.. Jika kau dipadukan dengan Jongin, _eonni_ yakin kalian akan mendapatkan anak yang lucu-lucu nantinya" Taemin berucap dengan semangatnya sambil membayangkan bahwa Ia akan mendapatkan keponakan yang lucu-lucu dari Jongin dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum di ikuti juga oleh Joongwon dan Yuri yang sedari tadi mereka abaikan karna Taemin yang berbicara tanpa jeda sedikitpun.

"Kau melupakan kami, Princess" ucap Joongwon dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungin pada pada putri sulungnya itu.

Taemin bangkit dari posisinya lalu menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan duduk diantara Joongwon dan Yuri.

"Aku merindukan _appa_, sangat merindukan _appa_" ucap Taemin sambil memeluk lengan kanan Joongwon.

"_Appa_ juga merindukan mu, Princess Kim" Joongwon mengusap kepala Taemin lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Oh iya.." Taemin menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Yuri dengan cengiran khasnya. "_Eomma..._ Taemin lapar" ucapnya.

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan putrinya itu lalu mengajak Taemin menuju dapur untuk menemaninya makan.

.

.

.

.

"Kami pulang dulu _appanim_, _eommonim_, dan Temin _eonni_" ucap Kyungsoo pada tiga orang yang berada didepannya saat ini.

Setelah acara makan malam keluarga itu selesai, Jongin langsung mengajak Kyungsoo untuk pulang bersama karna memang besok mereka memiliki jadwal kuliah pagi yang mengharuskan mereka sudah berada di kampus pukul tujuh pagi.

"Hati-hati dijalan ya sayang" ucap Yuri pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Hati-hati menyetirnya, Jongin. Ini juga sudah malam, kau tidak usah terburu-buru menyetir mobilnya agar kalian sampai selamat di apartemen kalian. Mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Awas saja kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adik ipar ku ini, kau akan mendapat hadiah yang tak akan pernah kau lupakan dari _noona_ mu yang cantik ini, Kim Jongin" Taemin bersuara setelah _appa_ dan _eomma-_nya berpesan pada pasangan muda itu.

"Aku tau, _noona_" ucapnya pada Taemin. "Baiklah, kami pulang dulu semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi"

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobil lalu melambaikan tangan mereka pada tiga orang yang mengantarkan mereka sampai depan pintu tadi sebelum meninggalkan rumah mewah bernuansa putih itu.

"Aku harap Jongin bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik, _yeobo_" Yuri berucap pada Joongwon.

"Aku juga begitu, Yul" balas Joongwon lalu mengajak Yuri masuk kedalam rumah mereka dan meninggalkan Taemin sendirian.

"Do Kyungsoo..." Taemin bergumam dengan senyum miring yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

**.**

Di perjalanan menuju apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kantuknya agar tidak tidur di dalam mobil. Beberapa kali kepalanya terantuk pada kaca mobil disamping kanannya kala mata bulatnya itu mencoba untuk terpejam.

Jongin yang melihat itu pun hanya memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang kembali terpejam melalui kaca spion sesekali langsung menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dimana posisi Kyungsoo berada.

"Turunkah kursi jok mu jika kau ingin tidur" ucap Jongin masih dengan mata yang fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin lalu menegakan tubuhnya guna menyamankan posisi duduknya di dalam mobil.

"_Jangan tidur Kyungsoo, sebentar lagi kau sampai di apartemen kalian. Jadi tahan kantuk mu sebentar, oke?_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Hening kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua. Jongin semakin fokus pada jalanan yang Ia lalui, sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kantuknya dengan membuat kedua bola mata bulatnya itu untuk tetap terbuka sampai mobil yang Jongin kemudikan memasuki _basement_ apartemen tempat mereka berdua tinggal.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran _basement_, Jongin dan Kyungsoo keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan menuju _lift box_ terdekat untuk mengantarkan mereka ke lantai tiga dimana apartemen mereka berada.

**TIT**

**CKLEK**

Kyungsoo masuk duluan diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya seraya melepaskan sepatu yang mereka pakai dan menaruhnya di rak di dekat pintu masuk untuk menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kamar mereka, sedangkan Jongin menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

Setibanya di dapur, Jongin langsung menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air kemudian meminumnya, menyisahkan setengah air yang terdapat di dalam botol bening tersebut.

_"Apa kau sering memakan masakan Kyunggie, Prince?"_

Jongin kembali teringat dengan pertanyaan _eomma_-nya tentang dirinya yang pernah memakan masakan Kyungsoo atau belum.

_"Aku belum terlalu pandai memasak eomminim. Jadi, aku belum pernah memasak untuk Jongin"_

Dan jawaban Kyungsoo itu selalu terngiang di kepala Jongin selama acara makan malam keluarga tadi berlangsung.

Jongin kembali meminum air yang masih tersisa dibotol bening tadi hingga habis lalu menaruhnya di westafel dapur kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Kyungsoo.

**CKLEK**

Dapat Jongin lihat tubuh Kyungsoo sudah tertutupi selimut sebatas dada gadis itu ketika Ia baru saja sampai dikamar mereka. Sepertinya _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu sangat mengantuk sampai-sampai Ia tidak mengganti bajunya dulu sebelum tidur.

Jongin berjalan menuju kamar mandi guna menggosok gigi dan membasuh wajahnya sebelum Ia membaringkan tubuhnya disamping tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah terlelap mengukir mimpi indahnya. Mematikan lampu kamar yang berada dimeja nakasnya, Jongin pun memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Di lorong kampus Kyunghee University lantai dua, terlihat seorang _yeoja_ cantik bermata rusa tengah menunggu seseorang didepan kelas yang diketahui adalah 'Kelas Bisnis'.

Menegakan tubuhnya, Luhan -_yeoja_ tadi- langsung menghampiri _namja_ tampan berwajah dingin yang sangat populer dikampus mereka seraya meneriakan nama pemuda itu.

"Sehun.." panggil Luhan.

Sehun yang mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya langsung mengeluarkan ekspresi 'malas' setelah kedua bola matanya menemukan Luhan yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan berdua dengan mu, Sehun-_ah_. Bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa yang ingin _noona_ katakan padaku? Katakan disini saja, karna aku memiliki kelas pagi hari ini" jawab Sehun.

"Sebentar saja, Hun"

"Sepuluh menit lagi kelas ku akan di mulai. Jika _noona_ tidak ingin bicara disini, aku akan masuk kedalam"

Luhan tampak sedih setelah mendengarkan nada bicara Sehun yang terkesan 'dingin' kepadanya setelah insiden kemarin terjadi.

"_Araseo_. Lain kali saja kita bicaranya" Luhan menunduk lesu lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift_ terdekat meninggalkan Sehun yang hanya memandangi tubuhnya yang perlahan menghilang dibalik _lift boxt_ enam meter dari posisi Sehun berdiri.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam kelasnya setelah dirinya dan Jongin berpisah di koridor kampus mereka yang sama-sama berada dilantai dua.

Berjalan menuju kursinya, Kyungsoo tersenyum ketika bola matanya menangkap wajah 'tak biasa' seorang Baekhyun yang tengah cemberut di pagi hari seperti ini.

"Pagi Baek" sapa Kyungsoo, namun tidak disahuti oleh Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa, _eoh_? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah Ia meletakkan tasnya yang berisi beberapa buku diatas mejanya.

"Kyunggie.." Baekhyun bersuara. "Chanyeol melamar ku.."

"MWO?" ucap Kyungsoo terkejut.

"Aish! Kecilkan suara mu, Nyonya Kim" Baekhyun kembali cemberut dengan bibir tipisnya yang Ia majukan beberapa centi kedepan.

"_Ah_ _m-mianhe_, Baek. Tapi, apa benar Chanyeol melamar mu?" tanya Kyungsoo masih tak percaya.

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Semalam Chanyeol datang ke rumah ku bersama kedua orang tuanya, dan Ia bilang kepada _appa_ dan _eomma_ ku bahwa Ia ingin mengajak ku bertunangan dalam waktu dekat. Ahh Kyunggie... _eotteoke_?"

"_'Eotteoke'_ kata mu?Seharusnya kau senang Baek, karna itu artinya Chanyeol sangat mencintai mu dan berniat mengajak mu menjalani hubungan yang lebih serius dari pada hanya berpacaran" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku tau itu Kyunggie, tapi..."

"Tapi apa, hm?"

"Aku belum siap jika harus menikah muda seperti mu"

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun. "Maksud mu?"

"Ahh bagaimana aku menyampaikannya ya..." Baekhyun bingung sendiri untuk menyampaikan alasannya belum ingin menikah disaat umurnya sudah dua puluh dua tahun seperti sekarang.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Aish pokoknya aku belum ingin menikah, titik!"

"Baek.. Tadi kau bilang Chanyeol mengajakmu untuk 'tunangan' kan? tapi kenapa kau malah mengatakah 'belum ingin menikah'?" tanya Kyungsoo yang bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun mengenai Chanyeol yang mengajaknya 'tunangan' atau 'menikah'.

Baekhyun malu mendegar koreksian dari Kyungsoo mengenai ucapannya tadi. Benar juga, kenapa Ia harus segelisah ini. Padahalkan Chanyeol baru mengajaknya untuk 'bertunangan', tapi kenapa Baekhyun sudah memikirkan untuk 'menikah'. _Atau jangan-jangan..._

"Oh iya, ya. Chanyeol 'kan mengajaku bertunangan belum untuk menikah" dan Ia hanya senyum tanpa dosa ketika melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang kebingungan karna ulahnya sendiri.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Saat ini Kyungsoo tengah duduk di kantin sendirian dengan satu gelas orange juice sebagai temannya yang berada diatas meja didepannya. Tadi, sekitar tujuh belas menit yang lalu, mata kuliah Kyungsoo telah selesai. Baekhyun yang satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo di 'Kelas Ekonomi' pulang lebih dulu bersama Chanyeol karna ada urusan yang tak Kyungsoo ketahui itu apa. Alhasil Ia duduk sendirian di meja kantin yang cukup sepi ini, mengingat masih adanya jam pelajaran kuliah bagi kelas lain.

Kyungsoo duduk di kantin sendiri seperti ini bukan tanpa alasan, Ia sedang menunggui Jongin -'suami'nya- yang masih memiliki jam pelajaran sekitar dua puluh menit kedepan untuk mengajak pemuda berkulit tan itu pulang bersama.

Untuk menghilangkan bosannya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari dalam tas lalu menggeser layar tersebut guna membuka 'kunci' pada ponsel pintarnya.

Setelah 'kunci' ponsel terbuka, Kyungsoo langsung meng-klik sebuah _icon_ yang berbentuk seperti 'amplop' yang menampilkan beberapa pesan masuk selama Ia belajar tadi.

**From : Kris Wu**

_"Hai, Kyungsoo. Apa kau mempunyai waktu malam ini? Bagaiman kalau kita menonton film di bioskop?"_

Kyungsoo kembali membuka pesan yang lainnya dari Kris.

**From : Kris Wu**

_"Aku tau kau sedang belajar sekarang, keke. Ku harap kau membalas pesan ku jika mata kuliah mu telah selesai"_

**From : Kris Wu**

_"Apa kau masih belajar sekarang, Kyung? Kenapa pesan ku belum juga kau balas?"_

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah membaca pesan terakhir dari Kris, lalu setelahnya jari-jari cantiknya mulai mengetikan beberapa kata sebagai balasan atas pesan Kris dari pagi tadi.

_**Drrtttt Drrtttt**_

Kurang dari satu menit Kyungsoo membalas pesan pemuda itu, Ia sudah mendapatkan balasan dari pesannya.

"Cepat sekali Ia mengetik balasan ku" ucap Kyungsoo lalu mulai membaca balasan pesan dari Kris.

**From : Kris Wu**

_"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu kabar selanjutnya dari mu"_

Begitulah isi pesan dari Kris.

Kyungsoo menaruh ponselnya diatas meja samping kanannya, lalu mendekatkan bibir heart shape-nya pada sedotan putih yang menghubungakan bibirnya dengan minuman favoritnya itu. Setelah menyedot orange juice-nya yang meninggalkan setengah gelas, Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu masuk kantin yang mana sudah menunjukkan seorang _namja_ tampan dengan kaos biru muda-nya berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Kelas _noona_ sudah selsai?" tanya Sehun -pemuda berkaos biru muda tadi-.

"Sudah. Apa kelas Hunnie juga telah selesai?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengambil orange juice Kyungsoo yang tinggal setengah kemudian meminumnya sampai tidak tersisa lagi.

"Kau haus, Sehunnie?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun yang meminum minumannya dalam sekali tegukan.

Sehun mengelap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit basah sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "_Ne._ Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sehunnie sehing kehausan, _noona_. Malah tadi malam sehun menghabiskan tiga botol air putih sebelum tidur" ujar pemuda berkulit putih itu.

Kyungsoo mengusap peluh yang berada diplipis sebelah kiri Sehun dengan tangannya. "Apa kau sedang sakit, hm?"

"_Aniya.._ Sehun tidak sedang sakit _noona_, hanya saja Sehun merasa kelelahan akhir-akhir ini. _Noona_ tau sendiri kan, tiga hari yang lalu Sehunnie mengikuti kompetisi antar kampus dibidang olah raga?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Mungkin Sehunnie hanya kelelahan bukan sedang sakit, _noona_" sambung Sehun.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Sehun. "Jaga kesehatan mu selalu ya, Hunnie. Kalau kau sakit, siapa yang akan menjaga _eomma_ dan _appa_ selagi _noona_ tidak tinggal di rumah? Kau harus berjanji akan selalu sehat, oke?" Kyungsoo memajukan jari kelingkingnya untuk ditautkan dengan jari kelingking milik Sehun.

Sehun mengaitkan kelingking mereka lalu mempertemukan kedua ibu jari mereka seraya berucap, "Sehunnie akan selalu menjaga kesahatan untuk Kyungsoo _noona_" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum menampilkan _eyesmile_-nya yang sangat cantik, lalu meluruskan posisi duduknya yang sempat menghadap ke samping.

"_Noona_?" panggil Sehun pada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Boleh Sehun minta sesuatu?"

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kanan dimana Sehun berada.

"Sehun minta apa dari _noona_?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Sehunnie ingin mencium pipi _noona._ Bolehkan?" ucapnya penuh harap.

Kyungsoo sedikit kaget mendengar permintaan Sehun, namun detik berikutnya Ia bertanya pada pemuda itu, "Kenapa Sehunnie ingin mencium pipi _noona_?

"Semenjak _noona_ menikah dengan Jongin _hyung_ perhatian _noona_ pada Sehunnie semakin berkurang" Sehun memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada Kyungsoo. "-_noona_ bahkan jarang menelpon Sehun walaupun hanya sekedar menanyakan kabar Sehun maupun _appa_ dan _eomma_"

Kyungsoo membenarkan perkataan Sehun barusan.

Semenjak menikah dengan Jongin sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, Kyungsoo sangat jarang menghubungi Sehun terlebih kedua orang tuanya. Tapi ketika memiliki kesempatan, Kyungsoo akan melakukan panggilan _video call_ bersama Yoona maupun Donghae guna menanyakan kabar kedua orang tuanya itu.

Dan untuk Sehun, sebenarnya Kyungsoo tidak terlalu cemas dengan keadaan adik tampannya itu, karna Kyungsoo dan Sehun akan bertemu setiap hari di kampus mereka. Tapi yang Kyungsoo heran adalah, kenapa sikap manja adiknya itu belum menghilang juga. Padahal Sehun sudah berumur dua puluh satu tahun, dan Sehun juga tau bahwa Kyungsoo sudah menjadi istri dari Kim Jongin. Apa Sehun belum bisa melepaskan sikap 'manja'-nya itu?

"_Noona_.." ucap Sehun membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo mengenai pemuda berwajah _poker face_ itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum hangat lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Sehunnie ingin mencium pipi _noona_, kan? Cium _noona_ sekarang, Hunnie" ucap Kyungsoo.

Sehun tersenyum lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan menempelkan bibir tipis-nya pada permukaan pipi Kyungsoo yang lembut dilapisi kulit putih itu.

Beberapa detik Sehun mencium pipi kanan Kyungsoo, pemuda tampan itu pun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"_Gomawo noona"_ ucap Sehun tersenyum. Kyungsoo balas tersenyum.

"Sudah selesai ber-_lovely dovey_-nya?"

Sebuah suara mengintrupsi dua kakak-beradik itu untuk menolehkan pandangan mereka kebelakang.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo setelah dirinya mengetahui siapa pemilik suara tadi.

"Jika sudah, sebaiknya kita pulang. Aku mempunyai tugas yang harus dikumpulkan lusa"

Jongin membalikkan badannya berjalan meninggalkan dua kakak-beradik itu keluar kantin menuju parkiran.

"Sehunnie, _noona_ pulang dulu, ya? Sampai jumpa lagi..." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Sehun sendirian untuk mengejar Jongin sebelum pemuda berkulit tan itu meninggalkannya semakin jauh.

Sehun memandangi arah pintu keluar kantin yang mana menampilkan seorang _yeoja_ berambut coklat lurus tengah menatapnya sedari tadi.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

"Jongin.. tunggu aku" ucap Kyungsoo sedikit berlarian untuk mengejar Jongin yang semakin jauh meninggalkannya.

Mereka berdua telah keluar dari _lift box_ yang tersedia di kampus mereka lalu berjalan keluar dari bagunan kampus menuju parkiran dimana mobil Jongin terparkir rapi bersama mobil-mobil mahasiswa lainnya.

Jongin masih berjalan didepan Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada gadis itu yang tengah berlarian untuk mengejarnya.

"Jongin tunggu aku, _aww_.." Kyungsoo meringis kesakitan dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk melihat bagian belakang kakinya yang terasa sakit.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo setelah mendengar ringisan dari _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

_"Appo! sshh_.."

Kyungsoo berjongkok lalu melepas sepatu bagian kanannya dan melihat kakinya yang teluka dibagian belakang mata kakinya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jongin.

"Kaki ku sakit, _Sshh_.. Seharusnya kau berjalan pelan-pelan tadi, jadinya aku tidak berlarian untuk mengejar mu sehingga kaki ku terluka seperti ini" jawab Kyungsoo tanpa melihat Jongin.

"Kenapa menyalahkan ku? Kau sendiri yang berjalan terlalu pelan. Aku bingung, sebenarnya tadi kau berlari atau sedang berjalan santai?" balas Jongin.

Kyungsoo tak menjawab, malah semakin meringis kesakitan saat kakinya yang teluka itu mengeluarkan sedikit darah dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan sepatu mu, itu lebih baik dari pada luka mu semakin lebar"

"_Shirreo!_ Ini pemberian Yuri _eommonim_. Aku tidak ingin melepaskannya" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi itu akan membuat kaki mu semakin sakit"

"Aku tidak mau" Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya lalu menatap Jongin. "Jalan pelan-pelan saja ya, ini sangat menyakitkan untuk ku" Kyungsoo berujar pada Jongin.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya berjalan mendului Kyungsoo tapi dengan langkah pelan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu menyusul Jongin berjalan menuju parkiran dengan langkah yang pelan.

"Kau bilang tadi tidak ingin membuka sepatu mu, tapi kenapa sekarang kau buka?" tanya Jongin setelah dirinya memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya.

"Itu tadi, saat masih dijalan. Kalau sekarang 'kan sudah di mobil, jadi tidak apa-apa kalau ku buka sepatu ini. _Sshh_.." jawab Kyungsoo dengan ringisan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Aneh!" gumam Jongin.

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar gumaman _namja_ itu karna saat ini Ia tengah sibuk mengurut pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sakit.

"Pakailah sabuk mu, kita akan pulang sekarang" ujar Jongin setelah Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Kyungsoo menurut. Ia segera memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya, lalu menyamankan posisi duduknya.

Jongin melajukan mobilnya keluar dari kampus mereka membelah jalanan kota Seoul untuk sampai di apartemen mereka.

.

.

.

"Bicaralah. Bukankah _noona_ mengajak ku kesini untuk membicarakan sesuatu?" Sehun bertanya pada Luhan ketika dirinya dan _yeoja_ itu duduk disalah satu kursi panjang ditaman kota.

Luhan menautkan kedua tangannya yang berada ditengah pahanya ketika Sehun bertanya.

"Sehun... Aku ingin menjelaskan tentang kejadian kemarin" ucap Luhan.

Sehun diam.

"Kemarin, Jongin mengajak ku bertemu di ruang latihan menari karna ada sesuatu yang ingin Ia sampaikan pada ku" Luhan menjeda ucapannya. "- Setelah aku menemuinya di ruang latihan menari, Jongin langsung menarik ku masuk kedalam untuk dan Ia bertanya mengenai hubungan kami. Aku menjawab bahwa hubungan aku dan Jongin memang sudah berakhir.."

Luhan berhenti berbicara kemudian menatap Sehun yang berada disampingnya guna mengatahui ekspresi _namja_ berkulit putih itu setelah mendengar 'sedikit' penjelasannya.

"Jongin meminta ku untuk memberikannya kesempatan kedua, tapi aku langsung menolaknya. Aku tidak ingi menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih dalam lagi" ujar Luhan.

"Lalu? Kenapa kalian berdua berciuman diruangan sepi itu?"

"I-itu permintaan Jongin, Sehun-_ah_"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya bingung mendengar ucapan Luhan barusan.

"Jongin meminta ciuman perpisahan sebelum kami benar-benar berpisah. Aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi Jongin malah mencium ku tanpa izin, dan saat kejadian itu terjadi Kyungsoo malah melihat kami sedang berciuman. Ku mohon kau percaya padaku, Hun" jelas Luhan pada Sehun.

"Aku tidak tau, _noona_" ucap Sehun ambigu setelah mendengar penjelasan Luhan.

"Ku mohon kau percaya pada ku, Hun. Jika kau percaya pada ku, maka Kyungsoo akan memaafkan ku" pinta Luhan.

"Tapi _noona-_ku sudah melihat kalian secara langsung. Aku tidak berhak menjelaskan ini pada Kyungsoo _noona_. Disini kalian yang bermasalah, dan aku tidak ingin ikut campur. Kalian berdua saja menjelaskannya secara langsung pada Kyungsoo _noona_" tolak Sehun halus.

"Kau tidak bisa membantu ku?"

"Aku ingin membantu mu, _noona_. Tapi disini aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk ikut campur mengenai hubungan kalian bertiga. Lebih baik kalian langsung yang menjelaskannya pada Kyungsoo _noona_, aku yakin jika Luhan _noona_ yang berbicara langsung mengenai kesalah pahaman ini Kyungsoo _noona_ akan lebih mengerti" jelas Sehun.

"Baiklah kalau memang itu yang lebih baik" ucap Luhan. "-Tapi kau percaya pada ku 'kan, Hun?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pohon-pohon yang kembali menghijau guna menghindari tatapan Luhan.

"Aku tidak tau" jawab Sehun.

"Benar juga, kau tidak tersakiti didalam masalah ini. Kenapa juga aku harus meminta mu percaya pada ku? Aku memang bodoh!" ucap Luhan dengan lirih.

Sehun memandangi wajah Luhan yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya dalam diam, memikirkan sesuatu yang ada dikepalanya sendiri tentang _yeoja_ bermata rusa ini.

"_Aku menyayangimu... Luhan noona_" Sehun berkata dalam hati.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin sudah tiba di apartemen mereka beberapa menit yang lalu.

Saat ini kedua orang yang berstatus 'suami-istri' itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Kyungsoo yang ketika baru sampai di apartemen mereka langsung saja memasuki kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya dengan mandi air hangat. Sedangkan Jongin, pemuda berkulit tan itu lebih memilih menonton tv setelah Ia mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah setelah sebelumnya Ia mengambil sebotol air minum dari kulkas dan beberapa cemilah favoritnya.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mereka dengan celana pendek tiga jari diatas lutut berwarna biru tua beserta kaos putih bergambar _Pororo_ yang sedang mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada bagian depan bajunya berjalan menghampiri Jongin di ruang tamu apartemen mereka.

"Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo setelah Ia mendudukan bokong _sexy_-nya dikursi yang sama dengan Jongin.

"_Wae_?" jawab Jongin masih dengan mata yang fokus pada acara musik didepannya.

"Eum.. B-boleh tidak aku izin keluar malam ini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin berhenti mengunyah _snack_ yang berada didalam mulutnya lalu melirik Kyungsoo dari ekor matanya sebentar sebelum Ia bertanya pada _yeoja_ itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana?" tanya Jongin masih dengan mata yang menatap layar telivisi berukuran 42inch didepannya.

"_Apa yang harus aku katakan? Apa aku jujur saja pada Jongin dengan mengatakan bahwa Kris mengajak ku menonton malam ini?_" Kyungsoo bertanya dalam hati.

Jongin menoleh pada Kyungsoo saat _yeoja_ cantik itu tidak menjawab ucapannya.

"Aku tanya kau ingin pergi kemana malam ini?" ulang Jongin.

"K-kris m-mengajak ku menonton film di bioskop" ucap Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk tak berani untuk menatap Jongin.

"Apa 'selingkuhan' mu itu sedang mengajak mu untuk berkencan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada dinginnya.

"B-bukan begitu. K-ris..."

"Sudalah! Kau tidak usah meminta izin dengan ku jika kau ingin berkencan dengan 'selingkuhan' mu itu. Itu hak mu" potong Jongin lalu kembali mentap layar _slim_ di depannya.

"T-tapi-"

**TING TONG**

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong kala bel apatemen mereka berbunyi menandakan adanya orang yang sedang bertamu di kediaman mereka. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya menuju pintu bercat coklat itu lalu membukanya.

Dapat Kyungsoo lihat seorang _yeoja_ dengan tubuh rampingnya dalam balutan _dress_ diatas lutut berwarna merah berdiri didepan pintu tengah menatapnya.

"Apa Jongin _oppa_ ada di dalam?" tanya _yeoja_ cantik itu.

Kyungsoo mengamati pakaian _yeoja_ itu dari bawah sampai atas, dan Kyungsoo ingat siapa _yeoja_ yang tengah berada di depannya saat ini.

"K-ka-kau..?"

"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo.

"Jongin _oppa_.. Aku merindukan mu"

_Yeoja_ tadi sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin dengan eratnya.

"K-krystal.." ucap Jongin kaget.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana sambil menatap _yeoja_ tadi yang kini tengah memeluk 'suami'-nya dengan erat.

"_Bukanh dia yeoja yang waktu itu?_" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya menatap dua orang yang tengah berpelukan didepannya kini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue...**_

**.**

**.**

**Haii.. Desta Soo datang lagi bawa kelanjutan ff "LOOK AT ME !" KaiSoo, HunHan dan ChanBaek couple ^^ *lambai-lambai ~  
**

**huahh.. castnya udah bertambah yaa.. dan pastinya sudah tau dong siapa cast yang akan meramaikan ff ini kedepannya ?**

**Yap! Dua yeoja sekaligus.. itu dia KIM TAEMIN, noona-nya dari Kim Jongin dan Krystal (yang belum kita ketahui memiliki hubungan apa dengan seorang Kim Jongin).. XD**

**Penasaran kah dengan cerita selanjutnya ?**

**Kalo ga penasaran juga gapapa ko, hehehe...**

**Oh iya... Terima kasih banyak untuk yang udah nge-RIVIEW di chapter 5 kemarin... Gomawoyo^^**

**Desta Soo ucapkan 'Selamat Bergabung' bagi Readers baru yang telah menyempatkan membaca dan me-RIVIEW ff "LOOK AT ME !" ini *ketjup atu2**

**Maaf, Desta Soo belum bisa bales RIVIEW kalian satu-satu. Tapi Desta Soo baca kok semua RIVIEW yang masuk pada pesan Gmail milik Desta Soo..**

**Desta Soo juga ucapkan terima kasih bagi Readersnim yang telah mengoreksi 'ketikan' Desta Soo dari chapter 1-5 dan juga yang telah memberi saran dan keluh kesahnya mengenai FF ini.. Terimakasih banyak semuanya... /peluk/  
**

**Lain kali akan Desta Soo balas RIVIEW dari kalian semua jika Desta Soo mempunyai waktu yang 'lebih', yaa, hehe.. *nyengir**

**.**

**BIG THANKS FOR RIVIEWERS :**

**.**

**CHAPTER 1 :**

**dyoDOll, littlePororoDo, Kaisooship, Kyungra26, guest, org, dyofanz, shallow lin, love120193, dhyamanta, dwi. yuliani. 562, httstzz, nurul, shallow lin, meimei, NaturalCandy1994, yamiiko.**

**CHAPTER 2 :**

**BubbleBlack13, BLUEFIRE0805, kyungiNoru, atinaa. kaisoo, Kaisooship, younlaycious88, melizwufan, dyoDOll, lisnana1, nagisaanjani, exindira, Kyungra26, littlePororoDo, ruixi, Guest, dyofanz, Dela, KaiSooLovers, haniah, SyiSehun, 369, hea, HunHanCherry1220, meimei, yamiiko.**

**CHAPTER 3**

**KaiSooLovers, KaisooStans, Kim Leera, Majey Jannah 97, exindira, kyungiNoru, EarthDO, lisnana1, uffiejung, HunHanCherry1220, Lady SooJong, cahayaanjanie, ChoiHyoSoo, yixingcom, doremifaseul, ruixi, NopwillineKaiSoo, kimyori95, Fuji jump910, ohhanneul, SognatoreL, BLUEFIRE0805, overdokai, hera, dyofanz, AidaMeilyan892, dyofanz, SuvinaAsantoni, me1214, org, SyiSehun, Guest, wanny, Guest, dhyamanta1214, KyuraCho, t. a, Guest, Guest, RyanryanforeverYaoi, Mrs ten - ten, Guest, Supper, Lolipop, Nona shion, Ny D. o, Kitty gold, Kitty gold, Florest, Caramell, Bandana, Star, Viola, Ultra, Liani wife jaejoong, Guest, meimei, yamiiko.**

**CHAPTER 4 :**

**KaiSooLovers, ChoiHyoSoo, hyenakim501, exindira, Sniaanggrn, RyanryanforeverYaoi, ruixi, Majey Jannah 97, kyungiNoru, littlePororoDo, Cherry EXOL, Dobyeolight, zoldyk, yixingcom, cahayaanjanie, Kim Leera, Kaisooship, ohhanneul, lisnana1, Kyungra26, HunHanCherry1220, RiKyungie, jouleyang, kaisooshipper, SognatoreL, Lady SooJong, doremifaseul, EXO Cumi, xiyumin, PandaPandaTaoris, me1214, dhyamanta1214, kyle, kyungwoo, Keys, AidaMeilyan892, leon, Seli Kim, Guest, meimei, KyurCho, Irapcyyahoo. com, Guest, baby kyungie, SuvinaAsantoni, Auntmn panda, 15, ErnasTiaraa, httstzz, Jung Eunhee, yamiiko, **

**CHAPTER 5 : **

**Insooie baby, zoldyk, KaiSooLovers, Kim Leera, ruixi, kyungiNoru, leeyeol, RiKyungie, park. hyunjang. 1, Shallow Lin, Dobyeolight, kimyori95, Lady SooJong, exindira, uffiejung, .16, lisnana1, NaturalCandy1994, HunHanCherry1220, jouleyang, yixingcom, dekaeskajei, oh sehunia, Guest, me1214, kyungsan, Guest, kyungiee, kyle, yamiiko, mocca, SyiSehun, vangezzty, Wuyifan Kris, Guest, Guest, Seli Kim, meimei, 15, hea.**

**.**

**.**

**oKAI.. bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?**

**SILAHKAN RIVIEW ~ ~ ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**23-09-2014**


	7. Chapter 7

_"Aku tanya kau ingin pergi kemana malam ini?" ulang Jongin._

_"K-kris m-mengajak ku menonton film di bioskop" ucap Kyungsoo dengan kepala yang menunduk tak berani untuk menatap Jongin._

_"Apa 'selingkuhan' mu itu sedang mengajak mu untuk berkencan?" tanya Jongin dengan nada dinginnya._

_"B-bukan begitu. K-ris..."_

_"Sudalah! Kau tidak usah meminta izin dengan ku jika kau ingin berkencan dengan 'selingkuhan' mu itu. Itu hak mu" potong Jongin lalu kembali mentap layar slim di depannya._

_"T-tapi-"_

_TING TONG_

_Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong kala bel apatemen mereka berbunyi menandakan adanya orang yang sedang bertamu di kediaman mereka. Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisinya menuju pintu bercat coklat itu lalu membukanya._

_Dapat Kyungsoo lihat seorang yeoja dengan tubuh rampingnya dalam balutan dress diatas lutut berwarna merah berdiri didepan pintu tengah menatapnya._

_"Apa Jongin oppa ada di dalam?" tanya yeoja cantik itu._

_Kyungsoo mengamati pakaian yeoja itu dari bawah sampai atas, dan Kyungsoo ingat siapa yeoja yang tengah berada di depannya saat ini._

_"K-ka-kau..?"_

_"Siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo._

_"Jongin oppa.. Aku merindukan mu"_

_Yeoja tadi sengaja menabrak tubuh mungil Kyungsoo untuk masuk kedalam dan langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Jongin dengan eratnya._

_"K-krystal.." ucap Jongin kaget._

_Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana sambil menatap yeoja tadi yang kini tengah memeluk 'suami'-nya dengan erat._

_"Bukankah dia yeoja yang waktu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya menatap dua orang yang tengah berpelukan didepannya kini._

_..._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 7 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 7 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Jongin melepaskan pelukan Krystal dari tubuhnya lalu merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut akibat pelukan 'mendadak' tadi kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam didepannya.

Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Jongin dan _yeoja_ yang bernama Krystal tadi secara bergantian.

"Siapa dia, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berusaha menjaga intonasi suaranya agar tidak terdengar serak.

Jongin menatap Krystal sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo. "Dia..."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_.. Aku Krystal Jung, _eonni_ bisa memanggil ku Krystal" ucap Krystal memotong perkataan Jongin. "Aku _yeojachingu_-nya Jongin _Oppa_" sambung Krystal seraya mengaitkan tangan putihnya pada lengan kiri Jongin.

"_Yeoja-chingu_?" tanya Kyungsoo. Krystal mengangguk.

Jongin menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Krystal. "Kita harus bicara" ucap Jongin lalu mengajak Krystal keluar dari apartemennya meninggalkan Kyungsoo sendirian.

"_Yeojachingu_, ya?" Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih dengan gumamannya sendiri.

Sementara itu...

Jongin langsung mengajak Krystal menuju parkiran basement untuk sampai didalam mobilnya setelah Ia keluar dari apartemennya dan Kyungsoo.

"_Oppa_, sakit" Krystal berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangan kanannya karna sedari tadi Jongin menggandeng -lebih tepatnya menyeret- Krystal menuju basement di kawasan apartemen pemuda berkulit tan ini.

Jongin melepaskan pergelangan tangan Krystal setelah Ia dan Krystal tiba didepan mobil Jongin yang berada di parkiran basement.

"Masuk!" seru Jongin.

"Ish.. Kau kasar sekali" ucap Krystal dengan wajah merajuknya sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Jongin.

Jongin ikut masuk kedalam mobil lalu melajukan mobil tersebut menuju suatu tempat.

"_Eonni_ tadi cantik ya?" ucap Krystal.

Jongin mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ cantik itu, tapi Ia berusaha mengabaikannya.

"Kita mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Krystal pada pemuda disebalah kirinya itu.

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang"

"Tapi aku belum ingin pulang. Kita jalan-jalan sebentar, ya?" ucap Krystal.

Jongin tidak menjawab.

"_Oppa._." rengek Krystal. Jongin tetap diam.

"Aku tidak akan menemui mu lagi, tuan Kim" ucapnya ketus seraya melipat tangannya dibawah dada.

Jongin menoleh, lalu bertanya. "Kau ingin kemana?"

Krystal menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum lebar sebelum menjawab perkataan Jongin. "Aku ingin berkencan dengan mu"

Jongin mengerti ucapan Krystal barusan lalu memutar arah mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang Krystal maksud.

.

.

.

Di apartemennya, Kyungsoo sudah siap dengan dress selutut berwarna biru tua yang membalut tubuh mungilnya yang berisi dengan rambut hitam lebatnya yang Ia gerai bebas dengan poni yang dijepit disisi kirinya menambah kesan cantik dan imut pada putri sulung keluarga Do itu.

Ya.. Kyungsoo sudah memutuskan untuk menerima ajakan Kris yang mengajaknya untuk menonton film di bioskop setelah Jongin dan _yeoja_ cantik tadi pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di apartemen ini entah kemana.

Setelah memasang _heels_ setinggi tujuh senti, Kyungsoo keluar dari apartemennya menuju lantai dasar setelah Ia mengunci pintu apartemennya.

Setibanya disana, Kyungsoo dapat melihat Kris tersenyum kearahnya sembari melambaikan tangan besarnya bermaksud memberi kode untuk Kyungsoo segera mengahampiri dirinya.

"Maaf terlambat" ucap Kyungsoo setelah Ia berada dihadapan Kris.

Kris tersenyum. "Kau tidak terlambat Kyung, mungkin aku yang terlalu cepat datangnya. _keke_~" ucap Kris dengan kekehan pada akhir kalimatnya.

Kris mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah Ia membukakan pintu mobil disisi kanannya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo. Kris kembali tersenyum.

Pemuda keturunan Cina-Kanada itu berjalan menuju sisi kiri mobilnya dengan sedikit berlari kecil sebelum masuk kedalam mobil putih itu dan mengemudikannya pelan menyusuri jalanan kota Seoul yang indah saat malam hari.

Kris menghidupkan tape mobilnya yang baru saja memutarkan sebuah lagu dari boyband papan atas korea selatan, EXO.

"Oh.. lagu ini.." ucap Kyungsoo

"Kau mengenal lagu ini?" tanya Kris dengan mata yang masih fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

"Ne, mereka idol group favorit ku" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Wow! Berarti kita sama Kyung. Aku juga menyukai lagu-lagu mereka"

"Eh? Kau juga menyukai EXO, Kris?" tanya Kyungsoo seraya menghadapkan wajahnya kesamping kiri.

Kris mengangguk.

"Siapa anggota favorit mu?" tanya Kyungsoo antusias.

Kris nampak berfikir sebentar sebelum menjawabnya. "Eum.. Aku menyukai Yixing. Aku suka ketika Ia menari. Gerakannya sangat memukau, terlebih untuk namja _keren_ seperti ku ini" jawabnya PD.

Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan mu, Kyung? Siapa anggota EXO favorit mu?" tanya Kris mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kembali menatap jalanan didepannya.

"Aku menyukai Suho. Dia itu tampan, baik hati dan juga suaranya unik. Aku suka namja yang pandai bernyanyi" jawab Kyungsoo.

Kris tersenyum. "Berarti aku juga termasuk 'kriteria'-mu, Kyung? Aku tampan, baik hati dan juga aku bisa bernyanyi"

"Benarkah?"

Kris mengangguk. "Waktu itu ada anak kecil yang menangis karna es krim-nya jatuh ke tanah. Saat aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuknya, anak itu langsung diam. Bukankah itu artinya suara ku cukup bagus, Kyung?"

"_Molla_.. Aku belum pernah mendengar mu bernyanyi, Kris"

"Nanti aku akan bernyanyi untuk mu, Kyung" ucap Kris.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan dimana memperlihatkan banyaknya kendaraan maupun orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dipinggiran trotoar jalan raya.

.

.

.

Dikediaman keluarga Do, terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan berkulit putih tengah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu untuk menuju lantai dasar yang mana sudah terdapat kedua orang tuanya duduk disofa ruang tengah dilantai dasar.

"_Eomma._." ujar sang _namja_ muda seraya mendudukan dirinya ditengah-tengah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ada apa, hm?"

"Sehunnie boleh minta sesuatu 'kan, _eomma_?"

"Sehunnie ingin minta apa?"

"Eum.. Apa ya.." Sehun -pemuda berkulit putih itu- memasang pose berfikir sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "-Sehunnie ingin _eomma_ dan juga _appa_ mengajak Kyunggie _noona_ dan Jongin _hyung_ makan malam bersama disini. Bisakan?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Donghae ikut berbicara.

"_Sehunnie hanya ingin appa dan eomma tau bagaimana sikap Jongin hyung pada Kyungsoo noona sebenarnya_"

"Kenapa sayang?" Yoona mengulangi pertanyaan suaminya karna Sehun belum juga menjawab.

"I-itu.. Sehunnie hanya ingin keluarga kita berkumpul _eomma_, jadikan kita bisa mengetahui kabar masing-masing secara langsung" jawab Sehun.

"Ini bukan 'taktik' agar kau bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan _noona_-mu itu 'kan, Do Sehun?"

"Aish _appa_! Kenapa juga Sehunnie harus memiliki 'taktik' agar bisa bermesraan dengan Kyunggie _noona_? Kyunggie _Noona_ itu sayang pada Sehunnie dan Sehunnie juga sayang pada Kyunggie _noona_. Jadi, kalau kami ingin bermesraan kami akan menyalurkannya secara langsung tidak memerlukan 'taktik' lagi" ujar Sehun kesal seraya mempoutkan bibir tipisnya.

"_Aigoo_.. Putra _appa_ kenapa merajuk seperti ini, hm? _Appa_ kan hanya bercanda, 'little Do'" Donghae mengacak rambut coklat Sehun gemas.

"Aku bukan 'little Do lagi', _appa_. Aku ini sudah besar. Kyunggie _noona_ yang harusnya menjadi 'little Do' disini"

"Eh? Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Yoona.

"Tentu bisa _eomma_. _Eomma_ tau sendiri 'kan diantara kita berempat itu siapa yang paling mungil? Kyungsoo _noona_ paling mungil diantara kita" jawab Sehun.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, _noona_ mu sudah dewasa Sehun-_ah_. Kau sendiri, disaat usia mu sudah dua puluh satu tahun kau masih saja suka bermanja-manjaan pada kami, terlebih Kyunggie _noona_ mu itu" jelas Donghae.

"_Appa_ tidak seru!" ucap Sehun lalu memeluk lengan kanan Yoona.

Donghae dan Yoona terkekeh sebentar sebelum menggelengkan kepala mereka berbarengan melihat aksi 'little Do' mereka itu.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

"Filmnya bagus, Kris. Aku suka" ucap Kyungsoo setelah dirinya dan juga Kris keluar dari dalam bioskop tempat mereka menonton tadi.

"Kau senang?" tanya Kris. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Aku akan mengajak mu jalan-jalan ketempat yang lebih seru dari ini, apa kau mau?"

"Benarkah? Aku mau Kris" jawab Kyungsoo semangat.

Mereka berduapun keluar dari area bioskop menuju tempat Kris memarkirkan mobilnya. Setibanya disana, mereka langsung memasuki mobil dan Kris melajukan mobilnya menuju tempat yang Ia maksud.

.

.

.

Diwaktu yang sama namun tempat yang berbeda, terlihat seorang _namja_ tampan bertubuh tinggi tengah berjalan beriringan dengan _yeoja_ cantik berambut panjang disampingnya.

"Ingin kemana lagi setelah ini?" tanya pemuda tampan bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Entahlah"

"Aku akan mengantar mu pulang kalau begitu" Sang _yeoja_ mengangguk paham.

Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju mobil sport biru tua yang berada tak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya, lalu masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah memastikan posisi mereka nyaman didalam mobil, sang _namja_ pun melajukan kendaraan roda empatnya itu menuju rumah sang _yeoja_.

Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi diantara keduanya sampai ketika mobil yang membawa tubuh dua orang itu sampai didepan rumah yang tak terlalu besar namun terlihat nyaman untuk pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Jongin _oppa_. Aku sangat senang" ucap sang _yeoja._

Jongin -pria itu- tersenyum mendengar ucapan _yeoja_ didepannya itu.

"Masuklah, aku akan pulang setelah melihat mu masuk kedalam" ujar Jongin.

Krystal -_yeoja_ tadi- mengangguk kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Jongin dan membalik tubuhnya dan berjalan memasuki halaman rumahnya. Jongin membalas lambaian tangan _yeoja_ cantik itu lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya setelah memastikan Krystal menutup pintu pagar rumahnya.

Melajukan mobilnya menuju apartemen, Jongin menghidupkan tape yang tersedia disana yang membuatnya mendengarkan lagu favoritmya ketika dirinya dan Luhan masih bersama.

"_Mulai hari ini... Aku melepas mu... Luhan_" ucapnya dalam hati.

Jongin menginjak pedal gas mobilnya yang membuat mobil sport itu melaju kencang menembus jalanan kota Seoul yang sudah mulai sepi untuk menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

"Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta kembang api" ucap Kris pada _yeoja_ cantik disamping kanannya.

"Benarkah?"

"Hm.. mari kita berhitung bersama"

Tiga...

Dua...

Satu..

Setelah menghitung bersama, Kris dan Kyungsoo pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka menatap langit malam yang saat ini sudah dipenuhi dengan warna-warni yang berasal dari banyaknya letusan kembang api secara berturut-turut.

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit malam menjadi memandang wajah mulus Kyungsoo dari samping. Kyungsoo masih tersenyum dengan senangnya belum menyadari jika saat ini Kris tengah menatap wajahnya semakin intens.

Merasa jika ada yang memandanginya dari jarak yang dekat, Kyungsoo pun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping kiri dimana posisi Kris yang tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan Kris mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo dan-

**CUP**

-Kecupan hangat Kyungsoo rasakan didahi-nya untuk beberapa detik sebelum Kris menjauhkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dengan pandangan bingung, sedangkan pemuda blasteran itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan mata Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kita pulang, aku tak ingin kau kedinginan jika terlalu lama berada diluar seperti ini" ajak Kris masih dengan senyum manisnya untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih mencerna kejadian tadi dalam diam hingga beberapa detik kemudian Ia merasakan tangan besar Kris menggenggam tangan mungilnya, mengajak dirinya untuk berjalan bersama menuju mobil Kris.

.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua keluar dari dalam mobil Kris setelah mobil berwarna putih itu berhenti didepan apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Kris. Kau membuat ku senang" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Kris balas tersenyum. "Sama-sama Kyung, kau juga membuatku tersenyum hari ini"

"Terima kasih atas pinjaman jasnya.." Kyungsoo melepaskan jas hitam Kris dari tubuhnya kemudian memberikan jas itu pada pemiliknya.

Kris menerima jas miliknya seraya berucap, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kedinginan, oleh karena itu aku memakaikan mu jas ini"

Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan masuk kedalam. Hati-hati dijalan ya, Kris" Kris mengangguk. Kyungsoo berjalan memasuki apartemennya meninggalkan Kris sendirian disana.

Setelah memastikan matanya tidak mendapati tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pandangannya lagi, Kris melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil putihnya dengan senyum lebar yang terpatri diwajah tampannya dan melajukan mobil putih itu menujuh rumahnya di Korea.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Pagi menjelang, baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin kini telah siap untuk pergi kuliah bersama.

Kyungsoo mengenakan jeans berwarna hitam yang dipadu dengan baju putih sebatas lengan sebagai atasannya yang ditutupi blazer berwarna senada dengan jeansnya yang menambah kesan cantik pada _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu. Sedangkan Jongin, _namja_ tampan itu juga mengenakkan jeans berwarna hitam sama seperti Kyungsoo dengan kaos hitam sebagai atasannya yang bertuliskan 'It's Over' dibagian depannya.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, Jongin pun mengambil tasnya yang berada disamping meja belajar yang terdapat dikamarnya dan berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya Ia mengecek beberapa buku yang Ia perlukan untuk mata kuliah hari ini.

**TING TONG**

Kyungsoo yang kebetulan sudah berada diruang tamu langsung berjalan menuju pintu setelah mendengar bel apartemennya berbunyi.

**CKLEKK**

"_Annyeong.._ Kyunggie-_ya_" ucap sosok cantik yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"Taemin _eonni_?"

Sosok cantik tadi mengangguk lalu berujar, "Apa kau tidak mempersilahkan kakak ipar mu ini masuk, hm?"

"O-oh _mianhe_ Taemin _eonni_.. _Ne,_ silahkan masuk" Kyungsoo mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk kedalam dan menyusulnya.

"Wah.. Apartemen mu rapi sekali, Kyunggie"

Taemin berjalan melihat-lihat isi apartemen adiknya itu dengan pandangan kagum dan menyentuh beberapa barang yang menurutnya unik yang terdapat disana.

Jongin yang baru saja keluar kamar di buat terkejut karna _noona_-nya sudah berada di apartemennya sekarang.

"Sedang apa _noona_ disini?" tanya Jongin mendekati Taemin.

"Hai, Prince. _Noona_ hanya ingin melihat-lihat keadaan apartemen kalian, dan WOW! Kyungsoo sangat pandai mengurus rumah ya? Buktinya, apartemen kalian ini sangat rapi dan juga bersih. _Aigoo_, kau sangat beruntung mendapatkan _yeoja_ seperti Kyungsoo, Jongin-_ah_" ucap Taemin.

Jongin diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Taemin pada sosok dibelakang tubuh _noona_-nya itu yang berdiri sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan antara dirinya dan juga Taemin.

Pandangan mata Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum Kyungsoo memutuskan pandangan mereka lalu mengampiri Taemin.

"_Eonni_ ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taemin menoleh lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Boleh aku meminta jus apel?" tanya Taemin.

"Tentu. _Eonni_ duduklah diruang tamu, aku akan membuatkannya untuk mu"

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan minuman Taemin.

"Kyungsoo gadis yang baik kan, Jongin?" ucap Taemin. Tapi Jongin tak menjawab.

"Aku harap kau bisa menjaga Kyungsoo dengan baik ya? Aku hanya tidak ingin yeoja selembut dia tersakiti, terlebih oleh namja 'hitam' seperti mu ini" seru Taemin enteng.

"_Mwo_? _Mworago_?"

"_Aniya_.. Sudalah. Kau akan pergi ke kampus kan?"

Jongin mengangguk.

"Pergilah, biar _noona_ saja yang mengantar Kyungsoo ke kampus kalian"

"Mana bisa begitu! Kyungsoo itu tanggung jawab ku"

"Tanggung jawab? Oh iya, mengenai 'tanggung jawab mu' apa Kyungsoo sudah mengandung anak mu saat ini?" tanya Taemin .

Jongin membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Taemin. "Apa maksud mu?"

"Cih! Kau tidak tau atau berpura-pura tidak tau, Jongin?"

Jongin diam memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan _noona_-nya itu.

"Kenapa kau diam, eoh? Apa sekarang Kyungsoo masih belum hamil? Astaga Jongin.. Kau jadi laki-laki masa tidamppt-"

Jongin langsung membekap mulut Taemin yang berbicara sangat keras ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan satu nampan berisi jus apel ditangannya.

Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Taemin setelah sang _noona_ menyikut perutnya.

"Ish! Tangan mu bau sekali Jongin" Taemin mengelap bibirnya yang sempat dibekap dengan tangan Jongin.

"Sudahlah.. Kajja, kita pergi ke kampus, aku tidak ingin terlambat" ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin-_ah_.. Biarkan _noona_ mengantar Kyungsoo, ne? _Noona_ janji akan mengantarnya selamat sampai di kampus kalian" pinta Taemin.

"Tidak" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Ayolah Prince, _noona_ mu yang cantik ini ingin lebih dengat dengan adik iparnya, apa tidak boleh huh?"

"Tidak boleh"

"Yak! Kim Jongin!" Taemin berteriak kencang saat mendengar ucapan Jongin yang terbilang sangat singkat, padat, dan jelas untuknya.

"Sudahlah _eonni_.." Kyungsoo melerai. "-Jongin-_ah_, biarkan aku pergi dengan Taemin _eonni_, _ne_? Kau bisa mengikuti mobil Taemin _eonni_ dari belakang, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir terhadap ku" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Hey.. Aku tidak khawatir pada mu. Lagian untuk apa juga aku mengkhawatirkan _yeoja_ sepert- Aww.. sakit Kim Taemin" Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jongin sudah dihadiahi 'pukulan sayang' dari _noona_ terkasihnya itu diperut ber-_abs_-nya.

"_Kajja_ Kyung, _eonni_ akan mengantarmu. Tidak usah pedulikan Kkamjong ini" Taemin menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak memegang apapun karna Kyungsoo sudah menaruh minuman untuk Taemin tadi dimeja ruang tamu mereka.

"Tapi _eonni_, minumannya?"

"Oh iya.." Taemin menepuk pelan dahinya lalu berbalik dan meminum jus apel buatan Kyungsoo dalam satu tegukan hingga habis. "Ahhh.. Kajja kita pergi Kyunggie" Taemin langsung menggandeng tangan Kyungsoo berjalan keluar setelah Ia meletakkan kembali gelas kosong tadi diatas meja.

"Bisa-bisanya aku mempunyai _noona_ seperti dia" ucap Jongin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil berjalan menyusul dua _yeoja_ cantik tadi yang sudah keluar terlebih dulu.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

"_Eonni_, terima kasih banyak atas tumpangannya hari ini. Maaf jika aku merepotkan mu" ucap Kyungsoo pada Taemin setelah mereka sampai di Kyunghee University.

"_Gwenchanayo_, Kyunggie. Jangan sungkan begitu terhadap kakak ipar mu yang cantik ini.." ucap Taemin dengan PD-nya. "Lagian juga _eonni_ senang mengantar mu hari ini, _eonni_ suka berbicara dengan mu" sambung Taemin.

Jongin berjalan mengahampiri Kyungsoo dan Taemin.

"Sudah sampai kan? Sekarang _noona_ bisa pulang" usir Jongin pada Taemin.

Taemin mendengus mendengar perkataan Jongin untuknya.

"Jika kau bukan adik ku dan terlebih kau bukan pewaris perusahaan _appa_, sudah ku pastikan saat ini kau sudah berada di rumah sakit ruangan 'Unit Gawat Darurat', Kim Jongin" ucap Taemin kesal.

Jongin mengangkat bahunya acuh setelah mendengar ucapan _noona_-nya itu.

Itulah perbedaan putra-putri dari keluarga Kim dengan keluarga Do. Jika di keluarga Do, Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling menyayangi dengan sikap yang lembut dan berbagi kasih sayang yang terkadang membuat orang lain salah paham dan juga iri dengan perilaku dua kakak-beradik itu yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Namun, itu tidak terjadi pada putra-putri keluarga Kim. Jongin dan Taemin memiliki sikap yang sama-sama keras kepala dan tidak ingin mengalah, jadi tak ayal jika mereka berdua sudah bertemu kadang akan terjadi pertengkaran 'kecil' diantara keduanya.

Taemin orangnya ingin dimengerti, sementara Jongin akan selalu mengganggu maupun mengabaikan noona-nya itu jika Taemin sudah mulai ingin bermanja-manjaan padanya. Pernah satu kali ketika Taemin meminta Jongin untuk menemaninya berjalan-jalan dengan cara ber-_agyeo_ yang sangat imut didepan Jongin, namun pemuda berkulit tan itu dengan entengnya menjawab '_ingat usia mu noona, kau tidak pantas lagi bertingkah seperti anak kecil begitu_' dan setelah ucapnnya itu, Jongin mendapatkan memar ditubuhnya karna Taemin dengan senang hati dan semangat mencubiti seluruh bagian tubuh Jongin sebagai hadiah atas jawaban adiknya yang kurang ajar itu.

"_Eonni_ pulang dulu ya Kyunggie, selamat belajar adik ipar ku sayang" Taemin memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sebentar lalu masuk kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil hitam itu meninggalkan Jongin dan Kyungsoo menuju kediaman keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan memasuki kampus mereka.

"Kau punya kelas pagi hari ini, kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hm" gumam Jongin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa jam satu siang nanti Jongin-_ah_. _Annyeong_.." Kyungsoo meninggalkan Jongin menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun pada namja itu.

Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya dan langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan senyum cerah terpatri diwajah cantiknya.

Luhan yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari jika Jongin saat ini sudah dihadapannya sedikit terkejut mendapati 'mantan kekasihnya' itu tengah menatapnya.

"J-jongin" gumam Luhan.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mendekati Luhan. "Kenapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kelas mu berada dilantai dasar?" tanya Jongin.

"I-itu..."

"_Noona.._" Seru Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya dengan kotak bekal berwarna biru berada ditangan kanannya.

Luhan menoleh kebelakang. "_Ne_, Sehun?"

"_Gomawo_.." Sehun mengangkat kotak bekal yang Luhan bawakan untuknya tadi dengan senyum tipis diwajah dinginnya.

Luhan melirik Jongin sebentar dan mendapati wajah Jongin biasa-biasa saja setelah mengetahui bahwa dirinya membawakan Sehun bekal pagi ini.

Jongin berjalan melewati Luhan dan Sehun begitu saja untuk memasuki kelasnya dan duduk dikursinya.

"_Apa Jongin sudah benar-benar menerima putusnya hubungan kami?_" tanya Luhan dalam hati seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin yang sudah duduk dikursinya dan membaca sebuah buku dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi andalannya.

Sehun ikut menolehkan pandangannya pada tatapan mata Luhan yang mengarah pada posisi Jongin.

"Turunlah _noona_, kelas kami akan dimulai sebentar lagi" ucap Sehun membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"O-oh _ne_, Sehun-_ah_. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu. _A-anyeong_" Luhan melambaikan tangannya sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sehun yang tersenyum melihat tingkah Luhan yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan wajah memerahnya.

Sehun berjalan masuk kedalam kelasnya dengan kota bekal dari Luhan tadi yang berada ditangan kanannya kemudian melirik Jongin sebentar sebelum Ia duduk dikursinya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah tiba dikelasnya dan berjalan munuju kursi disamping kursi Baekhyun dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Apa Baekhyun tidak masuk hari ini?" ucap Kyungsoo saat matanya melihat kursi Baekhyun yang masih kosong tanpa sidkitpun barang-barang Baekhyun yang tertinggal disana, padahal dua menit lagi Dosen Shin akan masuk kedalam kelas mereka.

"Kau mencari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo-_ya_?" tanya Jonghyun -teman sekelasnya-.

"_Ne_. Apa kau melihat Baekhyun pagi ini, Jonghyun-_ah_?"

"Baekhyun tadi sudah datang, tapi Ia keluar setelah mendapatkan telpon dari seseorang"

"Seseorang?" Jonghyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau mendengar Baekhyun berkata Ia akan kemana setelah Ia bertelponan dengan orang itu?"

"Aku tidak tau Kyung. Sudahlah, Baekhyun akan baik-baik saja. Lagian juga sepertinya yang menelpon itu kekasihnya, karna Baekhyun tadi sempat menyembutkan 'Park' ketika Ia membereskan buku-bukunya"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Teima kasih Jonghyun-_ah_" ucapnya pada Jonghyun.

"Sama-sama cantik" Jonghyun mengedikpan sebelah matanya untuk Kyungsoo berniat menggoda _yeoja_ berkulit putih itu, tapi sepertinya Jonghyun melupakan saktu fakta. Karna saat ini Kyungsoo sudah memiliki 'suami', jadi maaf, Kyungsoo tidak akan mudah tergoda pada _namja_ lain meski _namja_ itu lebih tampan dari 'suami'-nya.

.

.

.

.

Ditaman belakang kampus, terlihat seorang _yeoja_ bertubuh mungil tengah berjalan dengan cukup cepat untuk menemui seseorang yang tadi menelponnya untuk mengajaknya bertemu ketika Ia sudah siap dengan pelajaran pertamanya hari ini.

"Kau dimana Yeol?" ucap Baekhyun karna tidak mendapati siapapun disana.

"Chanyeol? Park Chanyeol, kau dimana?"

"Aku disini, Baby" Chanyeol keluar dari balik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari posisi Baekhyun berdiri.

"Ada apa? Kenapa ditelpon tadi kau mengatakan 'ini gawat'? Apa yang terjadi pada mu, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, namun Ia menjatuhkan lututnya ketanah dengan pandangan mata yang tak terputus dari mata sipit Baekhyun.

"Aku tau ini tidak bisa dikategorikan dalam kata 'romantis' untuk melamar seseorang. Tapi Baek.." Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong jeansnya. "Bertunanganlah dengan ku jika memang kau mencintai ku. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetahui bahwa kau adalah yang pertama dan juga yang terakhir untuk ku. Jika memang dengan membawa orang tua ku kerumah mu belum bisa menjadikan mu milik ku, maka aku, Park Chanyeol, akan melamar mu dengan sebuah cincin yang tidak mahal harganya, namu ini hasil tabungan ku sendiri" Chanyeol membuka kota berwarna merah itu dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Yeol.."

"Bertunanganlah dengan ku, Byun Baekhyun" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya lagi, Ia segera menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban bahwa Ia menerima lamaran pertunangan dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum kemudian berdiri tegak dan mengambil tangan kanan Baekhyun untuk dipakaikan cincin mas putih dengan permata dibagian tengahnya dijari manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap jari-jari lentiknya yang sekarang sudah tersemat cincin mas putih dibagian jari manisnya yang menurut Baekhyun sangat indah.

"_Gomawo_ Channie.. Aku mencintaimu" Baekhyun langsung memeluk tubuh tegap Chanyeol dengat eratnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baby Byun"

Dan mereka menghabiskan satu jam pelajaran dimata kuliah yang berbeda dengan berpelukan dan tak lupa ciuman kasih sayang diantara keduanya ditaman belakang kampus mereka.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Menit berganti jam, jam berganti menjadi hari yang baru. Tak terasa sudah tiga bulan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menjadi pasangan 'suami-istri' diumur mereka yang masih sangat muda.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu tetap berperan sebagai 'suami' yang perhatian jika Ia dan Kyungsoo berada di tengah keluarga Kim maupun Do, dan juga didepan sahabat-sahabat maupun teman-teman kampus mereka. Namun, jika hanya berdua dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin akan kembali menjadi _namja_ yang dingin dan terkesan tak perduli terhadap apapun yang tengah dilakukan _yeoja_ bermata bulat itu. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, Ia akan tetap berperan sebagai seorang 'istri' yang baik untuk 'suami'-nya itu. Mulai dari membangunkan Jongin ketika mereka memiliki jadwal kuliah, dan sebagainya.

Meskipun belakangan ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah lagi memasakkan makanan untuk Jongin, baik itu sarapan pagi, maupun makan malam. Namun, Kyungsoo akan tetap menanyakan Jongin ingin memakan masakan apa dan Kyungsoo akan memesannya melalui _Delivery_, karna Ia tau Jongin tidak akan menyukai apapun yang Ia masak meski pemuda tan itu belum pernah mencicipi sedikitpun hasil masakannya.

Rutinitas pagi mereka tetap seperti biasanya. Pagi ini mereka pergi ke kampus bersama seperti biasanya. Jika Jongin tidak sarapan sedikitpun dipagi harinya, Kyungsoo juga sama. Ia hanya akan membuat segelas susu untuk dirinya -tanpa ada sarapan pagi- guna sedikit membuat perutnya terasa kenyang sampai ketika waktu siang tiba Ia akan makan dikantin kampus bersama sahabat-sahabatnya dan juga adiknya.

Setibanya di Kyunghee University, Kyungsoo dan Jongin berjalan beriringan menuju lantai dua dimana kelas mereka berada. Seperti biasanya, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti diantara keduanya karna Jongin tidak membuka mulutnya sedikipun ketika Ia sudah sampai di kampus, dan Kyungsoo? Seperti biasa, _yeoja_ cantik itu akan tersenyum bila ada yang menyapanya dan membungkuk ketika sedang berpapasan dengan beberapa Dosen yang mengajar di Kyunghee University sampai Ia tiba didepan kelasnya.

"Sampai jumpa jam dua nanti, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo lalu masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Jongin berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan langkah sedang sambil sesekali melirik beberapa mahasiswi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kagum -yang menurut Jongin- sangat berlebihan.

Jongin masuk kedalam kelasnya yang masih cukup sepi lalu mendudukan dirinya dikursi miliknya barisan ketiga dari pintu masuk. Setelah duduk, Jongin segera mengeluarkan buku yang baru setengah Ia baca semalam lalu membacanya tanpa berniat untuk bergabung dengan temannya yang lain yang sedang membahas mengenai pelajaran Dosen Kang, -salah satu Dosen yang mengajar dikelasnya.

.

.

.

.

"_Gomawo_, Luhan _noona_" ucap Sehun pada yeoja cantik didepannya itu yang wajahnya tengah memerah.

Tentu saja wajah cantik Luhan memerah. Pasalnya, beberapa detik yang lalu Sehun mendaratkan bibir tipisnya diatas permukaan pipi kiri Luhan setelah _yeoja_ cantik bermata rusa itu kembali membawakan Sehun bekal yang Ia buat dengan tangannya sendiri dan memberikannya langsung kepada pemuda yang dijuluki Baekhyun 'albino' itu.

"_N-ne Ch-Cheonma_, Sehun-_ah_" jawab Luhan dengan gugup.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Luhan yang tertangkap di indra pendengarannya seperti sedang gugup.

Hubungan dua orang dewasa ini juga sudah dekat sekitar satu bulan belakangan ini. Dimulai dari Luhan yang menceritakan kejadian yang menurutnya 'salah paham' antara dirinya dan Jongin beberapa waktu yang lalu kepada Sehun yang berujung dekatnya hubungan kedua orang yang sama-sama menyukai minuman _bubble tea_ ini sampai sekarang.

Sehun juga sudah mulai menunjukka perhatian 'lebih'nya pada Luhan. Mulai dari mengucapkan selamat pagi ketika matahari mulai penampakkan sinarnya dari ufuk timur, sampai ketika bulan yang mengganti matahari untuk menyinari bumi dimalam hari melalui pesan singkat yang sangat manis yang entah dari mana Sehun mempelajarinya.

"_Noona_ pasti membuat ini dengan penuh cinta tadi pagi, kan?" Sehun mulai menggoda Luhan dengan pertanyaannya barusan.

Luhan kembali menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk mengusap kepala Luhan halus. "Maaf jika aku merepotkan _noona_ setiap paginya, tapi _noona_ bisa berh-"

"_Aniya_.." Luhan memotong ucapan Sehun. "Aku tidak merasa direpotkan jika setiap paginya aku harus membuatkan bekal itu untuk mu. Karna... karna aku senang melakukannya" ucap Luhan dengan suara pelan dibeberapa kata terakhir kalimatnya. Meskipun pelan, Sehun tentu bisa mendengarnya karna saat ini Ia tengah berada hanya satu langkah dihadapan Luhan.

Sehun maju selangkah kedepan yang otomatis menghapus jarak dari tubuhnya dan juga Luhan, lalu merengkuh tubuh ramping itu dalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Bersabarlah.. Sebentar lagi aku akan memastikan hubungan diantara kita berdua" ucap Sehun seraya mengelus rambut coklat sepunggung Luhan dengan lembut. Luhan balas memeluk Sehun dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun guna menyamankan posisinya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Jongin sudah tiba dikediaman keluarganya -keluarga Kim- lalu berjalan masuk untuk menemui _eomma_-nya. Sore tadi, Yuri menyuruh Jongin untuk bertemu dengannya karna ada hal yang harus Ia bicarakan pada Jongin, alhasil Jongin menghampiri kediaman orang tuanya itu tanpa Kyungsoo ikut serta karna Yuri hanya ingin bertemu dengan Jongin sendirian.

"_Eomma._." teriak Jongin ketika Ia memasuki rumah mewah keluarga Kim.

"Kau sudah datang, Prince?" Yuri yang sedari tadi berada didapur segera menghampiri anak bungsunya itu setelah mendengar ada yang memanggilnya cukup keras.

"_Ne._. Ada apa _eomma_ menyuruh ku kesini?" tanya Jongin langsung.

"_Aigoo_.. Kau ini, bukannya menanyakan bagaimana kabar _eomma_ mu yang cantik ini tapi langsung bertanya ke inti-nya saja" ucap Yuri seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Bagaimana kabar _eomma_, _appa_ dan juga Taemin _noona_ saat ini?" Jongin mengubah pertanyaan pertamanya.

"Kau bisa lihat sendirikan kalau _eomma_ mu yang cantik ini sehat-sehat saja? _Appa_ dan _noona_ mu juga sehat. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berkencan, jadi _eomma_ menyuruh mu kesini karna ada yang ingin _eomma_ bicarakan pada mu"

"Apa itu?" tanya Jongin. Sungguh, Jongin itu orangnya tidak sabaran jika sudah mendengar orang yang berbicara padanya berbelit-belit seperti ini.

"Ini tentang 'istri'-mu, Kyungsoo..."

.

.

.

.

Setelah mendengar nama Kyungsoo dari bibir sang _eomma_, Jongin pun menganggukan kepalanya ketika Yuri mengajaknya menuju taman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim untuk membicarakan hal yang 'penting' itu.

Yuri dan Jongin duduk dikursih putih yang langsung menghadapkan mereka pada kolam ikan yang tak terlalu besar namun indah karna berisikan beberapa jenis ikan hias yang tengah berenang diair jernih disana.

"Kau ingat _yeoja_ cantik saat musim semi di saat usai mu baru menginjak dua belas tahun lalu 'kan, Jongin?" Yuri memulai ucapannya. Jongin menganggukan kepalanya pertanda Ia masih mengingat -sedikit- mengenai _yeoja_ cantik berpipi _chubby_ saat Ia baru tiba di Seoul setelah lama tinggal di Amerika.

"Apa kau percaya pada _eomma_ jika _eomma_ mengatakan bahwa _yeoja_ cantik yang dulu kau sebut 'cinta pertama' mu itu saat ini telah menikah?" Yuri menatap Jongin guna melihat reaksi putra kesayangannya itu.

Jongin menatap _eomma_-nya itu dengan wajah terkejutnya. "Menikah?" ulang Jongin. Yuri mengangguk.

"_Yeoja_ cantik itu sudah menikah dengan _namja_ tampan yang Ia cintai" Yuri kembali menatap kolam ikan didepannya. "-Apa kau tau siapa _namja_ beruntung itu, Prince?" tanya Yuri -lagi-.

Jongin menggeleng dengan wajah tertunduk lesu.

"Kau pasti tidak percaya jika _namja_ yang dicintai oleh 'cinta pertama' mu itu sangat tampan"

"Apa _eomma_ pernah bertemu dengan-'nya'?" tanya Jongin.

"_Ne_, _eomma_ bertemu dengan-'nya'" jawab Yuri.

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah, _eomma_ juga tidak terlalu ingat. Tapi, _eomma_ ingat dengan-'nya' yang merupakan 'cinta pertama' mu saat usia mu masih dua belas tahun Jongin-_ah_"

"Apa _eomma_ tau dimana 'dia' berada sekarang?" kembali Jongin bertanya pada _eomma_-nya mengenai _yeoja_ yang menjadi 'cinta pertama'-nya itu.

"Apa kau tidak pernah merasa sekalipun pernah bertemu dengan-'nya', Prince?" tanya Yuri.

"Aku tidak terlalu mengingat wajahnya _eomma_" jawab Jongin.

Yuri tersenyum lalu mengusap kepala Jongin lembut. "Pulanglah... dan kau akan bertemu dengan 'cinta pertama' mu itu, Jongin-_ah_" ucap Yuri pada Jongin.

Jongin menoleh pada Yuri yang berada disamping kirinya dengan tatapan bertanyanya. "Apa maksud _eomma_?"

Yuri kembali tersenyum. "Kau ingin bertemu dengan-'nya' kan, Prince?" Jongin mengangguk. "Maka dari itu kau harus pulang, 'dia' saat ini pasti sedang menunggu mu di apartemen kalian" ujar Yuri.

"J-jadi.. K-kyungsoo itu..." Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika Ia sudah melihat sang _eomma_ menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban 'Iya' untuk kalimat pertanyaannya yang tak terselesaikan.

Jongin langsung pergi meninggalkan Yuri sendirian ditaman belakang kediaman keluarga Kim setelah mengetahui bahwa Kyungsoo adalah... Cinta pertama-nya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Diperjalanan menuju apartemennya, Jongin kembali mengingat perlakuannya selama ini terhadap Kyungsoo yang notabennya adalah 'istri'-nya yang sangat jauh dari kata 'lembut'. Menginjak pedal gas mobilnya, Jongin menambah kecepatan mobil sportnya agar Ia cepat sampai di apartemennya untuk segera bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Saat ini yang ada dipikiran Jongin adalah wajah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum tulus padanya meski perbuatan Jongin selalu menyakitkan hati _yeoja_ cantik itu setiap harinya.

Setibanya di basement apartemennya, Jongin memarkirkan mobilnya sembarangan lalu berjalan menuju _lift_ terdekat yang akan membawa tubuhnya sampai dilantai tiga apartemennya.

**TING**

Pintu _lift_ terbuka dan Jongin langsung berlari menuju apartemen miliknya dan Kyungsoo yang tak terlalu jauh dari _lift box_ tadi lalu masuk kedalam dan langsung mencari dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo.

Di ruang tamu dan dapur Jongin tidak dapat menemukan Kyungsoo, dan Jongin perlahan menuju kamar mereka dan membuka pintu coklat itu perlahan yang mana sudah memperlihatkan pada dirinya tubuh Kyungsoo 'istri'-nya sudah tertidur dengan lelapnya dengan posisi menyamping.

Jongin berjalan perlahan mendekati ranjang agar tidak mengusik tidur Kyungsoo, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disisi kiri ranjangnya. Jongin mengamati wajah tidur Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu dengan posisi yang menyamping kekiri. Mata Jongin menjelajahi tubuh Kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah yang membuat dirinya mengetahui satu fakta bahwa tubuh Kyungsoo sekarang lebih kurus dari pada saat pertama kali Ia dan Kyungsoo resmi menjadi pasangan 'suami-istri' tiga bulan yang lalu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan seraya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo halus.

Jongin perlahan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur yang langsung membuatnya berhadapan dengan wajah Kyungsoo yang tidur sangat lelap.

"Maafkan aku.." Kembali Jongin berucap dengan pelan sambil mengamati wajah Kyungsoo yang berada hanya beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

Tak sanggup lagi menahan gejolak didadanya, Jongin langsung membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya yang erat seakan-akan Jongin tidak ingin melepaskan 'istri'-nya itu barang satu detik saja.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku" Lagi, Jongin berucap dengan nada pelannya pada Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur. Namun, ada yang sedikit berbeda dari wajah Jongin saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Saat ini namja tampan berkulit tan itu tengah menangis, ya, menangis!.

Jongin merasakan sesak didadanya saat melihat wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur lelap tadi. Jongin tak habis fikir mengenai dirinya sendiri yang tega menyakiti Kyungsoo selama tiga bulan diawal pernikahan mereka tanpa rasa kasih sayang sedikitpun padanya.

Jongin itu seorang _namja_. Bahkan ketika Luhan meminta putus darinya saja Ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Namun, dengan melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur seperti ini mampu membuat namja yang dijuluki Taemin 'Kkamjong' itu menangis dengan sesekali isakan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

"Ku mohon maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo" Jongin bergumam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah mengukir mimpi indahnya itu, tak lama setelahnya Jongin 'pun mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju alam mimpinya yang indah.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam satu lebih dua puluh menit Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat Ia akan mengganti posisi tidurnya, Ia merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lantas mendongakkan kepalanya setelah Ia melihat dada bidang seseorang sebagai bantal tidurnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Kim Jongin 'suami' yang sangat Ia cintai tengah terpejam dengan wajah damainya berserta kedua tangannya yang tengah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat.

"_Tuhan... apakah ini mimpi? Jika memag ini hanyalah mimpi, aku mohon pada Mu jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini, Tuhan_" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya mata bulatnya menatap wajah damai Jongin, dan detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat seraya menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan hangat Jongin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continue..._**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**HALLLOOOO... Desta Soo comeback bawa kelanjutan FF "LOOK AT ME !" CHAPTER 7 (TUJUH) ~~~~ *tiup terompet / potong kue /***

**Sorry jika Desta Soo kelamaan update ff ini, dan special for this chapter, Desta Soo kasih 'Long Chapter' Yeayyyy... *tepuk tangan*.**

**Aduh bingung mau ngomong apaan lagi. Ini ff pasti makin absurd, kan? iya, kan? iya kok, Desta Soo tau U,U**

**Yoweslah... Desta Soo cuma mau ngucapin THANK YOU MANY MANY untuk yang sudah me-RIVIEW, FAVORIT maupun FOLOW fanfict ini, Gomawoyo Chingudeul... *ketjup basah atu-atu*. Maaf Desta Soo masih belum bisa bales Riview dari kalian satu-satu, tapi nanti Desta Soo usahakan untuk bales Riview kalian di chapter depan yaaa, tapi bagi yang me-RIVIEW di chapter ini yaa? #wink**

**.**

**Thanks For RIVEWERS :**

hea, **exindira**, **dekaeskajei**, me1214, **kyungiNoru**, **leeyeol**, **uffiejung**, **RiKyungie**, **Insooie baby**, **devil meet demon**, KyuraCho, soo, dhyamanta1214, **Kim Leera**,** arumfitrinurazizah**,** XOXO KimCloud**, wanny, jejeosh, shallow lin, **hoshina. imeta**,** Sniaanggrn, lailatul. magfiroh. 16**, Seli Kim, **Kaisooship, **meimei, **Lady SooJong**,** hanhyewon357**, **lisnana1**, **KaiSooLovers**, **BLUEFIRE0805**, **NaturalCandy1994**, SyiSehun, love120193, **HunHanCherry1220**, dewisjongin, chans, **yuriyagami181**, Guest, **Little Kyung Kyung**, 15, **AdeliaFernanda5**, dodobyun, **incen. marinchen**,** jouleyang**, **jouley. peetz**, SdlNyonya21, Matabulet kungie, Guest, dyofanz.

**oKAI.. bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?**

**SILAHKAN TINGGALKAN RIVIEW KALIAN YANG SEMPAT MEMBACA CHAPTER 7 INI~~ ^_^**

**RIVIEW BANYAK,,, DESTA SOO FAST UPDATE ! ^_-**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**02-10-2014**


	8. Chapter 8

_"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan pelan seraya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo halus._

_Jongin itu seorang namja. Bahkan ketika Luhan meminta putus darinya saja Ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Namun, dengan melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo yang tengah tertidur seperti ini mampu membuat namja yang dijuluki Taemin 'Kkamjong' itu menangis dengan sesekali isakan yang keluar dari bibir tebalnya._

_"Ku mohon maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Kyungsoo" Jongin bergumam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengah mengukir mimpi indahnya itu, tak lama setelahnya Jongin 'pun mengikuti Kyungsoo menuju alam mimpinya yang indah._

_._

_._

_Jam satu lebih dua puluh menit Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Saat Ia akan mengganti posisi tidurnya, Ia merasakan beban berat menimpa tubuhnya. Kyungsoo lantas mendongakkan kepalanya setelah Ia melihat dada bidang seseorang sebagai bantal tidurnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat mendapati Kim Jongin 'suami' yang sangat Ia cintai tengah terpejam dengan wajah damainya berserta kedua tangannya yang tengah memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo erat._

_"Tuhan... apakah ini mimpi? Jika memang ini hanyalah mimpi, aku mohon pada Mu jangan pernah bangunkan aku dari mimpi indah ini, Tuhan" ucap Kyungsoo dalam hati seraya mata bulatnya menatap wajah damai Jongin, dan detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sangat erat seraya menyamankan posisinya dalam pelukan hangat Jongin._

_..._

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 8 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "_Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?_"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 8 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pukul enam pagi Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur lelapnya semalam dengan perlahan-lahan mengerjapkan kedua mata bulatnya untuk membiasakan keadaannya yang baru bangun tidur. Mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa detik lagi setelahnya Kyungsoo langsung bangun dengan posisi langsung duduk diatas tempat tidur dan melihat keadaan ranjangnya yang sudah kosong tanpa ada sosok lain disana selain dirinya.

"Ternyata yang semalam itu hanya mimpi" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada lesunya.

Perlahan Kyungsoo bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya setelah Ia mengambil handuk dari lemari disudut kamar.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk putih yang menutupi tubuhnya dari dada sampai pertengahan paha putihnya lalu berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil pakaian yang akan Ia pakai dihari libur seperti ini.

Setelah mengganti handuk putih tadi dengan hotpants hitam dan baju merah muda sebagai atasannya, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Jongin. Saat sudah berada diluar kamar, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan dapur untuk menemukan keberadaan 'suami'-nya itu. Namun, setibanya Kyungsoo di dua tempat itu, Ia tidak menemukan adanya tanda-tanda Jongin berada disana. Lantas Kyungsoo kembali keruang tengah apartemennya dan mendudukan dirinya disalah satu kursi berwarna putih yang terdapat disana.

Kyungsoo menyalakan televisi yang berada dihadapannya yang mana sudah menampilkan kartu favoritnya dihari libur.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo memang sedang menatap layar televisi itu namun dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia kembali teringat akan mimpinya semalam mengenai Jongin yang tidur sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan sangat erat.

"Jangan berharap lebih pada orang yang tidak pernah mengharapkan keberadaan mu disisi-nya, Kyungsoo-ya" Kyungsoo berkata lirih untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang telah tersedia ditaman depan rumah keluarga Kim dengan mata yang tertuju pada sebuah patung anak kecil dengan kendi kecil yang berada diantara kedua tangannya yang mana dari kendi itu mengeluarkan air jernih yang jatuh ke dalam kolam kecil disana.

"Aku memang bodoh" gumam namja itu.

_**-Flashback On-**_

_20 Maret 2004_

_Terlihat seorang namja muda berumur sekitar dua belas tahun didampingi seorang namja dengan balutan jas resmi yang melekat ditubuhnya berjalan keluar dari Incheon airport setelah beberapa jam mereka melakukan penerbangan dari New Yeork menuju Seoul yang mana merupakan kota kelahiran dari namja muda yang memakai baju merah itu._

_"Ahjussi, bisakah kita berkeliling Seoul dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah?" tanya namja muda itu._

_"Maaf Tuan muda, tapi anda ingin ke mana? Tuan dan Nyonya Kim telah menunggu kedatangan anda dirumah" ucap namja dengan balutan jas resmi itu._

_"Nanti aku akan menghubungi eomma jika Ahjussi mau menemani ku berjalan-jalan sebentar ditaman kota. Bagaimana?"_

_"Baiklah Tuan muda" jawab namja berumur setengah abad itu._

_Keduanya masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang telah siap untuk mengantar mereka ke tempat yang 'Tuan muda' tadi ingin kan._

_"Berhenti disini saja, Ahjussi" ujap namja muda itu pada supir pribadi keluarga Kim._

_Mobil berhenti ditaman kota yang mana sudah terdapat banyak orang yang tengah berjalan maupun bermain sepeda bersama kekasih ataupun keluarga masing-masing._

_Namja muda itu turun dari mobil mewah milik keluarganya dan langsung berjalan memasuki area taman yang sangat menyejukkan di awal musim semi ini._

_"Tuan muda-"_

_"Kim Jongin! Panggil aku Jongin saja, Lee Ahjussi" ucap namja muda tadi sambil tersenyum ramah pada namja berjas resmi itu._

_"Y-ye Jongin-ah"_

_Jongin tersenyum setelah mendengar kepala pelayan keluarga Kim itu kembali memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya bukan dengan sebutan 'Tuan muda'._

_"Sudah lama aku tidak menginjakkan kaki disini," Jongin menarik nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, menikmati udara segar di kota kelahirannya ini. "Biarkan aku berjalan-jalan sebentar disini ya?" tanya Jongin pada Lee Ahjussi._

_"Saya akan menemani anda, tuan"_

_"Aniya! Aku ingin berjalan sendirian sekarang. Ahjussi tidak usah khawatir. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada ku, aku akan langsung menghubungi mu, bagaimana?" tawar Jongin._

_"Tapi, anda baru saja tiba di Seoul, Tuan muda"_

_"Maka dari itu, karna aku baru tiba di Seoul jadi aku ingin melihat seberapa banyak perubahan yang terjadi di kota kelahiran ku ini, dan aku ingin berjalan sendirian. Tanpa ditemani ataupun dibuntuti, arasseo?!" 'perintah' Jongin pada Lee Ahjussi, pelayan pribadinya._

_Lee Ahjussi hendak mengeluarkan larangannya kembali sebelum Jongin mengintrupsi dengan wajahnya yang dingin pertanda omongannya tidak boleh dibantah. "Saya mengerti Tuan muda" ucap Lee Ahjussi mengalah._

_Lee Ahjussi sangat tau mengenai watak putra bungsu dari majikannya itu. Jongin adalah namja penurut, baik hati dan juga ramah, namun, sekali seseorang membantah perkataannya ataupun membuatnya marah, maka Jongin akan mengeluarkan ekspresi 'menakutkan' yang terpancar sangat ketara dari kedua bola matanya yang tajam itu._

_"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa dua jam dari sekarang, Lee ahjussi" Jongin membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu berjalan meninggalkan pelayan pribadinya itu untuk mencari tau seberapa banyak perubahan kota Seoul setelah hampir lima tahun Ia tinggalkan._

_Jongin berjalan dengan pandangan yang menatap beberapa gudung pencakar langit yang mana sekarang sudah bertambah banyak dari terakhir kali Ia melihatnya, dan juga beberapa tempat yang sebelumnya masih menjadi tanah kosong namun sekarang sudah terdapat bangunan yang berdiri diatasnya._

_"Banyak sekali perubahan kota ini" ucap Jongin saat kedua matanya menangkap perubahan yang Ia dapati dari kota kelahirannya ini._

_._

_._

_"Yak! Aku bilang berhenti!" teriak seorang yeoja remaja kepada dua namja yang tengah Ia kejar sedari tadi._

_"Kau tidak akan bisa menangkap kami berdua, yeoja galak" ucap salah satu namja remaja seraya menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek yeoja yang berteriak tadi._

_Yeoja itu menunjukkan wajahnya yang merah padam karena marah lalu melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya dan melemparkannya kearah dua namja remaja tadi._

_**PUUKKK**_

_"Yess!"_

_"Aww.. Yak Do Kyungsoo noona, ini sakit" ucap salah satu namja itu yang kepalanya terkena lemparan sepatu Kyungsoo yang cukup berat._

_"Rasakan itu Youngmin-ah" ucap Kyungsoo seraya berjalan menghampiri dua namja remaja kembar itu._

_Youngmin dan Kwangmin menunduk takut saat Kyungsoo sudah berada dihadapan mereka._

_"Berikan pada ku!" ucap Kyungsoo seraya menadahkan tangannya pada Youngmin setelah Ia memasang kembali sepatu sebelah kanannya._

_"Kami tidak mengambilnya, noona." Bela Youngmin._

_"Cepat berikan pada noona, atau kalian ingin mendapatkan 'pelukkan' sayang dari noona, hm?" ucap Kyungsoo -lagi-._

_"Kami tida-"_

_"Satu!"_

_"Tapi kami-"_

_"Dua!"_

_"Noona..." rengek Kwangmin dan Youngmin pada Kyungsoo._

_"Ti-"_

_"Ini" ucap Youngmin dan Kwangmin bersamaan seraya memberikan bungkusan dari tangan mereka masing-masing pada Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo mengambil dua bungkusan itu lalu mengecek isi didalamnya._

_"Mari ikut noona mengembalikan ini, setelahnya noona akan membelikan kalian makanan enak di warung Jung ahjumma, kajja!"_

_Youngmin dan Kwangmin saling berpandangan setelah mendengarkan ucapan Kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat._

_"Wae? Apa kalian tidak mau?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Bisakah noona saja yang mengantakannya sendirian? Kami takut ahjussi itu akan memarahi kami" ucap Kwangmin._

_"Kalian berdua 'kan namja, jadi kalian harus berani tanggung dalam menghadapi masalah yang kalian buat bukan lari dari tanggung jawab seperti ini. Kajja, noona akan menemani kalian mengembalikan barang ini pada ahjussi tadi" Kyungsoo memberikan bungkusan itu ditangan kanan Youngmin dan tangan kiri Kwangmin, setelah itu kedua tangan Kyungsoo menggandeng tangan kiri youngmin dan tangan kanan Kwangmin untuk menuju ke tempat ahjussi yang barang dagangannya dibawa lari oleh saudara kembar itu._

_._

_._

_._

_Jongin berjalan menuju sebuah warung jajanan di pinggiran jalan dan masuk kedalam tenda yang telah tersedia disana lalu mendudukan dirinya yang mana langsung berhdapan dengan makanan yang dijual oleh ahjuma bercelemek merah itu._

_"Selamat datang" ucap Ahjuma itu ramah._

_Jongin tersenyum membalas ucapan ahjumma tadi dan mulai mengambil baso ikan yang sudah tersedia disana._

_"Apa kau orang korea, nak?" tanya ahjumma itu sambil menyusun kembali jajanan yang Ia jual didepannya._

_Jongin menelan baso ikan yang berada di mulutnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dari ahjumma itu. "Aku orang Korea ahjuma, tapi baru hari ini aku kembali ke Korea setelah lima tahun tinggal di negri Paman Sam sana" jawab Jongin._

_"Aah.. Begitu rupanya"_

_Ahjumma tadi kembali melakukan pekerjaannya begitupun dengan Jongin yang kembali memakan baso ikan favoritnya._

_"Cepatlah sedikit berjalannya Kwang" ucap Kyungsoo seraya mendorong tubuh namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu._

_Setibanya di warung Jung ahjumma, tiga orang yang baru datang tadi langsung duduk dikursi yang ada disana dengan si kembar Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang berada disebelah kiri Kyungsoo yang langsung mengambil baso ikan dua tusuk ditangan kanan dan kiri mereka dan langsung memakannya._

_"Apakah pelanggan ahjumma banyak yang datang hari ini?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jung ahjumma seraya tangannya mengambil baso ikan didepannya._

_"Warung ahjumma baru saja dibuka Kyungsoo-ya, dan pemuda ini adalah pelanggan pertama ahjumma pagi ini" ucap Jung ahjumma seraya menunjuk seorang namja yang berada tepat disebelah kanan Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kesebelah kanan yang mana sudah menampakkan seorang namja seumuran dengannya -menurut Kyungsoo- tengah memakan baso ikan ditangannya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Kyungsoo._

_"Kau orang korea?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengamati namja disampingnya itu._

_Jongin berhenti mengunya makanannya lalu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri dimana suara tadi berasal._

_"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jongin._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng sebentar, "Aniya, hanya saja warna kulit mu tidak membuktikan bahwa kau orang Korea" ujar Kyungsoo polos._

_Sontak Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang berada disamping kiri Kyungsoo langsung tertawa mendengar ucapan teman sekaligus noona mereka itu._

_"Diam!" ucap Kyungsoo pada Kwangmin dan Youngmin yang langsung membuat kedua bocah itu diam dengan kembali memakan baso ikan mereka._

_"Apa kau sedang menghina ku?" Jongin berkata dingin._

_"Ani! Aku 'kan hanya mengeluarkan pendapat ku saja" sanggah Kyungsoo._

_Sungguh, Kyungsoo tidak bermaksud untuk berkata seperti itu. Salahkan saja bibir berbentuk hatinya yang selalu berkata jujur kala mata bulatnya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya sedikit aneh._

_Jongin tidak berniat untuk berkata lagi dan lebih memilih menghadapkan wajahnya pada makanan yang ada didepannya dari pada menatap yeoja bermata bulat yang -secara tidak langsung- telah menghinanya._

_Kyungsoo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali saat melihat namja disampingnya itu mengubah posisi duduknya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi._

_"M-maaf jika aku menyinggung perasaan mu" ucap Kyungsoo menunduk._

_"Aku tidak tersinggung, jadi tidak usah meminta maaf" ucap Jongin._

_Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya. "Mari kita berteman" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin seraya mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk disambut tangan Jongin._

_Jongin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Kyungsoo dan tangan yeoja itu yang sudah terulur untuknya secara bergantian._

_"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak mau berteman dengan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo._

_"Kau terlalu menyeramkan untuk diajak berteman, noona" ucap Yong dan Kwangmin dalam hati._

_Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyungsoo dan tangannya menjadi pada Jung ahjumma yang sedari tadi sibuk kesana kemari menyiapkan dagangannya._

_"Semuanya berapa ahjumma?" tanya Jongin seraya mengeluarkan dompet dari saku jeansnya._

_"Semuanya jadi enam ribu won"_

_Jongin mengeluarkan beberapa ribu won dari dompetnya dan langsung memberikannya pada Jung ahjumma. "ini ahjumma, terima kasih. Baso ikan disini sangat enak" ucap Jongin pada Jung ahjumma._

_"Kapan-kapan jika kau mempunyai waktu luang mampirlah lagi kesini nak, aku akan memberimu baso ikan gratis sebanyak yang kau mau"_

_Jongin tersenyum lalu membungkuk sebentar untuk mengambil jaketnya yang Ia letakkan disamping posisi duduknya tadi lalu keluar dari tenda kecil itu._

_Kyungsoo yang menyadari Jongin sudah ingin pergi langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan mencegah Jongin pergi dengan cara merentangkan tangannya dihadapan Jongin._

_"Minggirlah, aku harus pergi sekarang" ucap Jongin._

_Kyungsoo menggeleng masih dengan posisi menghalangi pergerakan Jongin. "Kau belum menerima tawaran dari ku jadi kau belum boleh pergi dari sini"_

_"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"_

_Kyungsoo diam._

_Ia belum pernah ditolak saat Ia mengajukan 'pertemanan' pada orang yang Ia sukai terlebih dulu. Tapi, kali ini Ia ditolak oleh seorang namja seumurannya -menurut Kyungsoo- secara tidak langsung._

_Kedua tangan yang sebelumnya terlentang itu perlahan turun seiring dengan menunduknya kepala Kyungsoo._

_Jongin berjalan melewati tubuh Kyungsoo dengan langkah pelan lalu berhenti setelah mendengar teriakan dari yeoja tadi._

_"Yak!-"_

_"Jongin! Nama ku Kim Jongin" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dengan memperkenalkan namanya._

_"N-nde?" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ekspresi 'O_O' andalannya saat ini._

_Jongin tersenyum tipis lalu kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih dengan mata bulatnya yang membola ria._

_Youngmin dan Kwangmin yang sedari tadi menyaksikan kejadian itu mengangkat bahu mereka dan kembali memakan makanan yang tersedia di depan mereka tanpa berniat menyadarkan teman mereka yang masih berdiam diri disana._

_"Diterima atau ditolak?" gumam Kyungsoo._

_Jongin berjalan dengan senyum merekah yang mengiringi langkah kakinya menuju tempat Ia dan Lee ahjussi tadi berpisah._

_"Anda baik-baik saja, tuan muda?" tanya Lee ahjussi saat matanya menangkap 'perubahan' dari tuan muda-nya itu_

_"Aku baik-baik saja Lee ahjussi, kau tak perlu khawatir" ucap Jongin. Lee ahjussi mengangguk mengerti lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk tuan mudanya itu._

_"Tuan Kim menyuruh saya untuk segera membawa anda pulang kerumah sekarang tuan muda, karna Nyonya Kim sudah sangat ingin bertemu dengan anda" ucap Lee ahjussi._

_"Kajja kita bertemu dengan appa dan eomma" ucap Jongin semangat. Mereka berduapun masuk kedalam mobil hitam itu yang mana langsung membawa mereka untuk cepat sampai di kediaman keluarga Kim._

_"Kyungsoo.." gumam Jongin dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya kala Ia kembali mengingat yeoja bermata bulat itu._

_**-Flashback Off-**_

Jongin masih termenung dengan pikirannya sendiri tanpa menyadari bahwa saat ini sudah ada yeoja cantik yang telah duduk disamping kanannya yang sedari tadi tengah memperhatikan Jongin yang tengah melamun itu.

Yeoja cantik tadi masih mengamati wajah sang adik yang biasa-biasa saja meski dirinya sudah duduk lebih dari lima menit yang lalu dikursi putih itu.

Punya ide yang tergambar dari lampu lima _watt_ yang berada diatas kepalanya, Taemin -yeoja cantik tadi- langsung menepuk bahu Jongin dan bertiak keras untuk menyadarkan adik terkasihnya itu.

"DORR!"

Jongin tersadar dari lamunannya dan menatap malas yeoja yang duduk disebelah kanannya saat ini.

"Jangan mengganggu ku! Aku tidak berniat untuk bermain saat ini" ucap Jongin dingin.

Taemin mencebikkan bibirnya kedepan setelah mendengar ucapan adiknya itu.

"Kenapa pagi-pagi kau sudah disini, hm? Apa Kyungsoo tak ikut?" tanya Taemin.

Jongin tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan noona-nya itu melainkan Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang akan Ia lakukan saat sudah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo nantinya.

"Kenapa Jongin? Kau punya masalah?" tanya Taemin saat mengamati wajah Jongin yang terlihat lesu itu. "Berbagilah pada noona, siapa tau noona dapat membantu mu" Taemin menambahi seraya mengusap pundak kanan Jongin.

"Noona... Bisakah kau membantu ku?" tanya Jongin sambil menatap wajah Taemin.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

**TING TONG TING TONG**

Terdengar bunyi bel di apartemen Kyungsoo yang lantas membuat yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu coklat itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

_**CKLEK**_

"Annyeong Kyunggie" ucap Taemin dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Eonni? Kenapa eonni kesini? Apa eonni mencari Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo bertubi-tubi setelah Ia membukakan pintu untuk tamunya yang mana merupakaan kakak iparnya sendiri.

"Kau selalu bertanya tanpa menyuruh eonni masuk terlebih dulu Kyunggie-ya" ucap Taemin dengan ekspresi merajuk 'khas' dibuat-buat. "Kau tidak suka eonni bertamu, ya? Kalau begitu lebih baik eonni pulang saja" ucap Taemin cemberut lalu membalikkan tubuhnya hendak pergi sebelum lengan kirinya dicegat oleh Kyungsoo.

"Mian, eonni. Ayo masuk" ajak Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya.

Dua yeoja cantik itu pun masuk kedalam apartemen dan langsung duduk disofa putih yang telah tersedia diruang tamu apartemen minimalis itu.

"Eonni ingin minum apa?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Aniya. Eonni tidak ingin minum apa-apa, Kyunggie. Eonni kesini untuk mengajak mu jalan-jalan. Kajja, bersiaplah cantik, eonni akan menunggu mu disini" ujar Taemin.

"Tapi kita mau kemana eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo -lagi-.

"Kesuatu tempat yang membuat mu merasa lebih _fresh_ lagi setelah satu minggu belajar dikampus mu" jawab Taemin.

Kyungsoo terlihat ragu untuk menerima tawaran Taemin atau menolaknya. Kyungsoo ingin pergi berjalan-jalan dengan Taemin. Tapi, saat ini posisi Jongin tidak berada diapartemen mereka untuk Kyungsoo meminta izin keluar.

"Eonni... Aku harus izin dulu pada Jongin jika ingin keluar diwaktu libur" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Izin?" ulang Taemin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Jongin itu suami ku, eonni. Jadi kemanapun aku pergi aku harus meminta izin padanya agar Ia tau kemana aku pergi dan bersama siapa saja"

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Eomma-ku bilang, kelak ketika aku sudah menjadi seorang istri aku harus menghormati namja yang menjadi suami ku itu sebagai kepala rumah tangga. Salah satunya adalah meminta izin jika aku ingin keluar tanpa dirinya ikut serta. Oleh karena itu aku harus meminta izin Jongin dulu supaya bisa berjalan-jalan bersama eonni" jawab Kyungsoo.

Taemin tersenyum setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo. "_Jongin pasti mengizinkan mu Kyung, karna Jongin-lah yang menyuruh eonni untuk mengajak mu jalan-jalan_" ucap Taemin dalam hati kembali mengingat ucapan Jongin saat dirinya dan Jongin berada ditaman rumah keluarga Kim tadi pagi.

"Kau bergantiah pakaian terlebih dahulu, eonni yang akan meminta izin pada Jongin agar kau bisah keluar hari ini" ucap Taemin. Kyungsoo mengangguk tanpa banyak bantahan lagi dan langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Terlihat dua yeoja cantik berkulit putih bersih sedang menikmati waktu mereka dengan berjalan-jalan disekitar Dongdaemun area. Sesekali diantara mereka melihat beberapa pakaian yang menurut mereka cantik dan unik dari jalan dipinggir trotoar yang mereka lalui, tak ayal bagi keduanya untuk masuk kedalam toko yang menjual pakaian yang mereka sukai dan membeli beberapa pakaian disana.

Setelah puas berjalan-jalan dan berbelanja, dua yeoja cantik tadi memasuki lestoran dan memilih kursi yang langsung mengahadapkan mereka pada jalanan raya.

"Kau ingin pesan apa, Kyunggie?" tanya Taemin -salah satu yeoja cantik- kepada Kyungsoo -yeoja cantik yang satunya- sambil membuka menu yang telah diberikan seorang pelayan namja pada keduanya.

"Aku pesan cuppucino ice saja, eonni" jawab Kyungsoo sambil menutup buku menu yang Ia pegang.

Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku menu menjadi pada Kyungsoo. "Hanya itu?" tanya Taemin. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan juga? Pesanlah makanan kesukaan mu, biar eonni yang bayar semuanya sebagai terima kasih karna kau sudah mau menemani eonni berjalan-jalan dan juga berbelanja" ujar Taemin.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Itu sudah cukup eonni, lagian juga aku masih kenyang" ucap Kyungsoo.

Taemin menganggukan kepalanya lalu memesankan pesanan untuk Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya pada pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri disampingnya. Sepeninggalan pelayan tadi tak ada percakapan apapun diatara keduanya sampai pelayan tadi datang kembali sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

Taemin mengucapkan terima kasih pada pelayan tadi sebelum memakan makan yang ada dihadapannya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kala mata bulatnya melihat cara makan Taemin yang sedikit terburu-buru itu. Sepertinya kakak iparnya ini sangat kelaparan sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Ia dipandangi Kyungsoo.

Setelah selesai makan dan juga minum, kedua yeoja cantik tadi memutuskan untuk pulang dengan beberapa kantung belanjaan di tangan mereka.

Mobil Taemin melaju menuju apartemen Kyungsoo dan Jongin untuk mengantar adik iparnya itu dengan selamat sesuai permintaan adiknya, Kim Jongin. Setibanya diapartemen Kyungsoo-Jongin, Taemin langsung pamit tanpa mampir terlebih dulu karna Ia memiliki urusan yang membuatnya harus cepat-cepat pulang.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju apartemennya dilantai tiga dan langsung masuk kedalam setelah Ia memasukkan beberapa angka yang menjadi kode apartemennya.

"Apa Jongin belum pulang?" gumam Kyungsoo. Ia mengecek jam yang berada dipergelangan tangan kirinya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat sembilan menit -malam-.

Kyungsoo membawa dua kantung belanjaannya tadi memasuki kamar dan meletakannya diatas ranjang sebelum Ia mengambil handuk dan masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang cukup banyak mengeluarkan keringat hari ini.

Setelah selesai mandi, Kyungsoo kembali menunggui Jongin pulang dengan duduk disofa ruang tengah mereka.

Waktu terus berlalu dan tak terasa Kyungsoo sudah dua jam duduk disofa berwarna putih yang dipadukan dengan warna craem itu menunggu kedatangan Jongin namun dengan hasil yang nihil. Kyungsoo berusaha menahan kantuknya, namun sepertinya mata bulat itu terlalu sayu dan juga badan yang mungil itu letih sehabis berjalan-jalan bersama Taemin tadi siang, alhasil Kyungsoo tertidur disofa panjang itu saat menunggui Jongin pulang.

**CKLEK**

Pintu coklat itu terbuka yang mana sudah menampakkan sosok Jongin dengan wajah kusutnya tengah berjalan memasuki apartemennya.

Awalnya mata tajam Jongin sudah terlihat sayu menahan kantuk namun mata tajam itu langsung terbuka lebar saat melihat tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur disofa ruang tengah mereka dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman -menurut Jongin-. Jongin berjalan mendekati tubuh terlelap Kyungsoo dan menjongkokkan badannya mengamati wajah sang 'istri' lebih dekat.

Tangan Jongin terulur menyelipkan anak rambut Kyungsoo kebelakang telinga yang menghalangi pandangan Jongin untuk melihat wajah pulas Kyungsoo dan mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" tangan kiri Jongin masih mengelus pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan sayang. "Apa kau menungguku pulang?" tanya Jongin.

Tak ada jawaban dari yeoja yang Ia elus pipinya itu karna memeng Kyungsoo sudah terlelap sangat dalam ditidurnya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Jongin kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo lama sebelum membawa tubuh mungil yeoja itu dalam gendongannya menuju kamar mereka dan membaringkan tubuh mereka diatas ranjang nyaman itu.

Jongin tidak mengganti pakaiannya lagi karna memang Ia sudah mandi saat berada dirumah eomma dan appanya seharian ini dan langsung tertidur dengan posisi seperti kemarin malam, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang menurutnya sangat pas dalam dekapannya setelah Ia mengecup kening Kyungsoo lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

.

.

Jongin terbangun pukul lima lewat dua belas menit pagi dan berniat untuk melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Jongin berniat menghindari Kyungsoo untuk beberapa waktu karna Ia ingin menenangkan pikirannya yang masih belum bisa mencerna kenyataan bahwa Kyungsoo 'istri'nya adalah yeoja cantik yang menjadi teman pertamannya di Korea dan juga merupakan cinta pertamannya kala Ia masih seorang remaja yang berusia dua belas tahun. Tapi, belum sempat Ia beranjak, Ia mendengar ucapan dari Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak pergi.

"Kajima.. jebal" igau Kyungsoo.

Sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang bermimpi buruk saat ini ketika Jongin ingin melepaskan pelukannya yang mana langsung membuat Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin cukup erat sambil mengigau.

Jongin terkejut saat mendengar isakan dari bibir Kyungsoo dan Ia kembali memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo guna menenangkan 'istri'nya itu.

"Aku disini.. dan aku tidak akan meninggalkan mu sendirian" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo berharap yeoja itu sedikit tenang.

Benar saja, isakan Kyungsoo perlahan menghilang seiring dengan teraturnya pernafasan yeoja cantik itu dalam dekapan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum dan kembali mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar lalu tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun pukul delapan pagi dan tidak mendapati Jongin disampingnya, Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar untuk mencari Jongin, namun, sepertinya Jongin sudah pergi dari apartemennya yang kembali membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum lirih jika mengingat perlakuan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Apa kau sangat membenci ku sampai-sampai kau tidak ingin melihat wajah ku ini, Jongin?" ucap Kyungsoo menatapa foto Jongin yang berada diruang tengah mereka -foto pernikahan Kyungsoo dan Jongin-.

Kyungsoo kembali masuk kekamar dan segera mandi karna jam sepuluh nanti Ia memiliki kelas di kampusnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Luhan sedang menunggu bis di halte bis yang tak jauh dari apartemennya karna mobil yang biasa Ia bawa menuju kampus sedang di _service_ dibengkel langganannya, alhasil Ia harus menunggu bis selanjutnya karna Ia bangun kesiangan hari ini.

"Kapan bisnya datang" gumam Luhan sambil melihat benda pink yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

**TIN TIN TIN**

Luhan menolehkan pandangannya pada sebuah mobil yang berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Mata Luhan sedikit membulat saat melihat orang yang berada dibalik kemudi supir mobil tadi.

"Masuklah" ucap orang itu.

Luhan melangkah maju untuk membuka pintu mobil putih itu dan duduk disamping namja tampan yang mengenakan kaos hitam yang dilapisi dengan jaket kulit hitamnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

Mobil putih itu melaju berbaur dengan mobil lainnya yang melintasi jalan raya untuk sampai di Kyunghee University.

"Kenapa kau tau kalau aku hari ini naik bis" tanya Luhan pada namja disampingnya.

"Kenapa noona tidak menelpon ku jika hari ini noona tidak membawa mobil? Aku kan bisa menjemput mu dan kita bisa pergi bersama ke kampus" ucap namja itu.

"Aku juga tidak tau jika mobil itu tidak bisa dihidupkan ketika pagi tadi akan ku panaskan mesinnya, jadi aku lebih memilih naik bis dari pada kesiangan pergi ke kampus"

Sehun -namja tampan tadi- menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali fokus pada jalanan yang sedang Ia lalui tanpa berbicara lagi sampai mobil yang Ia kendarai memasuki kawasan kampus mereka.

Luhan hendak melepaskan sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya tapi sepertinya sabuk itu sedikit macet dibagian bawahnya sehingga Luhan kesusahan untuk melepaskannya. Melihat Luhan yang kesusahan melepas sabuk pengaman, Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja bermata rusa itu yang mana langsung bersentuhan dengan tangan halus Luhan yang membuat keduanya menatap satu sama lainnya.

Perlahan Sehun memajukan badannya untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan sedangkan yeoja cantik itu menahan nafas saat wajah Sehun yang sudah dekat dengannya yang membuat hidung mancung keduanya bersentuhan. Mata keduanya saling menatap sebelum Sehun memiringkan kepalanya sambil menutup matanya saat kedua belah bibir tipis itu bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut.

Sehun menggerakkan bibirnya untuk melumat bibir Luhan lembut dengan tangannya yang masih berusaha melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dipakai Luhan.

**TEKK**

Sabuk pengaman Luhan sudah terlepas namun ciuman Sehun pada Luhan belum terlepas. Sepertinya pemuda tampan berkulit putih itu masih betah dengan posisinya saat ini. Ckck.

Luhan tak sanggup lagi menahan degupan di jantungnya saat posisi Sehun semakin mendekat padanya, Ia langsung mendorong dada Sehun dan menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat tautan bibir mereka sudah terlepas.

Sehun kembali tersenyum saat melihat wajah Luhan yang memerah padam karna ulahnya barusan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengelap bibir Luhan yang basah akibat ciuman tadi.

"Ayo keluar" ucap Sehun enteng dan membuka pintu disebelah kirinya keluar dari dalam mobil. Ohh Sehun, tau kah kau wajah Luhan saat ini semakin memerah karna ulah mu tadi?

Luhan masih terdiam didalam mobil sampai akhirnya Sehun menyadarkannya dengan membukakan pintu disebelah kanan Luhan dan menarik tangan yeoja itu untuk digenggam dan mereka berjalan menuju bangunan kampus dengan tangan yang saling bertautan.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih eonni" ucap Kyungsoo pada Taemin. Taemin tersenyum dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo setelah Ia mengucapkan 'Selamat Belajar' pada Kyungsoo yang dibalasi dengan anggukan semangat dan senyum merekah di wajah adik iparnya itu.

Pagi tadi Taemin sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo untuk mengantar yeoja cantik itu ke kampusnya. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo sedikit heran kenapa Taemin mau mengantarnya menuju kampus hari ini karna Kyungsoo tau Taemin memliki urusan cukup penting sehingga Ia berada di Korea. Tapi, saat Ia mendengar bahwa Taemin sudah meminta izin pada Jongin untuk mengantarnya, Kyungsoo mengangguk dan masuk kedalam mobil Taemin.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju kelasnya yang berada dilantai dua sendirian. Sebelum masuk kedalam kelasnya, Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri untuk melihat Jongin yang berada dikelasnya. Kyungsoo bersyukur setidaknya rasa rindunya pada pemuda tan itu terobati karna Ia sudah melihat wajah Jongin yang semakin hari semakin tampan saja.

Melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas, Kyungsoo dibuat kaget karna Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dengan senyum yang menurut Kyungsoo memiliki 'arti' tertentu.

"Annyeong Kyunggie.." seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan menyapa Kyungsoo saat mereka bertemu didalam kelas dengan senyum lebar dibibirnya.

"Annyeong, Baek.." balas Kyungsoo. "Kau kenapa tersenyum lebar seperti itu?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya masih dengan senyum yang lebar dibibir tipisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekarang? Dosen Shin tidak masuk hari ini, jadi kita bisa makan berdua disana?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo hendak bertanya pada Baekhyun kenapa Dosen Shin tidak dapat mengajar mereka hari ini, namun sepertinya pertanyaan Kyungsoo harus disimpan untuk lain waktu karna Baekhyun sudah menggandeng lengannya dan mengajaknya melangkah menuju kantin.

Setibanya di kantin, Baekhyun memesankan makanan untuk Kyungsoo dan juga dirinya lalu berjalan menuju meja dimana Kyugsoo sudah menunggu dengan tangannya yang berisi nampan makanan.

"Baek... Kenapa kau memesan banyak sekali?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Baekhyun menurunkan berbagai macam makanan ke meja mereka.

"Aku tau kau lapar jadi aku sengaja memesankan makanan sebanyak ini agar sahabat mungil ku ini tidak kelaparan saat belajar nanti" jawab Baekhyun yang mendudukan dirinya dihadapan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Baekhyun. Memang Kyungsoo merasa sangat kelaparan pagi ini karna seperti biasa Ia hanya meminum segelas susu sebelum berangkat kekampus bermaksud untuk menahan laparnya sampai jam makan siang dikampus datang, dan beruntunglah Kyungsoo karna memiliki sahabat yang sangat pengertian seperti Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memakan makanan yang dibelikan Baekhyun dengan nafsunya tanpa menyadari Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah memasukkan makanan kedalam mulutnya, dengan tangan yang berada dibawah meja mengetikkan sesuatu dan mengirimkan pesan singkat itu untuk seseorang yang sedang belajar dikelas sana.

"_Kyungsoo sedang memakan makanan yang kau suruh aku pesankan tadi dengan semangatnya. Sepertinya 'istri'-mu ini sangat kelaparan sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa aku sedang mengrimkan pesan pada mu_"

Begitulah isi pesan Baekhyun untuk seseorang yang berada disebrang sana.

Ponsel hitam itu bergetar pelan menandakan adanya pesan masuk, pemilik dari benda canggih itu langsung membaca pesan dari sahabatnya dan tersenyum samar setelah Ia menangkap isi pesan itu yang sesuai keinginannya lalu kembali menyimpan benda itu di saku jeansnya dan melanjutkan belajarnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Waktu terus berlalu dan tak terasa sudah seminggu Jongin menghindari Kyungsoo dengan keluar dari apartemen mereka sebelum Kyungsoo bangun dan kembali pulang setelah Kyungsoo terlelap dengan nyenyaknya. Selama seminggu ini Jongin mati-matian untuk memendam rasa rindunya pada Kyungsoo, tapi bersyukurlah Ia ketika yeoja cantik itu tertidur saat menungguinya pulang, Jongin dapat menggendong tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertidur disofa dan membawanya kekamar mereka lalu memeluk tubuh mungil 'istri'nya sambil menyelami mimpi indah masing-masing.

Seperti saat ini, Kyungsoo kembali menunggu Jongin pulang meskipun sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam yang mana membuat rasa kantuknya kembali datang menghampiri. Kyungsoo duduk menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran sofa dengan mata yang fokus kearah pintu masuk.

Lama Kyungsoo menunggu, akhirnya pintu coklat itu terbuka dengan menampakkan Jongin yang berjalan masuk kedalam dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut. Namun sayang saat Jongin sudah pulang, Kyungsoo kembali tertidur disofa tapi dengan posisi duduk bersandaran disofa saat ini.

Jongin melangkah mendekati Kyungsoo dan kembali menggendong tubuh mungil itu menuju karmar mereka dan merebahkannya diatas ranjang. Kembali mereka tidur berpelukan dengan posisi lengan kanan Jongin sebagai bantal kepala Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya yang memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan posesif, Kyungsoo menyamankan posisi tidurnya dalam dekapan Jongin yang menempelkan wajahnya pada dada bidang pemuda itu tanpa menyadari beberapa malam selama seminggu ini Ia selalu tertidur lelap karna pelukan sayang dari Jongin pada tubuhnya.

.

.

.

Jam enam lebih sepuluh menit Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya, sepertinya Ia bangun kesiangan hari ini. Perlahan Jongin melepaskan lengannya dari kepala Kyungsoo agar tidak mengusik tidur yeoja cantik itu, dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Kyungsoo terbangun saat mendengar suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi yang berada dikamarya dan langsung mendudukan dirinya saat menyadari -mungkin- Jonginlah yang sedang mandi disana.

Jongin keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan jeans berwarna hitam dan baju tangan panjang bergaris hitam putih yang melekat tubuh tegapnya, jangan lupakan handuk kecil yang tengah Ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut coklatnya yang basah sehabis keramas, -_terlihat sangah sexy, uhh!_

Mata Jongin sedikit melotot saat mendapati Kyungsoo tengah berdiri dihadapannya dengan mata yang memerah menahan tangis, namun sebisa mungkin Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo dengan pandangan datar seperti biasannya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Jongin dengan pandangan mata yang tak terputuskan dari mata tajam 'suami'nya itu sampai ketika Ia sudah berdiri berhadapan dengan Jongin dalam jarak satu langkah dari pemuda itu.

"Apa kau sangat membenci ku, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo langsung. Masih dengan mata memerahnya yang menatap Jongin.

Jongin memilih diam, berniat untuk mendengarkan kembali ucapan yeoja didepannya itu.

"Tentu saja kau sangat membenci ku, kan? Kau tidak pernah menyukai ku sedikit pun, dan bodohnya aku selalu berada disisi mu meskipun aku tau kau tidak akan pernah meyukai ku sedikitpun" Kyungsoo berucap pelan seraya menurunkan pandangannya pada dada bidang Jongin.

"Kau tidak pernah menganggapku ada di sekitar mu, dan lebih parahnya lagi aku selalu berusaha menempel pada mu bagaikan parasit yang tak tau harga dirinya"

**TES**

Satu aliran air mengalir dari mata sebelah kanan Kyungsoo dan diikuti oleh sebelah kirinya kemudian. "Aku juga tau kau sangat menolak perjodohan ini dengan bersikap dingin pada ku, kan?"

"..."

"Aku lelah Jongin jika kau terus bersikap dingin seperti ini pada ku. hikss.." satu isakan keluar untuk pertama kalinya dan kembali terdengar diruangan itu karna Kyungsoo sudah menangis sesegukan saat ini.

Jongin tak mengatakan apapun sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tapi matanya menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang sudah basah dengan air mata yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari kedua bola mata bulat itu. Kembali Ia melihat Kyungsoo yang menangis dihadapannya karna ulahnya sendiri.

"Bahkan, untuk mengucapkan nama ku saja kau sukar, kan?" kembali Kyungsoo bertanya tanpa menatap wajah Jongin.

"Apakah sangat susah bagi mu mengucapkan kata 'Kyungsoo' dari bibir mu itu? Oh iya, tentu saja susah! Bahkan kau sangat melarang nama ku untuk terucapkan dari bib-"

"Owl-Soo" ucap Jongin tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo berhenti berbicara saat mendengar Jongin mengucapkan nama itu lalu mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Jongin dengan mata merahnya yang sudah sedikit membengkak.

"Owl-Soo" kembali Jongin berucap dengan membalas tatapan Kyungsoo lembut.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat nama itu dan matanya membulat sempurna saat ingatannya kembali pada kejadian delapan tahun silam.

"_Owl-Soo... bukankah itu?_"

**Flashback On**

_"Jongin, apa kau akan bersekolah di sekolahan ku juga?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Jongin saat mereka sedang berada di rumah Youngmin dan Kwangmin._

_Sudah dua bulan sejak pertemuan Kyungsoo dan Jongin di warung Jung ahjumma, dan semenjak itu juga hubungan mereka menjadi dekat layaknya teman sebaya. Berkat Kyungsoo juga, Jongin berteman dengan Youngmin dan Kwangmin selama satu dua bulan belakangan ini. _

_Jongin akan menemui Kyungsoo dengan berkunjung ke warung Jung Ahjumma sekitar pukul tiga sore, karna menurut Jongin yeoja cantik itu akan berkunjung ke taman kota kala waktu sore menjelang. Mereka akan bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu sore ditaman maupun rumah Youngmin dan Kwangmin, seperti saat ini._

_"Memangnya kau bersekolah, Kyungsoo?" tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek. Ayolah, Jongin senang sekali membuat Kyungsoo merajuk. Terlebih jika yeoja bermata bulat itu memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan, uh! bagi Jongin itu terlihat sangat lucu._

_Kyungsoo melototkan matanya berharap Jongin takut saat menatapnya. Tapi, bukannya takut malah Jongin sangat menyukai tatapan dari mata bulat itu yang sangat polos menurut Jongin._

_"Aigoo, apa mata mu tidak sakit, Soo? Kenapa rasanya mata mu seperti ingin melompat dari tempatnya" ucap Jongin._

_"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo marah. Namun, bukannya takut, Jongin malah tertawa terbahat-bahak saat mendapati bibir Kyungsoo yang maju beberapa senti kedepan karna merajuk. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa Jongin sangat menyukai wajah Kyungsoo kala merajuk?_

_"Hahahahaha... Aduh Soo, perut ku sakit. Hahahaha.." Jongin masih tertawa dengan senangnya sambil memegangi perutnya saat lagi-lagi matanya menangkap wajah Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lucu saat ini._

_"Berhenti tertawa, Kim Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak._

_Jongin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan Kyungsoo masih memasang wajah cemberut dengan bibir heart shapenya yang maju beberapa senti kedepan._

_"Oke Oke oke, aku berhenti, Soo" ucap Jongin mencoba untuk berhenti tertawa, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo masih tetap memasang wajah merajuknya untuk Jongin._

_"Soo..?" panggil Jongin._

_"..."_

_"Kyungsoo, kau marah?"_

_Tak ada sahutan dari Kyungsoo._

_"Soo?" sekali lagi Jongin memanggil, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tetap merajuk._

_Jongin berdehem sebentar lalu duduk mendekati Kyungsoo._

_"Owl-Soo!" panggil Jongin dengan mata yang menatap wajah Kyungsoo dari samping kanannya._

_Kyungsoo menolehkan pandangannya pada Jongin dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung. "Owl-Soo?" ulang Kyungsoo._

_Jongin tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang aku akan memanggil mu dengan panggilan itu. Owl-Soo" ucap Jongin._

_Kyungsoo kembali berfikir, lalu.. "Yak! Nama macam apa itu, huh? Owl-Soo? Cari nama yang lain saja Jonginie, masa kau memanggil ku dengan sebutan'Owl-Soo'" ucap Kyungsoo 'sedikit' tidak terima dengan panggilan untuknya dari Jongin._

_"Tidak mau! Aku akan tetap memanggil mu dengan panggilan itu. Owl-Soo. Lagian juga nama itu cocok untuk mu, Soo. itu panggilan 'sayang' dari ku untuk mu" ucap Jongin dengan senyum diwajah tampannya. Kyungsoo memerah._

_"Kau tak keberatan 'kan kalau aku memanggil mu sedikit berbeda dari keluarga dan teman-teman mu saat memanggil nama mu?" tanya Jongin._

_"Tapi, apa tidak ada panggilan lain selain 'Owl-Soo' Jongin? Aku saja memanggil mu dengan panggilan 'Jonginie', tapi kenapa kau memberi ku nama panggilan seperti itu?"_

_"Tidak mau" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pokoknya aku akan memanggil mu dengan sebutan 'Owl-Soo'. Terserah kau menyukainya atau tidak, yang jelas aku menyukai panggilan itu untuk mu" ucap Jongin._

_Dan mulai hari itu, setiap kali Jongin menemui Kyungsoo, Ia akan memanggil Kyungsoo dengan panggilan 'sayang'nya yaitu 'Owl-Soo'. Perlahan Kyungsoo mulai menyukai panggilan itu, dan lama-kelamaan Ia mengetahui bahwa setiap kali Jongin memanggilnya dengan 'Owl-Soo' jantungya akan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan mulai saat Ia mengetahui bahwa Ia mencintai Jongin, Kyungsoo sudah mengklaim bahwa Jongin adalah cinta pertama untuk hidupnya._

_**Flashback Off**_

Kyungsoo kembali mengingat dari mana Ia mendapatkan panggilan itu sampai ketika Ia mendengar Jongin kembali membuka suara.

"Aku mengenalimu sekarang" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya menatap wajah Jongin dan mendapati namja berkulit tan itu tengah tersenyum manis padanya. Detik berikutnya, Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya menghangat saat Jongin merengkuhnya dalam sebuah pelukan yang penuh kasih sayang.

"Maafkan aku karna sempat melupakan mu, Owl-Soo" ucap Jongin seraya tangannya mengelus punggung sempit Kyungsoo.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh dengan derasnya dari kedua bola mata bulat itu setelah mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan.

"Hikss.. Aku mencintai mu, Jongin. Hiks.. Hikss.. Aku mencintai mu, hikss.." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan eratnya, takut kalau pemuda berkulit tan itu akan berubah pikiran dan kembali menjauh darinya.

"Aku jauh lebih mencintai mu, sayang" Jongin membalas pelukan Kyungsoo dengan menciumi puncak kepala istri-nya itu dengan sesekali mengusap sayang punggung sempit yang tengah bergetar itu.

Keduanya tetap pada posisi berpelukan tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan momen bahagia ini karna telah mengingat satu sama lain -khusunya untuk Jongin- sampai ketika ucapan Jongin membuat Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan mereka dengan wajah yang basah sedang cemberut.

"Kau harus mandi sayang, badan mu bau" ucap Jongin jahil.

Kyungsoo memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan. "Badan ku tidak bau, Jongin. Meskipun aku belum mandi, tapi badan ku tidak bau" ucap Kyungsoo membela diri atas ucapan Jongin sebelumnya.

Jongin terkekeh lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyungsoo. "Apa kau ingin aku mandi 'kan, hm? Aku tak apa jika harus mandi sekali lagi, asal itu bersama mu, sayang" bisik Jongin pada telinga kanan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Jongin untuk menjauh darinya dengan wajah yang memerah layaknya tomat merah segar yang siap dipetik.

"A-a-aku mandi sendiri saja" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi sebelum suara Jongin kembali mengintrupsi pergerakannya.

"Jangan lupa bawa handuk mu, Owl-Soo. Jika kau melupakannya, itu sama saja kau memberi umpan untuk singa yang lapar di pagi hari seperti ini" Jongin berkata tanpa menoleh pada kyungsoo karena Ia bisa melihat tubuh terkejut istrinya itu yang langsung mengambil handuknya, dari kaca besar lemari mereka.

Jongin baru melepaskan tawanya saat pintu kamar mandi mereka telah tertutup dengan Kyungsoo yang berada didalam sana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue ...**_

**.**

**.**

**Haii Haii... Desta Soo comeback ^^ Ada yang nungguin kedatangan Desta Soo? Atau ada juga yang tengah merindukan Desta Soo ? *sunyi seketika***

**Maaf chapter 8-nya ngaret bangeetttt dari chapter sebelum2nya, itu karena Desta Soo sempet punya masalah dengan laptop/?**

**Cerita dikit boleh, kan ?**

****Jadi gini...**.. Kemarin satu minggu sesudah update chapter 7, Desta Soo udah ngetik chapter 8-nya sampai 40%, tapi berhubung laptop tempat Desta Soo nyimpen file chapter 8 rusak LCD-nya karna laptop itu jatuh dan pecah, alhasil desta Soo belum bisa ngelanjutin ngetik chapter 8 yang tinggal 60% sampai laptop tempat file chapter 8 disimpan, pulang dari rumah sakit karna sembuh/?  
**

**Dan Alhamdulillah, sekarang Desta Soo bisa update dengan waktu yang jauhhh lebih lama dari pada chapter2 kemarin. Maaf yaa kalau kalian nungguin kelanjutan FF "LOOK AT ME !" sangat lama hampir satu bulan) TT_TT.**

**.**

**Yoweslah.. ini chapter 8-nya udah Desta Soo update. Sengaja Desta Soo bikin KaiSoo-nya cepet bersatu karna banyak Readers yang minta moment2 manis mereka untuk chapter kedepannya segera diadakan, dan...  
**

**BANG !**

**Desta Soo kasih 'sedikit' momen manis dari KaiSoo dari awal sampe akhir chapter 8-nya, semoga chapter 8 ini bisa mengobati penantian/? Readernim yang ingin tau kelanjutan cerita FF "LOOK AT ME !" ini...**

**Buat yang minta KrisSoo momen, nanti Desta Soo kasih lagi. Tapi, untuk saat ini biarkan KaiSoo berjaya dulu ya? dan kedepannya juga akan Desta Soo buat Kim Jongin cemburu dengan adanya KrisSoo momen. HAHAHAHAHAAA... *ketawa nista***

**ChanBaek belum bisa di kasih momennya untuk chapter ini, tapi untuk HunHan sudah ada ^^ *yeayyy!**

**Chapter2 awal 'kan Desta Soo juga banyak nyeritain tentang ChanBaek-nya, jadi untuk chapter ini hanya Baekhyun yang keluar, itu 'pun cuma sebentar, kekeke~**

**** Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ?****

**.**

**BIG THANKS FOR : **

**dekaeskajei, kyungiee, Keys13th, vini, hunhanrakaisoo, me1214, Kyle, Seli Kim, Jung Eunhee, SyiSehun, lailatul. magfiroh. 16, jejeosh, Kaisoo32, t. a, ohhanneul, RyanryanforeverYaoi, leon, zoldyk, LynKim, Sniaanggrn, Kkamjongin, kyungiNoru, shallow lin, Akamira, lisnana1, Just review, wanny, SognatoreL, KyuraCho, leeyeol, KaiSooLovers, meliarisky7, ErinLoveChen, Kim Leera, ruixi1, NaturalCandy1994, exindira, incen. marinchen, Kaisooship, springboynyet, ChanBaekLuv, love120193, dhyamanta1214, dv, chanbaekyu, kambing kurban, lLalL, HunHanCherry1220, Matabulet kyungie, Kim Yoonhee, sesakaisoo, ParkByun, yixingcom, meimei, sehunpou, cahayaanjanie, Guest, reru95, hoshina. imeta, ParkByun, jouleyang, dodobyun, kim. kalkun, AL, younlaycious88, dobi. dobi369, , dyoreo12, SehunHardfans, Guest, keyla thu key, mocca, Merrie, yuriyagami181, mila, kim minseok013, flowerdyo, FitraBela, Shevina, Keys, ta, kim insoo, Myllexotic, Yesha1214, key, key.  
**

.

**The Last...**

**MIND TO RIVIEW, READERS-NIM ? :-)**

.

.

**Desta Soo**

**27-10-2014**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 9 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**CHAPTER 9 !**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Hari ini hari minggu, Jongin dan Kyungsoo tidak memiliki jadwal kuliah. Saat ini keduanya tengah duduk berdampingan disofa ruang tamu mereka sambil menonton televisi. Kyungsoo sudah mandi. Yeoja cantik itu menggunakan baju tangan panjang berwarna hitam beserta hotpans putih yang melekat ditubuh indahnya.

Tadi, saat Ia baru keluar kamar mandi, Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandinya sedikit demi sedikit untuk melihat Jongin berada dikamar mereka atau tidak, dan beruntunglah Ia karena Jongin tidak sedang berada dikamar mereka. Kyungsoo terburu-buru menuju lemari untuk mengganti handuk putih yang melekat ditubuhnya dengan pakaian santai favoritnya. Setelah itu, Ia keluar kamar dan mendapati Jongin tengah duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen mereka sedang menonton televisi. Perlu keberanian yang ekstra bagi Kyungsoo untuk menghampiri Jongin dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah suaminya itu.

Hampir dua puluh menit mereka menonton televisi tanpa percakapan diantara keduanya sampai ketika Kyungsoo membuka suara untuk bertanya pada namja tan disampingnya itu.

"Jongin..." panggilnya. Jongin menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan gumaman seperti biasanya.

Kyungsoo diam, mengurungkan niatnya untuk bertanya pada pemuda itu karna hanya mendapatkan 'gumaman' sebagai jawabannya.

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap istrinya itu yang hanya diam setelah memanggil namanya tadi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jongin lembut.

Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin. "Boleh aku bertanya?"

Jongin mengangguk. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Owl-Soo?" ucap Jongin.

Pipi Kyungsoo memerah mendengar Jongin memanggilnya kembali dengan panggilan masa remaja mereka. Apakah ini sambungan dari mimpinya seminggu yang lalu, ataukah ini nyata? -pikir Kyungsoo.

Melihat Kyungsoo yang tidak mengatakan apapun, Jongin 'pun menggerakkan tangan kirinya kedepan untuk mengusap pipi kanan Kyungsoo halus. "Ada apa, hm? Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan pada ku?" Jongin mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau melupakan ku?" tanya Kyungsoo, dengan mata yang menatap mata elang Jongin.

Jongin membalas tatapan Kyungsoo, dan mulai berkata untuk menjawab pertanyaan istrinya itu. "Kau berubah... berubah sangat jauh dari terakhir kali kita bertemu sebelum aku kembali ke Amerika" mulai Jongin.

"-Saat itu kau tidak memiliki sisi yeoja sedikit 'pun, Soo. Kau bahkan berpakaian layaknya seorang namja dan selalu bermain dengan Youngmin serta Kwangmin. Rambut mu juga tidak serapi seperti sekarang, wajar jika aku tidak mengenali mu sedikitpun." jelas Jongin.

Memang benar, saat remaja berusia dua belas tahun Kyungsoo adalah anak yang _tomboy_. Ia lebih senang bermain dengan teman-teman namja disekolahnya dari pada teman yeoja. Kyungsoo juga selalu mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya tanpa poni saat pergi ke sekolah ataupun sedang bermain dengan teman-teman seumurannya. Ia sering bermain bola kaki bersama Youngmin dan Kwangmin dilapangan sepak bola yang tak jauh dari rumah saudara kembar itu, yang semakin menambah kesan 'namja' pada dirinya yang merupakan seorang yeoja. Wajar jika Jongin 'sedikit' tidak mengenali Kyungsoo, bukan?

"Tapi sekarang..." Jongin memegang kedua lengan Kyungsoo, mengajak yeoja cantik itu untuk bertatapan. "-Kau berubah seratus persen. Kau cantik, sopan, ramah dan terlebih lagi... kau adalah istri ku, dan aku mencintai mu" ucap Jongin sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin barusan, tapi senyum Kyungsoo memudar saat sekelibat bayangan yeoja cantik bernama Krystal datang mengahampirinya. Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah menampakkan ekspresi sedihnya.

"Ada apa, sayang?"Jongin menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, menyuruh yeoja itu untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Krystal..." ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Meskipun pelan, Jongin masih bisa mendengar nama itu, dan Ia pun mengangkat sedikit wajah Kyungsoo bermaksud menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menatapnya.

"Dengarkan aku... Krystal dan aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun, dan kami hanyalah teman biasa. Kau harus percaya itu, Soo!"

"Tapi kalian... Kalian sudah me-" Kyungsoo menggantung ucapannya saat akan berkata bahwa Jongin sudah pernah tidur dengan yeoja benama Krystal itu.

Jongin mengerti maksud ucapan Kyungsoo yang menggantung itu, dan ia semakin mendekatkan diri pada Kyungsoo untuk memberi penjelasan mengenai apa yang terjadi malam itu dikamar mereka ketika Jongin pulang membawa Krystal ke apartemen mereka.

"Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa, Soo. Aku masih dalam keadaan sadar, seratus persen sadar saat membawa Krystal masuk ke dalam kamar kita. Krystal duduk didepan meja rias mu, sedangkan aku berbaring diranjang kita, dan kami masih berpakaian lengkap!" ucap Jongin.

"-Aku menyuruhnya mendesah supaya apa yang aku katakan pada mu sebelum kami masuk kedalam kamar, menjadi seperti benar-benar terjadi. Tapi demi Tuhan Soo, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapapun termasuk Krystal" tambah Jongin, berusaha menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya terjadi saat malam dimana Ia pulang dengan keadaan 'pura-pura' mabuknya bersama Krystal.

Kyungsoo menatap mata Jongin berusaha mencari kebohongan dari objek tajam itu, namun, yang Ia dapatkan adalah kesungguhan. Kesungguhan akan ucapan pemuda itu yang tersalurkan lewat kedua matanya yang dapat Kyungsoo lihat dengan jelas.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayai ucapan mu itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengaggukan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa mempercayainya, sayang" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan Jongin membalas dengan senyuman yang tak kala manis dari yeoja cantik itu. Kemudian, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukan hangatnya dan menciumi puncak kepala Kyungsoo dengan sayang.

Dan hari minggu ini, Kyungsoo tak penah melepas sebuah senyum dari wajahnya, begitupun Jongin. Mereka menghabiskan waktu libur itu untuk bernostalgia dengan beberapa candaan dari Jongin yang ujung-ujungnya akan berubah menjadi godaan untuk Kyungsoo sehingga pipi yeoja cantik itu memerah padam.

.

.

.

.

Di cafe pusat kota Seoul, terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk dengan sesekali menyeruput kopi hitam didepannya dengan pandangan mata yang mengarah ke pintu masuk cafe maupun jalanan disamping kirinya yang dibatasi oleh kaca bening cafe, tempat dimana Ia akan bertemu dengan seseorang.

Namja tampan itu mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dari saku jeans yang Ia pakai dan mengirimi seseorang yang berada disana sebuah pesan singkat yang mengatakan bahwa Ia sudah menunggu di cafe favorit 'mereka'. Tak lama setelah pesan tadi dikirimnya, pintu masuk cafe berbunyi menandakan adanya tamu baru yang berkunjung disana.

Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah tampan pemuda itu saat mendapati orang yang sedari tadi Ia tunggui akhirnya datang juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Channie" ucap sosok cantik itu seraya mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan namja itu.

Channie -atau Chanyeol- tersenyum mendengar ucapan yeoja cantik yang berstatus sebagai tunangan 'resmi-nya' itu. "Tidak usah meminta maaf, Baby. Aku juga baru sampai" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meminum minuman yang ada didepannya -Chanyeol yang memesankannya sebelum Baekhyun datang- sedikit terburu-buru.

"Pelan-pelan Baby.." ucap Chanyeol saat mendapati Baekhyun meminum-minumannya dalam sekali sedot, sementara yang diberi tau tetap meminum minumannya hingga tersisah kurang dari setengah gelas medium itu.

"Ayo kita mulai kencan kita, Channie" kata Baekhyun setelah Ia melepas sedotan dari bibir tipisnya sambil menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengangguk dan meletakkan beberapa ribu won dimeja mereka sebelum menggandeng tangan Baekhyun untuk memulai kencan mereka dihari yang cerah ini.

Keduanya keluar dari cafe menuju tempat yang selalu mereka kunjungi -Namsan Tower- ketika mereka sedang berkencan. Jangan tanyakan mengapa tempat itu menjadi 'wajib' untuk dikunjungi bagi keduanya, karena memang disanalah mereka pertama kali bertemu dan disanalah juga Chanyeol menyatakan cinta-nya pada Baekhyun yang diterima oleh sang kekasih dengan sekali anggukan kepala sambil berkata 'nado saranghae', yang membuat mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih kala itu.

Tempat ini adalah tempat favorit Baekhyun. Bahkan setiap kali mereka berkencan dan datang kemari, Baekhyun selalu mengaitkan 'gembok' atas nama dirinya dan Chanyeol dengan warna yang berbeda dan tentunya tempat yang berbeda pula. Sepertinya 'itu' adalah 'rutinitas' tersendiri bagi Baekhyun untuk tetap membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya sendiri tanpa ada yang boleh meminta, -pengecualian untuk appa, eomma dan noona-nya Chanyeol.

"Ingin kemana lagi, hm?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada dimobil Chanyeol.

"Terserah Channie" jawab Baekhyun. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya sebelum Chanyeol melajukan mobil hitam itu meninggalkan kawasan Namsan Tower.

Mereka berhenti diwarung pinggir jalan yang tak jauh dari rumah Baekhyun. Biasanya saat Chanyeol akan mengantar Baekhyun pulang sehabis mereka berkencan, mereka menyempatkan diri mampir kewarung pinggir jalan ini. Makanan disini sangat enak -menurut keduanya- jadi ketika kencan mereka usai rasanya tidak lengkap tanpa 'penutup' kencan berupa makanan enak dari tempat ini.

Setelah memakan makanan yang ada disana yang membuat mereka kenyang dan senang, keduanya pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan Chanyeol yang akan mengantar Baekhyun terlebih dulu sebelum Ia pulang kerumah.

Mobil hitam Chanyeol telah tiba dihalaman rumah Baekhyun yang telihat luas dan juga bersih.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini Channie. Aku sangat senang" ucap Baekhyun tersenyum dengan mata yang menatap Chanyeol disamping kirinya, -Keduanya masih berada didalam mobil-.

"Tak masalah, Baby... Jika kau senang, aku juga senang" ucap Chanyeol dengan tangan yang mengelus rambut Baekhyun halus, sebelum Ia menurunkan tangannya untuk membuka sabuk pengaman dari tubuhnya.

"Channie..." panggil Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang sudah melepaskan sabuk pengaman 'pun menoleh, dan...

**CHU~**

Baekhyun mencium bibir Chanyeol dengan mata yang terpejam untuk beberapa detik sebelum memberanikan diri untuk melumat 'sedikit' bibir bawah kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol terdiam dengan mata yang sedikit membulat akibat ulah Baekhyun saat ini, namun beberapa detik kemudian Ia tersenyum dan membalas ciuman Baekhyun sebelum Ia melepaskannya dan menatap wajah cantik tunangannya itu.

"Masuklah! Jangan lupa mandi, gosok gigi dan tidur dengan nyaman, oke?!" itu perintah dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun harus menurutinnya.

"Yes Sir!" ucap Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang memberi hormat pada Chanyeol sebelum Ia turun dari mobilnya.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Channie... Jika sudah sampai hubungi aku, oke?" Baekhyun berkata dengan tangan yang melambai pada pemuda itu sebelum mobil yang dikemudikan Chanyeol menghilang dari belokan pagar rumahnya.

Baekhyun kembali tersenyum dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya dan berniat akan menceritakan kejadian hari ini pada eomma tersayangnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Hari senin datang kembali, dan Kyunghee University sudah mulai ramai dengan mahasiswa dan mahasiswi-nya yang sedang berjalan menuju kelas mereka maupun sedang melakukan kegiatan diberbagai ruangan yang ada disana.

Pagi ini Jongin memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan sangat manis. Mulai dari menyiapkan segelas susu untuk Kyungsoo saat yeoja cantik itu mandi. Mengantar yeoja-nya itu pergi ke kampus mereka dengan berbagai macam jenis obrolan ketika mereka berada di mobil, hingga sampai di kampus dengan selamat. Dan ketika sampai diparkiran kampus, Jongin turun lebih dulu untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang terulur untuk membantu istrinya itu beranjak dari jok mobilnya.

"Terima kasih" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin membalas ucapan Kyungsoo dengan mengecup kening istrinya itu yang ditutupi poni sebatas dibawah alisnya.

Mereka berjalan menuju kelas dengan jongin yang menggengam tangan kiri Kyungsoo selama perjalanan mereka menuju kelas. Setibanya di kelas Kyungsoo, Jongin dapat melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda gurau didalam kelas, dan Ia ikut masuk kedalam kelas Kyungsoo, masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam jemari halus istrinya itu.

"EKHEM!"

Deheman itu mampu mebuat dua orang yang tengah bercubit-ria itu menghentikan pergerakan mereka dan menolehkan pandangannya pada asal suara.

"Annyeong Baekkie.." sapa Kyungsoo seperti biasanya. "Annyeong, Chanyeol" sapa Kyungsoo juga pada kekasih Baekhyun yang juga merupakan sahabatnya.

"Annyeong, Kyung.." Chanyeol membalas sapaan Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun diam memandangi dua orang yang baru datang ini dengan dahi yang berkerut

"Sejak kapan kalian terlihat dekat seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan berniat menjawab ucapan Baekhyun jika saja Jongin tidak mendahuluinya.

"Sejak kemarin" jawab Jongin tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya.

"Aigoo... Kenapa hidup mu dipenuhi dengan namja berwajah dingin, Kyunggie?! Setelah adik mu yang dingin itu sekarang suami mu pun menjadi dingin" Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukankah Jongin memang seperti itu, Baek?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menatap Kyungsoo tak percaya. Bukannya dibela, ternyata istrinya itu meng'iya'kan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tiga orang didepannya itu secara bergantian.

"Ekhem! Sebentar lagi kelas kalian dimulai, kan?" tanya Chanyeol pada dua yeoja didepannya yang dibalasi anggukan dari Baekhyun. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo Jongin kita keluar, biarkan mereka belajar dengan giat agar bisa lulus dengan nilai sempurna dan menjadi istri-istri yang pintar untuk kita" kata Chanyeol pada Jongin dengan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar ajakan Chanyeol. Ia pun menghadapkan Kyungsoo kearahnya seraya berkata, "Benar apa yang Chanyeol katakan, dan kau adalah istri ku, sayang" ucap Jongin, mencium pipi Kyungsoo mesra setelahnya.

Baekhyun melototkan matanya melihat apa yang Jongin lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Namun, ketika Ia hendak protes, Ia lebih dulu merasakan seseorang mencium pipi kanannya dengan lembut.

"Aku tau kau juga menginginkannya, Baby Byun" ucap Chanyeol setelah menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Belajarlah yang rajin... Aku mencintai mu, Owl-Soo/Baby Byun!" ucap Jongin dan Chanyeol berbarengan, setelahnya dua namja tampan dan tinggi itu meninggalkan kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menuju kelas mereka masing-masing.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat tingkah suami dan juga sahabatnya itu, namun tidak dengan Baekhyun. Yeoja pemilik jari-jari lentik itu hanya diam dengan tangannya yang memegangi pipi kanan bekas Chanyeol cium tadi.

"Baek..." Kyungsoo memegang lengan kiri Baekhyun untuk menyadarkan sahabatnya itu dari lamunannya.

"Chanyeol mencium ku, Kyunggie" Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang masih memegangi pipi kanannya. "Aigoo... Chanyeol-ku sungguh romantis" kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah absurd Baekhyun. Jelas saja, mereka sudah pacaran untuk waktu yang cukup lama, tapi Baekhyun masih terpesona saat Chanyeol mencium pipinya seperti tadi? Oh Byun Baekhyun... Pikir Kyungsoo. _Tak taukah kau juga seperti itu saat Jongin menggoda mu, Kyungsoo? Kau bahkan memerah padam setelahnya!_

.

.

.

.

Istirahat tiba, Seperti biasa Luhan akan membawa langkah kakinya menuju lantai dua dimana kelas sahabat dan juga 'kekasih'nya berada.

Perlu diketahui, Sehun dan Luhan sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih tiga hari yang lalu setelah Sehun menyatakan cintanya dengan cara yang sangat romantis. Bayangkan saja, seorang Do Sehun, namja berwajah dingin dikampus mereka meminta LUhan untuk menjadi kekasihnya ditaman yang telah Ia sulap dengan sedemikian romantisnya. Lampu-lampu yang berwarna-warni ditaman itu seakan menyampaikan perasaan Sehun yang juga sedang 'berwarna-warni' ketika Luhan menerimanya untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan, dan mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih mulai malam itu.

Lilin yang membentuk hati cukup besar dengan dua kursi dan satu meja didalamnya yang sudah terdapat makan malam yang enak. Tak lupa juga minuman _bubble tea_ sebagai penutup malam romantis untuk Sehun dan Luhan.

Setibanya dikelas Sehun, Luhan langsung menghampiri namja putih itu untuk mengajaknya menuju kantin, dan Sehun tidak menolak itu. Mereka berdua berjalan dengan Sehun yang menggenggam tangan Luhan selama perjalanan mereka menuju kantin. Tak lama setelahnya mereka masuk kedalam kantin dan mencari kursi yang kosong disana.

"Sehun-ah, Luhan!" teriak Chanyeol saat mendapati Sehun dan Luhan baru memasuki kantin. Yang dipanggil 'pun menoleh secara bersamaan, lalu menghampiri meja Chanyeol yang telah diisi oleh Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin.

"Tumben hyung ikut makan bersama Kyungsoo noona" ucap Sehun pada Jongin dingin setelah Ia berdiri disamping namja tan itu.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan adik iparnya itu. "Mulai hari ini, aku akan selalu bersama noona-mu. Termasuk makan bersama dengannya dikantin ini" jawab Jongin.

"Sehunnie, Luhan, silahkan duduk. Biar kita makan bersama hari ini" ajak Kyungsoo. Luhan dan Sehun pun duduk bergabung bersama dua pasangan itu.

Posisi mereka saat ini yaitu, Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Luhan, Sehun, Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang duduk membentuk lingkaran disana, Mereka memakan makanan mereka dalam diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai ketika Bakhyun membuka suara untuk menggoda pasangan baru yang sama-sama menyukai minuman _bubble tea_ itu.

"Aigoo... Akhirnya 'Hunnie' dan 'Hannie' berpacaran juga.." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang 'dibinar-binarkan' menatap dua orang yang berada dihadapannya.

Sehun tau Ia sedang digoda oleh 'ratu akting' ini, jadi Ia lebih memilih untuk diam dengan menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut. Begitupun Luhan. Yeoja cantik bemata rusa itu juga tak menanggapi godaan Baekhyun dengan lebih memilih diam sama seperti Sehun, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Baekhyun cemberut imut.

"Yak! Kalian berdua tidak mendengarku, eoh?" tanyannya pada pasangan Luhan dan Sehun. Kembali dua orang yang ditanya itu diam, dengan tangan yang menyuapkan makanan mereka kedalam mulut.

"Sudah Baby, kita sekarang sedang makan. Nanti setelah makan kau bebas untuk menggoda mereka" kata Chanyeol.

Sehun menatap dingin pada Chanyeol setelah mendengar perkataan itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya dan kembali memakan makanan yang ada didepannya.

Baekhyun menurut. Ia tidak lagi menggoda Sehun dan Luhan dengan memilih untuk memakan makanannya dengan wajah yang cemberut karna tidak berhasil untuk membuat 'pasangan baru' itu tergoda.

"Kau ingin mencicipi makanan ku, Soo?" tanya Jongin memecah keheningan disana.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin lalu kepada sahabat dan juga adiknya sebelum berkata, "Tidak usah Jongin, makanan ku masih banyak" ucapnya dengan senyum menahan malu.

Jongin mengambil segulung spageti dari piringnya lalu mengarahkannya pada mulut Kyungsoo. "Aa~" titahnya.

Kyungsoo kembali melihat kearah sahabat dan juga adiknya yang kini tengah menatap mereka berdua, dan mulai menerima suapan dari Jongin untuknya.

"Apa enak?" tanya Jongin dengan tangan yang mengusap sudut bibir Kyungsoo untuk membesihkan noda saus disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Jongin terseyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Empat pasang mata disana menatap tak percaya kejadian barusan, terlebih Sehun. Ia masih tidak percaya jika kakak iparnya itu sudah berubah menjadi seperti ini, terlihat sangat mencintai dan menyayangi noona-nya.

"_Apakah ini termasuk pura-pura?_" pikir Sehun.

Tidak ada percakapan lagi dimeja yang dihuni oleh enam orang itu. Yang ada hanya suara dentingan sendok dan garpu pada piring dan juga sumpit pada mangkuk sampai ketika acara makan bersama itu selesai.

Mereka masuk ke kelas masing masing. Sehun mengantar Luhan menuju kelasnya dilantai bawah sebelum Ia memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin mengantar Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo kekelas-nya sebelum mereka masuk kekelas masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, itu artinya kelas Jongin dan Kyungsoo sama-sama telah selesai. Saat ini pasangan 'suami-istri' itu tengah berjalan menuju parkiran kampus mereka untuk sampai pada mobil Jongin yang terparkir rapi disana.

Tadi, Jongin menjemput Kyungsoo kekelas istrinya itu dan langsung mengajaknya menuju parkiran untuk mengajak yeoja cantik itu ke suatu tempat. Kyungsoo yang bertanya mereka akan kemana 'pun hanya dijawab Jongin dengan 'nanti kau tau sendiri, Owl-Soo', dan mengandeng tangan yeoja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo, setelah mobil yang Jongin kendarai keluar dari kampus mereka untuk menuju tempat yang Jongin maksud.

"Kita akan ke rumah Krystal" jawab Jongin. Kyungsoo diam. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalanan di sebelah kanannya dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut. _Sepertinya uri Owl-Soo sedang cemburu!_

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyungsoo karena tidak mendengar suara yeoja itu untuk beberapa menit setelah Ia memberi jawaban tadi.

Mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengusap kepala Kyungsoo, Jongin bertanya, "Ada apa, sayang? Kau sakit?" tanyanya dengan mata yang melirik Kyungsoo sekilas sebelum kembali fokus pada jalanan didepannya.

Kyungsoo menggelangkan kepalanya sebentar kemudian menurunkan tangan Jongin dari kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Mereka berdua sampai didepan rumah minimalis berpagar kayu yang tingginya sekitar dua meter dari tanah, kemudian turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pagar berwarna kecoklatan itu sebelum Jongin mengetukkan tangannya disana.

"Permisi... Krystal? Apa kau ada didalam?" Jongin berkata dengan sedikit berteriak agar sang pemilik rumah dapat mendengarnya. Tak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka yang mana langsung menampakkan Krystal dari balik sana.

"Oppa... "ucap Krystal dengan senyum diwajahnya. Jongin balas tersenyum. Namun, saat Krystal akan memeluk Jongin, namja tampan itu langsung mencegahnya dengan melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo bermaksud memberi Krystal kode bahwa Ia tidak datang sendirian.

"Annyeonghaseyo.." sapa Krystal pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu membalas sapaan Krystal. "Ne, annyeonghaseyo.." ucap Kyungsoo mencoba tersenyum.

"Ada apa oppa kemari? Apa kau akan mengajak ku berkencan lagi?" tanya Krystal tanpa memperdurlikan bahwa ada Kyungsoo -istri Jongin- disana.

Jongin tersenyum pada Krystal. "Aku datang kesini untuk memperkenalkan istri ku pada mu, Soojung-ah" ucap Jongin, kemudian menggenggam tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan tersenyum pada yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Perkenalkan, ini istri-ku yang kau bilang cantik waktu itu, dan aku memang mengakui bahwa istri-ku ini sangat cantik.." Jongin memandangi wajah Kyungsoo yang sekarang sudah mulai memerah karna pujiannya. "-Namanya Kyungsoo... Kim Kyungsoo lebih tepatnya" Jongin berucap seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Krystal.

Krystal sempat diam beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum pada Kyungsoo. "Annyeonghaseyo, eonni-ya.. Perkenalkan nama ku Jung Soojung, tapi Kyungsoo eonni cukup memanggil ku Krystal saja, karna Krystal adalah nama panggung ku" ucapnya pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, 'nama panggung? apakah yeoja ini seorang artis?' pikir Kyungsoo.

Jongin yang seakan tau pikiran Kyungsoo pun berkata, "Dia seorang musisi jalanan, Soo. Ia suka bernyanyi, dan Ia mempunyai band yang terdiri dari teman sekolahnya. Mereka sering melakukan pertunjukan ditempat umum untuk mencari uang sebagai tambahan biaya sekolahnya" jelas Jongin.

"Biaya sekolah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk.

"Apa yang dikatakan Jongin oppa itu benar eonni. Aku membutuhkan biaya untuk masuk keperguruan tinggi yang aku minati, oleh karena itu aku menjadi musisi jalanan. Aku suka bernyanyi, dan suara ku juga lumayan bagus. Apa eonni ingin mendengar suara ku?" jelas Krystal dengan pertanyaan pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Jongin menggeleng. "Suara istri-ku jauh lebih bagus darimu, Jung! Aku rasa kau akan kalah sebelum berperang jika sudah mendengar suara istri-ku ini!" Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat dengannya dan melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang ramping istri-nya itu.

"Ish kau ini oppa!" cemberut Krystal. "Oh iya.. silahkan masuk, aku lupa mengajak kalian masuk, hehehe" cengir yeoja bermarga Jung itu pada tamunya.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah Krystal dan bertemu dengan ibunya. Mereka berbicara banyak didalam sana. Mulai dari percakapan ringan hingga berat mereka keluarkan disana dengan wajah serius yang juga kadang akan berakhir dengan tawa renyah dari empat orang disana. Dan satu fakta yang Kyungsoo ketahui bahwa Krystal adalah adik angkat Jongin!

Jongin sengaja mengajak Krystal -yang baru selesai manggung di sebuah cafe- ke apartemen mereka setelah Luhan meminta putus dengannya, alasan Jongin mengajak Krystal ke apartemen mereka untuk menceritakan kandasnya hubungannya dan Luhan. Namun sayang, saat Jongin melihat wajah Kyungsoo entah kenapa Ia berbohong dengan mengatakan Krystal adalah yeojachingu-nya dan Ia berpura-pura mabuk sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo menangis semalaman kala itu.

Tanpa terasa hari sudah gelap, pasangan muda itu sudah sampai di basement apartemen mereka setelah hampir empat jam menghabiskan waktu sore mereka di rumah Krystal yang terasa nyaman untuk disinggahi. Keduanya keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan menuju apartemen mereka.

Setibanya di apartemnnya, Jongin dan Kyungsoo masuk kedalam setelah mengganti sepatu masing-masing dengan sanadal rumah. Jongin menuju dapur untuk minum dan Kyungsoo menuju kamar mereka untuk segera mandi karna Ia cukup kelelahan hari ini.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Jongin masuk kedalam kamarnya dan mendapati Kyungsoo telah segar dengan memakai piyama Pororo sedang duduk didepan meja riasnya. Jongin berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh wangi istrinya itu dari belakang.

"Kau wangi sekali sayang" Kyungsoo meresa geli karna Jongin membenamkan wajahnya diceluk leher putih Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan itu.

Jongin mengecup pipi kiri Kyungsoo sekilas lalu meninggalkan yeoja-nya itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri, setelahnya Jongin keluar dalam keadaan yang tak kalah segarnya dari Kyungsoo dengan piyama berwarna abu-abu yang melekat ditubuh tegap-nya.

"Ayo kita tidur Soo!" ajak Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo untuk mengajak istri-nya itu segera tidur. Kyungsoo menurut, dan mereka berbaring saling berhadapan dengan mata yang saling menatap lembut satu sama lainnya.

"Apa kau tau bahwa aku sangat mencintai mu, sayang?" tanya Jongin dengan tangan kirinya yang mengelus lembut pipi kanan Kyungsoo dengan mata yang tak terputuskan menatap mata bulat besar itu. Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai mu, Owl-Soo" kemudian Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi poni itu cukup lama.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Jongin" balas Kyungsoo dengan senyum yang merekah dibibir berbentuk hatinya.

Jongin memajukan wajahnya kedepan untuk lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo lalu memegangi kedua pipinya. "Ini akan menjadi ciuman kedua kita, dan aku harap kau tidak menolaknya, sayang" Jongin berujar dengan mata yang meminta persetujuan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ini akan menjadi ciuman ketiga kita, Jonginie. Karna saat kau tertidur di teras rumah Youngmin waktu itu, aku sudah mencium mu lebih dulu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang memerah karena malu.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Jadi kau sudah mencuri ciuman pertama ku sewaktu aku tidur, begitu?" Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tak masalah, karna mulai hari ini aku akan selalu mencium bibir mu kedepannya meskipun itu hanya satu kali untuk satu hari!" setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin mendongakkan sedikit kepala Kyungsoo untuk mempermudahkannya mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam ciuman yang lembut dan basah.

Jongin menyesap bibir atas dan bawah Kyungsoo secara bergantian lalu menekan sedikit tengkuk Kyungsoo untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam dari ini. Kyungsoo tak menolak. Malah yeoja cantik itu sudah memejamkan matanya saat ini dengan sesekali membalas ciuman menuntut dari Jongin, dan tak lama pun tautan itu terlepas dengan lembutnya.

"Saranghae.." ucap Jongin menatap mata Kyungsoo penuh cinta.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuknya tidur di dada bidang Jongin lalu berkata, "Nado saranghae, Jonginie" balas Kyungsoo.

"Selamat malam.." Kyungsoo berkata sebelum Ia menutup mata bulatnya untuk mengukir bunga tidur yang indah bersama Jongin yang juga sudah memejamkan matanya dengan tangan yang memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo sebagai 'obat' tidur nyenyaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_To Be Continue..._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY WU YIFAN, GEGE... :***

**SEMOGA SUKSES DENGAN KARIR SOLONYA DAN SELALU JAGA KESEHATAN MU, GEGE! WO AI NI :*  
**

**.**

**Hai-hai... Desta Soo datang lagi bawa chpter 9 FF "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Langsung aja... Udah tau kan kenapa Jongin sempet lupa sama Kyungsoo? Yap! Jongin lupa dengan Kyungsoo karna waktu remaja berusia duabelas tahun, uri Kyungsoo adalah yeoja yang _tomboy_, seperti yang diceritakan diatas. Kyungsoo baru merubah dirinya sebagai 'yeoja asli' saat memasuki Senior High School. Mulai dari membentuk rambut panjangnya dengan potongan yeoja ber-poni, belajar bermake-up dari eommanya -Yoona- ketika Ia akan menghadiri acara apapun, dan terlebih Ia berubah seperti itu setelah menyukai Jongin saat Jongin kembali ke Amerika.**

**Disini porsi ChanBaek absurd banget yaa? Tapi setidaknya Desta Soo bikinin bagian ChanBaek untuk ChanBaek Ship yang minta kemarin. . #Wink**

**Desta Soo sengaja bikin masalah Jongin-Kyungso-Krystal selesai dichapter ini, dan untu chapter kedepannya Desta Soo hanya fokus pada Kyungsoo-Jongin-Kris beserta HunHan dan ChanBaek couple, yaa.. ^^**

**.**

**.**

**BIG THANKS FOR RIVIWERS :  
**

**leeyeol**, ErinLoveChen, guest, **humaira9394**, leon, me1214, **me1214**, **ruixi1**, **lailatul. magfiroh. 16**, **Shallow Lin**, SyiSehun, **KaiSooLovers**, **hoshina. imeta**, Matabulet kyungie, **Sniaanggrn**, Riskalaheb, **Kaisooship**, **ayp**, Seli Kim, **exindira**, **dobi. dobi369**, kim. kalkun, **Kaisoo32**, Rara, **Taman Coklat**, **incen. marinchen**, Gigi onta, **Yesha1214**, **Insooie baby**, **SognatoreL**, xiuchenchen, **NaturalCandy1994**, **kyungiNoru**, fans, Guest, love120193, meimei, **Felia83**, Guest, kyungin xcx, **BibiGembalaSapi**, **zhea. zhiioott, **Guest, **HunHanCherry1220**, **rizqibilla**, **funkychen2199**, ParkByun, **jouley. peetz**, Aida Meilyan, Al, **RiKyungie**, **chanbaekyu**, **rizkyhandayani89**, My sweet bacon, **yixingcom**, **BLUEFIRE0805**, reru95, hea, **dekaeskajei**, **jouleyang**, **rizka0419**, **SuvinaAsantoni**, dodobyun, **karwurmonica**, mocca, Kim Rili.

**.**

**.**

**The Last...**

**MIND TO RIVIEW, READERS-NIM ? :-)**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**06-10-2014**


	10. Chapter 10 (Rate M)

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-Krystal Jung**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Hurt, Romance**

**Lenght : CHAPTERED | 10 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 10 !**

**.**

**.**

**NO CHILDERN (NC) !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berumur sekitar empat puluh enam tahun sedang berjalan menuju meja di sudut kafe tempat Ia akan bertemu dengan teman lama sekaligus besannya.

"Maaf membuat mu menunggu lama, eonni" ucap yeoja cantik itu setelah Ia sampai di meja yang telah dihuni oleh yeoja cantik lainnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan sang besan.

"Aku juga baru datang, Na-ya. Tidak usah sepanik itu" ucap yeoja berkulit sedikit tan itu seraya memasang senyum manis diwajahnya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik meskipun sekarang umurnya sudah memasuki usia empat puluh tujuh tahun.

Yoona tersenyum mendengar ucapan Yuri -teman lama sekaligus besannya- dan memanggil pelayan untuk memesan minuman sebelum Ia bercerita untuk waktu yang cukup lama pada sahabatnya itu yang juga sama-sama sibuk mengurusi perusahaan 'kecil' yang mereka urus sendiri sehingga tidak ada waktu luang untuk mereka berdua bertemu seperti saat ini.

"Terima kasih" ucap Yoona saat minuman yang Ia pesan telah diantar oleh pelayan cafe ini.

"Bagaimana dengan perusahaan mu yang kau urus sendiri itu, Na-ya? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" tanya Yuri setelah Ia meletakkan kembali gelas kopi yang sebelumnya Ia minum -lagi-.

Yoona menatap Yuri sedikit tidak suka dengan pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari besannya itu.

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan soal pekerjaan sekarang ini, eonni? Aku mengajak mu bertemu hari ini untuk membahas 'sesuatu' tentang putera-puteri kita" ujar Yoona dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. Yuri terkekeh saat melihat wajah Yoona yang cemberut itu.

"Arraseo! Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan pada ku, hm? Apa ini tentang Jongin dan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Yoona mengangguk. "Ini sudah berjalan hampir lima bulan setelah pernikahan mereka, tapi yang aku heran kenapa Kyungsoo-ku juga belum menunjukkan adanya tanda-tanda bahwa Ia sedang hamil, eonni? Apa mereka belum melakukann'nya' selama ini?" tanya Yoona dengan dahi yang berkerut pertanda Ia sedang berfikir.

"Entahlah... Aku juga tidak tahu tentang hal itu, padahal kau tau sendiri 'kan kalau aku ini sudah sangat menginginkan cucu dengan segeranya dari Jongin. Tapi sepertinya aku akan menunggu untuk waktu yang lebih lama dari perkiraan ku" jawab Yuri.

Beberapa menit keadaan hening diantara dua yeoja itu karena mereka masih memikirkan apa penyebab anak dan menantunya itu belum juga hamil sampai sekarang, hingga muncul-lah senyuman 'penuh arti' terpampang dari dua wajah yang masih terlihat muda itu dengan mata yang saling menatap satu sama lainnya.

"Aku akan menyuruh Jongin dan Kyungsoo ke rumah kami sore ini untuk meminta cucu dengan mereka" ujar Yuri spontan.

"Eonni... Cucu itu bukan barang ataupun makanan yang sekali kau pesan maka kau akan mendapatkannya saat itu juga" sanggah Yoona. "-Lebih baik kita mendiskusikan masalah ini lebih dulu dengan Kyungsoo dan juga Jongin sehingga mereka tau apa yang harus mereka lakukan setelah mengetahui keinginan kita ini, dan aku harap mereka mau mewujudkannya" ujar Yoona.

Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Ia tidak setuju untuk mendiskusikan masalah ini dulu kepada anak dan menantunya.

"Kau tenang saja Na-ya, aku tau cara yang 'ampuh' agar kita berdua segera mendapatkan cucu dari mereka berdua" ujar Yuri mantap dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

**TIN TIN TIN**

Suara klason dari mobil putih yang terpakir disamping pagar rumah mewah itu sengaja dibunyikan untuk membuat orang yang masih berada didalam rumah mewah itu segera keluar menemuinya.

"Yak!" teriak yeoja cantik bermata rusa itu pada pemuda berkulit putih yang sedari tadi membunyikan klakson didepan rumah orang tuanya itu. Yeoja itu hendak marah, namun saat melihat wajah tampan dengan mata yang dilapisi kaca mata hitam itu membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya. Belum lagi melihat betapa rapinya pakaian namja itu yang mengenakan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru muda dan hitam yang digulung hingga sebatas siku serta jeans hitam yang membungkus kaki jenjang namja-'nya' itu yang semakin terlihat sempurna dimatanya.

"Sehunnie?" tanya sang yeoja memastikan bahwa yang Ia lihat ini benar namjachingunya. Namja yang ditanyaipun menganggukan kepalanya seraya berjalan mendekati yeoja berbaju putih itu.

"Kau belum mandi, deer?" tanya Sehun saat Ia sudah berhadapan dengan Luhan.

"Kau kenapa kemari, Hunnie?" tanya Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku akan menjemput mu, noona. Hari ini kita pergi ke kampus bersama ya? Kau memiliki jadwal siang hari ini, kan?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Tapi aku belum mandi, Hunnie" ujar Luhan malu.

Wajar saja jika Luhan malu, pasalanya sekarang sudah hampir jam satu siang tapi dirinya belum juga mandi padahal mata kuliahnya hari ini dimulai setengah dua siang. Itulah kebiasaan Luhan jika Ia menginap di rumah orang tuanya.

"Aku akan menunggu mu deer. Kau mandilah terlebih dahulu, berdandanlah yang cantik dan kita pergi ke kampus bersama, oke?" ujar Sehun.

"Apa kau tidak ingin masuk kedalam, Hunnie? Kebetulah appa dan eomma-ku sudah pergi ke kantor" ajak Luhan.

"Tidak usah noona, aku akan menunggu mu disini saja. Cha! masuklah kedalam aku akan menunggu mu dan kita pergi ke kampus bersama" ucap Sehun dengan senyum tipis diwajah dinginnya. Luhan mengangguk lalu masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk bersiap-siap secepat yang Ia bisa agar Sehun tidak terlalu lama menunggunya diluar.

.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berjalan memasuki gedung kampus mereka dengan tangan yang bertautan mesra dari parkiran kampus sampai ke gedung kampus mereka. Sesekali Chanyeol berhenti untuk merapikan rambut coklat Baekhyun yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin sebelum mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka, yang membuat beberapa pasang mata yeoja menatap iri pada Baekhyun yang diperlakukan begitu baiknya oleh sang kekasih.

Setibanya dikelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol melepaskan jemari mereka dan kembali merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang membuat yeoja cantik ber-eyeliner itu memerah karena perlakuan namjachingunya.

"Masuklah... Aku mengantar sampai disini saja, Baby" kata Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menjemput dan mengantar ku hari ini, Channie. Aku mencintai mu" ujar Baekhyun dengan senyum manis diwajah cantiknya.

"Sama-sama Baby.." Chanyeol mencium kening Baekhyun sebentar lalu melepasnya. "Belajar yang rajin, oke? Aku juga mencintai mu. Sampai ketemu satu jam dari sekarang" ucap Chanyeol lalu menyuruh Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursinya dan Ia melangkah pergi menuju kelasnya.

_**Daheul suga eomneun angil sudo eomneun got**_

_**Sumyeon wie bichin geon geu sa-**_

"Yeobseyo?" Baekhyun mengangkat telponnya setelah melihat nama Kyungsoo tertera disana. "Ada apa Kyunggie? Kenapa kau belum juga datang ke kampus, eoh?"

"..."

"Mwo?! Yuri ahjuma menyuruh kalian menemuinya sekarang?"

"..."

"Araseo.. Aku akan mengatakan pada Dosen Shin jika kau tidak bisa mengikuti pelajarannya kali ini!"

"..."

"Ne, cheonma. Tidak usah mentraktir ku, aku hanya ingin segera mendapatkan 'keponakan' dari mu dan juga Jongin, Kyung. Itu saja!"

"..."

"Hahahaha... Baiklah-baiklah, ceritakan pada ku nanti apa yang Yuri ahjuma katakan pada mu ne? Sampai jumpa besok Kyunggie!"

Baekhyun mematikan sambungan teleponnya setelah memastikan Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan apapun lagi, Ia mulai mengeluarkan buku catatannya setelah melihat Dosen Shin masuk kedalam kelas.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah tiba dikediaman keluarga besar Kim dan langsung masuk kedalam untuk menemui eomma Jongin yang tadi menelpon untuk segera mengunjunginya.

"Dimana eomma, ahjussi?" tanya Jongin pada pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Nyonya menyuruh Tuan Muda dan Nyonya Muda untuk langsung ke kamarnya, sekarang beliau sedang beristirahat dikamar" jawab pelayan itu.

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari pelayan itu Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo untuk berjalan menuju lantai dua dimana kamar eomma-nya berada. Setibanya disana Jongin langsung membuka pintu -tanpa mengetuk- dan berjalan menuju eomma-nya yang tengah berbaring diatas ranjang.

"Eommoni.." Kyungsoo duduk disisi kanan ranjang dengan memanggil Yuri pelan takut mengejutkan Ibu Mertuanya itu.

Yuri perlahan membuka matanya dengan pandangan sayu lalu tersenyum saat 'tamu' yang sedari tadi Ia tunggu sudah datang.

"Kyunggie-ya.." ucap Yuri lemah. "Apa kabar sayang?" tanyannya dengan berusaha memberi senyum diwajahnya yang terlihat sakit itu.

"Eommoni kenapa? Apa eommoni sakit parah? Kenapa eommoni tidak memberitahu Kyunggie sebelumnya? Kyunggie kan bisa datang untuk merawat eommoni jika eommoni sedang sakit seperti ini" Kyungsoo berkata dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis. Menangis karena Ia paling tidak sanggup jika sudah melihat orang yang Ia sayangi tengah terbaring sakit seperti ini.

"Gwenchana... Eommoni hanya sedikit demam saja, Kyunggie-ya. Jangan terlalu khawatir" jawab Yuri.

"Bagaimana aku tidak khawatir jika sudah melihat eommoni seperti ini. Eommoni harus sembuh ya... Kyunggie akan menuruti apapun yang eommoni katakan, tapi Kyunggie tidak ingin melihat eommoni terbaring sakit seperti ini. Eommoni harus cepat sembuh" Kyungsoo menangis saat mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"_Kyungsoo paling tidak bisa menahan air matanya jika sudah melihat aku, Donghae ataupun Sehun sakit. Karena Ia benci jika melihat orang yang Ia sayangi kesakitan_"

Sepintas perkataan Yoona pagi tadi teringat dibenak Yuri. Yuri yang melihat Menantu kesayangannya itu tengah menangis dihadapannya saat ini merasa bersalah karena sudah 'berpura-pura' sakit. Tapi, jika tidak 'berpura-pura sakit' seperti ini keinginan Yuri untuk segera menimang cucu akan semakin jauh, jadi Yuri sudah bertekad untuk tetap melakukan 'rekayasa' ini sampai Kyungsoo dan Jongin mau berjanji untuk memberikan mereka cucu dalam waktu dekat.

"_Maafkan eommoni, Kyunggie-ya_" ucap Yuri dalam hati.

"Kyunggie-ya.." panggil Yuri. "Kau ingin eommoni cepat sembuh, kan?" tanyannya. Kyungsoo mengangguk masih dengan mata yang mengeluarkan liquid bening dari sana.

"Eommoni punya permintaan pada kalian berdua, dan eommoni harap kalian bisa mengabulkannya" kata Yuri.

"Eomma ingin meminta apa dari kami?" Jongin yang sedari tadi diam mulai membuka suaranya saat melihat gerak-gerik sang eomma yang menurutnya sedikit aneh itu.

Yuri perlahan bangkit dari posisi berbaring menjadi duduk dengan bersandaran pada kepala ranjang.

"Eomma ini sudah tua dan eomma sangat ingin melihat kalian berdua hidup bahagia.." mulai Yuri. "-Eomma ingin merasakan apa yang rekan kerja eomma rasakan, ketika waktu luang mereka akan mengahabiskan waktu dengan bermain bersama cucu-cucunya. Pasti itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilakukan saat hari tua"

O-OWW! Jongin mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan eomma-nya ini!

"-Eomma juga ingin segera menimang cucu dari anak-anak eomma. Tapi kalian tau sendiri kan, Taemin belum menikah karena dia ingin melanjutkan karirnya lebih dahulu ketibang menikah, dan kalian berdua adalah harapan terakhir eomma.." Yuri menjeda ucapannya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dan Jongin secara bergantian guna melihat reaksi keduanya. "Kalian berdua sudah menikah hampir lima bulan, apakah Kyungsoo belum juga hamil sampai sekarang?" tanya Yuri.

Kyungsoo mengerti sekarang kemana arah pembicaraan sang Mertua, tapi Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia ingin sekali segera mewujudkan keinginan sang Mertua, namun Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika Jongin yang punya ahli besar dibidang ini belum ingin menyentuhnya lebih dari sekedar pelukan ataupun ciuman seperti biasa yang sering mereka lakukan akhir-akhir ini.

"A-aku.."

"Kami masih berkuliah eomma, dan aku juga tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo lelah dengan banyaknya kegiatan yang harus kami lakukan mengingat kami sekarang berada di semester terakhir pembelajaran di kampus, dalam kondisi mengandung. Aku tidak ingin membuat Kyungsoo stres dan itu juga akan berdampak buruk pada kandungannya jika sampai Kyungsoo hamil" ujar Jongin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tapi eomma ingin segera punya cucu dari kalian, Jongin" Yuri berkata dengan wajah sedihnya.

"Aku tau eomma. Tapi aku juga ingin eomma mengerti keadaan Kyungsoo. Aku ingin eomma mengerti betapa bahayanya kondisi Kyungsoo jika sampai Ia hamil disaat kami harus melakukan banyaknya kegiatan untuk mengumpulkan nilai-nilai untuk kelulusan kami. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Kyungsoo, eomma, itu saja. Aku harap eomma mengerti" jelas Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang melihat wajah sedih Yuri pun segera memeluk sang Mertua.

"Apa dengan Kyunggie hamil bisa membuat eommoni cepat sembuh?" bisik Kyungsoo pelan pada Yuri. Yuri menatap wajah Jongin yang tengah berdiri disisi ranjangnya sebentar sebelum menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kyunggie akan mengabulkannya eommoni, tapi eommoni harus janji bahwa eommoni akan cepat sembuh, ya?" bisiknya lagi. Yuri tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo, dan Ia pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Jongin untuk menggoda putra bungsunya itu.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya. "Eommoni istirahatlah dulu, Kyunggie akan membuatkan eommoni bubur sebentar didapur"

Kyungsoo beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu keluar kamar sang Mertua menuju dapur untuk membuatkan Yuri bubur, Jongin pun menyusul Kyungsoo.

Setelah pintu kamarnya tertutup rapat dari luar Yuri beranjak dari posisi tidurnya lalu melompat-lompat kegirangan seraya berucap, "Yes! Aku akan segera mempunyai cucu... Yeayy!" lalu bertepuk tangan ria tanpa mengetahui bahwa Jongin masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya sengaja untuk mengetahui bahwa memang benar sang eomma hanya berpura-pura sakit.

"Eomma...eomma" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak dari sana untuk membantu Kyungsoo menyiapkan bubur.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

**TING**

Mereka berdua -Kyungsoo dan Jongin- tiba di apertemen mereka setelah hampir enam jam lebih berada dirumah keluarga Kim untuk merawat sang eomma yang -katanya- sedang sakit itu. Setibanya didalam apartemen mereka, Jongin langsung menuju kamar mereka untuk mandi sedangkan Kyungsoo berniat untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi ke duanya didapur.

Kyungsoo memakaikan celemek berwarna merah pada tubuhnya lalu menggelung rambut hitam panjangnya keatas agar tidak menyulitkan dia ketika memasak nantinya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo mulai meyiapkan beberapa bahan untuk membuat sup wortel lalu mengolahnya sedemikian rupa agar siap untuk dibuat masakan.

Saat Kyungsoo sedang memanaskan air yang akan menjadi kuah supnya, Jongin datang lalu memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang dengan meletakkan dagunya dibahu kiri Kyungsoo.

"Masak apa, hm?" tanya Jongin seraya mengecup leher Kyungsoo lalu membenamkan wajahnya dilekuk leher sang istri.

"Di kulkas tidak ada bahan apapun selalin wortel, jadi aku berniat untuk membuat sup wortel untuk makan malam kita" jawab Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang mulai memasukkan potongan wortel kedalam air yang mendidih didepannya yang telah Ia beri bumbu sebelumnya.

Jongin masih pada posisinya lalu mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Kyungsoo seraya menciumi leher putih istrinya itu. Kyungsoo yang risih karna pergerakan memasaknya terbatas 'pun berusaha melepaskan pelukan Jongin.

"Aku sedang memasak makanan untuk kita, dan kuah sup ini cukup panas, jadi berhentilah memelukku jika kau tidak ingin terkena kuah panas ini, Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

Jongin memajukan tangan kananya kedepan untuk mematikan kompor yang sedang mematangkan masakan Kyungsoo, dan...

**TEK**

"Yak! Kenapa kau matikan kompornya?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin membalik tubuh istrinya itu lalu tersenyum menggoda.

"Aku tidak menyuruh mu untuk memasakkan ku makan malam sayang, dan juga aku sekarang tidak ingin makan itu" ucap Jongin.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin memakannya kau ingin makan apa, eoh? Kau ingin memesan dari _Delivery_ lagi?" Jongin menggeleng.

Namja tampan itu langsung memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan eratnya. "Aku ingin memakan mu saja, Owl-Soo" bisik Jongin.

Kyungsoo segera mendorong tubuh Jongin lalu menatap suaminya itu yang sekarang sudah tersenyum miring padanya.

"Jangan macam-macam Jongin! Aku sedang memasak makanan untuk kita, jadi ku mohon tunggulah dimeja makan" ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung meraih dagu Kyungsoo untuk mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman yang lembut nan basah. Kyungsoo tidak kuasa menolak. Ia merasa tubuhnya melumpuh jika Jongin sudah bersikap lembut seperti ini padanya. Jadi Ia lebih memilih membiarkan Jongin mengeksplor bibirnya tanpa berniat untuk berontak.

Keduanya masih berciuman panas. Jongin melumat bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan lembut sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin yang semakin liar dengan menyesap bibir atas suaminya itu sesekali, sampai akhirnya ciuman manis itu terlepas dengan meninggalkan jejak-jejak saliva disudut bibir Kyungsoo.

"Kau manis sekali sayang, rasanya aku ingin segera mengabulkan permintaan eomma sekarang juga. Menerjang mu untuk membuatkan mereka cucu" ujar Jongin frontal. Kyungsoo memerah.

"Yak! Kau bilang belum ingin mengabulkan permintaan Yuri eommoni, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berubah fikiran?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku memang belum ingin membuat mu hamil, sayang. Tapi jika setiap kali aku berusaha menghindari mu dan kau selalu medekati ku, aku juga bisa menyerah, Soo" kata Jongin.

"Jadi... Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan _project_ untuk membuatkan orang tua mu dan orang tua ku cucu, sekarang?" Jongin berkata dengan kedipan nakal pada Kyungsoo seraya mendekati Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum miring padanya.

Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat Jongin seperti saat ini dan Ia pun mencoba untuk kabur dari situasi ini jika saja Jongin tidak lebih dulu menggendong tubuhnya ala penganti baru menuju kamar mereka.

"Jongin turunkan aku" ucap Kyungsoo berontak dalam gendongan Jongin. Jongin menurunkan Kyungsoo diranjang mereka lalu menindihnya.

"Kau cantik sekali, sayang" ucap Jongin tulus seraya membelai sisi kanan wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memerah, dan Ia pun mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari kukungan Jongin -lagi-.

"Sssttt... Tenanglah, Soo. Tidak usah takut seperti itu" kata Jongin santai. "Maafkan aku, sepertinya aku akan melakukannya malam ini. Itu juga demi kesembuhan eomma-ku, kan?" katanya menggoda Kyungsoo, menahan senyum geli diwajahnya saat melihat wajah panik istrinya itu yang tengah berada dibawahnya.

"T-ta-tapi b-bukankah kau bilang tidak ingin melakukannya sebelum kita lulus, kan?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan wajah yang panik sekaligus memerah mengingat posisinya dan Jongin yang sangat 'intim' saat ini.

"Aku memang bilang begitu, tapi sepertinya aku menarik kembali kata-kata ku tentang itu, Soo. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi kita akan lulus, dan aku ingin kau memberikan aku hadiah disaat hari kelulusan kita dengan kabar kehamilan mu, sayang"

"T-ta-tapi Jongin, k-kita-"

"Ssstt..." Jongin meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir merah Kyungsoo. "Kita akan melakukannya dengan pelan malam ini, mengingat ini adalah pertama untuk kita dan aku tau itu cukup menyakiti mu diawalnya. Tapi aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan sayang" Jongin berusaha menyakinkan Kyungsoo agar istrinya itu tidak panik saat mereka akan melakukan 'malam pertama' mereka.

"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan melakukannya dengan pelan" ucap Kyungsoo pelan. Jongin mengangguk.

"Aku berjanji sayang. Aku tidak akan menyakiti mu lebih banyak lagi, aku sangat sangat mencintai mu, Soo..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin langsung mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut berusaha membuat istrinya itu percaya bahwa Ia akan melakukannya dengan pelan.

Jongin menyesap bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut untuk mencari rasa 'manis' yang lebih banyak lagi dari bibir istrinya itu, Kyungsoo 'pun berusaha mengimbangi ciuman Jongin yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi panas itu dengan sesekali membalas ciuman Jongin melalui sesapan pada bibir bagian atas suaminya.

Setelah memagut bibir Kyungsoo dengan liarnya, Jongin lalu menurunkan ciumannya pada leher Kyungsoo yang mengakibatkan yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu melenguh pelan. Membuat beberapa 'tanda' ditempat yang menurut Jongin tidak terlihat, pemuda itu pun mengangkat wajahnya dari leher Kyungsoo untuk melihat wajah cantik istrinya itu.

Kyungsoo terengah dibawah Jongin dengan mulut yang terbuka _sexy_ akibat cumbuan hebat Jongin pada bibir dan juga lehernya.

Jongin perlahan membuka kancing kemeja putih Kyungsoo dengan perlahan. Dapat Jongin lihat dada montok Kyungsoo setelah Ia berhasil membuka tiga kancing atas kemeja yang dipakai istrinya itu. Dan Jongin berinisiatif untuk membuka seluruh kemeja Kyungsoo lalu melepaskannya dari tubuh sang istri yang sekarang terbaring dengan hanya memakai bra saja pada bagian atasnya.

"Kau sangat _sexy_, sayang" kata Jongin saat melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang begitu menggoda dibawahnya saat ini.

Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada payudara Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi bra lalu menciumi permukaan dada Kyungsoo yang tak tertutupi bra.

"Eughh.." lenguhan Kyungsoo menjadi semangat tersendiri untuk Jongin agar pemuda itu semakin menciumi payudaranya.

Jongin mengangkat sedikit punggung Kyungsoo guna mencari pengait bra istrinya itu lalu membuka dan membuang kesembarang arah bra putih tadi sehingga terpampanglah payudara putih nan montok milik Kyungsoo yang siap disantap olehnya.

Jongin memanjakan payudara kanan Kyungsoo dengan mulutnya sedangkan payudara kiri Kyungsoo Ia manjakan dengan tangannya, memberi remasan lembut yang semakin membuat Kyungsoo melenguh, mendesah karena kenikmatan yang Jongin berikan pada dadanya.

"J-Jongin hhh.. Ahh..."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dari payudara Kyungsoo lalu membuka kaos yang Ia pakai dan melemparnya kelantai kamar mereka, yang membuat Kyungsoo kembali memerah karena melihat tubuh berotot Jongin yang sangat indah didepan matanya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Jongin menggoda. Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

Kembali Jongin membenamkan wajahnya pada payudara lembut Kyungsoo hingga turun ke perut datar sang istri. Meninggalkan lagi tanda pada tubuh Kyungsoo setelah leher, pundak, dan dada yeoja bermata bulat itu. Jongin semakin turun lalu membuka jeans hitam beserta celana dalam yang Kyungsoo pakai lalu membuangnya ke lantai, hingga jadilah Kyungsoo terbaring tanpa sehelai benangpun dibawahnya saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar indah, sayang" Jongin membenamkan dirinya diantara paha Kyungsoo lalu mulai memainkan kewanitaan sang istri dengan bibir tebalnya. Menjilat dan menyesapi betapa nikmatnya tubuh istrinya ini. Sedangkan Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan wajah Jongin dari kewanitaannya karena Ia tidak sanggup menerima kenikmatan yang beratus kali lipat dari yang Jongin lakukan pada dadanya tadi.

"J-Jongin.. Akhh... J-jangan d-di.. hh.. situ.. Ahhh..." kembali Kyungsoo mendesah saat klimaks pertama Ia dapatkan.

Jongin menyesap seluruh cairan Kyungsoo tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun lalu bangkit dari ranjang untuk melepaskan jeans beserta dalamannya yang Ia pakai sehingga Ia juga telanjang didepan istrinya.

Jongin naik keatas ranjang lalu menindih Kyungsoo dan tersenyum lembut kepada istrinya itu.

"Ini akan terasa sedikit sakit, Soo. Lakukan apapun pada tubuh ku jika kau tidak sanggup menahan rasa sakitnya, megerti?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Jongin membuka lebar kedua kaki Kyungsoo, mencari posisi yang pas untuk memasuki istrinya itu. Perlahan Jongin mencoba memasukkan dirinya pada tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa begitu tertutup seakan tidak ingin menerima dirinya.

Lembut. Jongin berusaha memasuki Kyungsoo dengan lembut takut menyakiti sang istri yang sekarang sudah meringis kesakitan dibawahnya.

"J-Jongin.. akhh.. appo.. hiks.. akhh" Kyungsoo mencekram bahu lebar Jongin seraya menggelengkan kepalanya meminta Jongin untuk berhenti.

"Rileks, sayang... Buka diri mu untuk ku, terima aku untuk mengisi mu sayang. Terima aku, Soo" bisik Jongin pada Kyungsoo. Tapi sepertinya dibawah sana terlalu menyakitkan untuk Kyungsoo.

"Lakukan apapun pada ku jika ini terlalu menyakiti mu, Soo. Cakar tubuh ku, dengan begitu kau bisa menerima ku sayang" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Jongin mendorong telak dirinya didalam Kyungsoo karena Ia tau jika Ia melakukannya pelan seperti tadi itu akan membuat Kyungsoo-nya semakin kesakitan.

Tepat saat Jongin mendorong dirinya masuk, Kyungsoo langsung mencium bibir Jongin untuk mengalihkan rasa sakit pada kewanitaannya yang terasa dibelah dua itu seraya memeluk tubuh tegap sang suami.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Kyungsoo melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Jongin dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bantal putih dibelakangnya. Jongin melihat kebawah tepat pada penyatuan mereka yang meninggalkan cairan merah pekat dibawah sana.

Perlahan Jongin menggerakkan pinggulnya setelah melihat Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Jongin bergerak dengan tempo sedang. Ia menepati janjinya pada Kyungsoo untuk bermain dengan lembut dan Ia melakukannya sekarang.

Kyungsoo yang mulai bisa menikmati permainan pun mendesah kuat saat Jongin menyentuk titik manisnya didalam sana. Mendengar Kyungsoo mendesah Jongin lantas menumbuk titik itu berulang kali untuk memuaskan sang istri.

"Aaahhh.. Jongin.. hh.. faster.. akhh.. akhh.. akhh.. akhh..."

"S-sayang.. eugh.. kau sang..athh.. s-sempit.. Aakkhh" Jongin tak bisa tak mendesah saat merasakan Kyungsoo menjepitnya dengan sangat kuat yang membuat Ia merasa terpuaskan dibawah sana.

"J-jongin.. ahh faster please.. akhhh" kembali Kyungsoo mendesar dengan kerasnya saat Jongin menuruti permintaannya untuk bergerak lebih cepat.

"A-aku.. hhmm.. aahh kelu.. arhh.. akhh..."

"Bersama sayang.. Ku mohon bersama.." pinta Jongin.

Pemuda itu menggerakkan dirinya lebih cepat dari sebelumnya untuk mencapai kenikmatan yang tiada tara bersama Kyungsoo.

"AAAHHHHHHH..." Desah mereka berbarengan saat klimaks yang luar biasa terasa memuaskan datang menghampiri mereka.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo lalu mencium bibirnya. "Terima kasih Soo... Kau membuat ku puas" ucap Jongin saat merasakan betapa dahsyatnya 'percintaan' pertama mereka ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi kiri Jongin. "Sama-sama, Jonginie. Kau juga membuat ku puas" balas Kyungsoo.

Jongin bangkit dari atas Kyungsoo lalu berbaring disampingnya dan mengambil selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka.

"Selamat malam, Owl-Soo. Aku mencintai mu" Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang sudah tertidur karena kelelahan, lalu memeluk tubuhnya dan mulai mengukir mimpi indah mereka bersama.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Pagi menjelang. Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya karna silau dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk menembus gorden kamarnya. Perlahan yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu membuka matanya guna menyesuaikan bias cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinanya.

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat menggerakkan kakinya untuk mengganti posisi. Ia merasa kesakitan dibagian bawah sana. Saat setelah nyawanya terkumpul semua, Kyungsoo menatap selimut putih yang tengah membungkus tubuh polosnya itu dan pipinya seketika memerah saat mengingat kembali percintaan pertamanya bersama Jongin semalam.

Jongin masuk kedalam kamar mereka dengan satu nampan yang berisi satu gelas susu dan juga sepiring roti bakar lalu meletakkannya dimeja nakas samping tempat tidur mereka.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Jongin seraya mendudukkan dirinya disisi ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Maaf jika semalam aku menyakiti mu, Soo. Sungguh aku hilang kendali saat kau menjepit ku dengan sangat kuatnya, sayang" ujar Jongin frontal saat mengingat pijatan Kyungsoo pada dirinya yang terasa sangat memabukkan itu.

"Jangan membahasnya lagi, Jonginie.. Aku malu" Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah yang bertambah merah dari sebelumnya.

"Makanlah sayang, aku akan meminta izin pada Dosen yang mengajar kelas mu hari ini bahwa kau tidak bisa hadir dipelajaran mereka karena sakit"

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat saat mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Aniyo.. Aku tidak sakit Jongin. Biarkan aku berkuliah ya? Aku tidak ingin izin lagi" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa Jongin. 'Itu' memang terasa sakit, tapi aku bisa menahannya. Ku mohon biarkan aku datang ke kampus hari ini, ya? Jebalyo~" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus andalannya yang membuat Jongin hanya menghela nafas pasrah.

"Baiklah... Ayo aku gendong kau ke kamar mandi, dan kau harus mandi jika ingin pergi ke kampus bersama ku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, Ia pun mengangguk menyetujui. Jongin mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo menuju kamar mandi lalu menyiapkan air hangat untuk istrinya itu.

.

.

.

"Annyeong Baekkie..." Sapa Kyungsoo setelah Ia tiba dikelasnya.

"Annyeong Kyunggie.. Bagaimana kemarin? Apa yang Yuri ahjumma katakan pada kalian berdua?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Saat istirahat aku akan menceritakannya pada mu, Baekkie. Tapi bisakah kita fokus pada pelajaran kali ini? Kau tau sendirikan Dosen Lee sangat disiplin saat sedang mengajar?"

"Baiklah! Kau berhutang penjelasan pada ku saat istirahat nanti" ucap Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua mengeluarkan buku catatan masing-masing dan bersiap untuk menerima materi dari guru yang sangat disiplin bermaga Lee itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu, Baek" ucap Kyungsoo setelah Ia menjelaskan mengapa sang Mertua menyuruhnya datang kerumah kemarin.

"Waahh.. Berarti Yuri ahjumma juga sependapat dengan ku mengenai masalah ini. Yeay!" sorak Baekhyun girang. "Lalu.. Apa kalian sudah 'melakukannya'?" tanya Baekhyun

Kyungsoo mengangguk malu.

"Wahh.. Daebak!" seru Baekhyun dengan wajah kagumnya. "Akhirnya aku akan segera mendapatkan keponakan juga dari kalian. hahaha" Baekhyun tertawa saat mendapati jawaban dari Kyungsoo yang mebuatnya puas itu.

Chanyeol dan Jongin datang menghampiri dua yeoja cantik itu lalu medudukan diri mereka disamping yeoja-nya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu, Baby?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah penasarannya.

"Aniya... Aku hanya senang karena Kyungsoo sudah kembali masuk kuliah lagi. Kau tau sendirikan kemari Ia izin tidak masuk kuluah, Channie?" Chanyeol mengangguk llu mulai memakan makanannya yang sudah tersedia diatas meja didepan mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti pada Jongin yang sedari tadi memandangnya dengan dahi yang berkerut bingung.

"Annyeong... Boleh kami duduk disini?" Luhan dan Sehun datang menghampiri meja itu lalu mendudukkan diri mereka setelah Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menjawab pertanyaannya melalui anggukan kepala.

"Noona... Gwenchanayo?" tanya Sehun saat mendapati wajh Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Gwenchanayo... Bagaimana kabar eomma dan appa, Sehunnie?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"Eomma dan appa sehat, noona. Kapan-kapan manmpirlah ke rumah untuk mengetahui keadaan appa dan eomma secara langsung" usul Sehun.

"Itu pasti, Hunnie" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum manis pada sang adik. Sehun balas tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

Mereka mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan beberapa obrolan ringan menemaninya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan lulus, dan aku berencana dalam waktu dekat akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan dengan Baekhyun setelah hari kelulusan tiba" Chanyeol berkata pada keempat sahabat dan juga sang tunangan.

"Benarkah?" tanya Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Rencananya aku akan menikahi Baekhyun dimusim dingin tahun ini, tepat setelah kita resmi lulus dari kampus ini" tambah Chanyeol.

"Wah.. Selamat Baek. akhirnya kau akan menyusul Kyungsoo untuk menikah" ucap Luhan memberi selamat pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Hannie"

"Jika kalian memerlukan bantuan untuk pernikahan kalian, beritahu aku saja. Aku pasti akan membantu kalian" ucap Jongin setelah menyuapkan makanannya kedalam mulut Kyungsoo.

"Aku juga akan membantu dalam mengurusi pernikahan kalian nanti" Kyungsoo berkata setelah menelan makanan yang Jongin suapkan padanya tadi.

"Aku juga akan membantu mu, noona, hyung. Katakan saja jika kalian memerlukan bantuan ku. Jnagn sungkan-sungkan" kali ini Sehun yang ikut berbicara.

"Terima kasih banyak... Kalian memang sahabat terbaik yang ku miliki" ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum harunya pada empat orang yang berada didepan dan sampingnya itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu memeluk Baekhyun yang berada disebelah kirinya. "Kau sahabat kami Baekkie, sudah seharusnya kami membantu mu. Dan mulai sekarang... Aku ingin kita berenam menjadi sebuah keluarga. Bukan hanya pertemanan dan persahabatan, tapi aku juga ingin kita menjadi keluarga yang saling membantu satu sama lainnya" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Aku menyayangi mu, Kyunggie-ya... Aku menyayangi kalian semua" ucap Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah meneteskan air mata karena bahagia.

"Mulai sekarang... Kita adalah keluarga" ucap mereka bersama-sama.

Baekhyun kembali memeluk Kyungsoo yang balas memeluknya. Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada lengan kanan Sehun seraya tersenyum manis pada pemuda albino itu, sedangkan Chanyeol dan Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat istri dan juga calon istri mereka yang berpelukan dengan pipi yang sama-sama bertemu disertai senyum manis dari keduanya.

Jongin dan Chanyeol menarik pasangan masing-masing lalu memeluknya dengan sayang.

"Aku mencintai mu, Baby Byun.." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Aku menyayangi mu, Luhan deer" ucap Sehun pada Luhan.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintai mu, Owl-Soo" dan Jongin berucap pada Kyungsoo yang berada dalam pelukannya.

Mereka -namja- bertiga mengeratkan pelukan pada tubuh yeoja-nya masing-masing dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajah tampan mereka, yang membuat seisi kantin menatap bingung pada tiga pasangan yang tengah berpeluk ria itu. Dan ketiga yeoja mereka pun membalas ucapan namja mereka seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh namja masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continue ...**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haiiiii...** **Desta Soo datang bawa chapter 10 FF "Look At Me !" ^^**

**Gimana dengan eNCe-nya? kurang hot kah? maklumlah masih amatiran Desta Soo-nya XD wkwkkk..**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah Membaca, Favorite, Follow &amp; Riview FF ini. Terima kasih banyak semuanya... :)**

**Maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu-satu seperti biasanya, karna Desta Soo sangat sibuk dengan perkerjaan Desta Soo akhir-akhit ini T.T**

**Untuk Para SIDERS, terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini dari awal sampai menjelang detik-detik terakhir FF nya..**

**Terima kasih banyak, dan jika kalian mempunyai sedikit waktu luang Desta Soo harap kalian mau memberi komentar tentang FF ini meskipun hanya 'satu huruf' sebagai komentarnya.. :)**

**.**

**Untuk FF "Look At Me !" ini, Desta Soo perkirakan akan berakhir di chapter 11 atau 12, itu juga tergantung dengan waktu Desta Soo untuk mengetik jalan ceritanya ditengah jadwal pekerjaan yang sangat-sangat menyita waktu ini U,U**

**Mohon dimaklumi yaaa... ^^ #wink**

**.**

**The Last...**

**Berikan Desta Soo komentar yang paling semangat dari kalian semua mengenai chapter ini untuk semangat Desta Soo dalam ngetik chapter 11-nya agar cepat di publish!**

**.**

**See You In The Next Chapter , Guys ^^**

**Paiii...Paiii**

**.**

**.**

**.****.**

**Desta Soo**

**17-10-2014**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-Lee Taemin / Kim Taemin (Girl)**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Fluffly, Romance, Frendship**

**Length : CHAPTERED | 11 / ...**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 11 !**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

Seoul saat ini sudah memasuki musim gugur yang membuat hawa dingin menyeruak segar dipusat kota yang terlihat cerah nan sejuk dipagi hari. Daun-daun dari pepohonan yang berada dipinggir jalan pun mulai berjatuhan yang menyisahkan ranting-ranting gundul dengan beberapa daun yang masih melekat disana yang masih terlihat segar menyapa penglihat para pejalan kaki maupun pengendara mobil dan motor yang melakukan berbagai aktifitas di bumi kota Seoul.

Di halaman Kyunghee University, terlihat sepasang kekasih dengan warna kulit putih yang kontras sedang berjalan dengan tangan saling menaut. Sepasang kekasih itu adalah Do Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka baru saja tiba di kampus setelah sebelumnya melakukan perjalanan dua puluh menit dari apartemen Luhan.

Seperti biasa, jika Sehun sudah tiba di kampus pasti akan banyak pasang mata yeoja yang menatapnya penuh kagum. Kagum akan ketampanan bungsu dari keluarga Do itu yang semakin hari semakin terlihat.

Merasa banyak yeoja yang menatap kekasihnya sampai tidak berkedip, Luhan pun memajukan bibirnya dengan wajah yang cemberut pertanda Ia tidak menyukai jika ada yeoja yang menatap Sehun penuh cinta seperti itu selain dirinya, dan mulai mempercepat langkahnya berharap Ia segera membawa sang kekasih sampai dikelasnya lebih dulu agar Sehun tidak melirik yeoja-yeoja itu sedikitpun.

"Kau kenapa, noona?" tanya Sehun saat merasakan Luhan menggengam tangannya lebih erat dengan langkah yang cepat memasuki bangunan kampus mereka.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Luhan.

Sehun mencegah tangan Luhan yang menarik tangannya yang membuat gadis cantik bermata rusa itu diam ditempat seketika.

"Kau kenapa, noona?" tanya Sehun lagi, seraya menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang cemberut itu.

Luhan melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada dengan wajah yang cemberut tapi tidak menatap wajah Sehun yang tadi bertanya kepadanya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau ditatap seperti itu oleh yeoja lain, Hunnie. Hanya aku yang boleh menatap mu seperti itu." ketus Luhan pada Sehun.

Sehun sedikit bingung dengan ucapan kekasihnya ini, namun detik berikutnya senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya yang dingin itu.

"Kau cemburu, Deer?" goda Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku cemburu, Hunnie. Mana ada orang di dunia ini yang tidak cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya menjadi perhatian yeoja lain seperti itu? Apalagi yeoja genit seperti mereka yang selalu berusah menggoda mu." ucap Luhan yang diakhiri dengan dengusan kesal darinya.

Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan seraya terseyum kepada kekasihnya itu. "Kenapa kau cemburu, hm? Kau tau kan kalau aku hanya mencintai mu?" tanya Sehun, yang sekarang sudah menangkupkan kedua tangan kurusnya diwajah cantik Luhan.

"Aku tau kau mencintai ku, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau kau tidak melirik yeoja lain, Sehun. Kau namja tampan, berkharisma, dan kaya, tentu saja aku takut kalau kau akan melirik yeoja diluar sana yang lebih cantki dari ku." jelas Luhan.

Sehun menggerakkan kedua ibu jarinya mengusap pipi Luhan pelan, bermaksud menenangkan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak akan meirik yeoja mana pun selain kalian bertiga, dan kau hanya perlu percaya itu." ucap Sehun.

Luhan tau, yang dimaksud 'kalian bertiga' oleh Sehun adalah dirinya, Kyungsoo, dan juga Yoona, eomma Sehun-Kyungsoo tentunya. Tapi itu saja belum cukup bagi Luhan. Luhan merasa Sehun akan melirik salah satu yeoja diluar sana yang menyukainya, dan Luhan benci hal itu. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan Sehun, karena Ia sangat mencintai namja berkulit bak albino itu.

"Apa kau ingin aku membuktikan bahwa aku tidak akan melirik yeoja diluar sana ataupun berselingkuh, begitukah? Baiklah, aku akan mengajak appa dan eomma-ku ke rumah orang tua mu untuk melamar mu, Deer. Sekarang kita pulang, ayo!"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih. "Jangan! Aku belum siap jika harus mendadak seperti ini." ucap Luhan.

Sehun segera membawa tubuh Luhan dalam dekapannya seraya mengelus rambut coklat panjang itu dengan sayang. "Aku hanya ingin kau tau bahwa aku hanya mencintai mu, Deer. Aku tidak ingin menjalani suatu hubungan dengan rasa saling tidak percaya didalamnya, itu sama saja bermain-main dengan cinta." kata Sehun

"Maafkan aku... Maaf karena aku bertingkah seperti ini, Hunnie. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau meninggalkan ku suatu saat nanti. Aku takut, Hunnie." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Sehun mencari posisi yang nyaman disana.

"Seharusnya aku yang takut kalau kau meninggalkan ku, Hannie. Kau itu yeoja yang cantik, tentu lebih banyak namja yang tampan dengan berbagai ekspresi yang dapat membuat mu bahagia nantinya jika kau memilih salah satu dari mereka. Tidak seperti aku yang selalu bertampang dingin yang ku yakini kau pasti bosan dengan ku." ucap Sehun.

Luhan yang mendengar itu segera melepaskan pelukan mereka."Aku tidak memerlukan namja yang mempunyai berbagai ekspresi untuk ku setiap harinya. Aku menyukai kau yang dingin seperti ini dari pada kau bertingkah lembut dan selalu memberikan senyuman mu pada yeoja diluar sana yang semakin membuat mereka mencintai mu. Aku tidak suka jika kau berubah menjadi seperi itu." jelas Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mari kita berjanji untuk tidak melirik yeoja ataupun namja lainnya selain dari sahabat dan juga keluarga kita" ajak Sehun dengan jari kelingking yang Ia majukan kedepan untuk Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali membuat janji, Tuan muda Do. Waktu itu aku melihat mu membuat janji dengan Kyungsoo saat di kantin, dan sekarang aku lah yang kau ajak untuk berjanji. Apakah setiap yeoja yang kau sayangi harus diikat dengan janji seperti itu?" tanya Luhan, yang belum mau menautkan kelingkingnya pada Sehun.

"Jadi kau tidak ingin membuat janji bersama, Deer?" Luhan menggeleng. "Baiklah, Kalau begitu... rasakan ini, Hannie!" Sehun langsung saja mengelitiki pinggang Luhan dilorong kampus yang lumayan sepi itu yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dengan suara memohon Luhan agar Sehun berhenti mengelitikinya.

"Sehun- ahaha.. geli.. ahh.. ber-henti" pinta Luhan.

"Tidak. Sebelum kau mau membuat janji dengan ku" ucap Sehun yang masih setia mengelitiki pinggang Luhan.

Luhan menyerah. "Baiklah. Kita buat janji sekarang." ucapnya.

Sehun berhenti mengelitiki Luhan lalu kembali mengulurkan kelingking tangannya. Luhan langsung mengaitkan kelikingnya pada Sehun lalu mempertemukan ibu jari mereka berdua. Tepat saat ibu jari mereka mereka menyatu, tangan kiri Sehun langsung menarik tengkuk Luhan dan mencium sekilas bibir tipis kekasihnya itu.

"Yak!"

"Gomawo Deer, Aku mencintai mu." ucap Sehun lalu kembali membawa tubuh Luhan dalam dekapan hangatnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pagar rumahnya menunggu Chanyeol menjemput untuk pergi ke butik langganan eomma Baekhyun untuk melihat-lihat gaun pengantin yang sedang _trendy_ saat musim dingin tahun ini. Mereka berdua sengaja pergi pagi-pagi ke butik karena memang jadwal kuliah mereka hari ini siang, jadi memudahkan mereka untuk berjalan-jalan dalam menyiapkan pernikahan keduanya nanti sebelum pergi ke kampus.

Mobil sport hitam berhenti tepat didepan Baekhyun yang mana diketahui yeoja cantik itu adalah mobil sang kekasih. Chanyeol keluar dari dalam mobil lalu menyapa Baekhyun.

"Maaf Baby membuat mu menunggu lama, dijalan pagi ini terlalu ramai hingga menyebabkan macet di persimpangan sana." ucap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya mengecup dahi kekasihnya itu sebentar setelah Ia tiba tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Channie, sepertinya aku yang terlalu cepat menunggu mu padahal kau tidak terlambat sama sekali." Kata Baekhyun diakhiri dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, lebih baik kita segera berangkat sekarang, aku takut nanti dijalan macet dan itu membuat kita tidak leluasa dalam memilih baju untuk pernikahan kita nanti." Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun, beramaksud untuk menggoda.

"Kau ini!" serunya seraya meninju pelan lengan kekar Chanyeol.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobilya untuk Baekhyun setelahnya Ia kembali di kursi kemudinya dan menjalankan kendaraan roda empat itu membelah jalanan kota Seoul menuju tempat yang telah diberitahu Baekhyun sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat datang." ucap seorang pelayan yeoja penjaga butik 'Grandly' tempat Baekyun dan Chanyeol akan mencari baju penganti mereka.

"Annyeong ahjumma.. Aku Byun Baekhyun, anaknya Byun Taeyeon dan ini Park Chanyeol, tunangan ku." kata Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi kau anaknya Taeyeon? Cantik sekali diri mu nak. Kemarilah, ahjumma sudah menyiapkan gaun pengantin yang cocok untuk mu, dan untuk Chanyeol, kau bisa mengikuti Luna untuk memilih jas yang telah aku siapkan untuk mu juga." ucap Sunny Lee, pemilik butik 'Grandly' pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih ahjumma." ucap Chanyeol lalu mengikuti pelayan yeoja berambut pendek bernama Luna itu menuju beberapa jas disebelah kanan butik.

Baekhyun mengikuti Sunny menuju sudut kanan butik dari pintu masuk untuk melihat beberapa gaun yang telah disiapkan oleh Sunny untuk dirinya.

"Pilihlah sesuai pilihan mu, Baekhyun-ah. Gaun-gaun ini telah aku siapkan berdasarkan informasi dari eomma mu mengenai motif, warna, dan bentuk kesukaan mu. Aku harap ini tidak mengecewakan mu, sayang." ujar Sunny sambil menunjukkan tiga gaun dengan berbagai warna dan motif yang berbeda pada Baekhyun.

"Semuanya indah ahjumma. Aku menyukai semuanya." ucap Baekhyun dengan mata yang menatap takjub pada gaun pengantin dihadapannya.

Gaun pertama berwarna soft pink dengan potongan gaun sebatas lutut dengan tangan lima jari dari pundak dan pada bagian dadanya terlihat sedikit lebih rendah yang membuat patung yang dibalut daun itu terlihat sexy namun terkesan lembut karna warnanya yang sopan. Pada gaun itu juga terdapat beberapa payet dibagian pinggangnya sehingga bentuk tubuh sang pengguna gaun akan terlihat dengan jelas.

Gaun kedua berwarna putih cream dengan potongan gaun pendek dibagian depan dari atas lutut hingga panjang kebelakang. Dibagian bawah gaun terdapat payet yang mengitari seluruh bagian bawah gaun dengan motif bunga diselingi oleh motif lainnya, dan jangan lupakan pita yang terdapat pada bagian pinggang gaun yang diikat kepunggung belakang menambah kesan cantik pada gaun kedua itu.

Gaun ketiga yang berada dipatung sebelah kiri Baekhyun berwarna putih bersih yang tidaburi beberapa payet dibagian dada hingga perutnya dengan motif garis yang pas membentuk tubuh patung itu. Memang terlihat sederhana dari pada dua gaun lainnya, tapi gaun ini sangat cocok untuk dipakai saat pemberkatan pernikan mereka nanti, -pikir Baekhyun.

Saat Baekhyun masih mengamati ketiga gaun sederhana namun terkesan mewah itu Sunny membuka suaranya.

"Cobalah gaun pertama mu, Baekhyun-ah. Mari ku bantu." kata Sunny. Baekhyun mengangguk lalu mengikuti Sunny menuju kamar ganti yang tak jauh dari sana dan mulai mencoba gaun soft pink yang terkesan sexy karna berpotongan dada rendah namun juga terkesan sopan karna warnanya yang lembut.

"Kau sungguh cantik, Byun Baekhyun." puji Sunny. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih atas pujian Sunny terhadap dirinya, setelah itu Ia kembali mencoba dua gaun lainnya yang membuat Ia mendapatkan pujian lebih dari yang pertama dari Sunny dan juga satu pegawai Sunny yang ikut membantunya memakai tiga gaun pengantin itu.

Tak jauh dari kamar ganti Baekhyun, Chanyeol juga sudah mengenakan tiga jas yang sangat pas membalut tubuh tegapnya. Jas pertama berwarna hitam senada dengan celanannya dengan bunga mawar berwarna pink kecil dibagian dada kirinya tepat diatas kantung jasnya. Jas kedua dan ketiga berwarna putih bersih bersama dengan celananya. Jas kedua terdapat kantung pada bagian kanan dan kiri bawah jas, sedangkan jas ketiga hanya terdapat satu kantung pada bagian kiri atasnya yang mana sudah diisi dengan saputangan kecil berwarna putih sebagai pemanis disana.

Setelah mencoba jas yang telah disediakan Sunny, yang menurutnya sangat pas untuk tubuh tegap tingginya, Chanyeol kembali mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian saat Ia datang ke butik tadi lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang terdapat diruang tunggu butik.

"Kau sangat cantik Baekhyun-ah, wajar saja Taeyeon menyuruh ku untuk memberikan gaun dengan rancangan terindah karena memang calon pengantin barunya sangat cantik." ucap Sunny sambil menepuk pundak kanan Baekhyun saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju ruang tunggu dimana telah terdapat Chanyeol disana.

Chanyeol berdiri dan tersenyum pada Sunny dan juga Baekhyun. "Aku menyukai jas buatan mu, ahjumma. Semuanya sangat pas pada tubuh ku. Aku sedikit heran bagaimana ahjumma merancang pakaian untuk ku seperti itu sedangkan kita berdua baru bertemu untuk pertama kalinya saat ini." jelas Chanyeol yang merasa takjub karena memang benar Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Sunny sebelumnya.

"Itu semua karena calon mertua mu yang cerewet itu, Chanyeol-ah. Hampir setiap detik Taeyeon menelpon ku untuk menyuruh ku mengecek kembali rancangan jas yang akan aku buat untuk mu. Dia selalu mengatakan 'kau harus membuat pengantin prianya merasa nyaman dengan jas buatan mu, Sunny-ah' atau ' Awas jika sampai calon menantu ku merasakan sesak saat Ia akan mengucapkan janji pernikahan dengan Baekhyun karena jas yang kau buatkan terlalu kecil untuk tubuh tegapnya'. Aku harus berfikir ekstra jika Taeyeon menelpon ku setiap detiknya bahwa jas yang harus kau pakai saat pernikahan kalian nanti membuat mu nyaman dan tidak kesusahan," jelas Sunny. "-Tapi syukurlah jika kau menyukai jas rancangan ku itu, setidaknya Taeyeon tidak akan mengomeli ku karena membuat calon menantunya kesakitan saat pernikahan kalian nanti." sambung Sunny yang diakhiri dengan senyum manis diwajah imutnya.

"Eomma memang seperti itu jika sudah menyangkut diri ku, ahjumma. Tapi, setidaknya aku ingin mengucapkan 'maaf' karena eomma ku terlalu merepotkan mu, dan juga 'terima kasih' karena sudah berhasil membuatkan ku tiga gaun sederhana namun terkesan mewah seperti itu. Terima kasih banyak ahjumma." ucap Baekhyun seraya menundukkan sedikit kepalanya pada Sunny lalu tersenyum manis untuk yeoja berumur empat puluh tujuh tahun itu.

"Sama-sama Baekhyuna-ah, ahjumma senang jika orang yang akan memakai rancangan ahjumma menyukai karya ahjumma seperti dirimu dan juga Chanyeol." ucap Sunny sambil tersenyum pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun secara bergantian.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit pulang dulu ahjumma karena ada beberapa urusan yang harus kami urus untuk persiapan pernikahan kami," kata Chanyeol pada Sunny, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun. "-Ayo Baby Byun." Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kami pamit dulu ahjumma, sampai jumpa lagi." ujar Baekhyun pada Sunny lalu membungkukkan badannya diikuti Chanyeol dan mereka beranjak keluar dari butik ternama itu.

"Yeolli..." Panggil Baekhyun sesaat dirinya telah duduk dikursi samping kemudi mobil Chanyeol.

"Ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah menghadapkan wajahnya untuk menatap Baekhyun.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi kekasih ku tiga tahun lamanya. Terima kasih karena sudah mengerti akan diriku yang kadang aku sendiri tidak mengerti diriku sendiri. Terima kasih telah membuat hari-hari ku lebih cerah karena cinta mu yang tulus dan perlakuan mu yang lembut dalam menghadapi tingkah ku yang seringkali kekanakan pada mu, dan juga... terima kasih karena kau... sudah memilih diriku untuk menjadi yeoja-mu yang akan menemanimu menjalani kehidupan yang lebih dari ini sampai kita menua nanti. Terima kasih banyak... Park Chanyeol!" ujar Baekhyun panjang lebar dengan mata yang sekarang sudah berkaca-kaca karena perasaan bahagianya yang sekarang sudah meluap-luap.

Air mata Baekhyun jatuh begitu saja dipipi kanannya setelah Ia mengedipkan matanya satu kali yang langsung dihapus oleh Chanyeol menggunakan tangan kirinya karena Ia tidak suka melihat Baekhyun menangis meskipun itu air mata kebahagiaannya.

"Aku bukan menangis karena sedih, kecewa atau apapun. Aku menangis karena aku sungguh bahagia, Yeol.. Karena kau memilih ku untuk menjadi yeoja-mu setelah hampir tiga tahun kita menjadi sepasang kekasih, dan sebentar lagi kau akan mengikat ku menjadi satu-satunya yeoja-mu yang akan kau buat menjadi wanita paling bahagia didunia ini dengan segala perbuatan mu nantinya pada ku." ucap Baekhyun menjelaskan saat melihat gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol ketika mengusap pipinya yang basah tadi.

"Aku tau kau bahagia Baby, tapi kau juga tau aku tidak suka saat melihat mu menangis, kan? Jadi... jika memang kau merasa bahagia untuk hidup bersama ku, kau hanya perlu tersenyum dan tersenyum karena dengan begitu aku yakin bahwa aku adalah laki-laki paling beruntung didunia ini karena dapat membuat gadis cantik seperti mu tersenyum dengan bahagaianya."

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya untuk Chanyeol. "Ya.. Aku akan tersenyum untuk mu, Yeolli." lalu memeluk tubuh Chanyeol dengan eratnya. "Aku mencintai mu, Park Chanyeol." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintai mu, Baby." Chanyeol membalas pelukan Baekhyun dengan senyum tampan diwajahnya.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Kyungsoo telah siap untuk berangkat ke kampus siang ini. Tadi pagi saat membuka mata, Kyungsoo mendapati satu gelas susu dan sepiring roti panggang dimeja samping tempat tidurnya dengan memo bertuliskan 'Selamat pagi sayang... Aku harap sarapan sederhana ini bisa membuat tubuh mu lebih kuat setelah kegiatan kita semalam. Suami yang sangat mencintaimu, Kim Jongin' yang ditempelkan pada gelas susu putih itu menyambut pagi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengingat kembali bahwa semalam Ia dan Jongin melakukannya lagi dan seketika pipinya merah merona karena setiap pergerakan yang dilakukan Jongin, pemuda tan itu selalu membisikkan kata-kata cinta untuk Kyungsoo.

Setelah mengunci pintu aparetemnnya, Kyungsoo langsung berjalan menuju lantai dasar untuk menghadang taxi disana yang akan mengantarkannya menuju kampus. Saat sudah tiba dilantai dasar, ponsel Kyungsoo berbunyi yang mana menampilkan nama 'Kris Wu' sebagai penelponnya.

"Halo!" ucap Kyungsoo setelah mengangkat panggilan itu.

"_Halo Kyungsoo, apa kabar? Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu._" ucap Kris dari sebrang sana.

"Aku baik Kris, bagaimana dengan mu?" tanya Kyungsoo sembari memulai langkahnya berjalan keluar.

"_Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Kyung. Aku mempunyai banyak pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini sehingga kurang menjaga kesehatan._"

"Kau sakit?"

"_Aniya.. Aku hanya sedang banyak fikiran mengaenai pekerjaan ku disini. Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita bertemu sekarang?_"

"Tidak bisa, Kris. Aku akan berangkat ke kampus sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa bertemu."

"_Bagaimana kalau aku menolak? Aku tau kau sekarang sudah berdiri dipinggir jalan menunggu taxi yang lewat untuk pergi ke kampus, kan?_"

"Bagaimana kau tau?"

"_Arah jarum pendek jam tiga._" ucap Kris. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya langsung menolehkan pandangannya kearah kanan dimana sudah terdapat seorang namja jakung berambut pirang berdiri menyenderi mobil sport hitam dengan kacamata yang melekat dihidung mancungnya. Jangan lupakan tangan kirinya yang sedang menempelkan ponsel hitamnya ke telinga sebelah kiri dengan tangan kanan yang melambai ramah pada Kyungsoo.

"Kris?" ucap Kyungsoo masih dengan tangan dengan ponsel yang menempel pada telinga kanannya.

Kris berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo tanpa memutus sambungan telepon mereka. "_Hai Kyungsoo... Long time no see!_" ucapnya tersenyum manis pada Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana bisa kau..."

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sekarang sudah berada didalam mobil yang Kris kendarai dengan kecepatan sedang menuju sebuh cafe yang tak jauh dari kampus Kyungsoo. Tadi, saat Kyungsoo ingin bertanya bagaimana Kris bisa berada lingkungan apartemennya, pemuda jakung dengan rambut pirang itu langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju mobil hitam miliknya tanpa mengatakan apapun, dan sekarang tibalah mereka dicafe pinggir jalan yang terlihat sudah terisi beberapa orang didalam sana dengan beberapa aktifitas yang mereka lakukan masing-masing.

Baru saja Kyungsoo turun dari mobil Kris, pemuda tinggi nan tampan itu langsung menggandeng tangannya memasuki cafe tersebut tanpa merasa risih karena ditatap beberapa orang yang melihat keduanya dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Setibanya di dalam cafe, keduanya memilih tempat duduk yang berdekatan dengan kaca pembatas antara cafe dan jalan trotoar sehingga dapat melihat pemandangan diluar sana yang terbilang cukup ramai. Kris membuka buku menu dan langsung menawari Kyungsoo untuk memesan apa.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Kyung?"

"Aku cappucino ice saja, Kris." serunya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya."

Kris mengangguk, kemudian Ia memesan minumannya sendiri yang mana langsung dicatat oleh pelayan cafe. Tak berapa lama pun pelayan tadi datang kembali membawakan pesanan mereka. Kris langsung menyeruput kopi hitam panasnya lalu tersenyum pada Kyungsoo dan kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut diatas meja.

Beberapa menit tidak ada pembicaraan diatara keduanya, dan Kris pun berhasil memecahkan keheningan disana.

"Bagaimana kuliah mu, Kyung? Berjalan lancarkah?" tanyanya.

"Ya." Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Semua berjalan dengan lancar. Sekarang aku sedang disibukkan dengan beberapa ujian ringan untuk persiapan kelulusan nanti." jelasnya.

"Semoga kau lulus dengan nilai terbaik." kata Kris.

"Terima kasih." ucap Kyungsoo. "Oh iya Kris, kau bilang tadi sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mu, kan? Memangnya kau bekerja dimana sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran yang mana sekarang sudah menatap Kris sepenuhnya.

"Aku bekerja mengurus cabang perusahaan Baba ku disini, sekalian juga aku berliburan untuk bertemu dengan sepupu ku, Luhan. Karena memang dia adalah sepupu yang paling dekat dengan ku dari yang lainnya." ucap Kris.

"Kau sudah bekerja? Apa jabatan mu di perusahaan itu yang tertinggi?" Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Wae?"

"Aniya.. Aku hanya ingin mengambil ancang-ancang saja seandainya aku lulus kuliah nanti aku akan melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan mu, otak ku juga lumayan pintar jika menjadi sekertaris mu. Bukankah itu menarik?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan -balas- mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kris.

Kris terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo barusan. Ia memajukan tubuhnya kedepan untuk menatap Kyungsoo lebih dekat.

"Jangankan hanya menjadi sekertaris ku Kyung, menjadi istri ku pun kau akan ku terima dengan senang hati." ucap Kris seraya -kembali- mengedipkan matanya nakal lalu tersenyum miring -menyerigai- pada Kyungsoo.

"Ya!" ucap Kyungsoo kesal karena Kris kembali berhasil menggodanya dengan lebih berani seperti itu. Keduanya kembali melanjutkan obrolan ringan setelahnya.

Pintu cafe tebuka yang mana memperlihatkan seorang namja berkulit tan berjalan masuk kedalam cafe menuju kasir dan langsung memesan minumannya. Selagi menunggu pesanannya, pemuda berkaos hitam itu mengedarkan pandangannya mengitari isi cafe dan berhenti disalah satu meja yang mana memperlihatkan seseorang yang Ia sangat kenal tengah tertawa bersama namja tinggi berambut pirang dihadapannya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Permisi tuan, pesanan anda." ucap penjaga kasir membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu menatapnya. Setelah memberikan beberapa lembar ribu won, pemuda itu membawa cangkir minumannya menuju meja dimana Ia melihat seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal tadi. Setibanya disamping yeojanya, pemuda itu berdehem sedikit keras sehingga menghentikan tawa dari kedua orang itu.

"Jongin..?" ucap Kyungsoo saat mendapati suaminya itu sudah berdiri disamping kirinya.

Jongin -pemuda itu- tidak menjawab ucapan Kyungsoo melainkan menatap namja yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan datar. "Kita bertemu lagi." ucap Jongin tanpa senyum diwajahnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Jongin secara bergantian lalu meraih tangan kanan Jongin yang bebas untuk menyuruh suaminya itu duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian sudah pernah bertemu sebelumnya, tapi jika kalian lupa kalian bisa berkenalan kembali. Kris, perkenalkan ini Jongin, dan Jongin, perkenalkan ini Kris." ucap Kyungsoo pada dua pemuda disamping dan dihadapannya itu.

"Hai.. Aku Kris Wu, tem-"

"Kim Jongin, suami 'sah' dari Kim Kyungsoo."

"-an Kyungsoo."

Jongin memotong ucapan Kris dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi dengan tangannya yang langsung menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dibawah sana.

Beberapa detik terjadi keheningan disana. Jongin dan Kris saling bertukar pandang tak suka, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa selain menatap kedua namja itu secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo mencoba memecah keheningan dengan mengajak Kris untuk berbicara. "Eum.. Kris, maaf aku belum memberitau mu bahwa aku sudah menikah sebelumnya. "ucap Kyungsoo.

Kris mengalihkan tatapannya dari Jongin menjadi pada Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum hangat pada yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Tidak apa-apa Kyung, aku juga pernah mendengar dari 'seseorang' bahwa kau sudah menikah saat ini." ucap Kris dengan menekankan kata seseorang seraya matanya menatap wajah Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin sepenuhnya. "Apa kuliah mu sudah berakhir, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengalihkan pandanganya dari Kris untuk menatap wajah cantik istrinya itu. "Ya." jawabnya singkat dengan tangan dibawah sana yang semakin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo erat, lalu kembali menatap wajah Kris yang berada dihadapannya.

Kyungsoo melihat tangan Jongin yang sekarang tengah menggenggam tangannya erat yang membuatnya merasa sedikit kesakitan karena genggaman itu.

"Sepertinya lain kali kita harus bertemu lagi untuk membicarakan hal yang penting, Kyung." Kris menggeser kursi yang Ia duduki kebelakang lalu berdiri dari posisi duduknya diikuti juga Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar ku Kris, mari kita bertemu lagi untuk lain waktu." Kyungsoo tersenyum manis pada Kris yang dibalas juga oleh pemuda itu.

Kris mengalihkan pandanganya menuju Jongin. "Mari kita bertemu dilain waktu, Jongin-ssi." ucap Kris dengan senyum miring diwajah tampannya. Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit menatap Kris lalu balas tersenyum miring pada pemuda tinggi itu. Tak lama setelahnya, Kris beranjak dari sana dan pergi meninggalkan cafe itu.

Kyungsoo masih berdiri dengan Jongin yang masih duduk disamping kirinya. "J-Jongin... apa kita bisa pergi dari sini sekarang? A-aku memiliki mata kuliah sebentar lagi." ucap Kyungsoo pelan.

Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan langsung keluar dari cafe itu menuju mobilnya diikuti Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Didalam mobil menuju kampus mereka yang tak jauh dari cefe tadi, Jongin tak mengucapkan kata apapun pada Kyungsoo sehingga terjadi keheningan didalam mobil mereka. Setibanya di kampus, Jongin turun dari mobilnya lalu membukakan pintu mobil untuk Kyungsoo dan langsung menggenggam tangan istrinya itu untuk mengantarnya ke dalam kelas.

"J-Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo, yang pergelangan tangannya masih setia digenggam Jongin dengan eratnya. Tak ada sahutan dari namja itu. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikan langkah Jongin dengan balik menggenggam tangan suaminya itu yang sedang mencengkram pergelangan tangannya, yang sedari tadi -bisa dibilang- menyeretnya untuk memasuki kelasnya sendiri. Dan berhasil. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo dilorong kampus yang cukup sepi dilantai dua.

"Kau kenapa?" nada bicara Kyungsoo lembut, sarat akan kecemasan disana.

Jongin menatap tangannya yang sekarang masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lalu perlahan melepasnya. Dapat Jongin lihat bahwa sekarang pergelangan tangan istrinya itu sudah memerah akibat cengkramannya yang terlalu erat sedari tadi.

"Apa ini sakit?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang tangannya sudah mengusap pelan pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo yang memerah karenanya sendiri. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya? Ceritakan pada ku Jongin, jangan bersikap dingin seperti ini." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin belum menjawab, Ia masih setia mengusap pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo pelan tanpa menatap wajah istrinya itu. Kyungsoo yang tak mendapat jawaban pun melepaskan tangannya dari Jongin lalu Ia tangkupkan diwajah suaminya itu.

"Berceritalah Jonginie agar aku tau masalah mu." ucap Kyungsoo lagi. Jongin tidak menjawab namun Ia memajukan wajahnya kedepan untuk mencium bibir istrinya itu berharap rasa sesak didadanya itu sedikit berkurang. Kyungsoo menutup matanya saat Ia merasa bibir tebal Jongin sudah mendarat tepat diatas bibirnya dan mulai melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil disana, meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan kecil di bibir Kyungsoo beberapa kali sebelum Ia melepaskan tautannya.

Jongin menyatukan dahi mereka yang membuat keduanya bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing karena wajah mereka yang berdekatan.

"Jangan dekati namja itu lagi!"

**CUP**

"Jangan berhubungan dengan dia lagi!"

**CUP**

"Jangan berbuat baik padanya lagi!"

**CUP**

"Jangan memberikan senyuman manis mu padanya seperti tadi!"

**CUP**

"Dan jangan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

**CUP**

Jongin mengecup beberapa kali bibir penuh Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan kata-kata yang mewakili hatinya itu. Saat hendak menjauhkan wajahnya, Kyungsoo langsung menahan rahang Jongin dan balik menciumi bibir suaminya itu. Memberikan lumatan serta gigitan kecil disana sebelum meninggalkan kecupan-kecupan hangat dan melepaskan tautan mereka. Kyungsoo menatap wajah Jongin yang masih terpejam itu lalu mengelap sudut bibir suaminya yang basah.

"Kris hanya teman ku, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kami sudah berteman cukup dekat. Kau hanya perlu percaya padaku, karena aku hanya mencintai mu Jongin, tidak untuk Kris, ataupun namja lainnya selain dirimu, appa, abboeji, dan Sehun." jelas Kyungsoo.

Jognin hendak membuka mulutnya kembali namun terhenti karena Kyungsoo kembali mengecup bibirnya. "Percayalah padaku!" pinta Kyungsoo. Empat detik setelahnya, Jongin baru menganggukan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah... Aku tau kau lelah saat ini. Istirahatlah di 'rumah kita', Jongin. Aku akan menumpang dimobil Chanyeol saat Ia mengantar Baekhyun pulang nanti." ujar Kyungsoo. Jongin menganggukkan kepalaya lesu, lalu memutar langkahnya meninggalkan kampus mereka setelah mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Sepeninggalan Jongin, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas karena tujuh menit lagi Dosen Jung masuk untuk mengajar.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Dikantin kampus, terlihat Sehun dan Luhan sedang bercanda gurau disalah satu meja sudut kantin dengan dua gelas minuman yang tinggal setengah dihadapan mereka masing-masing. Sesekali Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan dan juga kadang membenarkan letak rambut Luhan yang menutupi wajah cantik kekasihnya itu, yang membuat semburat merah keluar secara tiba-tiba dipipi Luhan.

Keduanya masih seru dengan candaan yang terlontar dari bibir keduanya tanpa sadar jika mereka menjadi objek pembandangan langka dari beberapa mahasiswa yang berada disana.

"Hunnie.." panggil Luhan.

"hm?"

"Aniya... hanya ingin mendengar suara mu saja" ucap Luhan lalu tersenyum manis. Sehun balas tersenyum dengan tangan yang megelus pipi Luhan halus.

Saat keduanya masih berbagi rasa kasih sayang tanpa mengenal tempat, Kyungsoo datang menghampiri mereka dan tersenyum pada keduanya.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Sehun segera menjawab ucapan noonanya itu. "Tentu saja. Duduklah noona." kata Sehun. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mendudukan dirinya dihadapan sepasang kekasih itu.

"Ada apa Kyung? Tidak biasanya kau kekanti tanpa Baekhyun ikut serta." tanya Luhan.

"Baekhyun masih mengerjakan tugas dikelas kami, jadinya aku sendirian kesini." jawab Kyungsoo. "Oh iya.. Sehunnie, ada yang noona ingin tanyakan padamu, apa kita bisa bicara berdua sebentar?" tanyanya pada Sehun.

Sehun menatap Luhan untuk meminta izin, Luhan pun memberi izin dengan menganggukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Kajja noona." ajak Sehun, yang langsung berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Aku pinjam Sehun sebentar ya, Luhan." ucapnya. Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum pada 'calon' kakak iparnya itu.

Sepeninggalan Kyungsoo dan Sehun, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu kantin yang mana sudah menampakkan Baekhyun sedang berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya.

"Ada apa, Baek?" tanya Luhan menatap sahabatnya itu.

"Hehe.. Hannie, pinjam ponsel mu ya? Ponsel ku habis batrainya." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah dibuat seimut mungkin.

Luhan tak menjawa. Ia langsung memberika ponsel pinknya pada Baekhyun yang disambut dengan teriakan girang dari sahabatnya itu, dan Luhan hanya memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang menelpon Chanyeol di sebrang sana.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Sehun sudah sampai ditaman kampus mereka, keduanya duduk disalah satu kursi disana. Sedari perjalanan dari kantin hingga ke taman ini, Sehun tidak pernah melepas tatapan matanya dari sang noona yang terlihat sedikit pucat itu.

"Noona kenapa? Apakah noona sedang sakit?" tanya Sehun khawatir dengan kedua tangannya yang menggenggam tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

"Aniya Hunnie, noona tidak sakit." Kyungsoo memberikan senyuman diwajahnya yang pucat itu.

"Apa yang ingin noona tanyakan pada Hunnie? Apakah itu masalah yang serius?" tanyanya.

"Ini tentang kakak iparmu, Hunnie. Apakah selama pelajaran tadi Ia baik-baik saja?" Sehun menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jongin hyung baik-baik saja, noona. Ia tadi mengerjakan tugas seperti biasanya tanpa terlihat jika Ia mempunyai masalah." jelas Sehun.

"Oh, begitu ya... Baiklah, noona akan pulang sekarang. Kembalilah kedalam, Luhan pasti menunggu mu."

"Biar Sehunnie antar noona sampai apartemen kalian, ya?"

"Tidak usah. Noona bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi-"

"Masuklah..." potong Kyungsoo. Sehun mengangguk, lalu mengecup pipi noonanya sebentar sebelum kembali masuk kedalam untuk menemui Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Pintu apartemen itu terbuka setelah Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit angka pada alat disamping pintu masuk apartemennya. Yeoja bermata bulat itu masuk dengan langkah pelan dengan sesekali memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sedikit pusing, dan memberi pijatan kecil disana berusaha meredam rasa nyeri itu.

Kyungsoo membawa langkah kakinya menuju dapur karena mendengar suara yang cukup bising disana.

"Jongin.." panggil Kyungsoo saat Ia melihat sang suami tengah memakai celemek merahnya sedang kesana kemari membuat sesuatu didapurnya. Tak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggil tadi. Mungkin suara Kyungsoo terlalu lemah untuk didengar oleh Jongin.

Ia mendekati Jongin dengan langkah pelan lalu memeluk tubuh suaminya dari belakang. Jongin sedikit tersentak saat menrasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang, tapi saat Ia melihat tangan putih terlebih cincin pernikahan yang melekat disalah satu jari manis tangan itu Ia tau bahwa yang memeluknya saat ini adalah Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jongin, masih sibuk dengan masakan yang tengah Ia aduk didepannya.

"Ya." jawab Kyungsoo dengan anggukan kepala.

Jongin menyentuh tangan istrinya itu lalu mematikan kompor dihadapannya saat merasakan kulit Kyungsoo yang terasa panas dan langsung membalik tubuhnya untuk menatap wajah pucat sang istri.

"Kau sakit, sayang." itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Jongin langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Kyungsoo dan terasa hangat disana.

"Aku tidak sakit Jonginie, aku hanya kelelahan saja." ucap Kyungsoo.

"Kau sedang sakit Soo. Ayo kita ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi mu, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-kenapa, sayang." dari nada bicara Jongin padanya, Kyungsoo tau disana sarat akan kecemasan untuknya.

Kyungsoo menutup matanya pelan. Ia tidak merasakan apapun saat menutup matanya namun sayup-sayup Ia bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang memanggil namanya saat kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Haiii... Desta Soo comeback! ^^**

**Maaf updatenya lama banget yaa, pulsa modem abis jadi nunggu diisi full dulu biar bisa update chapter 11-nya.. *alasan :v**

**Perkiraan Desta Soo dichapter kemarin FF ini akan berakhir dichapter 12, kan? Tak usahan chapter 12 nanti FF ini bakalan kelar, tapi kalau belum bisa kelar ngaret satu-dua chapter gapapa kan? Desto Soo harap readersnim kagak ada yang bosen dengan ceritanya ^_^ hehe... *senyum ala Baekhyun***

**Bagaimana dengan chapter ini ? Memuaskan ? Mengecewakan ? Atau Biasa-biasa saja ?**

**Please Give Me Your Riview Guys !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**06-12-2014**


	12. Chapter 12

**Tittle : "LOOK AT ME !"**

**Author : Desta Soo~**

**Main Cast :**

**-Kim Jongin**

**-Do Kyungsoo (Girl)**

**Support Cast :**

**-Lu Han (Girl)**

**-Oh Sehun / Do Sehun**

**-Byun Baekhyun (Girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol**

**-Wu Yifan / Kris Wu**

**-And Other**

**Genre : Married Life, Fluffly, Romance, Frendship**

**Length : CHAPTERED | 12 / 12**

**Disclaimer : "FF ini murni hasil pemikiran Desta Soo. Jika ada kesamaan dalam alur maupun cerita dengan milik orang lain, mohon beritahu Desta Soo lewat kolom Review!"**

**Summary : "Do Kyungsoo hanya-lah seorang Istri yang ingin dilihat keberadaannya oleh sang Suami Kim Jongin yang selalu menganggapnya tidak ada disekitarnya. Apakah Kyungsoo akan bertahan lama dalam menjalani rumah tangganya yang baru seumur jagung itu? atau Ia akan menyerah dan pergi dari kehidupan Kim Jongin selamanya?"**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**YANG TIDAK SUKA TIDAK USAH DI BACA YAA... DARI PADA KALIAN MENAMBAH 'DOSA' DENGAN CARA ME-RIVIEW MENGGUNAKAN BAHASA 'KASAR', LEBIH BAIK TIDAK USAH DIBACA :)**  
**DESTA SOO JUGA TIDAK MEMAKSA KALIAN UNTUK MEMBACA FANFICT INI, DAN DESTA SOO HARGAI SEMUA REVIEW YANG MASUK PADA PESAN GMAIL MILIK DESTA SOO. #WINK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SORRY FOR TYPO !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SIDERS !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12 !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***0* === HAPPY READING === *0***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pria berjas putih itu telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Kyungsoo yang terbaring dengan mata tertutup diatas ranjang. Jongin yang melihat bahwa Dokter keluarga Kim telah selesai memeriksa istrinya, langsung saja bertanya mengenai kondisi istrinya yang tiba-tiba jatuh pingsan di dapur tadi.

"Bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo, Dokter Choi?" tanyanya pada pria berlesung pipi itu.

"Istri mu baik-baik saja Jongin-ah, jangan terlalu khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya kelelahan karena terlalu banyak melakukan aktifitas yang membuat daya tahan tubuhnya menjadi turun. Kau harus memperhatikan istri mu lebih baik lagi mulai saat ini. Mulai dari segi makanan yang Ia konsumsi, dan juga batasi pergerakan yang dapat membuat tubuhnya kelelahan." jelas Dokter Choi, yang menjadi Dokter keluarga Kim sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Apa hanya itu Dokter Choi?" tanya Jongin ambigu. Dokter Choi -Siwon- tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan anak sahabatnya itu.

"Memangnya kau ingin istri mu kenapa, Jongin?" tanya Dokter Choi dengan senyum penuh arti diwajahnya yang masih terlihat tampan itu. Jongin terlihat sedikit gelagapan saat mendengar pertanyaan Dokter Choi, tapi Ia menutupinya dengan senyum canggung tanpa menjawab pertanyaan itu.

Dokter Choi menepuk pelan pundak kanan Jongin lalu berucap, "Kau harus menjaga istri mu dengan baik bila ingin segera mendapatkan kabar bahagia untuk keluarga kalian." ujarnya. "-dan juga, kau harus rajin mengajak Kyungsoo 'berolahraga malam' jika ingin segera mendengar suara tawa bayi dirumah kalian ini." tambah Dokter Choi, dengan senyum dan kerlingan mata menggoda Jongin. Jongin hanya tersenyum malu lalu mengantar Dokter Choi yang telah siap untuk pulang keluar dari apartemen mereka.

Setelah kepergian Dokter Choi dari apartemennya yang meninggalkan beberapa resep obat dan vitamin untuk Kyungsoo yang harus Jongin beli, Jongin segera membawa langkah kakinya memasuki kamarnya dan juga Kyungsoo untuk melihat keadaan sang istri. Setibanya dikamar mereka, Jongin langsung mendudukan dirinya disisi kanan ranjang seraya menatap wajah pucat sang istri yang masih setia memejamkan kedua bola mata bulat nan indahnya itu.

Jongin menggengam tangan kanan Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya seolah memberi enerji lewat genggaman hangat itu supaya istri tercintanya agar cepat bangun.

"Bagunlah sayang, aku ingin melihat mata indah mu menatap mata ku penuh cinta lagi." ucap Jongin seraya tangan kirinya yang bebas mengusap sayang sisi kiri wajah Kyungsoo yang pucat.

Perlahan kedua bola mata yang masih tertutup itu bergerak sedikit-sedikit sebelum terbuka perlahan sehingga mata bulat itu memancarkan kesayuan disana.

"Jongin.." ucap Kyungsoo lemah, dengan mata sayunya yang terbuka untuk menatap Jongin yang duduk disisi kanannya.

"Ya, sayang." jawab Jongin dengan mencium tangan Kyungsoo yang Ia genggam itu. Kyungsoo terseyum melihatnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya satu kali sebelum berucap pada Jongin.

"Aku haus.." ucapnya.

Jongin segera mengambilkan air putih yang tersedia dimeja nakas samping tempat tidurnya lalu membantu Kyungsoo meminum air dengan mengangkat sedikit kepala Kyungsoo guna menyambut sedotan putih itu. Setelah Kyungsoo melepas sedotannya, Jongin meletakkan kembali gelas minuman tadi dimeja nakas lalu menaikkan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sebatas dadanya.

"Istirahatlah sayang, aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membelikan mu obat dan juga vitamin agar kau cepat sembuh." kata Jongin lalu mencium kening Kyungsoo sebelum Ia pergi meninggalkan istrinya itu dengan membawa resep dari Dokter Choi tadi ditangannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin telah kembali dari apotik dengan kantong kecil ditangannya yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah obat dan juga vitamin untuk Kyungsoo yang diberikan oleh Dokter Choi tadi. Ia segera membawa langkah kakinya memasuki kamar mereka dan mendudukan dirinya disisi kanan Kyungsoo.

"Sayang, ayo minum obat dan vitamin mu agar kau cepat sembuh." ucapnya.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang mereka. Ia membuka beberapa tablet obat dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang langsung disambut oleh istrinya itu. Tak lupa juga Jongin segera memberikan air putih sebagai bilasan untuk rasa pahit dari obat yang diminum Kyungsoo karena Ia tau Owl-Soonya itu tidak menyukai rasa pahit. Setelah meminum tiga tablet obatnya, Jongin memberikan Kyungsoo vitamin untuk menjaga sistem kekebalan tubuhnya yang tidak terasa pahit karena memang vitamin itu rasanya manis.

Kembali Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berbaring untuk istirahat.

Saat Jongin beranjak dari posisi duduknya, Kyungsoo langsung memegang pergelangan tangan Jongin untuk mencegah pergerakan suaminya itu.

"Kau ingin kemana Jonginnie?"

"Aku akan ke dapur sebentar untuk mengambil air dingin dan juga handuk kecil untuk mengompres tubuh mu, Soo.. Sekarang kau tidurlah, istirahat yang banyak agar kau cepat sembuh." ucap Jongin lembut.

Setelah melihat mata Kyungsoo terpejam, Jongin menuju dapur mengambil peralatan untuk mengompres tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih terasa hangat saat Ia menyentuhnya. Ia menggulung sedikit tangan baju kaosnya sebelum mencelupkan handuk kecil berwarna putih itu kedalam air es lalu Ia peras dan meletakkannya pada dahi Kyungsoo yang tak tertutup poni.

Saat handuk kecil itu sudah diletakkan pada dahi Kyungsoo, Jongin mencelupkan handuk lainnya untuk mengelap bagian leher dan juga telapak tangan Kyungsoo karena pada bagian itulah yang terasa panas selain pada dahi lebar istrinya.

"Kau harus cepat sembuh, sayang.. Aku tidak suka saat melihat mu terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat seperti ini." kata Jongin, seraya menatap wajah pulas Kyungsoo dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya mengompres sang istri hingga rasa kantuknya datang yang membuat Ia mau tak mau juga ikut membaringkan kepalanya diatas bantal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo gunakan.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

**.**

Jam disamping meja nakas itu menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Jongin bergerak dalam posisi tidurnya untuk mencari posisi yang lebih nyaman dari sebelumnya. Saat tubuhnya membalik, Jongin merasakan bahwa ranjang yang Ia tiduri dibagian sebelah kirinya sudah kosong. Ia langsung membuka matanya dan beranjak menjadi duduk diatas kasur dengan mata yang menelusuri seisi kamar untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo.

NIHIL.

Jongin segera bangun lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Kosong.

Dengan langkah besar, Jongin menuju pintu kamar mereka dan keluar dari sana menuju keruang tengah berharap istrinya itu berada disana.

Tempat itu juga kosong.

Jongin menghela nafasnya. "Dimana kau, sayang?" ucap Jongin dengan wajah cemasnya karena tidak mendapati Kyungsoo diapartemen mereka.

Saat Ia akan berjalan kembali menuju kamar, Jongin mendengar suara nyanyian yang berasal dari dapurnya. Segera saja Ia membawa langkah kakinya menuju tempat sumber suara merdu itu berasal.

"Owl-Soo!" ucap Jongin, saat mendapati orang yang sedari tadi Ia cari berada disana.

Kyungsoo yang baru saja selesai membuat susu langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu masuk dapur, lalu tersenyum manis saat mendapati Jongin berdiri disana.

"Kau sudah bangun, Jonginnie?" tanyanya.

Jongin tidak menjawab. Ia segera berjalan menuju Kyungsoo lalu merengkuh tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Aku pikir kau hilang, sayang..." ucap Jongin seraya membuang nafasnya lega. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Jonginnie... Aku ingin minum susu dulu." ucap Kyungsoo saat merasakan Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Jongin segera melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap wajah sang istri yang saat ini sudah terlihat seperti biasanya, -tidak pucat seperti kemarin.

"Kau sudah sehatkan, Soo? Kau baik-baik saja kan, sayang? Katakan sesuatu jika kau merasa kesakitan. Apakah kepala mu terasa pusing? Atau perut mu terasa mual? Atau kau ingin makan sesuatu? Atau kau-"

"JONGIN!" Kyungsoo memotong perkataan Jongin yang hampir menyamai panjangnya kereta bawah tanah yang berada di Seoul. "-Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak merasakan sakit ataupun mual. Aku juga tidak ingin makan sesuatu karena sejujurnya aku hanya ingin minum susu ini." ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengangkat segelas susu putih yang berada ditangan kanannya dengan mimik wajah yang cemberut.

"Syukurlah..." Jongin memegangi dadanya saat mengucapkan itu. Ia merasa lega sekarang karena istrinya sudah baik-baik saja.

Kyungsoo meminum susunya hingga setengah gelas lalu menjilati bagian atas bibirnya bermaksud untuk membersihkan sisa susu disana. Jongin yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya dengan susah payah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo, saat mendapati Jongin menatapnya dengan tatapan 'lain arti'.

"Aniya.." jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

Kyungsoo kembali meminum susunya hingga habis dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi. Menjilati bagian atas bibirnya untuk dibersihkan dari sisa susu yang Ia minum.

"Jangan menggoda ku, Soo!" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Jongin.

"Siapa yang menggoda mu?"

"Tadi itu kau sedang menggoda ku, Soo. kau melakukan ini..." Jongin meniru gerakan Kyungsoo tadi. "-Bukankah itu menggoda ku, hm?"

"Aigoo Jongin... Bisahkah kau tidak menafsirkan sesuatu yang 'baik-baik' saja menjadi hal yang negatif, eoh? Aku melakukan itu untuk membersihkan bibir ku. Jadi buang jauh-jauh dari fikiran mu bahwa gerakan ku tadi adalah untuk menggoda mu!" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah?" tanya Jongin dengan senyum miring diwajahnya.

"Ne!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau menafsirkan sesuatu yang 'baik-baik' saja menjadi positif?" Jongin melangkah maju kedepan yang otomatis membuat Kyungsoo melangkah mundur kebelakang.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Kyungsoo takut. Ia sudah bersenderan dengan kulkas dibelakangnya saat ini.

"Menurut mu? Apalagi jika bukan meminta _morning kiss_ ku!"

"Kau-"

**CUP**

"Yak!" teriak Kyungsoo marah sekaligus malu.

Jongin segera berlari menuju kamar mereka setelah berhasil mengecup bibir Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah suaminya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari terasa berlalu sangat cepat. Jongin yang harus memperhatikan pola makan Kyungsoo semenjak mendapati sang istri sakit, akhir-akhir ini selalu menyeleksi makanan yang akan masuk kedalam perut Kyungsoo. Pernah kejadian tiga hari yang lalu saat Kyungsoo memesan _pizza_ karena Ia sangat ingin memakan makan itu yang membuat yeoja cantik bermata bulat itu mual-mual setelah memakan satu potong _pizza_. Kejadian itu cukup membuat Jongin kerepotan karena setelahnya Kyungsoo terus menangis tanpa sebab selama dua jam lamanya.

Sepertinya kejadian seperti itu akan terulang kembali hari ini.

Kyungsoo yang sekarang ingin memakan mie dingin segera menelpon Jongin yang sedang berada diluar untuk membelikannya makanan itu. Berbagai alasan Jongin ucapkan saat Ia menerima panggilan Kyungsoo tadi, namun Ia menyerah saat mendengar suara Kyungsoo yang terisak dari ponselnya. Ia meng'iya'kan permintaan sang istri dengan membawa pulang mie dingin setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dikampus.

Saat Jongin masuk kedalam apartemen mereka, Kyungsoo langsung menyambutnya dengan senyum manis dan segera mengambil alih bungkusan ditangan Jongin yang mana Ia yakini itu adalah mie dingin pesanannya. Kyungsoo membuka bungkusan tadi lalu menaruh satu porsi mie dingin diatas meja ruang tengah mereka dan mulai memakannya dengan cepat. Jongin yang melihat itu segera berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambilkan sang istri air minum.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Soo. Kau bisa tersedak, sayang!" intruksi Jongin saat meletakkan satu gelas air putih disamping kiri mangkung mie dingin tadi.

Kyungsoo menyambar gelas yang berisi air tadi lalu meminumnya cepat. Menyisakan aliran air dari sudut bibirnya turun hingga keleher jenjangnya. Jongin mengeluarkan saputangannya dan mengelap bagian yang basah itu.

"Apa enak?" tanya Jongin, saat melihat Kyungsoo kembali memakan mie dinginnya.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada Jongin lalu memberi senyum manisnya kepada sang suami sebelum kembali memakan makanannya. Jongin mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya.

Saat suapan terakhir mie itu berada didepan mulutnya, Kyungsoo kembali meletakkan sumpitnya kedalam mangkuk lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada dikamar mereka dengan tangan kanan yang menutup mulutnya. Jongin dengan sigap menyusul Kyungsoo. Ia memijat tengkuk Kyungsoo saat mendapati sang istri kembali muntah-muntah dikloset kamar mandi mereka. Jongin menyingkirkan rambut Kyungsoo dengan tangannya yang lain guna memperhatikan wajah pucat sang istri.

"Sudah merasa baikkan?" tanyannya.

Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya setelah Ia membasuh mulutnya.

Jongin membantu Kyungsoo berdiri lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di wajah sang istri.

"Kenapa kejadian tiga hari yang lalu terjadi kembali, Soo?" tanya Jongin. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda Ia tidak tau.

"Aku sudah melarang mu untuk tidak memakan mie dingin itu, tapi kenapa kau masih tetap memintaku untuk membelinya, eoh?" ucap Jongin marah. Ia sedikit membentak Kyungsoo saat mengucapkan itu.

Kyungsoo menundukan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Jonginne... hiks..." Kyungsoo terisak.

Jongin yang melihat Kyungsoo menangis didepannya langsung membawa tubuh sang istri kedalam pelukannya.

"Jonginnie marah pada ku, kan? Pasti Jonginnie marah pada ku. Maafkan aku... hikss... Maafkan aku Jonginnie.. hikss..."

Jongin melepaskan pelukkannya. "Aku tidak marah pada mu, Soo."

"Bohong!" ucap Kyungsoo. "Kau pasti marah pada ku kan? Buktinya kau membentakku, padahal kau tau kalau aku benci dibentak.. hikss.. Eomma... hikss.. Eomma..." Kyungsoo berteriak kencang memanggil eommanya.

"Sayang... dengarkan aku dulu... Aku tidak membentak mu tadi. Aku-"

"Huaaaahhhhh... Eomma... Aku ingin pulang!" teriak Kyungsoo masih terisak.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mendapati sifat Kyungsoo yang kembali berubah-ubah seperti ini. Jongin membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, tapi Kyungsoo menolak dan mendorong tubuh Jongin menjauh dari tubuhnya. Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas rajang mereka. Jongin menyusul keluar dari kamar mandi lalu menatap sendu Kyungsoo yang masih menangis saat ini.

"_Kau kenapa, Soo? Belakangan ini kau selalu bertingkah diluar dugaan ku?_" tanya Jongin dalam hati.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu mendudukan dirinya disisi ranjang mereka.

"Sayang... Maafkan aku... Sungguh, tadi itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentak mu. Maafkan aku, sayang..." ucap Jongin dengan nada menyesalnya. Ia berharap Kyungsoo mau memaafkannya dan mereka kembali berbaikkan.

"Jongin jahat! Aku ingin pulang kerumah eomma ku saja!" kata Kyungsoo.

Jongin menegang mendengar perkataan itu. "_Pulang kerumah ibu mertua?_"

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak!

Jongin tidak ingin berpisah dengan Kyungsoo. Tidak akan pernah dan tidak akan sanggup!

Ia membalik tubuh Kyungsoo yang tengkurap menjadi terlentang. "Dengarkan aku!" ucap Jongin menatap mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memerah itu. "Tidak ada yang boleh pulang ke rumah orang tua kita dari sini. Ini rumah tangga kita Soo, dan kita harus menjalaninya tanpa campur tangan orang tua kita, baik orang tua mu dan juga orang tua ku. Mengerti?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo bangkit, mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menghadapan dengan Jongin.

"Tapi kau membentak ku tadi!" ucap Kyungsoo dengan wajah yang cemberut. Ia sudah tidak menangsi lagi saat ini, tapi mata bulatnya masih memerah akibat tangisan sebelumnya.

"Oke. Untuk soal itu, aku minta maaf." ucap Jongin.

"Tidak mau!" Kyungsoo membuang mukanya kesamping kanan.

"Ayolah sayang maafkan aku... Aku janji tidak akan membentak mu lagi mulai sekarang!" Jongin menunjukkan tanda _peach_ dari jari tengah dan telunjuk kanannya.

"Tidak mau!" sekarang Kyungsoo sudah melipat kedua tangannya dibawah dada.

"Sayang..." rengek Jongin untuk diberi maaf oleh Kyungsoo.

"Tetap tidak mau!" ucap Kyungsoo tegas.

"Kau tega sekali, Soo. Padahalkan aku sudah meminta maaf." kali ini Jongin yang cemberut.

Kyungsoo melirik Jongin lalu mencebikkan bibirnya tak suka.

"Disini yang sedang marah aku, Jonginnie. Kenapa kau juga ikut merajuk, eoh?"

"Kau tidak mau memaafkan ku Soo, oleh karena itu aku juga merajuk seperti mu." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo semakin kesal jadinya. Ia kembali membuang muka kearah kanan. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari, Jongin tersenyum melihat tingkah imut sang istri.

"Sayang..." panggil Jongin. Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Ia masih memasang ekspresi kesalnya.

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali memanggil Kyungsoo. "Sayang..." Kyungsoo tetap tak menjawab, dan Jongin semakin memajukan wajahnya kedepan, mendekati pipi kiri Kyungsoo.

"Sayang..."

"Mwohmppt..." tepat saat Kyungsoo menjawab dan menoleh pada Jongin, bibir keduanya bertemu.

Jongin memegang tengkuk kiri Kyungsoo dengan tangan kanannya lalu mulai mencium bibir sang istri dalam. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Setelah beberapa detik berciuman, Jongin menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku..." ucap Jongin tulus.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Tapi dengan satu syarat!" serunya.

"_Oh tidak.. jangan meminta yang macam-macam, Soo!_"

"Belikan aku ek krim dengan berbagai rasa dalam porsi besar sekarang!" ucap Kyungsoo. Jongin menepuk pelan keningnya setelah mendengar permintaan sang istri.

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau mengabulkannya, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat Jongin menepuk dahinya.

"B-bukan sayang.. A-aku.."

"EOMMAAAA... Aku ingin pulang kerumah kalian saja..." teriak Kyungsoo kencang. Dan Jongin segera keluar dari apartemen mereka untuk membelikan es krim permintaan Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Jongin telah siap dengan kemeja putih panjang dan jeans hitam yang melekat ditubuh tegapnya untuk mengajak Kyungsoo keluar hari ini. Tak lama Ia menunggu, Jongin melihat Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mereka menggunakan dress putih dibawah lutut dengan _heals_ setinggi lima senti senada dengan warna pakaiannya berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Jongin berdehem sebentar untuk menghilangkan rasa terpesonanya saat melihat sang istri yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Jongin.

"Ya." jawab Kyungsoo.

Jongin segera menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo mengajak sang istri menuju mobilnya di _basement_. Setibanya di _basement_, Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Kyungsoo lalu duduk dikursi kemudi setelahnya.

"Kita mau kemana, Jongin?" tanya Kyungoo saat mobil yang Jongin kemudikan mulai melaju.

"Kita akan ke rumah sakit, Soo." jawab Jongin tanpa menjelaskan maksud tujuannya mengajak Kyungsoo kesana.

"Bukankah kita akan kencan, Jongin? Tapi kenapa kita ke rumah sakit?"

"Kita memang akan berkencan, sayang. Tapi sebelum berkencan kita harus ke rumah sakit dulu. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau sehat-sehat saja, Soo."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah berada di ruangan Dokter Choi. Tadi Kyungsoo sudah diperiksa oleh Dokter Choi Sooyoung yang merupakan adik dari Dokter Choi Siwon. Keduanya menegakkan tubuh masing-masing saat melihat Dokter Choi Sooyoung sudah duduk dihadapan mereka.

"Maaf menunggu lama." kata Dokter Choi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Dokter Choi. Oh iya, bagaimana keadaan istri saya, Dok? Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin langsung.

Dokter Choi tersenyum lalu menganggukan kepalanya. "Istri anda baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kau tidak usah khawati." ucapnya.

"Kau dengarkan, Jongin? Aku baik-baik saja, tubuh ku juga sehat. Jadi berhenti mengajak ku ke tempat ini karena aku benci rumah sakit." ucap Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan Dokter Choi.

"Maafkan Kyungsoo, Dokter Choi. Sifatnya sering berubah-ubah, tergantung baik buruk _mood_ yang Ia rasakan."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jongin-ah." Dokter Choi tersenyum maklum. "Ada sesuatu yang belum bisa aku pastikan tentang Kyungsoo. Tapi, setelah hasil pemeriksaan Kyungsoo tadi keluar, aku akan segera memberitahukannya pada mu."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih banyak Dokter Choi."

"Sama-sama, Jongin."

Jongin berdiri dari posisi duduknya lalu menjabat tangan Dokter Choi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu untuk menemui sang istri.

"Ayo kita berkencan, sayang..." ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Hari ini enam orang yang berstatus 'keluarga' itu sudah duduk didalam satu meja yang sama. Jongin, Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol duduk membentuk lingkaran penuh. Mereka berbincang-bincang untuk persiapan kelulusan mereka nanti dan juga membahas tentang pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, ditemani makanan dan minuman yang telah tersedia diatas meja mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan periapan pernikahan kalian sejauh ini, Baek? Apakah semuanya berjalan lacar?" tanya Luhan yang berada disebelah kanan Baekhyun.

"Semuanya berjalan lancar, Hannie. Kami berdua masih dalam tahap pemotretan untuk foto _prewed_. Tapi sejauh ini semuanya berjalan lancar sesuai dengan yang kami inginkan." jawab Baekhyun.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan obrolan seputar persiapan pernikahan Baekhyun dan Chnayeol. Tiba-tiba ponsel salah satu dari enam orang yang berada disana berdering pertanda adanya paggilan masuk.

Itu ponsel Jongin.

Jongin segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya menjauh dari meja tadi untuk menyambut panggilan suara itu. Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikan Jongin dari bangkunya. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat bahwa Jongin sedang berusaha menahan senyumannya saat berbicara dengan orang dari seberang sana. Tak lama setelah itu Jongin mematikan sambungannya dan kembali duduk disamping Kyungsoo dan yang lainnya.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Hanya teman." jawan Jongin sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat tertunda, tanpa mengetahui bahwa saat ini Kyungsoo sedang menatapnya penuh curiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CKLEK**

Jongin dan Kyungsoo baru pulang ke apartemen mereka sekitar pukul delapan malam. Jongin masuk ke kamar mereka terlebih dahulu lalu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang terasa lengket akibat banyak mengeluarkan keringat hari ini. Tak lama setelah Jongin mandi, Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Keduanya duduk diruang tengah apartemen mereka menonton televisi bersama. Beberapa menit berlalu menciptakan keheningan diantara keduanya. Sampai akhirnya Jongin memanggil Kyungsoo membuat yang di panggil segera menoleh ke arahnya.

"Soo.." panggilnya. "Apa kau akan memaafkan ku jika aku mengatakan bahwa saat ini aku sudah membagi cinta untuk mu pada orang lain?" tanya Jongin, dengan mata yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh.

Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin dengan wajah sendunya. "Apa maksud mu, Jongin?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

Jongin meraih tangan Kyungsoo untuk digenggam. "Ku mohon maafkan aku, Soo... Aku tidak bisa menolak kehadirannya saat ini. Aku... Aku sudah membagi cinta ku untuk mu menjadi padanya."

Kyungsoo mengangis. Dengan sigap Jongin segera menghapus lelehan air mata itu.

"Jangan menangis sayang... Ini murni kesalahan ku... Aku yang membuatnya hadir dikehidupan kita, dan aku juga yang telah membagi cinta ku untuk mu... Maafkan aku, sayang..."

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mu Jongin. Tidak akan pernah!" ucap Kyungsoo, masih dengan kedua mata bulatnya yang mengeluarkan air mata.

"Soo..."

"Inikah yang kau artikan sebagai cinta untuk ku, Jongin? Kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata cinta mu untukku setiap harinya, dari mulai aku membuka mata dipagi hari hingga aku kembali menutup mata ku pada malam harinya. Apakah ini yang kau sebut bahwa kau sangat mencintai ku?" Jongin tidak menjawab.

"Jawab Jongin... Jawab... hikss... Kenapa kau memberiku kebahagiaan sesaat jika pada akhirnya kau kembali merenggut kebahagiaan itu? Kau jahat Jongin... Kau jahat pada ku, hikss..."

Jongin mengelengkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo itu. "Tidak sayang, aku hanya mencintai mu tapi aku juga mencintainya, Soo. Aku tidak bisa menolak saat Ia datang didalam kehidupan rumah tangga kita. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya Soo, karena jujur aku juga menginginkannya." ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo menangis sesegukan dihadapan Jongin. Sakit saat mendengar suami mu sendiri mengatakan pada mu bahwa Ia mencintai orang lain disaat hubungan kalian masih terasa sangat bahagia. Dan Kyungsoo merasakannya sekarang.

"Itukah yang membuat mu sedari tadi mendiamkan ku, Jongin?" yang ditanya tak menjawab.

"Siapa orang itu? Orang yang sangat beruntung karena berhasil mendapatkan rasa cinta mu dari ku?"

"Soo..."

"Siapa Jongin? Katakanlah pada ku!" pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin menangkupkan tangannya diwajah Kyungsoo. Ia menghapus air mata sang istri lalu mencium bibir Kyungsoo beberapa detik setelahnya.

"Maafkan aku sayang..." Jongin melepaskan tangkupannya pada wajah Kyungsoo dan perlahan tangan kanannya turun menuju perut rata Kyungsoo.

"Dia ada disini... Disinilah Ia akan hidup. Orang yang berhasil membuat ku harus membagi rasa cinta ku untuk kalian berdua." Jongin mengusap perut rata Kyungsoo lembut. Berusaha menyampaikan sapaanya pada makhluk yang sedang tubuh didalam perut istrinya itu.

Kyungsoo masih sesekali terisak lalu menurunkan pandangannya dimana tangan Jongin berada. Saat masih dalam keadaan mencerna, Kyungsoo mendengar Jongin membuka suaranya.

"Kau hamil, sayang... Kau hamil anak ku..." ucap Jongin disertai senyum bahagia diwajahnya.

Air mata Kyungsoo kembali jatuh. ia menatap tak percaya pada Jongin mengenai ucapan suaminya itu, dan Jongin memberi senyum terbaiknya pada Kyungsoo untuk menyampaikan bahwa saat ini Ia benar-benar sedang hamil.

"Benarkah itu, Jongin?" tanyanya.

"Ya, sayang... Kau hamil sembilan minggu saat ini." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Ia segera memeluk tubuh Jongin yang dibalas oleh sang suami. Mereka berusaha menyampaikan rasa kasih sayang masing-masing melalui pelukan hangat itu.

"Mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi suami yang siaga untuk mu, Soo. Aku ingin menjaga'nya' dan juga dirimu dengan rasa cinta ku untuk kalian berdua. Aku harap kau tidak membantah jika kedepannya aku akan membatasi semua pergerakanmu yang bisa membuat tubuhmu kelelahan nantinya, mengerti?" ucap Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Yes Sir!" ucap Kyungsoo. "-Tapi... Bolehkah aku meminta makanan sekarang, Jongin?"

"Kau ingin makan apa, sayang?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar sebelum menjawab. "Aku ingin makan ayam goreng, nasi kimchi, mie dingin, pizza, samgyetang, ttoebboki, kue beras, dan baso ikan, sekarang." ucap Kyungsoo polos, mengatakan satu persatu makanan yang ingin Ia makan saat ini.

Jongin langsung menyenderkan punggung dan kepalanya pada sofa yang Ia duduki saat mendengar permintaan sang istri yang banyaknya minta ampun itu. Kyungsoo menggoyangkan lengan kanan Jongin agar sang suami segera beranjak untuk membelikan semua makanan yang Ia sebutkan tadi.

Sepertinya penderitaan Jongin sebagai suami siaga akan dimulai saat ini!

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

Kurang dari tiga minggu lagi acara kelulusan akan digelar di kampus ini. Semua mahasiswa dan mahasiswi semester terakhir Kyunghee University tengah melakukan ujian untuk penambahan nilai dikelas masing-masing setelah sebelumnya mereka telah melakukan beberapa penelitian untuk pengambilan nilai utama mereka.

Ujian dilakukan cukup disiplin karena memang mereka sudah mempelajari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terdapat pada lembar soal masing-masing.

Waktu terus berjalan dan waktu mengerjakan soal penambahan nilai pun habis. Dosen yang mengawas di masing-masing kelas mulai mengambil lembar jawaban mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya untuk dijadikan satu sebelum dikoreksi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Soal tadi benar-benar sulit. Apakah nilai ku akan bertambah? Atau tidak sama sekali? Aigoo... Channie... eottoekhe?" ucap Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Saat ini enam sahabat itu sudah duduk dimeja tempat biasa mereka berkumpul di kantin Kyunghee, dengan ditemani makanan dan minuman yang sudah mereka pesan yang berada diatas meja.

"Gwenchana, Baby... Aku yakin nilai mu akan bertambah. Jadi jangan khawatir, oke?" kata Chanyeol, berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang berada disampingnya.

Empat orang lain yang berada disana hanya memperhatikan dua pasangan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami-istri itu sebelum kembali melanjutkan makan mereka.

Jongin hendak menyuapkan makanan yang berada dipiringnya untuk Kyungso, namun belum hal itu terjadi, Kyungsoo sudah pergi menuju toilet yang berada tak jauh dari kantin dengan tangan kanan yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Baekhyun, Luhan, Sehun dan Chanyeol menatap kepergian Kyungsoo yang langsung diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"_Kyungsoo noona, kenapa?_" tanya Sehun dalam hati.

Tak lama setelahnya, Kyungsoo kembali menuju meja mereka dibantu Jongin yang menuntunnya untuk berjalan dari toilet menuju meja tepat mereka duduk sebelumnya.

"Noona... Apa noona baik-baik saja?" tanya Sehun khawatir pada sang noona.

"Kyunggie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sehunnie, Baekkie... Aku sering merasakan mual beberapa hari belakangan ini. Jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir." ujar Kyungsoo.

"Mual-mual?" tanya Luhan.

"Kyungsoo sedang 'hamil' saat ini, jadi wajar jika Ia mengalami _morning sickness _ karena itu masa awal kehamilannya." jelas Jongin.

"Hamil?" ulang Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Iya, Baek... Aku hamil sembilan minggu." ucapnya.

"Itu berarti... Aku akan menjadi seorang bibi, kan?" Kyungsoo mengangguk lagi menjawab ucapan Baekhyun. "Yeay! Akhirnya Kyunggie... Aigoo.. aku tidak tau harus mengucapkan apa untuk kabar gembira ini. Ahhh.. Kyunggie... aku menyayangi mu..." ucap Baekhyun yang kemudian memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang berada disampingnya.

Chanyeol berucap, "Bukankah kita juga segera menyusul, Baby?" tanya Chnayeol. "Aku akan membuat mu langsung hamil jika kita sudah menikah nanti." bisik Chanyeol pada telinga Baekhyun.

Bakhyun segera berucap, "Andwae! Andwae! Andwae! Aku belum siap! Aku belum siap untuk hamil!" ucap Baekhyun cepat.

"Kenapa begitu?" goda Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun gelagapan menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Sudahlah noona, kau harus menerimanya saat dirimu dan Chanyeol hyung sudah resmi menikah nanti. Mana bisa kau tidak mau hamil saat kau sudah berstatus menjadi seorang 'istri'. Melayani suami adalah tanggung jawabmu sebagai seorang istri!" itu Sehun yang berkata.

Baekhyun menekuk wajahnya karena tidak ada satupun orang yang berada disana bersedia membelanya disaat 'genting' seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

**LOOK AT ME !**

* * *

.

.

.

Semua orang tengah sibuk kesana kemari dalam mempersiapkan acara sakral yang beberapa belas menit lagi akan segera dimulai. Mulai dari mengantar tamu undangan yang telah datang untuk duduk dibangku tamu yang telah disediakan, mengecek kembali peralatan yang akan digunakan saat pengucapan janji suci nanti berlangsung, hingga persiapan lainnya.

Makanan dan minuman yang telah tertata rapi diatas meja panjang menjadi sambutan bagi para tamu undangan yang telah datang ke gereja mewah yang menjadi tempat pengucapan janji suci Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hari ini.

Dikamar sang pengantin wanita, terlihat Kyungsoo yang sedang mendandani Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Baekhyun mengeluarkan keringat yang banyak yang membuat bedak diwajahnya menjadi hilang. Mau tak mau Kyungsoo kembali mendandani Baekhyun agar 'ratu satu hari' ini terlihat cantik diacara pernikahannya.

Setelah selesai mendandani Baekhyun, Kyungsoo memanggil Luhan untuk segera membawa pengantin wanita menuju altar dimana Chanyeol telah menunggunya disana.

"Aku gugup Kyunggie, Hannie.." ucap Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo mengajari apa yang harus Baekhyun lakukan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya itu, karena memang Kyungsoo juga pernah merasakannya saat pertama kali Ia menikah dengan Jongin dulu.

"Ayo Baekkie." ucap Luhan.

Mereka bertiga keluar dari kamar penganti Baekhyun menuju tuan Byun yang sudah menunggu sedari tadi didepan kamar sang anak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan berdiri disamping Sehun untuk melihat kehadiaran Baekhyun yang berjalan masuk ditemani sang appa, Byun Kangin disampingnya.

"Bunga yang Baekhyun pegang sungguh indah." ucap Luhan.

"Kau menyukainya, Deer?" tanya Sehun, yang sekarang juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bunga pengantin yang Baekhyun pegang.

"Ya." jawab Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah berdiri disamping Chanyeol untuk mengucapkan janji suci mereka didepan pendeta dan juga para tamu undangan yang telah hadir disana. Mereka masing-masing mengucapkan kata bahwa akan menjaga satu sama lain, melindungi satu sama lain, dan juga mencintai satu sama lain hingga nafas mereka berhenti.

"Pengantin pria dipersilahkan untuk mencium pengantin wanita." ucap sang pendeta, saat pengucapan janji suci antara Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah selesai yang mana membuat dua orang itu sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri sekarang.

Chanyeol membuka kain penutup wajah Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk mencium bibir Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah resmi menjadi istrinya. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi geraja itu saat Chanyeol mencium baekhyun dengan penuh cintanya.

"Akhirnya kau menikah juga, Baekkie..." ucap Kyungsoo yang berada dikursi barisan depan tamu undangan, yang sekarang sudah menangis bahagia karena sahabat baiknya telah resmi menjadi istri dari Park Chanyeol.

Jongin mengusap lengan Kyungsoo dengan sayang berusaha menenangkan istrinya itu, Kyungsoo langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin yang dilapisi kemeja putih dan jas putih untuk memeluk suaminya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Meskipun bukan kita yang menikah, tapi aku turut bahagia karena anak ku menikah dengan anak mu, Taeyeonnie..." ucap Park Joongsoo ayah dari Park Chanyeol.

"Ya.. Kau benar oppa. Aku juga bahagia karena ternyata anak ku mendapatkan suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab yang merupakan anak dari cinta masa muda ku." ucap Taeyeon pada Joongsoo.

Mereka melempar senyum satu sama lain sebelum kembali melihat kedepan dimana anak mereka berdua tengah tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja tampan berambut pirang berjalan menuju enam orang yang sedang berbincang bahagia itu.

"Hai semuanya.." sapa namja itu.

"Kris?" ucap Luhan.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian berdua, Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol. Semoga kalian hidup bahagia." ucapnya.

"Terima kasih Kris atas ucapannya, dan juga terima kasih karena kau sudah berkenan hadir dipernikahan ku." ucap Baekhyun, lalu tersenyum pada Kris. Kris balas tersenyum pada Baekhyun

Jangan heran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa mengenal Kris Wu, karena sebelumnya Luhan pernah memperkenalkan sepupunya itu pada Baekhyun sehingga mereka berteman cukup dekat setelahnya.

Saat mereka bertujuh kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka, tiba-tiba teriakan seorang yeoja mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua.

"Chanyeol gege!" panggil seorang yeoja cantik berperawakan tinggi nan ramping itu pada Chanyeol.

"Tao?" Yeoja cantik tadi tersenyum manis lalu berjalan mendekat kearah Chanyeol.

"Selamat atas pernikahan mu, Chanyeol ge, Baekhyun jie.. Maaf aku terlambat datang karena pesawat dari Cina menuju Korea ditunda keberangkatannya." ujar Tao, yeoja berperawakan tinggi nan ramping tadi.

Chanyeol mengusap kepala Tao pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, Tao-ah.. Ni Hao Ma?" tanyanya.

"Wo Hao Le.." jawab Tao.

Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memperkenalkan Tao kepada sahabat dan juga istrinya. "Perkenalkan, ini Huang Zi Tao... Ia adalah sepupu jauh ku dari sebelah appa." ucap Chanyeol memperkenalkan Tao.

"Annyeonghaseyo... Huang Zi Tao imnida, aku sepupu Chanyeol ge, bangapta semuanya.." Tao membungkukkan badannya sebentar lalu tersenyum pada enam orang -selain Chanyeol- yang berada di depannya.

"Annyeong Tao-ie, senang bertemu dengan mu." ucap Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun berbarengan.

Kris memandang Tao dari atas turun kebawah untuk memuji betapa cantiknya yeoja yang berada dihadapannya ini. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk Tao.

"Ni Hao.. Kris Wu imnida." ucap Kris pada Tao. Tao segera menjabat tangan Kris lalu tersenyum manis pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Senang bertemu dengan mu, Kris ge." ucap Tao.

Enam orang lainnya yang berada disana hanya menatap tangan Kris dan Tao yang masih bertautan seperti tidak ingin dilepas satu sama lain.

"EKHEM!" dehem Chanyeol keras membuat dua orang itu segera melepaskan tautan tangan mereka lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Baby.. Ayo kita ke atas, kau harus melempar bunga pengantin mu untuk tamu undangan yang beruntung mendapatkannya disini." ajak Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk. Keduanya berjalan menaiki altar -lagi- untuk melempar bunga pengantin Baekhyun secara bersama-sama. Semua tamu undangan yang masih _single_ maupun sudah mempunyai pasangan berdiri untuk menyambut bunga -yang katanya- dapat membawa keberutungan bagi yang mendapatkannya.

"Besiap-siaplah... "ucap Baekhyun.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol melemparkan bunga itu kebelakang mereka untuk direbut oleh mereka yang berdiri untuk mengambil bunga cantik tadi. dan...

**HAP!**

Dengan sedikit melompat, Sehun berhasil mendapatkan bunga pengantin Baekhyun lalu Ia berikan pada Luhan yang berada disebelah kanannya.

"Sehunnie..." ucap Luhan tak percaya karena kekasihnyalah yang berhasil mendapatkan bunga itu.

"Tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau menyukai bunga itu, dan sekarang kau mendapatkannya, Deer!" ujar Sehun.

Sehun belum tahu jika ternyata yang mendapatkan bunga pengantin dari pasangan yang baru menikah akan segera menikah juga -menyusul menikah maksudnya-. Ia hanya ingin membuat Luhan senang, oleh karena itu Ia menangkap bunga yang dilemparkan oleh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tadi, tanpa tau maksud dari acara 'lempar bunga pengantin' itu sendiri.

"Woahh... Ternyata yang akan segera menyusul kita adalah 'Hunnie' dan Hannie..." teriak Baekhyun senang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum bahagia karena yang mendapatkan bunga penganti Baekhyun adalah adiknya sendiri, Do Sehun. Kyungsoo berharap Sehun dan Luhan segera menyusul dirinya dan juga Baekhyun yang telah menikah dengan Jongin dan Chanyeol untuk memulai hidup yang lebih indah dan bahagia lagi.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari depan menuju perutnya.

"Cepatlah tumbuh sayang... Eomma tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mu." ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengelus perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar.

Jongin ikut mengelus perut Kyungsoo lalu tersenyum pada istrinya. "Hey... jagoan Kim, cepatlah tumbuh, nak. Appa dan eomma menunggu kehadiran mu didunia ini." Jongin mengusap lalu mengecup perut Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum kembali menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Kyungsoo.

"-Aku mencintaimu, sayang... Sangat-sangat mencintaimu..." ucap Jongin pada Kyungsoo, lalu mendekatkan wajah mereka untuk berbagi ciuman lembut yang penuh cinta disana. Keduanya berciuman cukup lama sebelum akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka.

"Saranghae, Owl-Soo..."

"Nado saranghae, Jonginnie..." Kyungsoo memeluk tubuh Jongin setelahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

Jongin tengah berdiri dengan cemas didepan ruang persalinan salah satu rumah sakit di Seoul. Ia tidak sendirian disana, melainkan ditemani eomma dan appanya beserta kedua mertuanya yang juga sedang menunggu kabar baik karena didalam ruangan sana Kyungsoo sedang berusaha melahirkan buah hati mereka.

"_Selamatkanlah istri dan anakku Ya Tuhan.._" Jongin berdo'a dalam hati.

Suara tangisan bayi dari bayi yang baru lahir itu mengintrupsi lima orang yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan wajah panik didepan ruang persalinan akhirnya dapat menghembuskan nafas mereka lega. Yuri segera berdiri lalu memeluk sang anak.

"Eomma... Anakku sudah lahir... Aku sudah menjadi seorang appa sekarang.." Jongin berucap dengan perasaan senangnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri, jelas saja, selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari Ia selalu menjaga Kyungsoo dan calon anak mereka itu dengan penuh cinta, dan hasil yang Ia dapatkan sangat-sangat indah. Menjadi seorang appa. Itu yang selalu Jongin nantikan selama sembilan bulan sepuluh hari belakangan ini.

"Iya nak... Kau sudah menjadi seorang appa.." ucap Yuri lalu mencium pipi Jongin.

Jongin segera menghampiri Yoona sang mertua yang sekarang sudah meneteskan air mata bahagianya.

"Eommoni... Aku sudah menjadi appa sekarang.." ucap Jongin senang. Yoona mengangguk, lalu memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan sayang.

Pintu ruang persalinan itu terbuka menampilkan Dokter Choi Sooyoung yang menangani persalinan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat Jongin-ah... Anak mu sudah lahir dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki. Kyungsoo dan bayi kalian sangat kuat.. Sekarang bayi kalian sudah didalam, kau bisa melihatnya Jongin." ucap Dokter Choi.

Jongin menatap orang tua dan juga mertuanya lalu masuk kedalam untuk melihat Kyungsoo dan juga bayinya.

"Sayang..." panggil Jongin saat melihat Kyungsoo tengah berbaring dengan bayi mereka disebelah kirinya.

"Jonginnie... Ini bayi kita.." ucap Kyungsoo.

Jongin langsung berjalan menuju ranjang dimana dua orang yang sangat Ia sayangi dan cintai itu berbaring.

"Terima kasih, Soo... Kau telah melahirkan putra tampan untuk untukku... Aku menyayangi kalian berdua..." Jongin mengecup kening Kyungsoo sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bayi yang masih merah disamping istrinya itu.

"Halo nak... Akhirnya kita bertemu juga..." ucap Jongin pada sang buah hati.

"Dia tampan..." seru Kyungsoo. "-Sama seperti mu, Kim Jongin." sambung Kyungsoo.

Jongin mengangguk. "Ya.. Dia tampan... Sangat tampan.." ucap Jongin.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan nama untuknya?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sudah.." jawab Jongin. "Ia adalah anugerah terindah dari Tuhan untuk kita. Ia tampan, teriakannya saat lahir pun juga kencang, Ia pantas menjadi jagoan ku.. Aku akan menamai anak kita... Kim Kyujong..." Jongin mengecup kening putranya lembut lalu beralih pada dahi Kyungsoo lama.

Suara tangisan bayi mereka kembali terdengar diruangan itu. Sepertinya sang bayi senang karena mendapatkan nama yang bagus dari sang appa.

"_Kim Kyujong... Kami menyayangi mu, nak..._"

.

.

**Semua hal yang dimulai dengan usaha keras untuk mendapatkannya akan membuahkan hasil yang bagus pada akhirnya. Begitupun dengan kisah percintaan Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang di mulai dari persahabatan kecil saat masih remaja, dan ditakdirkan untuk menikah ketika mereka sudah dewasa.**

**Perjalanan rumah tangga yang dimulai dari penderitaan diawalnnya tentu akan berubah menjadi Happy pada Endingnya. Dan sekarang, mereka baru akan memulai kehidupan yang lebih baik, indah, dan bahagia mulai detik ini... Kyungsoo dan Jongin, Sehun dan Luhan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, mereka siap memulai kehidupan mereka dengan lebih baik lagi bersama orang yang mereka cintai didunia ini...**

**.**

.

.

**^0^ HAPPY ENDDING ^0^  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME ! ^_^**

**.**

**Yeayyy... Akhirnya FF "LOOK AT ME !" Ini selesai juga di chapter 12, bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun Desta Soo ^0^**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk para Readers setia FF "LOOK AT ME !" ini. Terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah mem-Favorite, Follow, serta me-Riview FF ini dari chapter AWAL hingga chapter END FF ini. Terima kasih banyak semuanya... *KISS &amp; HUG***

**.**

**The Last... See you in the next FanFiction from Desta Soo, guys... ^^**

**Bye Bye ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desta Soo**

**14-12-2014**


End file.
